


Corridor of Mirrors | 镜廊

by sssyren



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 19,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyren/pseuds/sssyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time travel to change all...<br/>一场改变一切的时间旅行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The longest fanfic I wrote so far, and I'm proud of it, mainly because I can see myself getting better on story arc and so forth. It took me almost two years to write and finished in 2013.  
> There's kind of 'Major Character Death' in the end, but really, it depends on how you understand his identity.  
> And there's a [side story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3431738/chapters/7522292) about Mrs. Hudsen, to fill the gap in the very twisted timeline.

# Corridor of Mirrors  
镜廊

### by: Syren

**Round One: River, Tiger, Fire**

## 1

“你是谁？”  
他没有动，连眼睫毛都没有动。他看着眼前这个孩子，黑色瞳孔在那对浅色眼睛的中央扩张，映出他自己的样子。他凑得更近一些，让那个孩子看到他一模一样的浅色眼睛。  
此刻最重要的是目光接触——他对自己说——任何事情都不能打断他。之后他有足够的时间去审视那白得不健康的皮肤，紧抿着的戒备的嘴唇和乱糟糟的暗褐色鬈发——老天，那头鬈发真的有这么乱吗？  
“你是谁？”  
那孩子又问了，而且语气中明明白白地宣示：不要让我再重复同一个问题。  
他微笑了一下，伸手去抚平那头鬈发正上方翘起的一绺。在手指碰到它之前，他犹豫了片刻，但还是小心地放了上去。什么都没有发生。那孩子仍然看着他，尽管瞳孔缩小了一些。  
看来目光接触是有效果的，而且……头发的手感很好。  
“你是夏洛克•福尔摩斯，今年六岁。”他竖起一根手指贴在那孩子的嘴唇上，打断他即将出口的话语，“你一个人在房间里，所有的玩具都不能让你感到快乐。你拆掉了第四个闹钟和第九台收音机，那是一台老式调频收音机，所以你的脸上还蹭到了陈旧的油泥。还有，你用的是欧莱雅的洗发水，”他的手继续在孩子头顶揉了揉，“是妈妈的，她拒绝给你买自己专用的那一份。”  
六岁的夏洛克抬手打掉自己头顶那只很有压迫感的手，但那只手翻过来抓住了他的，并拉到面前。他的呼吸变得急促起来，看着对面那个人一言不发地检查自己的手心。  
“马钱子不是合适的玩具，那不安全。”  
“你还知道什么？”这次，那孩子的口气中更多的是敬佩与好奇，而非戒备。  
“我还知道你为什么一个人在这里。”他拉长了音调，“我知道你很沮丧，很失望。我知道你在等待。”  
等待谁？——这个问题并没有问出来，它悬停在两人之间逐渐稠密的空气里，悬停在那孩子挑起的眉梢和突然开始颤抖的睫毛尖端。  
“等待我。”他下了这个突兀的结论后试图做出微笑的表情，“你觉得等待毫无意义，因为没有人会来的。错。”  
孩子也笑了一下，开始用挑剔的目光打量他。“那么你是正确的？”  
“我永远都是正确的。”他骄傲地挺了挺胸。  
“为什么？”小夏洛克把头歪向一边，好像一瞬间和他互换了胜负位置，“你也只有……十几岁而已。”  
“十三岁。”他温和地补充，“但我知道关于你的所有事情。我说错了什么吗？”  
“不，你没有。”小夏洛克的眼睛亮了，“你为什么会知道？我是说，我拆掉了闹钟，没错，这你可以推理出来。但是你为什么知道那是‘第四个’闹钟？‘第九个’收音机？我不相信这是推理。”  
“不要因为你做不到，就断定我也做不到。”他有意逗着这个孩子。  
“你做不到。”小夏洛克冷冰冰地说，“这个是逻辑决定的。所以——”声音变得犹豫了，好像很不情愿第三次说出同一句话，“你是谁？”  
“夏洛克？！”  
两个人——或许应该说两个孩子——同时回头了。他们看见妈妈站在门口，一脸深深震惊的表情。  
这可不太多见，夏洛克想。

 

“所以，这个人是……”  
“嗯，你的，哥哥。”妈妈迅速看了他一眼，目光中含有一闪即逝的焦虑和警告，而他只是眨眼回应。  
“我为什么会有个哥哥？”小夏洛克俨然被触怒了。  
“他……出生在你前面，所以他当然是哥哥。”妈妈徒劳地解释道。  
“不，我是说，为什么我从来不知道我有个哥哥？”  
妈妈张了张嘴，没有说话。  
“你想要一个哥哥吗，夏洛克？”出来解围的人是他自己。他半蹲下来，直视着夏洛克的眼睛，但没有碰他。“像我这样的哥哥？”  
小夏洛克没有回答，但他能看出来那个小脑袋正在进行也许是有生以来最复杂的运算。  
“证明给我看。”那孩子最后这样说，像是下定了决心。  
“你以为我刚才在干什么？”他不耐烦地挑起了眉，又努力用温和的语气把他的急躁掩盖过去，“我知道你的事情，一切事情，还有，”他拉住小夏洛克的手，站起来开始奔跑，直到两人跌跌撞撞地冲进隔壁卧室的洗手间，“你自己看。”  
他抱着小夏洛克，尽量把这孩子举高一点，这对他依然细瘦的胳膊是个不小的挑战。然后他们一起面对着洗脸池上方的镜子，明亮的灯光从上方照下来。  
一大一小，两张孩子的脸。深褐色头发，浅蓝色眼睛，白得有点反光的皮肤。然而最相似的是表情，他们似乎同时为镜中的景象而着迷了，不知道接下来要怎么办。小夏洛克伸出一只手，去碰触镜子里那个大一点的孩子的额角。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“我的（my）……呃，麦克，我是说，麦克……罗夫特。”  
夏洛克怀疑地从镜子里看了他一眼，重复道：“麦克……罗夫特？”见他没有回应，这孩子探出手撑住洗脸池边缘，然后从他怀里跳了出来，“我就知道，福尔摩斯家的人个个都有奇怪的名字。妈妈拒绝为此承担责任，所以你的名字是谁取的？也是……爸爸？”  
他注意到最后那个词的尾音中包含的迟疑，这必然不是小夏洛克的生活里经常出现的词汇。  
“不是，”他挤挤眼睛，“是我自己取的。”  
夏洛克皱着眉走了出去，那神情像在说：不，你一点都不幽默，但我懒得和你计较。

 

妈妈把卧室的门关上。夏洛克轻松地接受了一个从天而降的哥哥，就如同接受生命里所有难以解开的谜题一样，只不过这一次他真的没有试图去解开，而是在尽情释放了自己的喜悦之后倒头睡着了。妈妈最后盯着门把手看了一会儿，这才一言不发地转身下楼。麦克罗夫特跟在她后面。  
“所以，我想你还认得我？”  
“我当然认得自己的儿子，无论什么时候。”维奥莱特•福尔摩斯在楼梯上停住了脚步，猛地回头想拥抱他。麦克罗夫特并没有躲开。  
“看看你……你一点都没变，不是吗？不，不……我真傻……”她的手颓然地松开，垂落。过了一会儿，她默默地继续下楼，进了起居室。  
“我猜想——”她的声音隔着走廊传过来，有点模糊不清，“你出现在这里，证明我做错了一些事。”  
“你让夏洛克独自待在房间里太久了。”麦克罗夫特慢慢地走向起居室，“那或许是个错误。不……我想，只是因为小孩子都会抱怨他们的母亲，越大抱怨得越厉害，比如我。”他停了停，让这句话沉进眼下这个酝酿着诡异气氛的黑色池塘，直到水面最后一丝波纹消失，“但是没关系，我们会有……弥补的办法。”  
“我仍然觉得自己很失败。”妈妈勉强耸了耸肩。  
“你没有做错什么，实际上。也许将来我会觉得你做得很对。”  
“希望如此。”妈妈听起来像是真的得到了解脱一样，“那么，你会住下来吗？”  
“我想是的。也许我会永远待在这个家里——谁知道会发生什么呢？”  
“我应该说‘欢迎定居’吗，儿子？”  
“你会习惯的。以前你有一个儿子，现在有两个了。”  
“你知道——”妈妈只说了半句话，然后笑了起来，怎么都停不住。  
“怎么了？”麦克罗夫特有些恼怒地瞪着自己的母亲。  
“其实我……一直想要的是一个女儿来着。”


	2. Chapter 2

## 2

同一个噩梦再次造访。他在一条长长的走廊中奔跑，脚步声被墙壁来回反射和放大，最终变成来自四面八方的连绵击打，单调得让他失去了方向感。天花板的颜色像刚刚从土里挖出来的陈年尸骨，白色纷纷剥落，泥尘与霉迹斑斑。墙上什么都没有挂，木制墙裙缓慢地腐烂着，一些碎木屑因为他奔跑时带起的风或者仅仅是声音的震动而窸窸窣窣地跌落下来。没有灯光，然而走廊里很亮，似乎空气本身就是光源，将每一处污迹每一道划痕每一个伤疤都照得历历在目。充满光的走廊一直通往很远很远的地方。  
那个很远很远的地方，和眼前所见没有丝毫不一样。  
胃猛地翻转，心脏跟着一沉。他停下来，脚步的回声也消失了。突如其来的寂静比刺耳的噪声更让人心烦意乱。为什么这里没有其他人？  
他注视着走廊遥远的出口，试图把它想象成一个触手可及的地方。不会很远了，我不会永远一个人走在这里，总有一天……  
哦，不。当他用思维把出口拉近，便发现身边的墙和头顶的天花板都开始倾斜。这只是透视效果，他拼命告诉自己——但是没有用，脚下的地板也开始抬升。他摔倒了，接着不可避免地向后滑去。单调的景象再次飞速重复，只是这次已经扭曲变形，而他离出口正越来越远……

 

十三岁的夏洛克•福尔摩斯猛地睁开了眼睛。  
床头的灯亮着，贴满标签的植物图鉴和折了角的解剖学入门教材胡乱丢在床沿，看起来随时会砸中床脚的另一堆书，然后像多米诺骨牌般引发连锁事故。夏洛克用睡衣的袖子拭去太阳穴边的一滴汗，然后顺势把两只手都垫到脑后，望着天花板。  
这个梦他做了太多次，所以记得清清楚楚。  
床头柜上那杯没有动过的牛奶还在，已经冷了，说明妈妈在他睡着以后就没有进来过。  
她从来不进来。她几乎缺席了他的整个成长。  
这是不太寻常的。一般来说，单亲家庭的母亲会把儿子作为自己生活的唯一中心。但夏洛克觉得他妈妈生活的中心就只有她自己。  
倒不是说她只忙着自己的社交生活什么的，严格地说她也没有所谓的社交生活。她是个画家，就如同她小有名气的父亲一样。那些画才是她“亲爱的孩子”，她可以一言不发地盯着它们一整天，而夏洛克只能独自长大。  
是的，他想，大概这就是那个梦的实际含义。  
他坐起来，翻了翻身边的书，看到了自己潦草的笔记。在一些地方他甚至标出了书中细微的错误。他怀疑妈妈是否意识到自己的儿子具有与众不同的头脑和天赋——也许她知道，否则她不会源源不断地为他买来所有那些书籍、模型、标本、五花八门的小工具，放任他拆掉家里一切带螺钉的设备，无视电费和墙壁粉刷费每个月都创新高。但是当夏洛克解开报纸上深奥的字谜拿到她面前，或者成功肢解了一台老式座钟又把它装成逆时针转动的时候，他能得到的也仅仅是一个微笑和心不在焉的拥抱。所以夏洛克很快就放弃了这种叼着玩具球摇尾巴的行为。  
他闭上眼睛，数着暑假所剩不多的日子。开学以后他要作为新生去哈罗上学。以前他从来没有离家很久，更不要说和一群陌生的同伴一起住到古老阴郁的石墙中间去。他不看好这样的前景。就他的个人体验来说，学校并不是一个令人愉快的地方。他第一次哭着从学校跑回家是六岁——当然，那也是唯一一次，因为直到他蜷缩在自己的床上睡着了，也没有人发现其实他逃了半天的课。  
没有人会来的，所以不要示弱。  
有什么响声引起了他的注意。他睁开眼，警觉地竖起耳朵。声音来自头顶，但他的卧室上方只有阁楼，别无其他。阁楼里的东西大部分是他自己的：一些用过的书、损坏的工具、大剪贴簿和做到一半的实验。他转身看看床头的钟，差一刻钟十二点。他希望不是自己偷偷养的小白鼠从笼子里钻出来了，那会造成一些难堪的后果，无法向妈妈解释。于是他穿上袜子，不去管拖鞋，悄悄推开房门，踮着脚尖上了楼梯。  
月光从倾斜屋顶上的天窗里照进来。他眯起眼睛看了一会儿，觉得悬在蒙昧夜色中近乎正圆形的月亮像一块厚度不均匀的冰，正逐渐从边缘开始消融。铺在地上的月光爬上了一个陈旧的板条箱，在那上面，装小白鼠的笼子开了一条缝。  
他在心里暗自诅咒了一句，清点了一下笼子里剩下的老鼠，大约还有一半。用来拧紧笼子门的铁丝掉在了地上，想必是某只锲而不舍的老鼠爪牙并用的成果。他重新拴好笼子，然后尽量忽视心中膨胀的不安感，有条理地审视着阁楼的每一个角落，试图推理出——上帝啊，他得把自己的大脑缩成花生大小，才能以一只老鼠的才智来判断自己该藏在哪里。  
笼子里剩下的老鼠又骚动了一下，他不耐烦地轻踢了一下板条箱。板条箱……他把手指放上去，测试旧木板之间的缝隙。不够塞进一只手，但让老鼠通过则毫无问题。他移开笼子，小心地摸到箱子的锁，然后用扔在地上的另一段铁丝撬开了它。在掀开箱盖的瞬间，他闻到了一股熟悉的味道：受潮后晾干的发黄纸张、皮质烫金封面浸染的汗渍和带有酸味的墨水、咖啡印痕、蛛网、蠹虫干瘪的蛹与霉菌四散的孢子。这不过是一箱旧书，也许没有什么让老鼠感兴趣的东西——他想着，伸进去一只手随意翻动。  
有什么冰冷的东西戳到了他的掌心。他迟疑了一下，然后握住它拿了出来。那是一个很奇怪的物体，只有一颗高尔夫球大小，乍一看像一只铁铸的六芒星，但实际上它有七个角。放在这样的地方，它表面居然没有锈蚀，或许说明它的质地并非普通的铁。七角星——他想知道这代表着什么。他知识范围里唯一的七角星是马士基的商标，据说它的意思是“每周工作七天”，听起来很符合他的口味。  
再仔细看时，这东西是双层的，可以朝顺时针和逆时针两个方向转动。他试着逆时针转了一下，原本重合在一起的角依次错开，但只有转到三百六十度的时候，才发出一声卡槽归位的轻响。  
下一秒钟，他突然什么都看不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

## 3

漆黑中，他迅速冷静下来，然后尽可能地调动剩下的感官。我是夏洛克，我是夏洛克•福尔摩斯……我习惯一个人，我不会惊慌——他一遍一遍地默念，并小心地伸出一只手；先是贴着身体，然后慢慢向远处探寻。  
木头的纹理。灰尘。很难说是哪种感官先起了作用，也许正是他的手指辨认出面前物体的同一刻，他也闻到了那熟悉的味道。纸张、墨水、咖啡渍、蠹虫的尸体。他长出一口气，明白了自己仍然在同一个地方——当然了，怎么可能不在呢——只是灯熄灭了。他用力眨眨眼睛，慢慢地，他逐渐在蒙昧的黑暗中辨认出了阁楼里每件家具的轮廓，只需要寻找比黑色更深的黑色就好了。  
但是……等等？无意识中，他的另一只手握紧了仍然留在手中的七角星，好几处同时刺痛。如果他的记忆力——他一向颇为得意的记忆力——不曾犯错的话，他并没有碰过阁楼上的电灯开关。他偷偷上来的时候，满月像手术室的无影灯一样散发着冰冷的光辉。难道是乌云突然遮住了月光？不，没有移动如此迅速的乌云，而且云层也不可能厚实到一下子遮住所有光线。他轻轻咬了咬下唇，然后摸索到天窗前面，仰头尽力向外看。  
没有乌云。没有星星，也没有月亮。  
他知道这种天象：新月。每个月的这一天夜空中都没有月亮。但问题是，仅仅在几分钟之前，他见到的分明是一轮满月。没有犹豫太久，他立刻走到门边打开了阁楼的灯。  
一切依旧，但又有着微妙的不同。一些熟悉的东西不在他上次摆好的位置，一些瓶子里的液体有着不相符的颜色，一些读过很多遍的书此刻看起来似乎是崭新的。装小白鼠的笼子不在了，好像它从来就没有存在过一样。夏洛克再次用力眨眼，在闭上眼睛的同时听到血液在颅内的汹涌奔突。那是月相的突然变化引动的潮汐，还是他的大脑在本能地要求心血管系统的支援？  
远处隐约传来一个声音，他辨认出那是妈妈在楼下房间里大声说了什么，于是他想都没想就关掉了灯。在稍近一些的地方，也许就隔着他脚下的地板，有人回应了一句。  
“我没事！我这就上床！”  
所有的血液都涌进他的颅腔，潮汐的声音瞬间扩大了许多倍，掀起一场摧枯拉朽的飓风。咸涩而带着铁锈味道的潮水疯狂冲击着理智的灯塔，灯光忽明忽暗，警报信号纷乱而无从识别。  
但灯塔依然顽强地亮着。他认得那个声音。他怎么可能不认得呢？那是这个世界上唯一对他讲话，也停下来耐心听他讲话的声音。那是他自己的声音。只是那个声音还很稚嫩，听起来像是……一定就是……小时候的自己。  
——我回到了自己的历史中。夏洛克开始发抖，觉得自己的脸颊一定红得像要滴血，而额头如死人般苍白。但是这种冲击只持续了几秒钟，他奇异地恢复了平静。手里那个沉甸甸的铁块在提醒他：这就是原因。他不敢开灯，用指尖小心地描绘着七角星表面凹凸的纹路，试图辨识出某种图案或者铭文。他记起自己做了什么——将它逆时针转了整整一圈，所以这一定表示……他在自己的时间线上退回了七年。不，更像是他造访了七年前的世界，如同一个时间旅行者，一个旁观者，看着熟悉的生活变成银幕上的影像。  
……或许不只是一个旁观者？如果他试图碰触那银幕，事情会变成怎样？他知道许多相关的猜测和理论，祖母悖论、蝴蝶效应，诸如此类。如果他改变自己的历史，那他将拥有不同的记忆，甚至……他将不再是他自己。在一些耸人听闻的科幻小说里——是的，他对文学没有爱好，但在文字构成的血肉之后他多少也了解一些理论骨架——与同一条时间线上的自己相逢，会引起时空巨变、山崩地裂、世界末日等一系列重大灾难。“重大灾难”，他对自己选择的词汇微笑了一下。作为一个十三岁的孩子，他有权利认为世界末日也不过是某种重大灾难而已。  
倒不是说他觉得这个世界毁灭了也无所谓。  
眼下他应该做的事情其实很简单：将那个七角星顺时针再转一圈，如果命运不再和他开太过分的玩笑，他就应该顺利回到正常的时间点了。之后，他有足够的时间研究这个神奇的东西究竟是什么。但是他怀疑，世界上究竟有没有人曾经面对过……像他此刻所面对的那样巨大的诱惑。  
他想下楼去看看。  
如果他足够小心，没有人会看到他。他想要看看自己，验证自己的记忆；他想要知道过了这么多年他是否还能体会当初那个孩子的心情；但或许，他只是想假装这样的事情发生过，当他年幼到不足以独自面对黑夜时，其实是有人默默地、关心地在身后看过的。  
他轻手轻脚地走出阁楼，下台阶时每一步都提前试探。脚下那些颇有些年代的木板几乎不可能不发出声响。他开始产生一种奇异的担心，是不是自己小时候在半夜听到的恐怖声音其实都来自他自己？他屏住呼吸，走得更慢了，一点一点接近自己的卧室。门开着一条缝，这是他的习惯，直到十岁以后才改掉——那时候他作为一个“十几岁的少年”，已经偶尔开始享受自己的独立了。  
他默默计算了一下日期。如果他是一天不差地回到了整整七年之前，那么现在就仍然是八月的最后一周，还有几天就要开学了。六岁的夏洛克，小学二年级生；成绩优秀，性格孤僻。老天，他憎恨学校。如果书本上那些东西从其他途径也能学到，而且学得更出色，为什么他还必须坐在那儿呢？妈妈或许希望他在学校里多少交到几个朋友，但夏洛克绝不是为了朋友可以迁就自己的人——直到告别普通学校，高分通过公学的入学考试，这一点也丝毫没有改变。  
此刻十三岁的夏洛克伸出一根手指，将微开的门缝无声地扩大了一些。房间里同样是一片漆黑，而他要做的只是在黑色中寻找更深的黑色。  
他找到了，在意想不到的地方。六岁的夏洛克坐在窗台上，脸侧向窗外，背对着门。这个孩子说谎了。答应了妈妈马上上床却仍然坐在这里，凝视着黑暗，想着一些他原以为很快会忘记但实际上永远不会的事情。突然间他的胃开始扭动，视线变得模糊；某种熟悉的情绪席卷了他，带着一丝陌生的焦虑。他迫切地希望做些什么，改变一些什么，尽管脑海中大作的警钟让他迈不出脚步。  
如果我此刻离去，如果我此刻就这样离去……  
如果我此刻留下？  
他需要做个决定，非常重要的决定；这个决定将以一种前所未有的方式影响他的一生……不，他的两个人生。此刻他忘记了世界是否有可能毁灭的问题；他在乎的是他自己，六岁的和十三岁的，等待着的和被等待的。  
而他当然不能背叛他自己，不是吗？他能转身走进黑暗，也把更年幼的自己留给黑暗吗？或许他能，而且他会说服自己不去后悔。然而最后击溃他的是这样一个事实：没有人帮他做决定。没有人可以询问，没有人可以依赖，没有人可以帮他分担后果。他能不能仅靠一个人的力量决定……让年幼的自己从此只能一个人做决定？

 

天逐渐亮起来了，十三岁的夏洛克仍然坐在阁楼里，双眼通红地盯着越来越透明的天窗。  
他没有离去。这是他的最终决定。  
天空变成牛奶一样的白色，泡沫般的云层堆积在地平线附近。这是一个普普通通的早晨，和英国大多数不够晴朗也不会下雨的日子一样，乏味得可怕。但是这一天会改变一切，只要等到妈妈和年幼的自己都起床，吃过早餐，然后回到各自的房间。他会先去见自己，盯着那双明澈的灰蓝眼睛，建立起他们之间最牢固的纽带。  
——也许这条长长的走廊里只有我一个人在奔跑，但我会装上很多很多镜子，回应彼此的微笑，拉住彼此的手。我们是同一个人，没有人比我们更了解对方的需要。  
太阳慢慢地升起来，云被染成介于橘红与粉红之间的颜色，像烟熏三文鱼。他饿了，但是在等待另一个自己吃早餐的过程中，他终于撑不住睡了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

## 4

夏洛克对自己的新生活前所未有地满意。他得到了一个哥哥，这可不是每天都会发生的事。你可以得到一本新书、一间新卧室、一只金刚鹦鹉，甚至一个弟弟——当然要在父母双全关系融洽的家庭里——但你通常不大可能突然得到一个同父同母的哥哥。另外，一个哥哥可比弟弟强太多了。夏洛克试着想象自己身后跟着一个身穿纸尿裤，把口水滴到他每一本书上的小家伙，嫌恶地皱起了眉头。  
麦克罗夫特此时也皱起了眉头，倒不是因为他想到了同样的画面。他注视着镜子里一头棕褐色乱发的夏洛克，后者刚刚拒绝了他好意提供的梳子。  
“我看不出有整理它的必要。”夏洛克用一种老成的口气说。  
“你看不出？”麦克罗夫特觉得不可思议。他从来不记得自己的头发曾经这么乱，但也许那只是因为他当时也看不出？这是一项有趣的事实，麦克罗夫特把它记在了自己的时间旅行日记本上：照镜子不能帮你了解自己，你得真实地站在自己面前才行。  
他收回拿着梳子的手，把自己的头发又整理了一下。  
“妈妈去画商那里了。”夏洛克突然说，“东区多了一条新公交线路，我想去看。我的地图已经很久没更新了。”  
“东区……”麦克罗夫特计算了一下路上需要花费的时间，“我们中午赶不回来的。虽然妈妈中午也赶不回来，但她一定会打电话。”  
“她只会打电话给外卖店叫人送午饭来。”夏洛克不以为然地说，“锁上门就好了，他们会以为那只是个恶作剧电话。”  
“那好吧。”麦克罗夫特没有多想就做了决定，“去把外套穿上，带好你要的东西，我不会替你拿的。”  
夏洛克笑着奔上楼梯去找自己的书包。麦克罗夫特也找到了自己的外套，并本着兄长的负责精神，在口袋里装了足够的交通费以及午餐买三明治的钱。其实他可以省掉这趟旅行，直接把东区的新地图画给夏洛克看，甚至包括现在还不存在的线路。但是他想，作为一个兄长，他应该鼓励弟弟自己去探索这个世界。  
当他认真锁好院子栅栏上的插销锁时，才第一次想到……也许作为一个兄长，他真正该做的是让弟弟安全地待在家里。虽然他们有着同样的爱好和性格，但夏洛克只有六岁而不是十三岁。当面对另一个自己时，年龄差距很容易被忽略掉，而夏洛克也许得到了不恰当的鼓励。毕竟东区很大，也很危险。  
哦，去他的危险。麦克罗夫特最后检查了一次门上的插销，然后在夏洛克头上轻轻拍了一下。那孩子已经跑起来了，卷发在头顶上一跳一跳。

 

麦克罗夫特的第一个月其实一直过得很谨慎。尽管和过去的自己在同一个空间里见面似乎并没有带来什么灾难性的后果，但那种不安始终像冬季的乌云一样在头顶徘徊不去。他试着研究那个七角星，但不敢用力扭转或敲打它，更不要说拆开。从外表看，它就像一个死气沉沉的铁块，但或许是心理作用，麦克罗夫特总觉得在无人观察它的时候，它会轻微地颤抖，并发出无法辨识的低频杂音。这或许说明在这条折叠的时间线上，有些规则开始崩溃了，他作为旅行者的存在状态并不稳定。  
但是随着时间的推移，他开始逐渐忘记这一点。正如乌云压顶的冬季里人们也照常生活一样，最多是带上一把伞罢了。即使在火山口，也有许多生命在怡然自得地过日子。除了要注意自己的言行以免“麦克罗夫特”这个原本不存在的身份曝光，他并没有什么迫在眉睫的担忧。这种带着一点危险的生活甚至比原来的生活更符合他的喜好。  
还有另一件事情让他着迷，那就是他自己。他觉得自己简直可以花一天的工夫盯着那个孩子看，预测他的每一步行动，每一句疑问，然后适时地给出正确的回答。他知道夏洛克喝水的时候会分三次吞咽，吃饭的时候会无聊地将刀叉在双手间来回交换；他知道夏洛克在记录窗前那棵梧桐的虫害状况，甚至知道一个月后他会因为错过刺蛾产卵的最佳观测时间而生气；他知道夏洛克开始丢掉沉默和孤僻的伪装变成一个喋喋不休的孩子，仅仅对于他信任的人而言。  
对于他自己而言。  
现在夏洛克正严肃认真地谈起学校里的事，谈话对象当然也只能是他。  
“老师想知道是谁偷看了试卷。”夏洛克坐在地上，双手抱着膝盖，“这关系到谁能参加数学竞赛。我猜最后她只能让我们都不去。”  
“什么试卷？”现在是午休时间，麦克罗夫特把夏洛克的午餐丢在草坪上，懒洋洋地问。  
“一次小测验。算是初选吧，成绩最好的学生可以去参加全国竞赛。老师在午休的时候把试卷留在了办公室里，又忘了锁门，结果回来的时候发现被人翻过了。她刚刚和几个在草地上踢球的学生谈了谈，然后去了校长办公室。”  
麦克罗夫特记得这件事。后来学校没能查出是哪个孩子中午溜进了办公室，所以取消了测验。老师们私下说这是为了保护那个犯错误的孩子，但麦克罗夫特觉得也许学校的声誉才是被保护的对象。无论如何，这次竞赛的机会是和他擦肩而过了。尽管他总是毫无悬念地拿到满分，但相较而言数学并不是他最得意的科目，所以这件事对他来说只是微微有些遗憾，并没有达到时隔七年仍然耿耿于怀的程度。  
但夏洛克似乎不太开心。他扯了扯麦克罗夫特的袖子，示意他认真听自己说话，然后宣布：“我想把那个偷看试卷的人找出来。”  
麦克罗夫特挑起眉毛。“我也想。所以呢？”  
“我觉得线索应该很容易找到。”夏洛克抬起头，迅速补充，“如果你帮忙的话。”  
“你想到老师办公室里去找线索？”麦克罗夫特微笑起来——是啊，他当然想，只是当时他做不到。但是现在，也许……  
不，他不应该做这样的事，这会改变历史，不是吗？如果他真的帮夏洛克，也就是帮他自己查出了偷看试卷的人，测验就还会照常举行，那么很可能他会被选中参加全国竞赛。他知道这些事情都没有发生过，他千真万确地知道。  
去他的千真万确，他还千真万确地知道自己并没有哥哥呢。

 

数学老师的办公室在一层，出事之后又锁上了，其他几位老师也去了校长办公室开会。夏洛克在窗下用力踮起脚尖，还是看不到屋里的情形，他额前的深色鬈发刚刚能够擦过窗台。  
“我还需要再长高两英寸才行。”夏洛克抱怨道。  
麦克罗夫特笑了，窗台只到他胸部那么高。“我建议你多喝牛奶——不过说实在的，我痛恨那东西。”他看着夏洛克皱起的鼻子，用手点了点窗台，接着说，“别分心。你从外面看不到办公室里面的情景，记住这一点。”  
说完，他快步走进楼内，转入办公室这一侧的走廊，来到紧锁的门前。夏洛克跟在他后面，尽量不让自己的脚步发出声音。  
“现在……怎么办？”  
“嗯……”麦克罗夫特犹豫了一下，有点不太情愿地从裤兜里掏出了一根铁丝。这可不是个好榜样，他想。夏洛克不会觉得这有什么大不了的——事实上这的确没什么大不了的——他只是难以控制这种没来由的条件反射。  
在找到事情的根源之前我不能控制它。他在心里又记下一条。  
与此同时他手上并没有闲着，轻松地用铁丝撬开了门上的弹簧锁。夏洛克仔细地看了看锁孔，还伸手去摸了一下。麦克罗夫特很快地把他拉进办公室，然后关上门。  
“现在，”他说，“你来找你需要的线索，我帮你看着门。”  
夏洛克深吸了一口气，跳上一把椅子，俯身到堆着试卷的办公桌上。试卷原本卷在一起，后来摊开了，几页纸散放着，其中一张掉到了桌子下方，另一张靠近窗台。  
“有人把它拿了起来，”夏洛克说，“确定这是测验题，于是开始一张一张地抄写。他担心老师回来，所以拿到窗台前面抄，一边注意外面的动静。”  
“用什么工具抄的？”麦克罗夫特平静地问。  
“当然了……这里！折断的铅笔芯和……一片铅笔屑，掉在窗台下面。我想他一定非常匆忙，不小心折断了铅笔之后只好用小刀重新削尖，但是没来得及收拾干净。”  
“什么牌子的铅笔？”  
“啊？”夏洛克有点茫然地抬起头，捕捉到麦克罗夫特鼓励的目光，于是再次认真审视那削下来的小木片。一半是黑色，一半是红色。他眨眨眼，现出笑容，跑到麦克罗夫特面前。  
“施德楼（STAEDTLER）。”他们一起说出来，并击掌庆祝。“标准学生铅笔，不带橡皮头。”麦克罗夫特补充道，“这里还有一个斜体的A跟着一个E呢。现在，告诉我，用施德楼铅笔，身上随时带着小刀；个子比你高两英寸以上，能够从窗外偶然看到桌上放着的试卷；好胜心强，数学成绩很好但总是无法超过你。这个人是谁？”  
夏洛克看着他。此刻两双灰蓝色眼睛再次凝固在镜子的两端，麦克罗夫特不需要夏洛克开口就已经知道了答案。  
“是有这么个人，但他的数学成绩其实比我好。”夏洛克咽了一下口水，好像嗓子突然变得有点干，“一个新来的同学。我猜他只是……不喜欢失败。他有可能会做这种事，如果能确保胜过我……我是说，他……呃，他叫——”  
“詹姆斯。”麦克罗夫特在心里说。现在他完全记起来了，那是个有点古怪的高个子男孩，后来好像因为搬家而转学离开了，这么多年以来麦克罗夫特几乎忘记了这个人。原来七年前为了胜过夏洛克而去偷看试卷的正是他。  
“詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂。”夏洛克说，“现在我们去告诉老师吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

## 5

麦克罗夫特说服了夏洛克把这件事情交给自己来办，理由很简单：没有搜查令而从嫌犯家里搜出的凶器不能当证据。撬开办公室门这件事，无论如何是要保密的，那么夏洛克该如何向老师解释他指认詹姆斯的理由？  
“你亲眼看到了？”老师怀疑地盯着麦克罗夫特。这个少年的个头和年纪都超过了这所小学的所有学生，她也从来没有见过他。他说自己是来学校找夏洛克的，看起来他也确实像是夏洛克的哥哥，他们从五官到神态都昭示着一样的血统。  
“我看到了一个学生在办公室里抄了一些东西。我不知道……我是说，我没有意识到这有什么问题，但是夏洛克说你在找学生问话，所以我想或许应该告诉你这件事。”  
“你看到的是谁？”  
“我不认识这里的学生。”麦克罗夫特很平静地回答。  
老师——她的名字叫海伦——皱起了眉头。这个孩子也许是在骗她，也许是为自己的弟弟打算，但他的表情很坦然，回答也很合理。然而夏洛克就是个会演戏的孩子，这一点她领教过。也许夏洛克的哥哥也同样擅长骗人？  
“你看到的那个学生，他长什么样子？”最后她仍然决定问一问。  
“个子挺高，深色头发……我没办法精确地描述，这里的学生都穿着校服。”麦克罗夫特皱起眉头，“但是我想……如果他站在我面前，我应该认得出。”  
又是一个很合理的回答。海伦在心中权衡了一下事情的利害；也许这个孩子——他叫什么来着，麦克什么？——没有完全说实话，但仍然值得一试。刚才校长已经斥责了她一顿，此刻她实在没有心情去思考其他可行的方法，于是转身从柜子里拿出了这个年级的学生名册。高个子……黑发……符合这一描述的男孩子大概有五六个。或许她可以事先排除成绩很差的两个……不，还是不要了，这个叫麦克什么的孩子也许想帮夏洛克参加竞赛，但是他几乎没有来过这所学校，不可能真的认识哪个学生。那么，让他指认的人越多，越容易看出他有没有撒谎。  
事情就这样被安排下去了，海伦让级长去通知几个学生到办公室来。麦克罗夫特背对着门，低头站在窗边，似乎在聚精会神地研究一盆刚浇过水的波斯毛茛。这种花不喜欢阳光——他嘀咕着，把花盆移到了窗帘的阴影里。办公室里有一种平装书和试卷所特有的廉价的再生纸气味，花香并不足以掩盖它。他记得自己六岁的时候对这个办公室怀有与生俱来的反感和无法抑制的好奇：一方面办公室是权威的象征——无必要的权威，当然；另一方面，办公室里有许多他渴望拿来看看的东西。长大一些以后，他的兴趣从数学老师的办公室移到了走廊对面教科学的查普林先生的实验室，许多药品的神秘失踪都和他有关……不，查普林先生是两年后的事情，现在教科学的是快退休的欧文老先生，总是把实验室锁得像个金库。  
有人在他肩膀上轻拍，打断了他的思路。当他转过身时，看到了五个高瘦的孩子在办公桌前站成一排，神态各有不同，但都带着一点警觉。海伦把双臂交叉在胸前，好像不知道要把手放在哪里似的，紧张地审视了那几个孩子一遍，然后低头轻声问：“你认得出来吗？在里面吗？”  
麦克罗夫特微微眯起眼睛，扫过那五张面孔。虽然算不上熟悉，但他确实认得所有人，所以他要尽量控制自己的面部表情，让自己看上去像是第一次见到他们。他知道最左边那个总是把头歪向一边的孩子是体育老师的宠儿，尤其擅长跳高；他记得右边那个脸很圆的孩子是法国人，说话时一着急就会冒出一串串法语，因此常被人欺负。当然，还有中间那个，詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂。  
此刻詹姆斯也在盯着他看，宽阔的额头上有一绺深色头发垂下来，搭在了双眼之间；两边眉毛过于对称的弧度显得有些不真实，下方的眼睛是一种锐利的浅黄褐色。他还没有到足以熟练掩饰内心情感的年纪，表情僵硬，绒毛尚未褪去的双颊血色全无。他没有像其他孩子一样不安地左顾右盼，只是把目光紧锁在麦克罗夫特的脸上，似乎想读出什么信息。麦克罗夫特对詹姆斯的印象很浅，然而在目光交汇时，他却突然被一种极不舒服的熟悉感击中。  
戒备的目光，受伤的傲慢，一点点好奇，以及孤立无援。  
麦克罗夫特转开眼睛，小声说：“中间那个。”  
“你确定吗？”  
他点点头，侧过脸去不再说话。他觉得詹姆斯似乎已经认出了他，也明白了他要做的事情；那双黄褐色眼睛里闪出光芒，苍白的双颊突然又有了血色，紧闭的嘴唇现出一个讽刺的弧度——尽管以他的年纪来看，更像是赌气——表明他接受了麦克罗夫特的审判。  
并将永远记得。

 

麦克罗夫特在下午第一节课之前离开了学校，甚至没去和夏洛克打招呼。不知道为什么，此刻他很不想面对弟弟，或者自己。当他细想这件事的时候隐约有些迷惑。海伦以及校长会怎么处理这件事？一次谈话是免不了的，还需要和家长深入交换意见。詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂是个非常敏感的孩子，这可能会给他造成很大的影响。詹姆斯的转学其实是他造成的吗？不，至少在他自己的历史中不是；在他自己的历史中……  
詹姆斯究竟是因为什么转学的？麦克罗夫特惊恐地发现自己想不起来了。他做了什么导致记忆混乱的事情吗？还是他根本就在改写自己的历史？  
放松——他命令自己。并没有发生什么严重的事，詹姆斯本来就会转学，这并不是他的责任，他没有改变什么。然而有一些事情仍然困扰着他，那种不舒服的感觉伴随着詹姆斯最后的目光，穿透他的眼睛，胶结在视网膜的某个点上，疼痛从颅骨中心一波一波向外扩散。他坐在自己的卧室窗下，努力抓住那被起伏的痛感搅乱的思绪，寻找麻烦的起源。午后的阳光有些刺目，他往窗台下的阴影里缩得更深了一些。  
然后他想到了。  
詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂抬头看着他的样子，好像夏洛克。  
或者应该说，像曾经的夏洛克——像他自己，在麦克罗夫特出现之前倔强地独自对抗这个世界。也许他以后再也不会见到这个孩子了，也许这孩子会因为今天的事永远记恨他们，但他给了麦克罗夫特一个理由，一个远比“消除自己的孤单”更强大的理由来留在这个世界里。无论是否会有危险，无论在自己的时间线上造成什么后果，麦克罗夫特必须留下，陪着夏洛克在正确的路上长大。  
此刻他想拥抱夏洛克，把脸埋在那一头恼人的鬈发中，用手臂箍紧那心脏怦怦跳动的小小胸膛，让他听到自己的心以同一节奏回应，让他感知到自己的坚定决心。他的手指不由自主地扯紧了窗帘。也许现在跑回夏洛克的学校去不会花太久时间，也许在路上他就可以碰到夏洛克放学归来——刚参加测验拿到了好分数，得意扬扬——然后拥抱他，比任何一次都更用力。窗帘被他的手指攥得发潮，他从来不知道责任感会让人陷入如此深重的焦虑。  
就在这时，卧室的房门开了。妈妈出现在门口，看起来有几分疲惫。  
“夏洛克，”她说，“我总算帮你办好了插班的手续，你可以去哈罗上学了。第一个学期是借读，考试成绩优异才能留下来。把你的东西收拾一下吧，已经误了一个多月的课，最好别再耽误了。”  
“现在？”他的第一反应是退后。  
“最好是明天。当然，你可以等到周末。但是亲爱的，我已经很努力地帮你办手续了，而且欠了玛格丽特家很大的人情。下次你从天而降的时候能不能提前通知一声？”她看到了儿子的脸色，马上补充道，“不，我不是抱怨，有你在我很开心。但是你必须去上学，你不能把自己应有的生活搞得一团糟。”  
“我弟弟怎么办？”他抬起头，挑衅地看着妈妈。  
“他……他会很好，也会很高兴听你讲公学里的事情。”妈妈温柔地抚摸了一下他的头发，“他的想法你最清楚，不是吗？没有什么能斩断这种联系。去收拾行李吧，夏洛克。”  
他注视了妈妈一会儿，点了点头。“我周末再走，我还有些话要跟他说。另外，”他咬了一下嘴唇，“别再那样叫我，我是麦克罗夫特。”


	6. Chapter 6

## 6

“喵。”福尔摩斯家一位穿灰色条纹毛衣的新成员这样说道。  
麦克罗夫特眨了眨眼睛，试着理解发生了什么事情。公学的作息时间繁琐苛刻，假期安排也毫不通融，因此距离他上一次回家已经过了四个月，但这不足以解释窗台上晒太阳的那个家伙为什么会出现。  
“一只猫。”他谨慎地说。  
“嗯。”夏洛克没有抬头，左手忙碌地翻动一本地图，右手在本子上记下一些潦草的符号。他现在八岁多了，已经过了无止境地黏着哥哥的年龄。这一阶段持续了两年，麦克罗夫特还没有决定自己是希望它更长一些还是更短一些，它就悄然无声地结束了。但是夏洛克仍然会在每件重要的事情上征求麦克罗夫特的意见。  
“它是哪儿来的？”麦克罗夫特走上前，试着碰触那灰色的皮毛。这只猫不是什么名贵品种，从外表来看不是。它有一对黄眼睛，深色条纹穿过双眼之间，一直向颈背延伸并变浅，四条腿和尾巴尖上的深色相对更显著。它看上去就像……就是一只普通的猫。  
“一个小小的失误。”夏洛克笑了一下，“我把小白鼠养在阁楼上，不小心跑掉了一两只。其实我没有看出数量的差别，也许是它们繁殖得太快了……总之妈妈说她听到有老鼠咬东西，于是去借了一只猫。”  
“借？”  
“和某个开宠物店的朋友。不过这不是店里出售的商品，而是店主自己收留的流浪猫。”  
“那老鼠怎么样了？”  
夏洛克抓抓头发。“我想是不见了。我没有认真去找，不过我猜食物链起了作用。”  
麦克罗夫特心不在焉地搔着猫的下巴。他记得自己养小白鼠做实验是满了十二岁以后的事情。不管怎么说，搞一对真正的实验用小白鼠还有一定难度的，而且把它们养在阁楼上也颇有些风险。眼下夏洛克已经比他更敢想和敢做了，是他自己的纵容造成的？也许。  
一定是因为我们是两台结构极其相似的电脑——麦克罗夫特想——所以一台的知识和经验可以毫无障碍地迅速输入另一台。唯一的问题是内存大小也许有所不同，所以太大型的程序不应该那么快就传输过去……该死，要是我能控制这个就好了。  
“喵。”穿灰色条纹毛衣的家庭成员老成地评论道。  
麦克罗夫特重新把视线投向这只猫，问：“他叫什么名字？”  
“啊？”夏洛克也走过来看着它。猫的黄色眼睛警惕地转动着，从一个人到另一个。  
“我说‘他叫什么名字’；你叫他什么？”  
夏洛克皱起眉。“我听到你的问题了。答案是——我不知道。我叫他‘猫’。这很奇怪吗？”  
“不奇怪。我只是以为……就像给宠物取名字那样……”  
“他不是宠物。”夏洛克实事求是地说，“他是来抓老鼠的，我觉得没有必要给他取名字。”  
麦克罗夫特一言不发地盯着夏洛克。  
“好吧，”夏洛克投降了，“因为我喜欢观察他。现在我没有小白鼠了，短时间也不可能搞到新的。就算有新的，有猫在的时候也不能养，所以我的观察对象只有这只猫了。我不会在它身上做实验，”他迅速补充了一句，“他太大了。但我可以研究他，你知道，动作、习性……也可以分析他的行为。”  
麦克罗夫特微微一笑：“所以你不会给他取名字。”  
“他只是一个观察对象，不是吗？”夏洛克又皱起眉，他光滑的前额上现出浅浅的细纹，“如果我给他一个名字，他就变成了……我也不知道……不完全是宠物，但是……”  
“会让你分心。”麦克罗夫特总结道，“一只有名字的猫不再是一只猫，就好像一件抽象的东西突然变具体了一样。你会对他产生感情，名字就是你们之间的联系，因为这个名字是你为他挑选出来的。名字是咒语，你知道，夏洛克，有许多古老的魔法都与名字有关。”  
夏洛克用他那个年龄所能表现出的尽可能鄙夷的态度哼了一声。“魔法？”  
“魔法也只是个名字，它代表的是人们一度深信不疑的东西。有空的话，你去看看中世纪的犯罪史吧。”话刚出口，麦克罗夫特就有些后悔，又补了一句，“不过很多书是用拉丁文和古英语写的，还有很多是借不出来的手稿，你得过几年才能看懂。”  
夏洛克半信半疑地看了他一眼，问：“你是说巫术吧？你真的相信某种尚未得到科学解释的手法能用来杀人？可是比起往布娃娃身上扎针，把巫师绑在木柴上烧死才更像犯罪，不是吗？”  
“你最好还是把兴趣集中在小白鼠身上，或者为细菌制造永远逃不出去的监狱，别让你的想象力把你带得太远。”麦克罗夫特尽力收回已经跑得无影无踪的话题，“告诉我，你在这只猫身上有什么研究成果？”  
“啊，”夏洛克捏着猫的后颈把他提了起来，“这一个月他长了三磅。这说明他近来没有工作可以消耗精力，我应该把他送走了。”  
“喵。”猫很愤慨地把头扭开。

 

夏洛克在阁楼上摆弄他新买的笼子。这次他买了一批雏鸡，无论如何，它们至少比小白鼠要容易弄到。他希望生日的时候能够收到更合心意的礼物，比方说，他非常需要一个头骨模型。麦克罗夫特答应从学校的生物实验室偷一个，但夏洛克觉得他答应的时候有点犹豫，而且——说实话，夏洛克自己更想要一个真的头骨，而不是按比例缩小的塑料模型。  
还有几天就是他的生日，那时候他就九岁了；再过一个月就是他哥哥的生日，而麦克罗夫特就要满十六岁了。夏洛克还记得麦克罗夫特刚刚来到自己生活中不满半年时，愉快地陪自己度过了有生以来第一个有哥哥帮忙点蜡烛的生日。那时候他随口问哥哥的生日是哪一天，而麦克罗夫特也随口回答是二月十二号。妈妈愣了一下，笑着承认自己差点忘记了，还打趣说一月六号和二月十二号听起来就像有什么联系一样。于是一个月后麦克罗夫特也度过了有生以来第一个有弟弟分他蛋糕的生日。  
那不过是两年前的事情，但回想起来似乎已经很久远了，肆无忌惮的欢声笑语和蛋糕的糖分一样早已在他们的身体系统中分解殆尽。夏洛克似乎觉得他们在一起的时间越久，彼此的区别就越大。在许多未曾留心的时刻，夏洛克的直觉会隐约告诉他麦克罗夫特正注视着自己。不用猜也知道，那目光和自己注视着烧杯里冒出的气泡或者接受注射后两胁起伏的小白鼠时的眼神非常类似。我是一个实验吗？一个观察对象？他常常这样想，又常常跟着否定这种假设。我更像一面镜子，当哥哥看着我时，他会不自觉地摸摸自己的头发，捏一下自己的领口和想象中皱折的衣角——然后咧嘴一笑，像是检查牙齿有没有刷干净。  
仅仅在两年前，他们还是无话不说的——或者说大部分时候并不需要说话就能完全了解对方，但现在夏洛克越来越多地发现哥哥在和自己说话的时候不是欲言又止，就是在挑选词汇的时候过于谨慎。夏洛克怀疑哥哥是不是已经过早地进入了成年人的角色，毕竟他现在离二十岁比十岁更近……要近二十个月零四天。公学生活让他着装笔挺，面容严肃；他一度像夏洛克一样卷曲的头发向后梳露出额头，而那额头上已经有了常年思虑留下的不明显的横纹。  
……不，这不是问题所在。夏洛克仍然记得哥哥脱掉校服回到家里领着他四处恶作剧时的样子。公学没有改变他的本质，那个胆大妄为、藐视规则并无所不能的麦克罗夫特仍然在，只是他现在不时表现出来的顾虑让夏洛克觉得，也许在弟弟看不到的地方，他才过得更真实。  
夏洛克在长大，他的洞察力、敏捷性和分析微小事物的能力在成倍增长；他看不到的地方越来越少了。麦克罗夫特也许不想要一个和自己一模一样的弟弟，也许是个过于优柔寡断的控制狂，也许——夏洛克想，真正改变麦克罗夫特本质的人是我，天知道，我可一点都不在乎。我们是福尔摩斯，不管我们是为了适应对方还是远离对方而改变，最终我们都是彼此了解和纵容的。  
“叽。”笼子里的雏鸡歪着头，不赞成地评论道。


	7. Chapter 7

## 7

“你为什么不送给他答应好的礼物？”  
麦克罗夫特抬眼看了看似乎忧心忡忡的妈妈，将头扭向窗外。“我希望给他一个惊喜。”  
“你希望给他一个……”妈妈忍不住笑了，“你答应给他一个头骨模型，但最后你给了他一把小提琴。你认为他会管这个叫惊喜吗？”  
麦克罗夫特固执地摇摇头。“我喜欢小提琴。我知道你也喜欢，因为你让我八岁开始学琴，但是他没有。”  
“他不是你。”妈妈望着窗外悄声说。  
“他不是我？”麦克罗夫特猛地回头盯着妈妈的脸，额头泛出红晕，“他怎么会不是我？”  
“你自己也不希望他是你，不然你就不会送他小提琴了。”妈妈伸手去整理大儿子的衣领，却被那个十六岁的老成少年不动声色地拒绝了。她笑了笑。  
“很矛盾，是不是？”  
麦克罗夫特烦躁地用脚尖轻轻踢着墙裙，那里的橡木板已经有些开裂了。“他会有多久不理我？”  
“不知道，也许一周，也许几个月；也许这正好给了他一个借口，你知道，十几岁的孩子最喜欢‘我已经长大了你们谁也别理我’那一套。”  
“他只有九岁。”  
“更像十几岁，你说呢？是你让他比原来成长得更快了。”  
麦克罗夫特无法反驳这一点。他惯坏了弟弟——这无可厚非，惯坏自己从来都是天底下最容易的事情。只要看看自己，他就清楚弟弟想要什么，并一路为他绿灯放行，把自己的知识和经验无所顾忌地盛在银盘子里送给他，还点缀着西芹叶子与胡萝卜花。发现自己似乎做过头了的时候，通常都已经晚了。他无法转变自己的态度，而且说实话，他也并不情愿转变，特别是夏洛克现在到了这个微妙的年龄，任何挫折都会被放大为深深的失望。  
但他还是做了。也许是他不想让弟弟的头脑成长得越来越快的同时，感情还停留在六岁初见他时的水平。这让他困惑——难道二者注定此消彼长？还是说，他在潜意识里对弟弟有一丝嫉妒……  
不，他绝对不要往那个方向想。  
“我猜他还是会喜欢小提琴的，而且也会原谅我。”麦克罗夫特最后说，“这是DNA决定的。我会找一些好的练习曲来。你记得我最喜欢的曲子是什么吗？”他看了妈妈一眼，耸了耸肩，“我猜你不会记得。”  
“克莱采尔。”妈妈眨了眨眼睛，“具体是哪一首我没法确定。也许你说得对，夏洛克会喜欢小提琴的，特别是那些精细复杂的赋格——但不是现在。不可能是现在。”  
“我迟早会找一个头骨模型给他的。”麦克罗夫特皱起眉头，“但也不是现在。”  
妈妈叹了口气。“那现在我们能干什么？观察吗？”  
麦克罗夫特盯着妈妈的眼睛。他现在的身高已经超过她了，细长的手脚骨节突出，脸颊开始冒出比汗毛更硬一点的胡须，像一棵春末夏初焕然一新的杨树。但他的眼神看起来属于另一个季节。  
“其实你完全不在乎，是不是？”  
“哦，看你的样子，”妈妈高深莫测地微笑了一下，“真像我的儿子。”

 

夏洛克陷入沉思，甚至没有意识到自己的手指正毫无规律地拨着小提琴的弦，发出一连串很难说是动听的声音。妈妈探头看了一眼，然后走开了。  
其实夏洛克希望承认自己喜欢小提琴，毕竟它是最有挑战性的乐器之一。他也知道这是一把昂贵的琴，麦克罗夫特很可能因此花掉了大部分私人积蓄。而且这是一把成人用琴，麦克罗夫特绝不会在这一点上犯错误，用一件“儿童用品”来挑战他的自尊心。这乐器很优美，琴身的弧线如此光滑，当阳光照在上面时仿佛看到浅金色的椴树花蜜沿着木头的纹理流淌。绷紧的琴弦上有松香的余味，像来自森林的祝福，闭上眼睛会看到树木经年的泪水在伤口上积聚。它过于美好而无法让人放心地爱上，尤其是当你知道它所拥有的全部可能性——敏感、尖锐、激进、繁复、澎湃，绝不安分，绝不怡人。最重要的是，它是麦克罗夫特选择的。无论夏洛克怎样投入热情，他在小提琴上取得的成就都不会超过麦克罗夫特。他看得出来。  
麦克罗夫特的长手指、夹琴的姿势、挥弓的气度和眼中的宁静——面对自己心爱之物时的宁静。如果有什么东西是麦克罗夫特喜欢的，即使他不具备那方面的天才也一定能成为优秀的玩家，更何况在这件事上他有天才。  
而夏洛克永远没有胜算。时间是不可逾越的东西，他和他镜子里的虚像相隔七个光年。如果他看到了一模一样的自己，那也是七年前的光线在他的视网膜上留下的幻觉。他跑得再快也超不过光速，追不上那个始终在七年之外的影子。  
一般的孩子大概早就放弃了。夏洛克不是一般的孩子。他拿起琴弓，轻轻地在弦上擦了擦，没有发出声音。麦克罗夫特在这个时候走进房间，好像灯神听到了阿拉丁的召唤一样。夏洛克抬起头看着哥哥，说：“手给我。”  
麦克罗夫特一时没有明白弟弟在说什么，愣了一下才伸出手。他本以为至少要等半个月才能和夏洛克恢复邦交，没来得及掩饰脸上的惊讶。  
“这里，”夏洛克轻轻点了点麦克罗夫特左手的指尖，“这里有茧，这里也有。”  
麦克罗夫特看了一眼自己的手。“即使是一开始也并不很疼，如果姿势正确的话。”他看着夏洛克的手指仍然迟疑地留在自己的手心，于是用力握住，好像担心它们有自己的意志，会反抗夏洛克本来就做得很艰难的决定一样。  
夏洛克让自己的手留在哥哥手里。他们的体温相同，连热交换都不必产生。然而这一刻还是有一些东西在二人之间交换过的。夏洛克决心让自己的手也长出同样的茧——说到底，茧就是时间的象征。在这个年纪，他仍然相信哥哥是正确并且万能的。还需要很多努力，很多徒劳的努力，才到最终放弃亦步亦趋的那一天。但没有什么努力会变成徒劳，这块茧会成为自己的，不管它和另一只手上的多么相像。  
麦克罗夫特低下头，只看到弟弟的深色鬈发和下面露出的光滑额头。他再次看到，自己潜意识中想给予夏洛克的挫折最终变成了错误的鼓励，自己仍然带着夏洛克上了同一条轨道，就好像不论他有意改变什么，结局都会大声嘲笑他。有那么一刻，他想俯身在那乱发中印下一个吻，只是为了掩饰突然间发红变涩的眼睛。我回来是想改变一些事情——他松开手，然后把手掌压在刚刚他想要吻上去的地方——我想让你不必永远一个人做决定。但是现在，我担心我为你做了所有的决定。诡异的是，考虑到我们是同一个人，这听上去十分合情合理。  
“我会给你找到一个真的头骨。”麦克罗夫特轻声说。  
夏洛克的眼睛亮起来，用力点头，头发随着他的动作在麦克罗夫特的掌心擦来擦去。  
“但是要等你成功地拉出一首完整的曲子才行。”  
夏洛克不以为然地耸耸肩，仿佛在说这根本不算什么条件。  
“巴赫如何？你要加快速度，因为再过两年我可就要去上大学了。”  
夏洛克恼怒地推开了麦克罗夫特的手。


	8. Chapter 8

## 8

电话铃响的时候，夏洛克不耐烦地从显微镜前抬起头来，左手抓了抓头发，伸向听筒。他的左眼被目镜压出一圈浅浅的红色印记，配上蓬乱的深色头发，看上去有些滑稽。  
“喂？”听出对方的声音后他的心情一下子松懈了下来，“干什么？”  
“只是问候一下我亲爱的弟弟。”  
“大学生活很寂寞吗？”  
“你可以来试试。我相信你的成绩会比我同宿舍的那个白痴好上不少。那个家伙的大脑会是个奇特的标本，简直像鹅卵石一样光滑——我看大小也差不多。”  
夏洛克嗤地笑了，同时听到听筒那边的背景里有喃喃的抱怨声。  
“怎么，你就在宿舍里打电话吗？”  
“放心，我不会因为舌头太尖利而沦落到浑身打满石膏的，他在抄我的数学作业。”  
夏洛克嫌恶地皱起眉。“奸商。”  
“这一磅肉是你的，夏洛克。”  
对于这种无聊的双关语，夏洛克不以为然地耸耸肩，拿起一把镊子轻轻地调整玻璃片在显微镜下的位置。刚才那颗种子的切片没有正对着物镜。  
“我打电话是想告诉你……”麦克罗夫特的声音似乎变得正经了一些，“我复活节假期不回家了。你顺便告诉妈妈一声吧。”  
夏洛克再次把注意力转回电话上。“不回家了？可是你答应我——”  
“抱歉，夏洛克，一些突发的事情。”麦克罗夫特试图解释，“学院里出了一起……嗯，绑架案，暂时这么说吧。一个希腊学生。总之，我想查一查。如果妈妈问起来的话，你就说我去同学家度假，在诺福克郡。”  
夏洛克沉默了两秒钟，呼吸声穿越长长的电话线依然清晰可闻，麦克罗夫特听得出失望带来的微小波动。“夏洛克，”他柔声说，“你已经过完十三岁生日了。”  
“所以我可以独当一面了，包括一个人吃掉所有的兔子巧克力？那是妈妈给你准备的。我打赌你十三岁那年的复活节不会这么悲惨。”  
麦克罗夫特用舌尖舔了舔最里面那颗牙，它好像突然决定以某种方式提醒他巧克力兔子的存在。他当然记得十三岁那年的复活节，那时候他的生活里还没有夏洛克……或者还没有麦克罗夫特。  
 _很抱歉，我做了这么多，最后还是留给你一个人的复活节。不过我想你是能够理解的。_  
但是夏洛克轻松的语气却让他有一丝警觉——不是故作轻松，而是真的因为什么事情而放下了包袱。这一次，失落的人变成了他自己。  
“你复活节有什么计划吗？”  
“没有。”回答得太快了，接下来是聪明的补救，“本来有的，但是你不回来，我得重新计划一下了。”  
麦克罗夫特可以肯定夏洛克有什么事情瞒着他。但是说到底，夏洛克已经过完十三岁生日了。如果麦克罗夫特想利用假期去查一查自己感兴趣的事件，那么夏洛克也有权利——并且有能力——自由支配自己的时间。想到这一点，他耸耸肩，挂上了电话，然后拿起手边的字条。那是那个希腊学生失踪前留下的，他从同学那里抄了下来。  
夏洛克也挂上电话，再次凑近显微镜。橘核切片本身只能看出大略的品种，不一定能看出产地；退一步讲，就算能看出橘子的产地，大概对于寻找寄出这封信的人也毫无帮助。但搜集背景材料是破案的重要步骤。他又看了一阵，确定橘核不能给他进一步的提示，于是拿起放大镜，开始仔细地看信上的红色墨水字迹。

 

维奥莱特•福尔摩斯在色彩斑斓的调色盘边缘蹭掉画笔上多余的颜料。她眯起眼睛，仔细地审视着那颗涂成深蓝色的蛋，在考虑是否把它画成梵高的星空。在她身边的架子上已经有大大小小的十多颗彩蛋，颜料都还没有干。她很喜欢笔尖刷过蛋壳时的触感，起初很滑，然后越来越涩，像温暖的手指握起陶制茶杯时一般，有种逐渐放心的感受。随着画笔精细地点点戳戳，绚烂的颜色一层层覆盖其上，每一层都否决了一种曾经的可能性，又带来一片崭新的领域。她不喜欢东正教那种华丽得近乎严肃，镶金嵌银宝石堆叠的彩蛋，也不喜欢彩蛋上基督那张被红底色衬得分外蜡黄的脸和苦恼的神情，她的彩蛋和她的绘画一样，都是随心所欲的。  
她的小儿子刚刚进来告诉他，大儿子复活节不回家来了。不管过了多久，这听起来依旧那么奇怪——她微微一笑，始终记得自己只有一个儿子。  
没有人问她是怎么适应这么诡异的情况的。她曾经想过，一个选择穿越时光来解除自身孤独的儿子，必定证明了她作为母亲全然的、无可辩驳的失败。但是她偶尔还是会想：我没有失败，因为这并非一场比赛或是测验。  
只要没有上战场就永远都不会输——尽管她也说不清自己在逃避什么。也许从一开始她就没有做好当母亲的充分准备，也许无论怎样的准备都是不充分的。上帝在造人的时候也没有想太多，所以随后他只能坐在一边看着，藏起自己的面孔。  
要有光，要有天，要有陆地海洋。全世界的水都是一样的。她抬起手中的笔，把原本打算画成天空的深蓝色改成无边际的海洋。决定名字的不是水，而是它周围的边界。池塘、沼泽、湖泊、海、大洋……边界越松懈，水越深沉和宽广。她没有给夏洛克设立过任何边界，因为她束手无策。  
她在彩蛋上加了一条灯笼鱼和几只形状奇异的海胆，然后丢下了画笔。这些送去慈善拍卖应该够了。她再一次想起柜子里那一篮巧克力兔子，今年没有人能够消灭它们。有趣的是，夏洛克和麦克罗夫特确实有一些习惯是截然相反的，甜食仅仅是其中之一。她可以理解为什么麦克罗夫特衣装一丝不苟而夏洛克从来乱七八糟，也可以理解为什么麦克罗夫特喜欢在下午拉琴而夏洛克总是在晚上奇怪的钟点练习，但是她想不出他们对于甜食这件事的喜好偏差来自哪里。也许这和其他一些缓解压力的小习惯一样，是麦克罗夫特在六到十三岁之间的孤独岁月里养成的，而夏洛克没有机会遇到。不管怎么说，她还是很乐见兄弟二人存在一些区别，这让她觉得他们都是实实在在的人，而不是如影随形的幻象。她可以少一些担心，担心随时有一天，其中一个人会消失在镜子的那一边。  
门又开了一条缝，夏洛克瘦长的身影再次出现了，手插在睡裤口袋里，光着脚。“妈妈，”他的语气不是很确定，“麦克罗夫特的借书卡呢？”  
维奥莱特回头看着自己的儿子。他十三岁了，有一双和自己一样的灰蓝色眼睛。在过去——或者说未来——那个版本的世界里，这个独自磕磕碰碰长到十三岁的孩子决定回头去陪伴更年幼的自己。她想知道在哥哥的羽翼下生活了七年之后，眼前的这个夏洛克会不会做出同样的选择。她努力克制自己的一丝惊慌，因为在那个瞬间里她产生了真真切切的担忧，害怕他——还有她——的生活会进入一个无尽循环的怪圈。  
“妈妈，”夏洛克不耐烦地重复，“借书卡？”  
维奥莱特发出短促的笑声，从椅子上站起来。“我记得我说的是一个月。”  
因为相貌极为相似的关系，夏洛克偷了哥哥的借书卡，以便在图书馆的成人区通行无阻。这本来不会有什么问题，如果不是他借的那些过于直观的法医学书籍不小心被妈妈发现了的话。惩罚是禁用借书卡一个月。即使是擅长侦探工作的夏洛克，也没能找到妈妈收藏那张卡的地点，这令他颇为气馁。  
“还差几天而已。”夏洛克努力想说服妈妈，“我只是想用图书馆的电脑，你知道，可以连接网络的那种。我不会去借不……不合适的书，我保证。”  
妈妈叹了口气，双手叉腰，看了夏洛克几秒钟。“在那堆巧克力兔子底下，”她最后说，“本来到了复活节你就会看到它的。我倒要看看这次你的保证能维持多久。”  
“会比上一次长一些。”夏洛克咧嘴露出一个假笑，然后去找他的借书卡了。图书馆是这附近唯一装有速度比较快的电脑的地方。科技的发展常常让他在兴奋之余产生一种危机感，有太多东西需要跟上，而他没有办法死死咬住每一根穿着新鲜知识的饵钩。也许过不了多久，他会跟妈妈提出来要一台电脑，用……另一个更长一点的保证。  
现在他握着通行证，准备开始实行复活节的计划。


	9. Chapter 9

## 9

“不是这样的。”麦克罗夫特以一个二十岁的福尔摩斯所能拥有的全部沉稳来压低自己的声音——换句话说，他根本就没有压低声音，那语气听起来甚至像在嘲讽。  
“福尔摩斯先生。”说话的人带有明显的外国口音，黑眼睛迅速地瞟了一眼旁边那位沉默寡言的老人，清了清嗓子继续说道，“我相信，就这件事情我们已经达成了某种程度的共识。”  
“如果这个房间里有什么共识的话，那也不是我和你之间的，大使先生。”麦克罗夫特把目光从这个人黑色的髭须上移开，转向一直没有开口的老人。  
“没错，”那老人用听起来似乎很虚弱的声音结束了这场会谈，“共识存在于我和大使先生之间，而你，恕我直言，目前只能服从我们的决定。我是否能够信任你将梅拉斯先生的事情永久保密呢，年轻人？”  
一簇火焰在麦克罗夫特浅色的眼睛里蹿起，又无声地熄灭下去。他的嘴角扭曲了一下，似乎想说什么，但老人愉快的声音插了进来。  
“很好。那么，大使先生，我就不送你出去了。这件事我稍后会发一份简报给你，一切都在掌握之中，请放心。”  
在那个大腹便便的希腊人离开之后，这间办公室陷入了长久的沉默，两个人似乎都在研究着对方，并尽量隐瞒自己的真实想法。老人似乎很肯定麦克罗夫特会先开口说话，所以听到他的问题时露出了一个准备已久的微笑。  
“梅拉斯该怎么办？”麦克罗夫特冷静地问。  
“他很幸运——当然，我是指被卷进这场无妄之灾还能全身而退这件事。他将回希腊去，转到一所知名学府，大使先生会安排的。我相信他很快就能从这次意外打击中恢复过来。”  
麦克罗夫特的眼睛眯了起来。“死了的人呢？”  
老人仍然微笑着。他向上抬了一下头，麦克罗夫特顺着那个方向望去，看到了壁炉上方的女王画像，和这间古老办公室里的陈设相得益彰。女王唇边若有若无的笑容让他感觉到一种深沉的空虚，像是在面对一个万事万物都正常合理只是不合自己心意的世界。他耸了耸肩，换了个话题。  
“达文波特先生，我以前听说过MI6会在高等学府中物色未来的雇员，但我从来没有把这当真过。”  
J.达文波特——牛津大学的教务长微微颔首，示意他的得意学生坐下。“那只是一方面。MI6在各所学校，尤其是国际学生众多的学校里都有工作人员，这是合情合理的预算支出。主要是为了预防类似于保罗以及索菲•克莱蒂特兄妹这样的事情发生。我们完全没有打过梅拉斯的主意，我已经说过了，他是意外卷入的，因为某种可悲的同乡情谊。当然了，每隔一段时间也会有极少数优秀学生真正被MI6选中。”他意味深长地重复了一遍，“极少数的。”  
麦克罗夫特冷淡地说：“我很荣幸。”  
达文波特先生大笑起来，好像年轻了四十岁。“你很直接，不是吗？能够独自一人调查到这个地步，从失踪的梅拉斯身上找到那个间谍和她倒霉的哥哥，绕开了希腊大使馆的阻挠，甚至我的阻挠。”他的笑容逐渐收敛为公事公办的严肃，“你有足够的好奇心和足够的能力。你知道，后者我们非常欢迎，但是前者……要依情况而定。”  
“我并没有说我会接受你的邀请。”  
“而我也并没有说我邀请了你。”达文波特先生眨眨眼，“那么，年轻人，保持联系。”

 

麦克罗夫特坐在宿舍窗台上，无聊地盯着自己的手指甲。它们被修剪得很平滑，适合拉琴，也适合操作实验设备。这个复活节发生的事情多得超出了他的预想，也让他完全没有时间停下来细细思考。在紧张的时刻，直觉可以指挥他的肌肉做出正确的反应，像猎狐犬一样伶俐迅捷地冲向终点。但是现在，他需要仔细想一想这件事。  
情报机构也许真的是个不错的选择，能够提供他足够的资源、挑战性和层出不穷的刺激。但是和其他过度占用纳税人钱财的部门一样，它有着同等行业中最高级别的严苛制度。这些制度的存在也不是供人挑战的；它们是实实在在的铁丝网，而且通着电。到底要在多大程度上对这些制度屈服，是每个新丁首先要思考的问题。他们中间有些人最后成了利用制度的专家，麦克罗夫特觉得这个想法油滑而令人厌恶。  
每个人或早或晚都会开始思考自己未来的职业定位，意外的是，麦克罗夫特竟然真的从未严肃对待过这个问题。他似乎把大部分时间用来向后看，而不是向前。因为有一个更为年幼的自己始终在提醒他，每一步都会产生多倍的影响。他要为自己考虑，也要为夏洛克考虑，还要为夏洛克如何考虑这件事而考虑……在他最糟糕的噩梦里，他走在一条两面都是镜子的长廊上，无数个镜像来回反射，每个动作都被放大一万倍，每向前一步都有无穷尽的行军方阵跟随；当他试图微笑，他找不到在那无数个微笑里，究竟哪一个才是他的。  
不，这不对。他分明记得，是他自己给这条长廊装上了镜子，为的是……为的是我们能拉住彼此的手。  
可是现在，我们要往哪里去呢？我要往哪里去呢，夏洛克？  
宿舍电话在这一刻响了起来，麦克罗夫特一惊，跳下窗台伸出手去，却在拿起话筒的前一刻迟疑了整整一秒钟。不祥的预感在他的前额投下一片阴云。  
“喂？”

 

病房是一片惊人的白，尤其是在正午的阳光里。麦克罗夫特呼吸急促地注视着白色的床单和被子，晃眼的阳光似乎将露出来的那张脸逐渐融化，使它看起来与白色的枕头成了一体的，只剩两弯微微颤动的金褐色睫毛。框住这张苍白面孔的是原本近乎黑色的深褐色发卷，现在它们也变成了沙子一样干燥的金色。还剩半瓶药水的玻璃输液瓶遥不可及地挂在上方，像一颗拉出体外却依旧维系着一切希望的水晶心脏。  
“发生了什么事？”麦克罗夫特轻声问，并没有等待一个答案。  
妈妈递给他一个信封，他接过来放进口袋里，除此之外没有任何其他动作。他注视着被子掀起的那一角，一只打着石膏的脚从那里伸出来，固定在牵引架上。有那么一刻，他想找找看石膏上有没有访客签下的“祝早日康复”一类的句子，但他的目光被石膏和被子中间露出的一小段小腿吸引住了。在笨重的石膏和蓬松的被子中间，那一截小腿细得触目惊心，加上惨白的颜色，几乎让他怀疑自己看到的是骨头本身。他不由自主地望向自己的腿，在黑色的西装裤下面，他知道，同样苍白，同样不够壮实。仿佛是在回应他的想法，那条腿突然一阵抽痛，他后退一步，靠住墙壁。  
“医生说很快会好起来。”妈妈走到病床前蹲下，隔着被子找到夏洛克的手，轻轻地握住。  
太阳逐渐倾斜了角度。现在他看到了那张脸上的阴影——不，不是阴影，而是淡淡的淤痕。他的手在口袋里握紧了拳，把那个信封捏成一团。然后他感觉到了信封里的东西，一颗一颗，小小的，像是植物的种子。橘核——他在心里判断。  
“你最好在他醒来之前出去。”妈妈轻声说。  
麦克罗夫特没有动。我要看着他醒来。我必须亲眼看见他醒来。  
“出去吧，”妈妈继续说，“现在见到你，他会有一点……尴尬。虽然他没有说什么，但我猜他心里会想：我把事情搞砸了。”  
“他……”  
“他太小了。”妈妈抬起头注视着麦克罗夫特，疲倦的浪潮席卷了她的脸庞，退潮时留下一道道细密的皱纹，“他不是你，他太小了。”  
“我并没有让他……”  
“你不需要那么做。”妈妈叹了口气，“出去吧，苏格兰场有个警察在等着，他或许想和你谈一谈。”


	10. Chapter 10

## 10

“我们不希望再看到这样的事情。”名叫琼斯的警督严肃地说，“并不是说我们不鼓励市民参与维护社会秩序。坦白地讲，我很惊讶，一个十三岁的孩子最后帮警方抓到了‘孤星’，而我们之前对这个组织的存在竟然一无所知。你有一个了不起的弟弟，福尔摩斯先生，但这就是我想说的：我们不希望再看到‘了不起的’孩子们都躺进了医院里。”  
“对不起，我们平时对他有些……纵容。”  
“警方也有自尊心，福尔摩斯先生。正如我向你们的母亲解释过的，比起放过一个犯罪团伙，以一个孩子受重伤为代价来破一个案子，更让我们无法接受。如果社会治安沦落到需要小孩子逞英雄才能维护的地步，伦敦警察厅长会第一个引咎辞职。请不要擅自认为我们已经到了那个地步。”  
麦克罗夫特努力抑制住自己想要反驳的欲望，冷淡地点了点头。  
“警方的报告里不会提到你弟弟的名字，这是为了保护他起见。”琼斯警督系上外套扣子准备离开，“也许将来你弟弟会对我们很有用，不过，至少等他长到你这个年纪吧，你说呢？”  
麦克罗夫特僵硬地微笑了一下，握了握警督的手。

 

妈妈在病房门口等着他。他透过妈妈身后门上狭小的玻璃窗，看到夏洛克依然沉睡着。  
在万物复苏的节日里，你为什么还不醒来。  
“跟我来，我也有话要对你说。”妈妈转身拉住麦克罗夫特的袖子，穿过长长的走廊，一直走到花园里面去。  
他们在一张长椅上坐了下来。太阳已经逐渐西斜，刚刚开始发出新叶的树木被勾勒出美丽的金边。麦克罗夫特想象着病房里的情景：现在夏洛克的头发应该恢复了深黯的色泽，轮到苍白的皮肤被镀上黄金的光。从被子边缘露出的小腿，还有睡梦中伸出来垂在床边的手腕都像荆条一样泛青，同时也像荆条一样细而坚韧。妈妈把手压在麦克罗夫特腿上，问：“你的复活节过得还好吗？”  
好得很，我大大表现了一番，甚至提前得到了一份工作。  
麦克罗夫特再次感到一阵深沉的空虚，不知道自己究竟要向哪里去。他从口袋里掏出已经揉成一团的信封，打开，看到里面果然是橘核。一共是五颗，有一颗被切掉了一半，他猜测是夏洛克拿去做了检测。信封折口的地方用红色墨水潦草地写着“K.K.K.”三个字母。这毫无疑问是某种秘密团体的标记，让人想到历史悠久的3K党。不知道夏洛克是怎么拿到这件东西的，也许是什么人把这个信封当成无意义的玩笑而丢弃了，正好被他看出蹊跷；也许收到这个的是他的同学认识的人——比较有可能是家人——而他自告奋勇去解开这个谜。这就是夏洛克的复活节计划。他到处收集线索、查找资料，决心一个人完成他的大冒险，男孩子的大冒险。  
如果有第二次机会，他当然不会抛下弟弟去追逐那条当时看起来是那么重要的线索；他会乖乖地回家，听夏洛克骄傲地讲述自己在学校里的新成就，并心甘情愿地吃掉整整一篮巧克力兔子。  
“如果有第二次机会……”妈妈突然开口这样说。麦克罗夫特惊愕地看着她，然后才意识到她说的是另一件事。  
“如果有第二次机会，你还会选择回来吗？”  
麦克罗夫特摇摇头。“这种假设是不存在的。人不能两次踏进同一条河流。”  
“但你就是这条河流。”妈妈轻轻地复诵，“时间是吞噬我的老虎，而我正是这只老虎；时间是焚烧我的火焰，而我正是这火焰。很抱歉，我是不是太情绪化了？”  
麦克罗夫特眯起眼睛思考了一阵。“博尔赫斯，我想起来了。不，妈妈，你有权利情绪化，这是你的职业。”  
福尔摩斯夫人微笑着摇了摇头。她嘴角边因笑容而产生的皱纹比平时更明显了。  
麦克罗夫特似乎突然想起了什么。“那个……工具，那个七角星，是你收藏起来的？”  
“我从记忆里剔除了它。我骗自己说我从来没有用过它，从来不知道它的存在，直到……你出现了。”  
“所以你的确用过它？”  
“一次。那一年我二十岁，和你现在一样大。你可以想象我当时的样子吗？我觉得自己拥有整个世界。但是它告诉我，世界远不是我所理解的那样。”  
“我不明白。”  
“我向前拨了，夏洛克，”妈妈不知不觉又叫回了她唯一的孩子的名字，“你还不明白吗？我觉得自己拥有一切，直到我看见未来。二十多年前的时候这里还不是医院，而是公共绿地。我完全没想到拨动转盘之后自己会站在医院的走廊里。刚建成的医院，消毒水还盖不住淡淡的油漆味道……”她闭上了眼睛，鼻翼轻轻翕动，“几乎没有什么护士在走动。我轻轻推开离我最近的门，前面是一道布帘，把里面的所有东西都遮住了。  
“我在那里站了一会儿才意识到，从我推开门走进这个房间起，就听见了某种声音。它一直在以固定的节奏响着，声音并不大，但是充满了整个房间。你知道那种感觉吗？整个房间都在律动，声源好像来自四面八方……我终于听明白了，那是快速的心跳声。”  
妈妈抬起一只手，不顾麦克罗夫特诧异的目光，轻轻压在了他的胸前。  
“它从那时起一直跳到现在。”  
麦克罗夫特的双颊迅速变红，浅色眼睛在夕阳余晖里闪动着。他伸手去拉妈妈的手，但是那只手已经松开了，妈妈向后靠在椅背上，双手合拢。  
“我听到了哭声。”她说，“我自己的哭声，不可能听错。我听到护士说：‘现在已经能看到了，那个小白点是心脏。我们把心跳声放大了。别激动……’  
“我并不激动。我哭是因为我害怕。站在外面的我比躺在里面的我更害怕。心跳声好像鼓点一样一下一下击碎了我幻想的世界。我立刻转动转盘，然后发现自己又和之前一样，坐在树荫下的长椅上，周围没有一个人。但是我知道那一天会来的，很快就会来。七年是转眼即逝的时间，根本来不及做准备。”  
妈妈微笑了一下，又把手放在麦克罗夫特腿上。“很抱歉。我大概一生都没有做好当母亲的准备。如果我在毫无预知的情况下恋爱、结婚、怀孕，这个过程是否会变得水到渠成，现在我也没法判断。但是，就像你说的那样，我不能两次踏进同一条河流。”  
麦克罗夫特沉默了一阵。空气里阳光的热度逐渐减退，夜色开始部署它的反击战，冰冷的风是前锋，不知疲倦地将深蓝色的幕布渐渐拉起。  
“如果我回去呢？”  
“回去？”妈妈一时没有理解他的想法。  
“向前转一圈，回到我正确的时间线上去。”他急促地说道，“就当我从来没有来过，夏洛克从来都没有哥哥，他会比现在这样更安全。”  
妈妈怀疑地看着他。“这是做不到的。你已经在这里待得太久了……你以为离开就能改变什么事？时间会被重写？这七年都将不存在？”  
“这七年已经被重写了，”麦克罗夫特坚持道，“而我希望它再重写回去。”  
“我不觉得这能实现。”妈妈摇着头，“你和自己在一起生活了七年，意味着你自己的时间线已经非常混乱了，没有什么时间机器能让你返回一个确定的点。你不明白吗？你已经没有‘正确的时间线’了，这太危险了。”  
麦克罗夫特站了起来，一言不发地转身朝着家里的方向走去。  
“夏洛克！”妈妈在他身后叫了一句。  
疼痛攥住了他，像一只巨大的海星，冰冷而潮湿，黏附在他的身体中央，刺痛的感觉随着腕足的缓慢蠕动，朝着躯体的各个方向无情地延展。他能感觉到衬衫下面有汗水从脊背滑到腰间，冷风让他打了个寒战。但是他仍然在往前走。  
“夏洛克醒来的时候会想要见你的——”  
他隐约听到了这一句，并未放慢脚步。最后他开始小跑起来，黄昏蒙昧的光线将道路两旁的树木拽出长长的影子，一条接一条击打在他的脸上。光影迅速地交错，如同一架巨大的幻灯机，在放映这七年里每一个值得纪念的瞬间。他一口气跑回家里，跑上阁楼。经年无人造访，这里灰尘和旧书的气味依旧。  
从倾斜屋顶上的狭小天窗，他能看得见远处的医院。夜色中，每一间病房都点亮了白色的荧光灯，但是他能够轻而易举地认出夏洛克的那一间。  
小小的、跳动的白色光点，像一颗刚刚开始形成的心脏。  
然后他把手伸进箱子，取出了那个在这里沉睡了七年的东西。


	11. Chapter 11

**Round Two: Who?**

## 11

他睁开眼睛。闭上，然后再睁开。吸气，吐气，然后再吸气。  
一样的阁楼，一样的天窗，一样逐渐被夜色攻占的蒙昧天空。空气中灰尘的味道也许更呛人了一些，但也可能是他的心理作用。  
一切都没有变化，他清清楚楚地知道。他还站在这里，没有长高也没有变矮，头发没有变少也没有变多。手里沉甸甸的金属重量像是个讽刺，他应该向前跃进了七年，可是他仍然是二十岁的……  
天啊。  
没错，一点都没错。他是去纠正自己的时间线，消除那个多余的变量。他成功了，而时间过去了七年。突然间他所有的记忆都混乱了，一阵狂风横扫了整个阁楼，所有的架子都颤抖着发出咯吱咯吱的声响，各种物品争先恐后地跌落下来，在空中便互相碰撞着变成碎片；柜子轰隆一声倒下，木地板发出不祥的断裂声，一颗钉子从壁角弹出来。两颗，三颗。  
接下来整个阁楼都跌落进黑暗。下坠感像一只残忍的手直接攥住他搏动的心脏。他奋力挣扎着，踢出去的腿碰到了冰凉坚硬的东西。一阵如指甲划过玻璃般毛骨悚然的声音穿过大脑，然后一声脆响，周围的世界粉碎了。无数镜子的碎片组成最恐怖的冰雹，劈头盖脸地袭向他，他本能地闭紧了眼睛。  
再睁开。吸气，吐气，然后再吸气。心跳如同激烈的鼓点。  
一样的阁楼，一样的天窗。从来没有过粉碎的镜子阁楼，从来没有过麦克罗夫特。  
他是二十岁的夏洛克。

 

有人按下了电灯开关，刹那间黑暗被狠狠推了出去，房间里的白光亮得刺眼。夏洛克下意识地皱眉，克制住了伸手去挡眼睛的冲动。“哦，妈妈。”  
福尔摩斯夫人也皱着眉。“我还以为阁楼上有老鼠。你在这里做什么？”  
“我找……一件东西。”夏洛克四下张望着，似乎还没有搞清楚记忆的先后顺序。他习惯性地伸手去抓头发，然后手掌停在了半空。他看着手里沉甸甸的七角星，有点莫名其妙地说：“找到了。”  
福尔摩斯夫人扶在门框上的手指僵硬了。有那么几秒钟她停止了呼吸，瞳孔在冰蓝色的眼睛中央微微扩大，但随即被她垂下来的睫毛掩盖住了。她走近几步，半是困惑半是思索地审视着儿子的脸，最后她的双手和肩膀一起做了个放弃的姿势。  
“我永远都搞不懂这是怎么回事。扔掉那个东西，夏洛克，回你的房间去。还有——”她踏出房门的时候突然转身加了一句，“十二点之后禁止拉琴。”  
夏洛克有些气恼地瞪着妈妈出去的那扇门。看在上帝的分上，他是夏洛克，他想干什么就干什么。他随手把那块金属塞进衣袋里，也走出了阁楼，并顺手把灯关上。又是熟悉的黑暗，空气中隐约有潮湿的气味。四月有时候也会下雨夹雪的。夏洛克慢慢地朝楼梯口走去，木板在他脚下发出惯常的吱呀声。他把手指覆在微凉的木质扶手上，头脑仍然在困难地定位着“惯常”与“意外”。楼下某个房间亮着灯，淡淡的光线仅能在楼梯扶手光滑的胡桃木表面浮起一层虚弱的浅黄。非常安静，可是夏洛克听到了时钟的滴答声。时钟，或者八音盒，或者渐渐停下的旋转木马。他走在一个废弃的游乐场里，不知道发出快乐喧嚣的是憧憧鬼影，还是他自己的记忆。他走下一个台阶。  
记忆回来了一些。装饰彩灯在电流通过时发出滋滋声，跷跷板啪地落回原地。他又走下一个台阶。  
一步一步，他想起了自己身处何时何地。复活节，当然，他从大学里回来度假。学校的日子非常无聊，但是他选修了一些古怪生僻的课程，因为他将来——不是那么遥远的将来，或许就是现在——要做一名侦探，这件事他很早就决定了。他在二十年岁月里所储备的所有知识和经验都通向这个结果，唯一的问题是他能否靠这个职业来养活自己，不过他倒也不那么担心。  
他已经走下楼梯，回到了自己的房间。这里的一切都如此熟悉而安宁——换句话说，乱得很有章法。常用的东西被带到大学宿舍里去了，他有点留恋地看着壁炉架子上那个空出来的位置。他并没有给它起名字。因为那一直都是“他的”头骨，大家都知道这一点，而且知道他很珍惜这件礼物。  
礼物？  
他顺手打开丢在扶手椅里的琴盒，然后想起妈妈刚才说的话。十二点还早得很，他撇了撇嘴，坐在床沿，把琴拿出来平放在膝上。小提琴对于整理思路非常有用，有时候他只是无意识地拉动琴弓，答案就一丝一缕地从混沌中慢慢抽离出来。并不一定是温和而理性的答案，所以也并不一定伴随着优美而平静的音乐。此刻他只是用指腹轻轻地依次擦过琴弦，跳动的拨弦声像松散的标点，为他的思路划分句子和章节。他抬起手，看了看手指上的茧。已经很不明显了，就像当初他见过的……  
当初？  
他烦恼地站起来，开始在房间里踱步。他的眼角余光扫过一个相框，年幼的自己抱着一只灰色斑纹猫。他记得那只猫，没有名字，所以不会让他分心。现在它去了哪里？阁楼上的小白鼠们又去了哪里？扶手椅绊了一下他的左腿，脚腕突然一阵酸痛。或许是因为这阴湿的雨雪天气……十二岁那年他的脚受过伤，在医院里躺了半个月才好。那是他人生中最懊丧的半个月，因为他本以为醒来之后……  
他猛地站住了，咬牙切齿地低声骂道：“该死的麦克罗夫特！”  
当然，都是因为该死的麦克罗夫特。一开始他仿佛无处不在、无所不知，然而在夏洛克需要他的时候总是缺席。第一次是离开他去上公学，第二次更是消失得彻彻底底，就像他根本就没有存在过一样。小的时候，夏洛克要努力去习惯麦克罗夫特不在家的日子。很多次妈妈发现他不自觉地模仿麦克罗夫特说话的语气、挑眉的角度、分析事物时手指对顶的姿势和锐利的眼神。妈妈并不在意他们是如此相同，但是慢慢长到十多岁的夏洛克开始在意了，想试着独立面对这个世界。  
然后麦克罗夫特就消失了。在白色的病房里醒来时，夏洛克觉得自己像躺在一片雪原上，眼前有光线穿越纷飞的冰晶，折射出钻石般五彩的光。他努力地眨眼，在晕眩中慢慢聚焦视线，但是没有看到他熟悉的那个轮廓。再也没有看到，到现在已经过了七年。妈妈说，麦克罗夫特在大学里接触到情报局的人，被他们招募后去了不知名的地方培训和执行任务。也许他现在在巴尔干，在中东，在西藏；也许他根本忘了夏洛克的存在。  
但夏洛克仍然无比珍视那把小提琴和那颗头骨；他的手上仍然有和麦克罗夫特一样的茧，他的袖口和麦克罗夫特一样在实验桌的桌沿上磨出了毛边。再次低声咒骂着，他推开窗，点上一支香烟。这或许是唯一麦克罗夫特没有的习惯。隔着烟雾，夏洛克再次环视被各种东西挤得满满的房间。不知为什么，他觉得有些东西改变了位置，有些书变旧了，有些实验器材的标签多了涂改的痕迹。他粗鲁地挥手扫开眼前的烟雾，看到刚才那个相框里，抱着猫的自己后面多了一个人。  
深色头发，灰蓝眼睛，一模一样的笑容。  
这不对，这怎么可能发生……夏洛克任凭手指间的烟掉到地板上，烧灼出一块难看的黑色痕迹。地板上遍布着这样的痕迹，尼古丁的气味钻进床单、坐垫和所有的衣物纤维里，但无法让他保持清醒。为什么他的记忆会被改写，为什么这个人——这个不存在的人——要如此顽强地侵入他的生活？他呆呆地注视着被扔在床上的小提琴，光滑的琴身上映出他变形的脸。在这面扭曲的镜子两端，他和自己陷入了激烈的争吵；一个人说麦克罗夫特从来都不存在，另一个人说，哦，他当然存在，他是你的哥哥——  
他是你。  
夏洛克猛地推开门跑到外面，走廊尽头妈妈的房门开着一条缝。他想也没想就闯了进去，福尔摩斯夫人从一堆画册中诧异地抬起头来。  
“妈妈，”他呼吸粗重地说，“麦克罗夫特……我是说……”  
“亲爱的夏洛克，”妈妈同情地眨眨眼，“你知道的，他今年也不会回来。”  
夏洛克深吸了一口气，后退了一步。他看到妈妈身后的柜子顶上仍然放着一篮兔子巧克力。  
“你又抽烟了吗？”妈妈皱起眉头，“出去，赶快出去！”  
究竟出了什么错？夏洛克慢慢地沿着走廊离开，口袋中金属的重量拖得他的脚步越来越迟缓，而脑海中反复纠缠的乱麻渐渐分崩离析。谁是夏洛克，谁是麦克罗夫特？不，最重要的问题是，如果我是夏洛克，那么谁是麦克罗夫特？   
你不明白吗？你已经没有“正确的时间线”了。  
也许那个麦克罗夫特是个幻觉，只活在他们的记忆里，从来都没有真实存在过。证据就是他失踪了，不管是MI5还是MI6，不管绑架他的是英国政府还是外星来客，总之他不会再出现。  
可是如果他不存在，关于他的记忆又来自哪里？  
夏洛克突然微笑了起来。要找出这个答案其实很简单，不是吗？他慢慢地从口袋里掏出那个金属的七角星，屏住呼吸，顺时针向前转了一圈。


	12. Chapter 12

**Round Three: Riddle in Corridor**

## 12

有人在科技文献中提到过这种状态，他们研究的对象是AI。在人工智能断电和重启的一刻，以那颗芯片的大脑来判断，究竟过去了多长时间？  
一瞬间，或者一生。不属于这个生命的时间，是无法由这个生命本身来计量的。  
眼前的黑暗仿佛要持续到地老天荒，那是因为它用体积的量度代替了时间感，用广阔无垠和无孔不入的完美搭配去俘获每一个神经元，抹掉其他任何感知。这黑暗是魔鬼的分形图，放大一亿倍仍是同一张完美的黑色图像，循环叠加反复，将他禁锢在一个定点，如同踩着虚无的天，又或者是倒悬的针尖。  
在他依然清醒的意识里，他知道事情出了错。他被纷乱纠缠的时间线扔了出来，没有人知道该如何处置他。他是夏洛克，也是麦克罗夫特；他以夏洛克的身份跳跃时间的同时，内心已经恢复成了麦克罗夫特，于是他无处可去了，哪里都不是他正确的人生。  
如果他有过正确的人生的话。  
这段回忆后来并不存在于夏洛克或者麦克罗夫特的大脑，因为——因为这是不存在于他或者他们生命里的时间。没有人知道他想了什么，或者想了多久，而且他是否记得自己的想法其实并不重要，因为死亡或永生都不是能够让人正确思考的环境。但是在他被改写得混乱模糊重复的记忆中，他仍然记得一点，那就是他一定要马上醒来，就像一个迷失在茫茫宇宙中的飞行员不惜代价寻找距离最近的恒星。

 

他醒来的时候有什么东西一直在枕边响。等到他恢复了意识，响声已经停了。他疲倦地眨着眼睛，伸手去遮挡光线。手臂刚刚抬到一半就僵在了半空中，他盯着眼前浅色条纹的棉布睡衣袖子，还有后面白色墙上阳光画出的一模一样的浅金色细条。  
我认识这个地方，他想，这是我的卧室。我为什么会在卧室里？  
复活节休假，当然，总是复活节休假。作为一个国家公务员，每年的假期定额几乎焊死在日历上，他已经很多年没有休过年假了。他隐约记得自己昨天晚上头重脚轻地摸进卧室，然后一直睡到天光大亮。即使这样也逃不过办公室的各种事务像幽灵一样缠上来——他拿起枕边的电话，三个未接来电。  
手机屏幕暗下来，映出一张疲乏的脸。他的手一抖，差点把手机砸在脸上。他瞪了天花板足有两分钟时间，然后猛地坐起身，大脑因为暂时性缺血而一阵晕眩。有两个声音同时开始急切地讲述。  
——没错，我是夏洛克，我想把时间调快七年去看究竟谁是麦克罗夫特，但是我忽略了在那之前我已经恢复了麦克罗夫特的意识，所以……我在麦克罗夫特的时间线上又前进了七年，我现在已经是……三十四岁的麦克罗夫特。  
——没错，我是麦克罗夫特，一直都是。我在二十岁的时候加入情报局，从MI6到MI5又回到MI6，特训和出国耗费了我从那以后几乎全部的人生。我找到了让自己如鱼得水的位置，虽然它剥夺了我和家人联络的时间与权力。  
麦克罗夫特绝望地用手掐住喉咙，好像自己真的滔滔不绝地说了那些话一样。他的指尖触摸到下巴上的胡子渣，有种异样的不适，大约有两天没刮了。他双手按了一阵太阳穴，然后沿着发迹线猛地向后扯着头发，最终用胳膊肘夹着头，手无力地垂在脑后。他经历过这种时刻——不存在的笔记在纸上现形，不存在的人进入照片里，不存在的回忆一点一滴浮上意识的表面。一段完整的人生像外接硬盘一样粗鲁地插进已经满负荷运转的大脑，疯狂交换的神经电流冲淡了已知和未知中间那条曲折而模糊的界限。只是一个瞬间的迟疑，一切都合而为一。  
一切都成了已知。  
麦克罗夫特再次拿起手机，认出了秘书的号码，同时也想起了她在这个时间点找他的原因。聪明的姑娘，猜到此时用短信没法吵醒他——可惜用电话同样没能达到目的。他决定这件事情还可以再等等，然后厌恶地丢开手机。“一群白痴……”北约里的某些人应该吃下去的帽子都有好几打了，下次他一定要坚持让他们直播吃帽子的视频，这至少可以让安西娅更有干劲一点。眼下更重要的问题是如何向办公室解释他回到了家里——他应该在安顿好自己之后再这么做，毕竟他调回伦敦才三十六个小时。现在他大概违反了二十七条安全条例，其中还有三条是一级的。  
门口有声音。麦克罗夫特抬起头，看到一个高瘦的身影顶着一头乱发站在半开的门边，光着脚，手里拿着一个空咖啡杯，脸色白得像看见了鬼一样。  
下一秒钟，那个咖啡杯尖啸着飞过麦克罗夫特耳边，在墙上撞成七八块狰狞的白瓷片。

 

“还是值得的。”麦克罗夫特一边往耳朵后面被瓷片擦到的小伤口上贴创可贴，一边做出夸张的痛苦表情，“我从来没有见过你被吓成这个样子。”  
夏洛克翻了个白眼。这个动作如此熟练和标准，连麦克罗夫特都要强忍住模仿的冲动。他愉快地把双手压在夏洛克的膝盖上，凑近去看那对熟悉又陌生的蓝眼睛。他再一次找回了照镜子的感觉，尽管他知道，如今他们已经有很多地方都不同了。夏洛克一点表情都没有，深色鬈发在苍白的高额头上留下一弯阴影，但他脸上的其他部分都明亮而……新鲜。麦克罗夫特的双手上翻，抓住弟弟的手掌。  
“烃溶解实验。”他抽动了一下鼻子，“不怎么好闻。”  
“我整夜都在忙着做实验，否则也不会没听到你进门。”夏洛克的眼睛像猫一样眯了起来，“你到底是什么时候进门的？”  
我没进门，直接就出现在走廊上了，然后昏昏沉沉地找到房间睡了一觉——麦克罗夫特当然不能这么回答。他只是耸了耸肩。  
“这些年你都干什么去了？”夏洛克继续平静地问。  
麦克罗夫特沉默了一会儿。他听得出，在那平静的句子后面隐藏着汹涌的情感——愤怒、失望、委屈，这些都写在微微颤动的睫毛和失去对称感的眉峰与眼角细纹上。这些年……他也想知道这些年都去了哪里，是谁偷走了他和弟弟共处的时间——尽管这时间原本也是他偷来的。这些年，这些年。他的眼前不断闪现本不属于他记忆中的画面：繁忙的办公室、此起彼伏的电话，和天花板一样高的文件柜被多重密码牢牢锁住；来去匆匆的西装革履的人、吞吐着秘密的碎纸机，零点起飞的航班在大西洋上空的黑暗里静静地穿行。他不知道此时怎样的回答才是正确的，他只是下意识地再次倾身向前，手掌伸出去，轻轻压在夏洛克两边脸颊上。  
一声短促的冷笑。  
麦克罗夫特回过神，意识到自己刚才想要干什么。像许多许多年前那样，他想把那个不听话的脑袋抱进怀里，在那一头鬈发中间印上一个吻。这是他这么多年以来一直没有做到的事。  
“你还是以为我只有六岁。”夏洛克漫不经心地推开他的手，“这一点从来都没变过。”  
麦克罗夫特听出了一些他所忽略的东西。之前在夏洛克的声音里一直存在，即使被愤怒冲淡也一直存在着，但现在没有了。  
那是希望。


	13. Chapter 13

## 13

“我不觉得有这个必要。”福尔摩斯夫人神经质地在裙子上擦着手指，颜料留下一道道抽象主义的弯曲线条。她心烦意乱地站起来，在房间里来回走动着。“这没有道理，看在上帝的分上，我以为你是讲求逻辑的。”  
“我有我的逻辑。”夏洛克针锋相对地说。  
福尔摩斯夫人猝然停下脚步。“那么解释给我听。”  
“我想要搬出去住是因为——我应该这么做。我有学位，有工作，有想做的事，而且我十年前就是成年人了，我不明白这有什么难解释的。”  
“这正是你需要解释的地方。”福尔摩斯夫人低下头，伸手抚平了裙子的皱褶，对上面涂抹的颜料视而不见，“既然你早就可以搬出去，为什么直到今天才提出这个要求？另外，是九年而不是十年，你一向对数字很精确的，别让这种小事暴露你的心虚。”  
夏洛克没有回应。他白衬衫下的胸膛急速地起伏着，手指握紧又松开。  
“不要发火，我亲爱的孩子。”妈妈突然间似乎变得很忧伤，“你不希望我说出你想搬出去住的真正理由，对吗？我不会说的。但是你要记住我知道，而且我认为这是没有意义的。”  
夏洛克晃了晃脑袋，更多细碎的发卷垂到了额前。他用手粗鲁地把它们捋向后面。当他说话的时候，声音低沉得像是换了个人。“对我有意义。”  
“你想搬到哪里去？”  
“大概是蒙塔古街一带吧，我想离大英博物馆近一些。我每周有三天要去巴茨的实验室，但我想交通不是问题。”  
“你跟他提过这件事吗？”  
夏洛克不耐烦地把脸转向窗外。  
“你当然应该告诉他这件事。我无法向你解释……你一定也知道，我和你一样迷惑而不知所措，但我很清楚他有他的理由。”妈妈焦虑的眼神忙碌地在夏洛克脸上搜索着，直到二人的目光勉强相对，“他不是故意这样做的。我知道你憎恨他总是在你需要的时候离开，但那确实不是他的本意。”  
“谁说我需要他了？”  
“哦，你当然需要他。既然你因为他回家来了而一定要搬出去住，那么你的房租自然得问他要。所以我说过了，你应该告诉他这件事。”  
夏洛克张开嘴，又合上了。他古怪地环视了周围一圈，像在小人国醒来的格列佛一样坚信自己走错了宇宙，于是他脚步不太稳地绕开屋里散乱放置的画架和大大小小的石膏像，推开门出去了。  
当麦克罗夫特进来的时候，福尔摩斯夫人正注视着窗外的花园。五月初是个美好的季节，在英国算得上真正的早春。许多生命就是在这个时候踏上起点——当然，也走向终点。每一天都活着，每一天都在死去，于是活着和死去其实是同义词，是两个长度相等箭头相反的向量，是时间的玩笑。她看着新芽从枝头悄无声息地探出，来得太早的燕子飞不了多久就缩进房檐下，在依然带着凉意的风中试探性地发出短促的叫声。草坪是湿润的黄色，不久以后就会变绿了。她在花坛边上种的郁金香比其他植物都要耐寒，已经吐出了青色的、即将涨大的花苞。  
“这个花园几乎没什么变化。”麦克罗夫特评论道。  
“那么你呢？”福尔摩斯夫人动手将窗户打开一半，“我知道夏洛克对你说了什么。我觉得他说得有道理。”  
麦克罗夫特伸出手揉了揉额头，然后是颧骨和下巴，被冷风吹到的地方泛起了红晕。“事实上我惊讶的是，这一点竟然要由他来告诉我。毕竟我们是一个人，我自己应该知道才对。”  
“你敢说你不知道吗？”  
麦克罗夫特自嘲地笑了一下。“别跟我说潜意识那一套。从我十三岁那年躲在阁楼里决定走下楼去的时候开始，我就告诉自己那个六岁的孩子需要我。我把这个问题想得太简单了；我把他——我自己——无论是谁——都想得太简单了。”他停顿了一下，“你是对的，我是说，你当初的选择是对的：回去，扔掉那个惹麻烦的道具，忘了它。”  
妈妈摇了摇头。“选择是没有对错的，但是你比我勇敢。”  
“也许吧，”麦克罗夫特耸了耸肩，“我敢于把事情搞砸，敢于面对被搞砸的自己，乘以二。接下来，我大概就要敢于主动补救了。”  
“没错，你可以先从付夏洛克的房租开始。蒙塔古街的公寓租金不便宜，你的老板现在给你开多少工资？”   
麦克罗夫特张开嘴，又合上了。他转身离开画室，觉得打开的窗户让这里变得有点冷。 


	14. Chapter 14

## 14

飞机在上升的时候发出轻微的颤抖，麦克罗夫特邻座的人下意识地拉了拉安全带。时间已经很晚了，但飞机起飞后就自动按照目的地时间来调整作息，所以稍后还会有一顿没有人——除了后面经济舱里吵闹的小孩子——感兴趣的正餐。麦克罗夫特望着窗外。因为上升的缘故，飞机和地平线形成一个颇陡峭的角度，让熟悉的地面景物看起来有一种陌生感。此刻机舱里的噪声屏蔽了他的思绪，让下面那个世界在他的脑海里变成一个纯然安静的所在。黑暗中，代表城市文明的灯光呈现一种柔和的金红色，在城市中心最为耀眼。主干道、绕行匝道、高速路……车流载着同样金红色的光芒向四面八方延展，交错纵横，然后逐渐暗淡下去。伦敦正在呼吸，在夜里，安静而有节律地呼吸。然而飞机越升越高，很快它就失去了细节，看起来不再像一个城市了，更像是……像是一座火山。  
麦克罗夫特眯起眼睛，注视着火山口缓慢起伏的金红岩浆。它在流动，不断溅起的炽热火星闪动着短暂的高亮光芒，绵延成一片星光明灭的滚烫海洋。他总觉得这幅景象带有某种隐喻，近在眼前却无法抓住。于是他闭上了眼睛，让那座越来越远的火山在他的想象中烧灼。……是的，火山，吞噬灵魂的火焰和高温……然而构成它的正是那座城市，那无数鲜活的生命本身。  
 _……而我正是这火焰。_  
那段遗失在往事或者某段错误时间线里的对话再次清晰地响起。时间是焚烧我的火焰，而我正是这火焰……不。麦克罗夫特摇摇头，不明白为何自己所有的思考总会坠入同一个深渊。他有点好奇地想，夏洛克是否错过了这些，文学、哲学、玄学——不管它叫什么。如果那样的话，倒也不失为一件好事，证明麦克罗夫特不是仅仅打乱了夏洛克的生活，至少还替他承担了这一团乱麻中最让人头疼的部分作为补偿。  
叹了一口气，麦克罗夫特再次望向舷窗外，但只能看见一片黑暗了。过了一会儿，飞机穿过了云层，开始稳定地飞行，半边白色月亮挂在与视线平齐的地方。某处飘来煮过头的豇豆和廉价酱汁的气味，空乘人员正在准备分发注定无人问津的飞机餐。  
如今他已经明白，夏洛克和自己走上了不同的路。当他意识到夏洛克已经不是那个六岁孩子的瞬间，仿佛录影带快进一般，他一下子记起了他“弟弟”全部的成长历程。那一座座他参与其中却刻意忽视的里程碑突然间有了意义，而他第一次看到了一个业已成人的、完整无憾的夏洛克。比他更敏锐，更纯粹，散发着干净明亮的光芒。  
他乐意帮助这样的夏洛克过上他所追求的生活。当然，他并不只是指房租，或者疏通与苏格兰场的关系。夏洛克现在如愿住在蒙塔古街，在巴兹兼职做实验员，剩下的时间都用来——听起来很古怪——做一个咨询侦探。对于哥哥的“无私”援助，他没说什么。有那么几次，他似乎想暗示麦克罗夫特本可以在这份独特的职业中有所建树，但他最后只是不屑地耸了耸肩。他很早就明白两个人一定会拥有各自独立的人生，至少比麦克罗夫特明白得要早。  
麦克罗夫特的手指不由自主地划过冰冷的窗玻璃，那上面映着他自己的脸。因为后面有月光，所以并不像镜子那么清晰。他恍惚觉得玻璃中的虚像在慢慢消失，他们不再面对面，而是肩并肩。我们这样走了多久了？他想着，目光被月亮吸引过去。只有一半，弧线的边缘明晰，直线的部分模糊。另一半月亮一直都在那里，看不见并不代表不存在。挂在天上的始终是一个完整的圆。  
空乘人员过来分发头等舱乘客专用的不锈钢刀叉，他挥挥手谢绝了，只要了一杯温水。水在玻璃杯内壁轻微震动着，飞行很平稳，没有溅出来的危险。这将是一段漫长的旅程，目的地是大西洋的那一头。他并不愿意去秘密监督北约那一群吃帽子的白痴和美国人商讨从阿富汗撤军的问题，但是那里已经死了太多人了，还有更多的人受伤。在他上锁的公文箱里有最近几个月英军的受伤和阵亡名单。名字只是一扫而过，但那些鲜明的面孔留在了他的记忆中。名单会越来越长，就个人而言，他看不到这场战争的尽头。  
倒不是说他真的关心这件事，除非哪天夏洛克精神错乱了要求去参军。

 

在酒店房间里，麦克罗夫特踢掉正装皮鞋，随手把围巾和大衣扔在床上，然后径直走到窗边，将厚重的窗帘拉开一条缝。这是一座城市逐渐进入梦乡的时刻，尽管在美国，城市的睡眠比它们古老的欧洲先祖要浅很多。今夜并没有那么显著的区别，因为下雨了。持续的雨声和骤冷的空气调低了这个城市夜晚的色彩饱和度。这间客房的位置并非最佳，窗户对着大街，毫无景色可言。此次出行是低调的，而且无论如何，在这样的夜晚，有没有景色都是一个样。  
已经住了一周的房间看起来仍然缺少人的气息。大部分客人会翻动床头柜上的服务指南和旅游手册，取用水壶、吹风机、浴袍，喝掉咖啡或茶，打开冰箱清点啤酒和可乐的数量——总而言之，探索并改造这个陌生的环境。但麦克罗夫特动过的东西除了枕头和被子（仅限双人床的左半边）之外就只有洗衣袋。说真的，连牙刷他都没有留在浴室的杯子里。  
门铃响了一声，这让他有点疑惑。迟疑间，门外传来经过训练的礼貌声音：“客房服务。”  
他没有叫过客房服务，但他还是迅速走到门边，想了想，用脚尖把刚才踢开的皮鞋摆正，然后隔着门链打开门。  
“先生，您要的晚餐。”服务员端着一个托盘站在门口。至少没有推餐车来，所以不是什么神秘豪华大餐。麦克罗夫特打开门，签了单，给了小费。等服务员走了之后，他谨慎地揭开托盘上光可鉴人的不锈钢罩子。  
一只手机。  
响了。  
他伸手拿起来，看到屏幕上显示一条未读信息。点进去之后，他皱起了眉头，思考了大约十秒钟。接下来他打开行李箱的密码锁，取出自己的笔记本电脑和数据线，从这只手机上复制了一串密钥，然后停用了所有网络连接，重新将手机设置为调制解调器。不管这只手机使用的是哪里的专用网络，它的连接速度都让人印象深刻。输入信息中的网址来到一个信箱后，他看到了一封给他的邮件，附件很大，需要用刚才的密钥打开。  
只看了一会儿，他就站起身，从行李箱中再次取出英军的伤员名单，然后回到桌前。在重新坐下开始研究这些文件之前，他犹豫了一下，走向放着电水壶的玻璃柜，撕开了放在那里一周没动的速溶咖啡。

 

夏洛克睁开眼睛，阳光像一条毯子般盖在他身上，房间里很暖和。蒙塔古街的这间公寓位于一幢安妮女王式建筑的顶层，窗户很高，应该是凸窗的地方做成了阳台；壁炉虽然已经不再使用，但多年的烟熏火燎还是在层层叠叠的繁复饰边上留下了洗不去的痕迹。夏洛克喜欢这个壁炉，他把那颗珍贵的头骨摆在了它的正上方。此刻明亮的阳光也照进头骨的眼底，仿佛使它多了一些生气，苍白突兀的颧骨柔和了不少。夏洛克冲着头骨哑声打了个招呼，然后翻身起床去找水杯。  
因为是周二，他没有什么事情做，巴兹那边的实验结果也要明天才出来。所以在灌下一杯冷水清醒头脑的同时他就打开了一直待机的笔记本。上周他花了半小时写了一个网站，挂在一个大概永远不用付费的服务器上。他还多费了一点工夫，黑进某个DNS服务商的数据库给自己搞了个永久的顶级域名。他曾经想过，是不是可以用同样的方式来付房租，这样就可以免去刷麦克罗夫特的信用卡的麻烦——但是麦克罗夫特丢给他一个冷淡的眼神。  
这个网站——他很自负地命名为“演绎法的研究”——是个试验品，他并没有花心思做SEO，只是单纯地想试试要花多长时间引起所谓“潜在客户”的注意。在那之前，他有充足的时间整理自己的一些研究成果放在上面。有些事情进展并不顺利，比方说，二十年前统计香水的种类大概还是件比较轻松的工作，但现在他似乎觉得香水的种类是由层出不穷的瓶子形状决定的，因此改为统计香料类型。上周他进展到第七十五种，白丁香花。在打开编辑器准备更新网页之前，他注意到信息板上竟然有了留言——比他想象的要快。  
“福尔摩斯先生，我的丈夫内维尔从上周起失踪了。情况很严重，您能帮助我吗？莉丝•圣克莱尔”。这留言并没有向他提供什么有用的信息，于是他查了查IP地址。在一个小程序的帮助下，他可以用伪造的警方权限查询网络运营商的详细IP段分配，结果是在肯特的富人别墅区。也许这并不代表什么，清洁工也可以用那里的Wi-Fi上网，但是留言的措辞很严谨，显示出良好的教育程度。黄页数据库里既没有内维尔•圣克莱尔，也没有莉丝•圣克莱尔。剩下的唯一可做的事，似乎只有到警方数据库里寻找莉丝的报案记录了，那样的话他需要进入苏格兰场的电脑系统。麦克罗夫特曾和他达成某种非正式的协议，一周非法入侵苏格兰场的次数不要超过五次。如果这次他没有查到报案记录的话——夏洛克想——那么只算半次，合计五次半，向下取整为五；如果查到了……那就当是预支下一周的好了。  
当报案记录的完整文件出现在夏洛克的电脑屏幕上时，他挑起了眉毛，在椅子里向前挪动了一下。文件下方用大写字母标着“已结案”，并附有一个警官的潦草签名。情况很严重——莉丝是这样说的吗？看来她说得没错。

 

上尉约翰•H. 华生无趣地踢着被子。病房里消毒水的味道格外刺鼻，好像那炙热的阿富汗阳光仍不足以杀死“或许致命”的微生物一样。不知道微生物会不会中暑——约翰因为这个严重偏离专业知识的想法而咧嘴笑了一下，反正他自己离中暑已经不远了，如果没有先被这无聊的日子逼得神志失常的话。  
本来上个星期他就被安排转院，然后搭专机回国治疗。文件已经签署完毕，他少得可怜的行李也打包好了。但不知为什么，转院突然被取消，回国计划也暂停了。约翰很了解外面战场上的局势，它既没有好转也没有恶化，不可能影响到政府撤回伤员的行动。医院的人告诉他，他并不是唯一被暂时搁置的人，同一批回国的三十多人现在都原地待命，但没有人通知他们原因。有传言说，政府和美国的谈判进行得不顺利，美国一直施加压力要求北约继续增兵，指责其他参战国只图自保。但问题是，这和撤回伤员能有什么关系？莫非一个肩膀中弹胳膊都抬不起来的军医也可以算作战场上的有生力量？  
他至今记得子弹穿过肩膀的那个瞬间，但他记得的不是疼痛，而是颜色。视野中的一切突然静止不动，然后在一片白光里失去了色彩和明晰的边缘。他再也看不到这里最常见的两种颜色：黄的沙和红的血。失去光彩的世界在他的眼中倾覆——不，是他背对这个世界倒下。在慢速播放的黑白默片中他牢牢记住的最后一个镜头，是不应该存在的，蓝得吓人的天空。  
下士比尔•莫瑞把约翰拖起来带回了医疗站，也就是约翰之前工作的地方。在一番紧急处理后，约翰被送往更为安全的后方。子弹已经取了出来——谢谢国际法让战争中禁用了软式狩猎子弹——但它正好擦过锁骨附近的动脉，造成了大出血，导致约翰在死亡边缘徘徊了七十二个小时。差一点就可以盖上国旗套着花圈回去了，约翰想，而哈利正好有理由再一次放弃戒酒。天知道，有时候约翰觉得自己能理解她，而且，有时候约翰自己也很想来一杯。酒精不会让他上瘾，只是暂时在理智与疯狂之间加一个缓冲区域，非常适合此刻的空虚与无所事事。  
战争会把每一个卷入的人都改造成虚无主义者吗？也许不是。约翰瞪着天花板，草草粉刷的白灰在与英国迥异的干燥空气中龟裂剥落，又被空气中的沙土粉尘逐渐侵蚀。那只是驻扎在这片陌生土地上的那些灰头土脸的人们的一个简单缩影，实际情况比这要糟得多。约翰曾经不止一次地听说，那些在士兵中间私下交换的物品远比酒精要强烈。战争开始没多久，就有越来越多的受伤士兵要求医生给他们超过剂量的麻醉药。这是严格禁止的，一开始的时候是。后来……后来因为兵力严重短缺，军医也被安排像士兵一样上前线作战，其结果就是负伤的医生，更少的医疗资源，更多需要送回国内的士兵，更大的兵力缺口。当然，国防部对此是严格保密的。战区日渐泛滥的毒品问题同样被掩盖下来，反正战争与毒品的关系从来都不是秘密。也许只有把战争本身当做毒品服用的人，才不需要人工合成的安慰剂。  
约翰并不需要安慰，但他想要回家，非常想。


	15. Chapter 15

## 15

“你们结婚多久了？”夏洛克在肯特郡圣克莱尔家别墅的起居室里转来转去，随口问着各种问题。  
“两年。他来到这里，买下这栋房子，住了好几年。我们是在街区的咖啡馆认识的，我是说，那时我还在工作，在我父亲的酒厂当会计。结婚以后我就搬进了这里，也不打算工作了，照顾孩子是很耗费精力的事情。”  
夏洛克瞟了一眼窗外花圃边沐浴在阳光里的双胞胎婴儿车，不为所动地继续问道：“这么说，他来到肯特有四年？五年？他说过当初自己为什么要跑到这里买房子吗？”  
“五年。他说他有个远房姨妈以前住在这里，小时候他曾经来过几次，很喜欢这儿的气氛。所以他一等到有了足够的钱，就打算在这里安家。他还带我去教堂墓地里看过那个远房姨妈的墓碑，年代太久远了，都看不清上面的字。”  
“说到钱，我相信你丈夫很有钱。”  
圣克莱尔夫人谦虚地笑了一下，带着一种受过良好教育的中产阶级女人特有的刻意，忧虑让这个笑容看起来更加虚弱。“他是个律师，在伦敦一家很大的律师事务所工作。”  
夏洛克从抽屉里拿出一张内维尔•圣克莱尔的名片。“希望如此。至少，我相信你和孩子以后还过得下去。”  
圣克莱尔夫人的嘴唇顿时变得和脸色一样惨白。她向后退了两步，然后缓慢地跌坐进沙发里。眨了眨眼睛，她转向窗外，刺眼的阳光抹去了她脸上最后的颜色，那双几乎变透明的眼睛死死地盯着长满尖刺的玫瑰枝条上新吐出的花蕾。婴儿车里传出一阵咯咯声，然后其中一个孩子哭了起来。  
“你有多大的把握？”圣克莱尔夫人的指甲深深陷进亚麻沙发套的纹理中，没有回头看夏洛克。  
“哦，相当有把握。你恐怕不会再见到他了，哪怕是尸体。我不知道你的正常反应会是什么，如释重负还是惶恐不安？另外，我也有理由相信你一定会顺利拿到遗产的，但我不保证隔壁的惠特尼先生能不能顺利离婚。你们可以自行商讨怎样处理这件事，因为显然我不是婚姻问题的专家。对了，这张全家福照片能给我吗？我本来想要一张内维尔单人的，但看起来这里没有。你不觉得他在家里的地位太低了吗？再说，拿走这张照片对你只有好处，搞不好哪天就会有人发现这两个孩子的眼睛是棕褐色的。”  
圣克莱尔夫人猛地转过脸来，双颊因为愤怒而通红。“你的字典里有‘礼貌’这个词吗？”  
夏洛克耸耸肩，夸张地鞠躬告辞。一出门，他就给苏格兰场打了个电话。  
“喂，雷斯垂德，是你吗？安德森在吗？很好，叫他今天下午都不要离开那个现场，如果你能让他去一趟苏格兰就更好了……是的，我会过来，两点半……不，不是我有问题，是你们有问题……你下午没有会议，下次说谎的时候注意不要在关键词前面停顿……是的，不需要很久……不，我要你帮我把上一周的意外死亡报告都调出来，范围是伦敦，只要男性的……我不带走……一会儿见。”

 

格雷格•雷斯垂德觉得他的生活里没有夏洛克•福尔摩斯会更好一些。  
起初是警方头疼不已的连环杀人案，记者会上他努力忽略那举得像亚马逊丛林一样密集的手，徒劳地保证说警方已经有了线索。而与此同时，在场所有人的手机——包括他自己的——都响了起来，跳出的短信上面明明白白地写了凶手的名字。  
事后他待在人去屋空，一片狼藉的会场，三心二意地踢着地上的空矿泉水瓶，思考着辞职报告的开头几行。他当然不是认真的——倒不是说他对刻着“光荣退休”的金表有多大兴趣，但他喜欢自己的工作。他是个敬业，并且将一直敬业下去的警察，而不是一时兴起或凭着运气把破案当成游戏来哗众取宠的小丑。当警察的时间越久，他越明白这是一份枯燥、严肃、缺少乐趣的工作，它会逐渐蚕食他的内心，最终将他变成一个枯燥、严肃、缺少乐趣的人。很多工作都没有意义，很多杀人犯比他们杀死的人更正常，很多警察职业生涯的前一半都用来开罚单，以换得后一半有权利随时把车停在双黄线上。了解这工作的实质但仍然热爱它，是比哗众取宠要深刻得多的英雄主义。  
他当时确实是打算这样教训那个叫夏洛克的年轻人的，但当他见到夏洛克的时候，他太过惊讶以至于什么都没说出来。夏洛克滔滔不绝的句子如狂风骤雨横扫他的办公室，只用了不到一分钟就把案子的前因后果说完了。而雷斯垂德也听懂了，虽然需要十倍的时间来慢慢消化其中的内容。这个人简直……了不起，尽管他确实没有礼貌、爱炫耀、刻薄无情。夏洛克是一种新的生物，让人大开眼界的同时也带来了成倍的麻烦。雷斯垂德没有时间像生物学家一样蹲伏下来观察这一新物种的作息饮食爱好和习性，他所能做的唯有快速地、尽量地适应。  
接下来就是一连串有夏洛克参与——或者说搅和——的案件，无一例外都破了，雷斯垂德顺利升为警督。托他的福，这三年里雷斯垂德思考辞职报告的频率和破案率同步上升。夏洛克本人并不理解雷斯垂德的苦恼，只要办公室里还有更明显一点的靶子分散火力，比方说安德森，那么他对待雷斯垂德的态度明明就像天使。而最近的一次打击来自国家安全局，一个冷淡有礼的官员向一头雾水的警督保证，以后会控制夏洛克入侵苏格兰场数据库的频率（而雷斯垂德以前从不知道夏洛克还做了这样的事）；相对应的，他要求雷斯垂德继续与夏洛克的“良好合作”。谈话结束后，他起身握了握雷斯垂德的手，说：“希望你理解，这个要求来自我的上司——”他语气里的敬畏传染了雷斯垂德，以至于后者听到下半句话时心里一凉。  
“——麦克罗夫特。麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生。”  
现在，他手里拿着一叠复印出来的意外死亡人口记录，仍然不明白夏洛克要找他做什么。在电话里，夏洛克说：“是你们有问题。”他随手翻了翻，看不出什么问题。伦敦上周一共有十人死于车祸，三人死于帮派斗殴，五人死于其他意外事故，包括一个卡在洗衣机滚筒里又触电死掉的，天知道她是怎么想的。他挑出其中死者为男性的那些，看了看表，两点半马上就要到了。  
“这个人是谁？”身后传来的声音吓了他一跳，咖啡从杯子里溅到了复印纸上。  
“老天，夏洛克！你最好在鞋底钉个铁掌，否则我会控告你妨碍公共安全。”  
夏洛克拿起溅上咖啡渍的材料，抖了抖，眯起眼睛注视着死者照片，然后从大衣口袋里掏出一个七寸的相框。“这个人……”他念着表格里的名字，“他叫休•布恩？”  
雷斯垂德接过来。“是的，休•布恩，三十四岁，死于车祸，地点是弗雷斯诺街，肇事司机还没有找到。”他又翻开后面几页看了一下，“这个人好像无业，领救济金。这里有询问那个片区的制服警得到的资料：布恩好像每天大部分时间都在街上晃，和各色人等来往密切。曾有人怀疑他贩毒，不过没查出什么来。他有个外号叫‘歪唇男’。”  
夏洛克又看了看档案上的照片，疑惑地皱起眉头。  
“因为他手腕上有个文身，就是滚石乐队那个吐舌头的标志。不过显然文身师的技术很不怎么样。”雷斯垂德哈哈一笑，随即收敛了笑容，“这个人有什么问题吗？”  
“这是我要问你的。”夏洛克说着，把雷斯垂德拉到电脑旁边，“查查你们的报案记录——不是你们局的，是肯特。或者你直接查一个名字：内维尔•圣克莱尔。”  
在雷斯垂德阅读电脑屏幕的过程中，他的脸色逐渐变得阴沉。他说了一句“等一下”，然后把圣克莱尔夫人的报案记录打印了出来。  
“签字结案的警官不是肯特警局的，而是这里——”夏洛克指着休•布恩的死亡报告，“伦敦。他也不是一名普通警长或警督，尽管他的签名只有一个首字母A.M.，但这里的缩写DSS证明这是一位警司。在你们的高层中间有人知道休•布恩就是内维尔•圣克莱尔，问题是，他还知道些什么？”


	16. Chapter 16

## 16

飞机轰鸣着降落在夜色笼罩的希思罗机场。麦克罗夫特走下飞机后的第一件事是竖起大衣领子。雨点不大，但被风吹得乱飘，好像从四面八方夹击他一样。有一绺湿了的头发垂了下来，麦克罗夫特用手把它梳上去。他随身的雨伞没能带上飞机，这不禁让他怀疑，那些对恐怖分子极端过敏的美国机场安检人员莫非真的认为有人可以拿着一把长雨伞劫持一架航班。  
一辆黑色豪华轿车停在不远处。上车后，秘书安西娅递给他一些文件。并非十分重要，但明天的会议前需要读完。麦克罗夫特随便翻了翻，问道：“其他那些事……夏洛克怎么样？”  
“他努力让自己忙起来。”安西娅显得很有兴趣，并不介意在繁重的工作外再多一份额外的监视任务，“上周他做了一个网站——域名来源是非法的，不过我想这不是什么问题。”她打开手机输入网址，然后递到自己的老板跟前。  
麦克罗夫特扫了一眼那个简单的网页，微微一笑，随手点进留言板调侃了几句。“蒙塔古街的邻居们还正常吗？”他一边打字一边问。  
“收到过几起关于不明气体和半夜琴声的抱怨。有一次因为他把实验用完的耳朵直接丢进垃圾箱，被清理垃圾的工人发现报了警。那件事花了点儿时间处理，其他都还算正常。当然，如果想让他长久在那里住下去，可能需要买下整栋楼才行。”  
“没有那样的预算。我会提醒他的。”说完，麦克罗夫特的注意力转回手中的文件上。在车子安静地穿过伦敦雨夜的时候，他始终保持沉默。街道被雨淋湿后反射着粼粼的光，一时间看起来像月光下黑暗的海洋。蓓尔美尔街公寓的门廊如灯塔般适时亮起，车平稳地停下了。  
下车前，麦克罗夫特对安西娅说：“明天我需要见国防部的人，还有苏格兰场缉毒处的头儿，帮我协调时间。晚餐会可以推掉，就说我倒时差。”推开车门的时候，他看了看天，又补充了一句，“我的雨伞又被美国人收走了，再买一把新的。”

 

亚历克•麦克唐纳警司是个年轻人——以警司这一级别的平均年龄而言。他着装的整洁精细程度令麦克罗夫特都无法挑剔，看上去清澈冷淡的棕色眼睛偶尔会燃烧起令人惊讶的热情与野心。正是这种热情和野心，以及时常被警局内部人员私下议论的胆大妄为与不择手段，将他送上了缉毒处处长办公室里那张宽大的咖啡色皮椅。他坐在那个位置上已经有三年，成绩就算不说斐然，至少也是有目共睹的。做缉毒警和做普通重案组警察至少有一点不同：缉毒警从来都抓不到“值得同情”的犯人。在办理的案子超过三位数之后，普通警察有机会成为哲学家，但缉毒警只会因为暴力倾向而被要求定期与心理医生谈心。  
当然，麦克唐纳警司不需要这个，麦克罗夫特也不是心理医生，他们要探讨的问题显然要急迫和严重得多。在麦克罗夫特宽敞的办公室坐下后，麦克唐纳双手交握，棕色眼睛闪过一丝紧张的光芒。  
“我接到的通知是国安局的福尔摩斯先生希望见我，但我没想到是MI6。这是否意味着——”  
麦克唐纳的担心是有道理的，如果是MI5的话，有可能仅仅是和国内恐怖分子或其他帮派有关的毒品交易，但MI6负责的是海外——特别是战地的——情报机构。麦克罗夫特对此只是耸耸肩，说：“不完全是。这里只是我在MI6的办公室，我有时也在MI5办公，但这里比较近。不过你的想法也没错，我找你是因为上周我在华盛顿和我们的美国朋友见面讨论从阿富汗撤军的问题时，他们丢给我一份报告。”  
麦克罗夫特用眼睛示意了一下桌上的几页文件，又用眼睛阻止了麦克唐纳伸向文件的手。  
“你一会儿可以仔细看，但不能带走。我先给你复述一下文件的内容，因为我想知道你的第一反应。简单地说，在我们的驻军内部，出现了毒品交易链。”  
“阿富汗本身就是毒品贸易重灾区。”麦克唐纳说。  
麦克罗夫特微笑了，对方的第一反应果然在他的预料之内。实际上，几乎所有人都会有这种合乎逻辑的反应。他没有说话，静静地等着对方理解他的意思。  
“那里是世界上最大的罂粟生产基地。何况战争和毒品从来都是一家人，战局越是混乱，越需要毒品来刺激士兵的战斗力。我们的士兵又不是超人，既然毒品如此唾手可得，有那么一两个人沉溺于……啊！”麦克唐纳的眼睛又一次亮了，“你是认为——”  
“不是认为，这里有证据。”麦克罗夫特再次向桌上的文件点点头，“持续、稳定的海洛因供应，源源不断地从阿富汗战场进入伦敦。当然，也进入美国，但我不想管华盛顿的事。”  
“但是进入伦敦的毒品一直在我们的监控下，如果突然从哪里冒出一卡车白粉，我会知道的。”  
“那自然是因为他们聪明地掩盖了毒品的来源。对他们来说，长线交易更重要。”  
“我还是不明白，他们怎么可能从战场上把海洛因运回来？通过什么途径？”  
麦克罗夫特缓慢地摇摇头。“我们与战地的物资交流是受到严格控制的。目前我们通过国防部暂停了下一批伤员回国的计划，等到调查有初步结论以后再说。”  
“伤员？你不会是认为……”  
“我认为什么不关你的事，麦克唐纳先生。”麦克罗夫特冷淡地说，“我需要你加强对伦敦毒品网络的监控，看看这段时间内有没有哪一条毒源失去了供货渠道。如果有的话，彻查他们之前的运作方式，看有没有可能与阿富汗产生联系——任何联系。”  
“我明白了。”麦克唐纳点点头，向着桌上的文件伸出手，“那么我可以？”  
麦克罗夫特点点头，离开办公室，关上了门。

 

对于夏洛克留给他的任务，雷斯垂德再次觉得头疼不已。内维尔•圣克莱尔化名休•布恩，或者反过来——总之两套身份文件在他看来都和钱包里的一百英镑纸币一样真实。双重身份倒也不是什么稀奇事，不过这位化身两个不同男人的死鬼竟然只娶了一个女人，而且据夏洛克说，这个女人还给他戴了绿帽子。没有赌博、骗钱、逃债之类的记录，没有利用两个身份诈骗的案底，甚至没有多领一份社会保险。目前看来，圣克莱尔每天早晨吻别他的妻子和孩子，到伦敦所谓的律师事务所上班，实际上是换一身衣服在街头游荡，进出酒吧，和三教九流的人闲扯。等到下班高峰，他又换回正装，开车回家。布恩看起来一贫如洗，但圣克莱尔的账上每个月都固定存入一笔不低的工资。  
“真是一份令人羡慕的工作。”雷斯垂德喃喃自语道，拿起手边的电话，拨给圣克莱尔先生的银行。五分钟后，他毫不意外地发现圣克莱尔的工资来自布恩的一个账户，每月定期转账。现在这个账户上有三十万英镑。根据银行的记录，这个账户每隔一段时间都会转入一笔十万英镑左右的巨款，但布恩很快会把大部分钱陆续取出，只剩下足够给“圣克莱尔先生”发工资的钱。  
“给布恩转钱的人是谁？”这一次，雷斯垂德问的是布恩的银行经理。  
“对不起，警督先生，在我们的系统里这个账号显示为匿名。”  
“什么？”雷斯垂德吃了一惊，“你们银行还有谁拥有更高级的权限可以看到全部账号？”  
“我不认为有，警督先生。”  
放下电话，雷斯垂德觉得头更疼了。匿名账户这种东西是不存在的，即使在瑞士银行里也不复存在了。但是在特殊的领域，仍然有办法让银行系统不显示自己的账户信息。比方说……  
“喂，是国家犯罪情报局吗？我是苏格兰场的格雷格•雷斯垂德警督。”等了一会儿，他继续说道，“我想询问一件事，涉及一起意外终止的失踪案。能否在你们的系统里帮我查询一下，有没有一个叫休•布恩的人？”他拼出这个名字，等待着电话那头敲击键盘的声音，又补充道，“不是犯罪记录，而是情报员，或者说，线人。”又等了半分钟，他得到了答复，“……没有吗？……不，不用，你们没有必要把他记录进去，他已经死了……不，这不重要。另外，我能否问一下，我们的在职警司中有没有一位姓名缩写是A.M.的？”


	17. Chapter 17

## 17

“简单地说，这件事情是这样——”夏洛克双手指尖对顶，搭成金字塔的形状，胳膊肘架在沙发扶手上，套着拖鞋的脚舒服地伸向仅仅是个摆设的壁炉，“亚历克•麦克唐纳警司，苏格兰场缉毒处的负责人，亲自中止了内维尔•圣克莱尔的失踪案件调查，原因是他不但知道这个人的真实身份是休•布恩，而且还一直利用布恩做自己的线人。”  
“没错，简单地说，事情就是这样。”雷斯垂德站在门口，打定主意不要踏进那个步步是雷区的起居室，“我不明白的是，作为一个线人，布恩的工资都快赶上缉毒处的年度预算了，为什么没有人给我提供这么一份——”  
夏洛克的眼中闪过一线明亮的光，脸上的微笑渐渐扩大。在雷斯垂德诧异的注视下，他双手一撑扶手跳了起来，大声说道：“了不起！”  
“什么？”雷斯垂德仍然摸不着头脑。  
“我想我明白了布恩先生的工作性质。顺便纠正你一下，他真正的工资也就是打给圣克莱尔先生的那笔固定的钱，比你多不了多少。让你眼红的那部分只是他的活动经费。每次有几十万镑打进来，他马上就分期取走了，你忘了吗？”  
“就算是活动经费，这么多钱足够整个部门运作了，只给他一个人？”  
“到目前为止，我看他做得很好。麦克唐纳警司的成绩单也很漂亮，不是吗？”  
“我还是不明白这怎么能做得到。”  
“那是因为你笨。”夏洛克斩钉截铁地说，“这件事你也不要管了，它恐怕超出了你的职权范围。既然圣克莱尔夫人没什么可抱怨的，我们只需要学聪明人麦克唐纳警司，签字宣布调查结束。”说完，夏洛克抬手拿起扔在茶几上的小提琴，迅速地拉了一段几乎不成调的旋律——这或许有别的含义，但雷斯垂德只能认为是逐客的信号。  
闷闷不乐的苏格兰场警督消失在楼梯口没多久，夏洛克就若有所思地站起来，放下小提琴，慢慢地走进自己的卧室。出来的时候，修身衬衣和西装裤都不见了，他穿着一件帽衫，外面套上磨损的皮夹克，深色鬈发被毛线帽遮住，牛仔裤的裤脚边缘已经磨白，踩得破破烂烂。他走进浴室去找材料进一步加工自己的装扮，等他离开蒙塔古街的时候，看上去已经像是个没精打采的混混了。为了让效果更逼真一点，他放弃了打车的念头，走向地铁站。

 

桌子一角的文件又堆了很高。麦克罗夫特想按铃叫咖啡，犹豫了一下，改变了主意。他站起来，从文件堆中拣出几份自己感兴趣的放进公文包，然后离开了办公室。司机等在车旁，那辆庞大安静的黑色轿车似乎完美地融入了伦敦的黑夜。麦克罗夫特做了个手势，于是司机点点头，为他打开车门，随即上车发动了引擎。  
车在唐宁街某处停下，深色橡木门里是古怪而令人安心的第欧根尼俱乐部。在晚上的这个时间，俱乐部里比往常更为安静，连思考的声音都很稀少。会客室里没有人，他给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡，加了两块糖。似乎有某种原因使得俱乐部里的咖啡比办公室里的更苦一些，还带有微焦的口感。他把公文包里取出来的文件摊在膝盖上。考虑到没有别人来打扰，他轻轻地拖过另一把椅子，直接把脚搭了上去。  
阿富汗那边送来的材料依旧杂乱而没有重点。当然这是他要求的，如果重点太明确，可能会引起某些聪明人的疑心。研究了这一批准备回国的伤员和轮休士兵的基本资料后，他又让国防部调来了通常是保密的人员测评记录和历史档案。作为第一轮筛选，他挑出了五个人，现在他们的整个人生就摊放在他的大腿上。  
简单的推论往往具有最大的诱惑力。麦克罗夫特认为，在战地和伦敦之间运送毒品，有两个条件是必不可少的。最重要的是稳定性：必须有一条稳定的渠道保证每隔一段时间就能够将新货运走。而这就决定了第二点：这不是单独作案，一定有一个协作的团队。这个团队究竟怎样才能保证每次运送人员回国时都能夹带一定数量的毒品呢？伤员无法造假，轮休虽然有规律，但涉及的人员太广泛也太随机了。   
那么，毒品的一定不是由人来携带，而是混在运送的物品中。问题是从战场运回的物品本身非常有限，仅限于伤员和士兵们的必需品。同时一定要有人随同监视，确保毒品的安全和顺利交接。麦克罗夫特几乎难以察觉地点了点头，嘴唇无声地动了动，念出一个词。  
“必需品。”这就是他要找的东西。食品和医疗用品。负责它们的人是勤务兵和战地医生，而随同航班定期撤回的只有照顾伤员的随行医生，同时医疗器械中确实有更大的空间来夹带违禁货物。麦克罗夫特饶有兴趣地注视着他挑选出来的名单，上面赫然有一名高级军医。  
当然，这个人回国是因为受了伤，而不是随同航班照顾伤员。一颗真真实实的子弹穿过了他的锁骨下方。但是麦克罗夫特还是抑制不住自己的兴趣。也许是这个人带着爱丁堡大学的医学博士学位却投身战场的特立独行；也许是这个人的家庭背景——离异的父母，酗酒的姐姐，易受成瘾物控制的遗传倾向；也许只是他觉得这张脸富有某种吸引力，平凡的面孔带着一丝戒备的神态，挥之不去。  
“约翰•华生。”他无声地读了一遍这个名字，然后更仔细看了看名字上面的照片。双颊略微松弛的圆脸，沙褐色的头发，同样颜色的眉毛下面是一对眼袋很明显的眼睛，紧闭的嘴使得唇角的纹路也很明显。疲惫？也许；但是坚韧的成分更多一些。他的观察力在这里有一些受挫，因为通常更能说明一个人个性的是他的身体而不是面孔。袖口、外套肘部、指甲边缘、裤子膝盖皱褶的走向、鞋底磨损的位置……亲眼看到这个人会更好。目前从这张脸他所能得出的结论不过是这个人压抑着某种东西，但似乎无害。世界上的大多数普通人，无论是爆发还是垮掉，方向都是向内而不是向外的。  
当然，任何一个福尔摩斯都不会这样。任何一个福尔摩斯也都不会被划分成普通人。  
手机短促地响了一下。这种程度的声音在第欧根尼俱乐部是被允许的，尽管仍然不受欢迎。麦克罗夫特向着周围并不存在的会员们点头致歉，然后打开手机。图片下载花了几秒钟，等图像清晰之后，他看到了一个熟悉的身影，套在一身他从没见过的街头混混般的衣服里，靠在光线昏暗的吧台边抽着烟。  
希望是烟。就吧台周围的环境来看，烟是最乐观的猜测。麦克罗夫特用手指擦着手机屏幕，仿佛这样可以挥去笼罩在夏洛克周围的有毒烟雾一般。  
“需要采取什么措施吗？”这是监视人员和图片一起发来的短信。  
麦克罗夫特的手指悬在回复键上方。过了一会儿，他的手指又落回照片上，轻轻地擦过深色毛线帽，然后在耳朵的位置停下，贴住了脸颊。他似乎又一次无意识地做出了这个动作，而他耳边也响起上一次这么做时听到的那句话。在安静得如同坟墓的俱乐部里，每个字仿佛都带有回声。  
“你还是以为我只有六岁。”  
回复了“撤离”两个字，麦克罗夫特放下手机，喝完了咖啡。凉了之后，咖啡似乎显得更苦了。


	18. Chapter 18

## 18

夏洛克深吸了一口气，浑浊的空气缓缓地流进鼻腔、气管，然后是肺叶，温暖而痒丝丝的，像夹杂了许多灰尘微粒的阳光。这一过程似乎有一个世纪那么漫长，直到他肺叶里的每一个细胞都被阳光鲜明地照亮。他端起手里的杯子，喝掉了里面的液体，隐约记得那好像是金汤力。青柠檬的酸味在他的舌尖炸开，他张开嘴又吸了一口气。  
就像在实验室里面对显微镜，眼前的一切都变得近在眼前而纤毫毕现。他可以毫不费力地看到五米外的酒客破损的夹克衫里毛衣领口缝线的颜色，污迹斑斑的圆木桌上随意扔着的杯垫表面蓝色和黑色圆珠笔轮流写下的密码，吧台后面的架子上每一瓶酒折射出的宝石般的独特光辉，明亮饱和，丝毫没有沾染和混乱。他一直觉得自己的大脑是一间低温仓库，冰冷干净的灰蓝色记忆在架子上按照分类索引排列得井井有条。现在什么都没有变，除了颜色——它们突然都活了，被照亮了，就像他被阳光照亮的肺叶细胞一样。这使他突然产生了一种侃侃而谈的倾诉欲望——好在这个念头的可怕性及时惊醒了他。  
眨了眨眼睛，夏洛克轻轻地在吧台上敲了敲空杯子，很快他的手边又多了一杯同样的金汤力，飘着两片青柠檬。坐在他斜对面的男人冲着他举起杯，他斜了一眼，也举起来示意。那个男人在喝摩吉托——夏洛克觉得这似乎有些女性化，但这一丝违和的感觉被他身上显而易见的南美血统冲淡了。夏洛克盯着那人嘴角的一片碎薄荷叶，想起刚才自己正是和这个人说了很久的话，还抽了他的几支大麻烟。那人此时似乎看出夏洛克已经进入了自得其乐的陶醉阶段，微微一笑离开了。  
毫无疑问，此人是这个地区的毒品供应商之一。夏洛克此时的头脑前所未有地清醒敏锐，但问题是，当每一条线索都变得如同显微镜下一样明晰，想要排除无关的干扰因素就成了一件难事。他知道大麻会导致人的时间感出现问题，所以他安静地呼吸，尽量有效地利用这一刻长得漫无边际的时光，把所有的线索在它们最鲜明的时候分类编号，安全地存储起来。当他的大脑再次恢复低温的时候，他可以再次审视这些线索，找到他需要的答案。  
又喝了一杯酒，夏洛克摇摇晃晃地离开了酒吧。午夜的风让他冷静了一些，大麻的延后反应也让他的体温开始下降。他没有再犹豫，打了一辆车回到蒙塔古街的住所。昏黄的路灯下，门廊台阶旁的路边停着一辆灰色福特。  
雷斯垂德轻轻按了一下喇叭，夏洛克在掏钥匙之前及时转过了身。这位苏格兰场的警督下车锁上了门，然后两步跨上台阶。  
“夏洛克——”他突然停住，然后怀疑地嗅了嗅，立刻戒备地将手用力按在对方的肩膀上，“大麻？”  
夏洛克厌恶地推开他的手，转身开了公寓门。雷斯垂德步步紧逼地跟在他后面，一直进了房间。夏洛克手脚摊开往沙发上一倒，雷斯垂德仍然有些警惕地停在起居室门口，打量着房间里的陈设。  
“你不会在这里搜出违禁品的。另外，你也不用担心是否需要向‘老大哥’汇报，我打赌他已经收到带视频的完整报告了。”  
“我必须提醒你——”  
“省省吧。先告诉我你为什么会在半夜守在我楼下？”  
雷斯垂德犹豫了一下，然后小心翼翼地走进来，避开地板上散乱的报纸和咖啡杯，在一张尚未被杂物占领的椅子上坐下。“你告诉我不用再管休•布恩的事，但是……今天上午我离开以后发生了另一件事，我想也许……”  
夏洛克什么都没有说，直直地瞪着天花板。雷斯垂德停顿了好几秒钟，才确定这是让他继续说下去的邀请。他有些尴尬地清了清嗓子。  
“我回到苏格兰场以后，在餐厅里听到有人在抱怨，麦克唐纳警司打乱了调动计划，有几个刚调来缉毒处的警察还没读完手上的材料，分管的警区就被交换了。”雷斯垂德停了停，然后迅速补充道，“你知道，为了避免警察的腐化，每隔一段时间就会流动交换分管区，这在缉毒警里面是非常普遍的，因为缉毒警察被毒贩收买的可能性最大。但是这种调动也不可能太频繁，否则还怎么工作呢？问题是，这次调动包括了休•布恩所在的那个区，而调动的时间点又有些敏感，所以……”  
夏洛克把眼睛闭上了。“所以你觉得麦克唐纳警司想隐藏什么事情？”  
“那倒也未必。我试着打听了一下调动前和调动后负责那个区的警官，都没听说有过什么不良记录。看起来，他们都像刚出生的婴儿一样清白无辜。”  
“这么说，麦克唐纳警司一定也像忒弥斯一样公正了？”夏洛克在沙发里翻了个身，“而且还是自己蒙上眼睛的。我建议你还是忘记这件事吧，你比我更了解苏格兰场。”  
雷斯垂德耸了耸肩。“我明白，不过我想还是让你知道一下比较好。我觉得你大概会比较希望……了解到真相。”  
“真相我早就知道了。”夏洛克背对着这位警督，从沙发垫子里传出来的声音显得闷闷的。  
“另外还有一件事，也是我今天听说的。你哥哥前几天曾经找过麦克唐纳。”  
很少有人能像此时的夏洛克那样迅速地清醒过来。一眨眼的工夫，他就正襟危坐在沙发里，大麻带来的懒洋洋的闲适一扫而空，脸上带着藏不住的笑意。“哦，真的吗？”

 

和以往光荣归国的士兵与伤员们相比，这一架飞机到达希斯罗机场时显得十分低调。国防部的官员在机场代表女王简单地欢迎了他们，然后随同的医疗人员就带着伤员和医疗器械直接去往圣巴塞洛缪医院了。服役期满或者休假的士兵在办完手续后各自散开，暂时消失在拥有七百万人口却或许同阿富汗一样令人感到孤单的伦敦沙漠。  
麦克罗夫特从院长办公室出来。医院的这一侧不像候诊区那样嘈杂，安静得有些吓人，恐怕整个医院里唯一能与之相比的就是楼下的太平间了。有趣的是，那里是夏洛克常常出没的地方。其实扣留医疗器械并安排人员全天监视伤员，原则上是不用他亲自来通知院长的，但他怀着某种非职业的兴趣想要看看这个地方。  
根据履历表，约翰•华生在伦敦大学玛丽皇后学院主修医学硕士，在圣巴塞洛缪医院实习，毕业后转去爱丁堡读博士；巴茨对于他来说一定是个非常熟悉的地方。而根据另一份履历表，夏洛克•福尔摩斯从剑桥大学毕业后一直在巴茨的生物化学实验室里兼职做实验员。麦克罗夫特始终没能抽出时间来这里看看，所以今天他自然不会放弃这个机会。漫步在飘浮着淡淡消毒水味道的走廊里，他和许多行色匆匆的医生和护士擦肩而过。他们心无旁骛，像被某种外在意识控制着，机械地选择最短路线，好几次都撞到了麦克罗夫特的胳膊。这让他怀疑，这些仿佛中了邪的医生对病人的所谓关心有多少是职业面具，多少是科研兴趣。  
在约翰•华生的病房门口，他探头看了一眼。从门边只能看到一个靠坐在床上，因为长途旅行而显得姿态疲惫的人，正侧过头去和手拿记录板的医生讨论病情。那位值班医生站在窗前，挡住了上午的阳光，灰蓝色的影子投在被踢得有点乱的白色被单上，像投在一片不平整的雪地上一样。除此之外，病房明亮得似乎没有其他颜色。麦克罗夫特突然觉得小腿刺痛，下意识地用伞撑了一下。这没有道理，他想，十五年前躺在白色病房里不能动弹的是夏洛克，不是自己，除非回忆本身是一种共享的伤痛。  
但他更怀疑，对于他和夏洛克来说，这是一面单向镜。他眼中的镜子对于夏洛克来说不过是透明的玻璃。  
一名打扮成护士的情报员走过来，点头向麦克罗夫特确认没有人接触过病房里的人。  
麦克罗夫特纵容自己一部分的思绪仍然徘徊在记忆与现实的夹缝中，慢慢地移开了投向病房里的目光。这时他的手机震动了起来，于是他转身接起，在听到声音的瞬间眉毛猛地一挑。让他感到意外的并不是打电话的人，而是电话里的口气。  
“嗨，亲——爱——的——哥哥？”  
麦克罗夫特的胳膊上起了一长串鸡皮疙瘩，几乎一直蔓延到握电话的手指尖。


	19. Chapter 19

## 19

“你有空吗？我想请你做一道简单的算术题。”夏洛克听起来心情非常好。  
麦克罗夫特又转头看了一眼病房，然后大步穿过走廊，向楼梯口走去。“你想干什么？”  
“很简单，听着，亲爱的哥哥。假设雇用一名警察，提供他的工资和工作时的各种经费——办公设备、配枪、配车、汽油，诸如此类，每月平均需要花费一万英镑；再假设雇用一名线人，每月固定给他工资和活动经费，当他举报重大线索时额外给一笔奖金，平均下来每月需要花费五千英镑……”  
“夏洛克——”  
“不，先不要下结论。假设你投入这样的成本来做某项重要的工作，比方说，缉毒。”夏洛克有意将这个词说得很重，“而事实上，常识告诉我们，一个警察或者一个普通线人，平均每月能从他们的辛勤工作中查获的毒品不过价值一千镑。如果苏格兰场的年度缉毒预算是一百万镑，那么亏损最少的做法是什么？”  
麦克罗夫特此时已经走出住院部。大厅嘈杂，他迟疑片刻又退回。  
“你是不是听到了什么，夏洛克？”  
“那不重要。我正在用最简单的方式告诉你，亚历克•麦克唐纳警司的光辉业绩是怎样铸就的。你没听明白吗，麦克罗夫特？亏损最少的做法——不，压根不会亏损的做法，不是调动多少人去搜查和清剿，而是只雇用一个线人，拿着这一百万镑，去买光市面上的毒品。”  
麦克罗夫特停住脚步。“你说亚历克•麦克唐纳？”  
“当然。你得承认，虽然在道德法庭上无疑要吃亏，但他办事的手段真是经济又划算。顺便一提，他那位了不起的线人前不久死了，所以你要抓到他的破绽也不是那么容易。他重新调动了分管那一区的警力，目的大概是趁交接工作时抽走那些有问题的文件。”  
经济又划算？麦克罗夫特微笑了。了不起。他曾经听说过在其他行业中有过类似的手段，但用来缉毒仍然是个新颖的点子。一手交钱，一手交货，没有任何冲突；没有流血的警察，没有提心吊胆的大佬，也没有流入市面造成麻烦的毒品。一切都是生意。看得出来，麦克唐纳是个聪明而大胆的人，不过这一招超出了大胆的范围，不值得提倡。这个人本来适合进情报部门，但现在太晚了。  
“那么，你要怎么证明自己的理论呢？”  
电话那边稍稍沉默了一下。“你的人很容易就能证明。我不是替你跑腿的。”  
“但是你喜欢跑腿。除非最近你的生活已经不那么……无聊了？”  
“好吧，我会给你证据。”夏洛克郑重其事地说，“前提是你告诉我，为什么你也要找麦克唐纳？”

 

一觉醒来，约翰•华生花了几分钟思考自己究竟在哪里。慢慢地，他想起了回国那漫长的旅程——军用飞机在舒适度上和民航完全无法相比，所以后半程换飞机之后，他松了一口气立刻沉沉入睡。然而在梦中，他再次看到蓝得不真实的天空向他压下来，另一颗子弹在他倒地的瞬间射进了他的身体。他惊恐地用手去捂伤口，意识到子弹并没有穿过去。它会留在那里，在错综复杂的血管网络下面一触即溃的最深处，没有任何精密的手术能将它取出来。黄铜弹头仿佛卡在肋骨牢笼上的一朵灿然的黄玫瑰，让每次心跳都带上了金属共振的回响。当他再次睁开眼睛，满身都是汗水，人已经降落在伦敦。  
后来他就被送进了医院，继续战场上未能完成的治疗。奇妙的是，他发现自己回到了巴茨——正是在这里他第一次穿上淡绿色的手术服，拿起柳叶刀。不能说他对这里有多怀念；当初他离开得也很决然，在周围朋友诧异的目光中一个人北上去了爱丁堡。他自认为DNA里那微小的苏格兰血统造成了这一切，但他终究没能学会像一个苏格兰人一样享受失败胜过成功。  
哈利——哈莉叶——说，每个华生家的人都注定迷上什么东西而搞砸自己的生活。爸爸是女人，妈妈和哈利是酒，约翰……到目前为止，约翰十分担心自己迷上的是战争。他试过其他替代品——有的比酒还要糟一些——也试过干脆地逃离纷乱的家庭关系，独自去北方冷静几年。但是最后他逃到了一个无法再逃出来的地方，那里叫阿富汗。  
现在，他把它带回来了，一颗和他心跳一起共鸣的，取不出的子弹。  
所以，当值班护士前来拉开窗帘，并监测约翰床边的各种仪器上的读数时，意外地发现这位早已经醒过来的病人正直直地瞪着天花板，一副神游天外的模样。  
“倒时差？”护士笑眯眯地问，然后转向门口叫道，“威廉姆斯医生。”  
年轻的威廉姆斯医生微笑着走进来，步伐中带着一丝小心谨慎。他很快地和病人打了个招呼，然后问护士：“一切都正常吗？”  
“没什么问题，体征平稳。再观察二十四小时，我们会送他再照个片子，然后安排手术。”说完护士又转向约翰露出笑容，“我打赌，你不会想要留一块弹片在身体里做纪念，不是吗？”  
约翰眨了眨眼睛，没有回答。威廉姆斯医生问道：“你在伦敦有亲属吗？手术后很快就可以出院了。如果你还没有和他们联系，最好抓紧时间通知他们。”  
毫无疑问，哈利一定会像龙卷风一样横扫他的病房，抱着他又哭又笑，塞给他系着缎带的葡萄酒，冷静下来之后，还会试着搭讪清秀的小护士。这么一想，约翰不置可否地耸了耸肩，忽略了医生的问题。  
“或者，你有什么重要的朋友希望通知到……”  
“没有。”约翰简洁地说。  
“至少你会期待一束鲜花吧。”威廉姆斯医生微笑着，手插在白色外袍的口袋里，“不管怎么说，你的身份是战地英雄。那么手术前你没有其他需要告知医生的事情？过敏史？药物服用记录？使用过的可能成瘾物？剂量？”  
“我相信病历记载得很清楚。”约翰盯着对方的脸。  
威廉姆斯医生的目光闪动。他保持着一成不变的微笑，拿过护士手中的记录板看了看，点点头，又迈着谨慎的步子走出了病房。护士把约翰踢开的被单拉平整。  
“他好像并不是主治医师。他是谁？”约翰好奇地问。  
“我也不清楚。实习医生吧，大概。”  
这么说是玛丽皇后学院的？你好啊，校友——约翰坐起来，用尚能活动的右手揉了揉脖颈，然后意识到身上的住院服背后微微发潮。显然，他昨天晚上又做了噩梦，但是醒来以后已经忘记了。他深呼吸了一下，试图拾起一些蛛丝马迹，然而除了一片嘈杂的，如同无数无线电通讯频道一起打开般的混乱声响和尖锐的电磁干扰音，他什么都想不起来。想不起来的噩梦往往更糟，它会将焦虑感累积；而你永远都不知道在黑夜降临的时候自己在哪里、做什么，就像对海德束手无策的杰基尔医生。  
医生对他提出的问题也让他有某种怪异的感觉。为什么这个人急于知道他会不会和什么人联络？为什么要询问他的药物服用记录？他带着一丝不快回想起阿富汗军营中那些或公开或私下流通着的违禁品，其中的确有不少是来自军医们的药箱。他曾经给一个士兵开过大剂量的吗啡——只有那一次。那是个刚满二十岁的孩子，炮弹炸掉了他的一条腿；他对着每一个人无止境地大喊大叫，最后约翰只好想办法把他封进一个人的世界里。  
真可笑，约翰想，我正是为了逃避这些才来到战场的。  
在门外，“威廉姆斯医生”给上司发了一条短信，汇报情况并建议可以撤除监视。麦克罗夫特只回复了四个字：继续等待。


	20. Chapter 20

## 20

夏洛克拉上窗帘，房间陷入一种介于白天与黑夜之间的暧昧昏暗，比清晨更闲散，比黄昏更冷寂。他躺在沙发上，伸展了长腿。空气中弥漫着一种特殊的味道，来自壁炉中冒出的烟雾。尽管这公寓很古老，但经过现代化改造后所有旧的设施已经不再具备功能。壁炉上面的烟道当然是封死了的，不要说圣诞老人，连一只小鸟都飞不进来。因此壁炉点燃后所有烟雾只能向房间里扩散。夏洛克眯着眼睛，注视着灰色的烟缓慢地膨胀，翻滚，由浓到淡，以一种迟钝的坚定精神一点一点努力侵占其实一无所有的空间。这有点像血迹在清水中扩散一样。夏洛克曾经发明了一种比官方的检测法更便捷易用的试剂，可以轻易测出溶解在一升清水里的一滴血液。唯一的问题就是，那试剂的成本太昂贵。  
此刻他轻轻呼吸着空气里越来越浓重的特殊气味，慢慢把眼睛闭上。不需要任何试剂帮忙，他也知道这烟雾最后会占领整个房间。他从那个喝摩吉托的男人那里买来了多少大麻？一百克？两百克？一磅？两磅？很难说，特别是现在他已经把它们统统丢到壁炉里烧掉了。那种如同腐烂菜叶中混着香气的味道像一只手掌柔和地覆在他额头上，慢慢地，将他的记忆变成梦境一样鲜明却荒诞的存在。  
但他知道醒来之后这些记忆并不会像梦境一样消逝——至少他做了预防工作。在他衬衫前胸口袋里有一个微型录音设备，纽扣大小的无线麦克风不起眼地别在破损的皮夹克拉链滚边上。现在那件脏夹克躺在公寓进门处的地板上，估计不久后就会被丢到楼下洗衣房的捐赠筐里，任它自生自灭。他在沙发里换了个姿势，一只脚踩在扶手上，脑袋又向下滑了一些，手指在面前合拢。手臂压着胸前的口袋和今晚他获得的全部成果——不必重放，他能够背诵录下来的所有重点。

 

“我不妨猜猜看。歪唇男是你干掉的，不是吗？”他的颧骨被酒精染上少见的红色，眼神变得潮湿，然而却闪烁着胆大妄为的戏谑意味。他碰了碰对方的杯子，然后仰起头喝完自己的酒——今天他点了威士忌，尽管加了不少水。  
喝摩吉托的男人依旧带着微笑，是那种在商言商的文明人表情。“意外。”他棕褐色的手指在玻璃杯边缘滑动着，“我们只想警告他一下，不要操之过急。那辆车是从他身边擦过去的，但是他自己闪躲的时候绊倒，对面绿灯又正好亮了，纯属运气太差。”  
“但是你们已经合作了这么久……”夏洛克盯着自己的空杯子，好像等待魔术师打个响指让杯子再注满一样。  
确实有人打了个响指，不过是对酒保。“威士忌。”男人转过身继续说，“正因为我们合作了很久，我才要提醒他别疑神疑鬼。定金是按规矩提前付好的，大概是以前太顺利了，他没想到付完之后会等这么久。话说回来，做这种生意，意外情况总是要考虑在内的。”  
威士忌送过来了，这次没有加水。夏洛克谨慎地端起来，尽量让自己的表情显得漫不经心。他很明白，休•布恩的死绝不是一个意外。他付了定金，等了相当于往常数倍的时间却没有拿到应得的毒品。与此同时，这个地区也没有更多的毒品在市面上流通。所以他并不担心自己被骗，这显然是卖方的货源出现了问题。作为警方的线人，他当然有义务查清这个问题是暂时的还是长久的，是否会影响自己今后的任务。在打探的过程中，他听到了什么，于是被做掉了。  
“你不喝吗？”摩吉托男人锐利地盯着夏洛克停在嘴边的杯子。  
“我在计算时间。”夏洛克慢慢地放下杯子，“每次一喝这该死的东西，我就会算错数。歪唇男付给你定金有多久了？一个月——不对，五周，不止五周。这笔交易还有效吗？”  
对方又露出那种不变的文明人的微笑，然而他的个头和肤色使这个微笑看起来像是一只美洲豹优雅地伸展了爪子。“如果你对这桩生意的了解和布恩先生一样多，那么我们当然可以接着做下去。”  
如果我对这桩生意的了解和布恩一样多——夏洛克想——会有另一辆超速的车在十字路口等着我。他喝了一大口威士忌，感觉像吞下火炭。酒精继续烧灼他的面孔，现在他藏在毛线帽下面的额头也开始发红了，而且感觉到一阵刺痒。  
“我可以保证，我知道得和他一样多。”他用拖长尾音的腔调说着，刻意让威士忌钝化了每一个辅音，“我甚至比他知道得更多——我知道什么时候应该有耐心。”  
摩吉托男人舔了舔嘴唇，带着玩味的眼神看了他一会儿，然后丢出一根大麻烟。  
“清醒一下，我们来谈点儿正事。”  
天知道为什么他认为大麻会让自己清醒，但夏洛克懒洋洋地接过来，凑近打火机，然后深深地吸了一口。  
“我知道你们和歪唇男的每一笔交易。当然，我没法背给你听，但我老板那儿有记录。如果以后我接管他的生意，那么一切照旧——价钱、时间、地点。”  
“不，我想我们先不要谈这么快。”摩吉托男人自己也点了一支烟，若有所思地隔着烟雾注视着烟头明灭的火光，“耐心。我希望你能证明这一点。”  
夏洛克猛地凑近他，希望呼吸中的威士忌和大麻味道能掩盖自己的唐突。他几乎将烟喷到了那张褐色的脸上，但对方没有眨眼。  
“我已经付过定金了，为什么不直接从这笔生意开始？”  
“货还压在上头，我现在不能交付。”摩吉托男人慢悠悠地说，“至于你的——或者说布恩先生的——定金，我想这些应该够了。”  
夏洛克的手里被塞进了一样东西。他看了一眼，是一张写了几个字的纸条，没有任何意义。如果不是在乌烟瘴气、感官都被严重干扰的酒吧里，也许夏洛克可以快速推断出它们的实际含义。但现在，他觉得最安全的方法是把纸条装进口袋，保持沉默。  
摩吉托男人又打了个响指，这次不是点酒，而是对酒保耳语了几句。然后他站起来，整了整夹克衫，随意地挥挥手，消失在吧台前越来越拥挤的人群后面。  
夏洛克打了个哈欠，望着手里没抽完的半根大麻烟，像被催眠一样把它塞进了嘴里。当他的头脑在暖洋洋的云海中漂浮的时候，有一个念头突然闪过，像短暂穿过云层的阳光。于是他也打了个响指，对凑上前来的酒保说：“嘿，什么时候可以去拿？”  
酒保怀疑地看着他，但看到的只是个醉汉，昏暗光线下的灰色眼睛里瞳孔收缩成一点凝固的黑。也许这个人真的像他说的一样，一喝这该死的酒就不怎么会算数了。  
“老时间。但你再多待五分钟就需要人送你回家了。不如趁你还醒着，现在就到后门去拿吧。”  
夏洛克摇摇晃晃地站起来，一只手捏着口袋里的纸条，另一只手向着想象中的观众做了个谢幕的姿势——并不完全是想象，在某个角落里很可能会有麦克罗夫特的情报人员苦恼地喝着掺了太多冰块的可乐——然后拖着脚，推开人群。  
当他回家的时候，胳膊下面夹着的纸包里装着那张纸条换来的，不知道是一磅还是两磅的大麻。

 

麦克罗夫特本来打算礼貌地敲门，但这个念头在走近的一瞬间就烟消云散了。显然有一种气味从门缝中飘出来，很淡，但躲不过一个福尔摩斯的鼻子。他的手握成拳，刚刚砸到门上又收回了。尽量让自己显得若无其事，他从口袋里掏出一张信用卡滑进门缝，又用一根薄铁片在锁孔里扭动了一下，双手配合，锁应声而开。  
这是他不愿意被别人知道的乐趣之一，而且眼下这是唯一不惊动邻居和房东的办法。  
门在他身后关上。他一脚踩在某件柔软的东西上面，发现那是一件破烂的皮夹克。客厅里不断传出的气味让他觉得有点恶心，可以判断出那里至少有一磅大麻在燃烧。他的呼吸变得急促起来，脑海中闪过一千种把弟弟打得满地爬的方案，但是他吸进去的气体却拖延着他思考的速度，连迈向客厅的步伐都被拖延住了。  
“麦克罗夫特，”夏洛克的声音似乎从很远的地方传出来，大麻并没有减弱他的感官和分析能力，“进来。我恐怕这里的空气有点过于浓厚。”  
麦克罗夫特不发一语，走进客厅，站在沙发前注视着躺在上面的人。  
“浓厚的空气让人精神集中。”那张欠揍的脸上露出苍白的微笑。  
显然这个微笑起到的作用是负面的。麦克罗夫特抓着他的衣领把他提起来，推到窗户旁边，然后一把拉开窗帘，打开窗户，把那个深色鬈发的脑袋按在窗口上。突如其来的光线和微凉的空气让夏洛克颤抖起来，但按着他的手很坚定。  
有那么一会儿，麦克罗夫特悲哀地想，这是最接近于自己幻想中那个亲密接触的姿势。  
“你会从这里搬出去。”他的手从弟弟的鬈发间滑下数英寸，按在他的颈背上，那里的皮肤很凉。血压降低是大麻中毒的症状之一。  
“是吗？什么时候决定的？”夏洛克的声音仍然稳定而理智。  
“现在。”麦克罗夫特的手上又加了几分力道，夏洛克的头快伸出窗外了，“房租我只付到这个月结束，之后不会再付。你自己挣的钱我不管，但你的生活费我也不会再付。扔掉你所有的酒、大麻还有香烟，不要以为你可以瞒过我。从现在开始到圣诞节，你的餐桌上只有一道菜，”他停顿了一下，确保这听起来不像一个玩笑，“冷火鸡。”  
被按到窗外的那个脑袋慢慢地摇了摇。  
“它不是毒品，麦克罗夫特。你深深地吸一口气，然后告诉我它不是毒品。”  
麦克罗夫特深吸了一口气，没有说话。  
“它们都不是毒品。无聊才是。我们的脑子集中在某件事情上面时，紧张、有序而无趣；当我们无聊的时候，所有的想法则失去约束像通古斯大爆炸一样迸发……所有的色彩、气味和颜色，一千种推论引出一千个分岔路口的一万个方向，每一颗尘埃里都有一个世界而每一个世界里有数以亿计的尘埃……我们摆脱不了它，越无聊，我们越加速虚耗自己的大脑。”  
“……我们？”  
夏洛克摇摇头。“我需要集中精神，一个谜团、一个故事、一个人……没有的话，哪怕是过滤这个世界的一种东西。酒吧里的毒品贩子说得对，大麻让我清醒。”夏洛克挣扎着从前胸口袋里掏出录音设备，“我有了一个计划。你不是要证据吗？这就是。而且我们可以继续制造更多。你放松对这批随伤员运进来的毒品的监视，我相信它马上就会来到我的手上。做点记号，然后把整个链条一窝端掉。”  
麦克罗夫特几乎没有注意到自己压在弟弟身上的手已经失去了力度，变得像是温柔的抚摸。推开的窗玻璃上映出了夏洛克的侧脸，带着或许会被认作病态的热情，有条不紊地向他解释接下来的计划。他被说服了。他怎么可能被说服呢？不，他怎么可能不被说服呢？带着腐烂甜香的空气侵入他的神经系统，抚平他焦躁的情绪。在意识的最深处，他一直知道夏洛克是对的，因为身上没有约束，所以他比自己做得更极端。  
我们。我们需要过滤不必要的纷扰；需要一个谜团、一个故事、一个人。  
望着玻璃上的镜像，麦克罗夫特想，终于我们也走到了这一天，发现只有我们两个人在一起并不足以应付这个世界。  
“我会按你说的办。”最后，他平静地说，关上了窗户，“你也要按我说的办。”  
“什么？”夏洛克有点吃惊地停下了滔滔不绝的陈述。  
“冷火鸡。”


	21. Chapter 21

## 21

约翰盯着自己的浅灰色细条纹病号服，敞开的前襟里可以看见白色纱布。他长久地保持这个姿势，直到后颈开始隐约地疼痛起来。麻醉剂的效用早就过了，手术非常成功，现在他的身体上不再有任何残留问题——主刀医生这样说。  
当然，不能保证没有任何后遗症——这也是主刀医生说的。  
在麻醉剂带来的沉眠中，约翰没有做噩梦，醒来时身下的单子是温暖而干爽的。这就是麻醉剂的好处，让人停止胡思乱想。然而它无法持续很久，第二天噩梦就又开始了。  
好在受伤后开过两次刀的肩膀并没有想象中那么脆弱不堪，他甚至觉得活动起来并不困难。他猜测自己再过几天就可以出院了，不过说到出院之后的打算，他还是毫无头绪。  
迟早要告诉哈利的，这没问题，他可以应付。但是他不希望从哈利那里得到任何帮助，他不是那个需要姐姐照顾的小弟弟，更不要说这位姐姐自己的生活已经一团糟。他似乎一直在逃避思考自己今后的人生，目前为止，他仅仅想出了许多条“我不愿意做什么”，而对“我愿意做什么”依旧一筹莫展。他以前不是这样的；以前他有着明确的目标，比如学医，比如去爱丁堡，比如上战场。现在这种状况或许只能说明一件事：他还没有想清楚自己的现状，所以无法思考未来。他觉得这和自己所受的伤无关，受伤只是一个偶发事件，让他停了下来。然而这就像一个被按住的陀螺，松开手后，突然不记得自己之前是怎么旋转起来的了。  
把注意力集中到眼下的实际问题上似乎并没有什么帮助。没错，他有一些伤员抚恤金，一段时间内还可以领到津贴；他有一技之长，可以在医院或者私人诊所找到工作；虽然离开了几年，但伦敦对他来说并不陌生，可以在合适的地方租到面积适中又不太昂贵的公寓……简单地说，重新开始在伦敦的生活是顺理成章的事，太顺理成章了，他反而不想马上开始。他想……如果他知道他想要什么就好了。  
他想要停止噩梦，这肯定是其中的一条。在最近几天的睡眠里，他一次又一次看到刺眼的蓝色天空随着自己倒下的动作而旋转，然后产生一种强大的吸力，将周围燥热的空气拉起来，变成飘忽不定的声障。机枪、爆炸和声嘶力竭的吼叫因而忽远忽近，无法定位也无法逃开。这是一种PTSD吗？但是他自觉并没有其他并发症状，如果要确诊则必须去找专业的心理医生，目前他还不想对主治医师提起。大概因为这里是巴茨，是他生活过，也有许多（潜在的）熟人的地方。另外，他觉得这间病房里的医生和护士都有些奇怪——一开始只是那个叫威廉姆斯的实习医生，后来越来越多的陌生人开始出入，护士也完全没有打算跟他解释。当他小心翼翼地扶着伤肩去洗手间的时候，似乎觉得连病房外都有监视的人。  
他在马桶上坐着，没有受伤的那只手撑着下巴，直直地盯着隔间的简易锁，好像那上面也装了摄像头一样。无论他怎样努力回忆，都想不起他做过任何可能导致自己被盯上的事情。他稍有些不安地想，是不是哈利出了什么事……如果是这样的话，他早应该联系她的。话说回来，尽管常常为姐姐的胡闹程度而头疼，他在内心深处也从来不相信她真的会做出什么太出格的事情。我们都是平凡人，平凡的华生们——他自嘲地摇摇头，除了在情绪控制方面记录不良，从来没有任何值得他人关注之处，更不要说监视。  
“你在想怎么逃出去？”  
约翰从马桶上直直地跳了起来，惊慌地注视着自己右边的隔板。那个声音毫无疑问是从相邻的隔间里传出来的。他的第一反应是推门出去看个究竟，右手已经啪的一声按开了隔间的锁——然后他愣了一下，收回手，有点尴尬地把裤子提好。对于仅有一只手活动自如的伤兵来说，他的动作算快的，但也颇费了一些时间。  
“坐下。虽然没有暴露的危险了，但还是把你的门锁好。”  
那个声音低沉而明晰。约翰稍微有点怀疑“暴露”二字是否指的是字面意思，不过他还是伸出手去锁上了门。  
“你是谁？”  
就像所有007电影告诉他的，这种问题从来不可能得到答案。约翰徒劳地等待了一阵，又问了第二个不可能得到答案的问题：“你想干什么？”  
“你做噩梦。”  
那个声音突然开口，约翰的脸色一变：“你是怎么——”  
“你反复看到战场上的情景。你的回忆出现混乱，开始怀疑自己忘记了重要的事情。”  
“我并不……”  
“你的性格发生了变化。你在情感方面变得麻木和疏离，对亲人和朋友不再关心。尽管你负伤归来，却拒绝与伦敦的亲友联系。”  
“不是……”  
“你对生活——特别是未来的生活——失去了兴趣，经常陷入混乱而毫无意义的思考。你的思维总在原地转圈。”  
“我……”  
“与此同时，你过于焦虑和警觉，丧失安全感，对环境产生不必要的怀疑。你发现自己不能抵御麻醉品的诱惑。”  
“不……”  
“综上所述，你患有典型的PTSD，也就是创伤后压力心理障碍。你需要专业心理治疗师的帮助。”  
“我没有！”约翰一下子爆发了，“不管你从哪里听来这些话，它们都不是真的！我——”  
“嘘！”一个警告的声音，然后是轻蔑的笑，“同时，你还否认现实。”  
“你他妈的——”  
“嘘！”那个声音再次发出警告，“你想让走廊上的人都听见吗？”  
约翰疑惑地住了口，茫然地盯着右边的隔板。  
“我没有‘从哪里听来’这些话，我相信自己的演绎法。你的床单证明你做噩梦；你经过走廊的方式和你刚才从马桶上跳起来的高度证明你非常警觉；你花费在马桶上的时间证明你过度思考——或者便秘，但巴茨的术后营养餐通常不会造成这种后果。至于其他的，是你自己告诉护士的。”  
“哦……”约翰咽回去一句“了不起”，努力想弄明白自己的处境。  
隔板那边的人似乎把约翰的沉默当成了被冒犯后的表现，傲慢地哼了一声，继续说：“所以我知道你没有患上PTSD。”  
“什么？”约翰更迷惑了。  
“你周围的监视是真的，至于那些人的目的，我不能告诉你。你有理由警觉，也有理由对未来感到茫然。而噩梦不过是每个人都要经历的东西。我再说一次——通常我不会做这种事——你没有患上PTSD。但如果你想从这里出去，不妨把你的症状夸大一些。”  
“我不明白……”  
“去找你的主治医生，去跟护士抱怨，去精神科咨询，”那个声音变得越来越不耐烦，语速也越来越快，“把你的忧虑说给每个人听，要求见心理治疗师，要求换环境——总之，让他们没法再继续把你当成傻子一样关在这里！你待在这儿什么用都没有，只是个转移视线的工具。他们会好心好意地用营养配餐把你持续养肥，直到圣诞节还决定不了从哪里下刀。你有你的生活，去他——”那个声音停顿了一下，好像咽回去了几个不雅的字，“——的‘老大哥’！”  
约翰笑了，觉得这个主意似乎还不错。他站起来，打开自己隔间的锁，说了句“谢了”，然后走向洗手间外面的走廊。  
夏洛克向后靠在马桶水箱上，注视着门缝下面那双穿着医院拖鞋的脚迅速离开了自己的视线。他唐突地决定从自己的实验室跑到住院部来给麦克罗夫特捣乱，检查完病床又跟着溜进洗手间，到现在他甚至还不知道这个“约翰”长什么样子，但他觉得十分有趣。约翰会是一个很好的合作伙伴，因为他一点儿都不愿意被人控制。  
而且他并没有足够聪明地意识到我正在控制他——想到这里，夏洛克得意地笑了。他很想现在就打电话给麦克罗夫特，用那经典的“亲——爱——的——哥哥”做开场白。但他决定还是等一等，看看哥哥怎样应付不再乖乖躺在床上的约翰，或者说，他更感兴趣的是约翰的表现。不管怎么说，大张旗鼓装模作样地监视一个明知道无辜的人，好让蠢蠢欲动的毒品贩子以为警察都是傻瓜，从而放开手脚去拿货——这实在太老套也太乏味了。麦克罗夫特竟然愿意玩这种低级游戏，不能不说是品位下降的表现。

> 希望你真正地忙起来，不然你就会变得太胖、太傲慢、太喜欢像缉毒犬一样围着我嗅来嗅去。S

在手机上写完这条短信，夏洛克选择了次日发送，然后从容地步出他自己的厕所隔间，在镜子前停留了一下，露出一个笑容。 


	22. Chapter 22

## 22

麦克罗夫特今天的心情不太好，证据是他在咖啡里放了三块糖，结果却没有喝。安西娅进来收走了咖啡杯，友善地提醒他时间到了。  
时间到了。麦克罗夫特环顾着这间办公室，产生了一瞬间的留恋。倒不是说日久生情，他在这间屋子里度过的时间加在一起也不过几个月，而他也没有赋予房间本身一丝一毫的个人色彩。这让人想起他住过的酒店房间，连拖鞋的位置都没有移动过。他的另一间位于MI5的办公室也是一样，如果拿掉门上的黄铜名牌，随时可以连家具整间出租。所以当他收到调令时只是抬头看了一下那扇厚实的橡木门，心里描绘着它挂上别人名字时的样子。他是否从一开始就知道自己不会在这里长久停留，是否有把握凭借自己的能力迅速升到更好的位置——比如说现在得到的，联合情报委员会的一席之地？这是原因之一，他承认；而他不愿承认的，是他不知道自己是否能在——或者愿意在——任何一个地方长久停留。  
生命如此短暂而多变，拥有一个时间机器则会让它更加多变；讽刺的是，甚至也让它更加短暂。  
总之，他要和自己过去的办公室告别了，今后他不会再有常驻MI5和MI6的两间办公室，因为他要处理的将是更抽象而非事务性的问题。这次升迁在某种程度上讲是拜夏洛克所赐——正是他先以侦探技巧迅速掌握了那起国际贩毒案的关键环节，后以捣乱精神大力衬托了麦克罗夫特的危机处理能力。如果说麦克罗夫特并没有表现出普通意义上的感谢，那么夏洛克显然也没有表现出任何领情的迹象。换句话说，麦克罗夫特慈悲地为弟弟续了一个季度的房租，但夏洛克在巴茨的实验室里架了一张床。  
有轻轻的敲门声。安西娅把门推开一条缝，点了点头。这表示他应该出发了。挂在衣帽钩上的外套是这个房间里他仅剩的私人物品，于是他取下来搭在胳膊上。当他走出大楼时，注意到一个擦肩而过的身影，步伐迅速而笃定。他停下来，回头，目送着亚历克•麦克唐纳警司——现在是二等秘书——整洁的黑色西装消失在楼梯转角处。  
当然，在苏格兰场的记录中，麦克唐纳警司得到的是撤职处分。有时候你必须习惯这个巨大机器运转的方式，一些你辛苦拆掉的零件转眼就会出现在另一个地方，甚至是你自己的鼻子下面，只因为它用起来合适。夏洛克对于这一点发表了一段不短的演说，其内容包括一句冷哼，一个“你也是一丘之貉”的眼神，以及三十五分钟无调式小提琴即兴演奏。  
因为和麦克唐纳的意外相遇，在去唐宁街的半路上，麦克罗夫特临时决定造访一趟苏格兰场。之前夏洛克制造的那起混乱中，苏格兰场是唯一没有被波及的。正因为如此，麦克罗夫特才能够从容地将人们的注意力从巴茨转移到真正重要的地方，然后目睹警方与情报部门的高效率合作：恰到好处的设套，顺藤摸瓜的取证，干净利落的抓捕。但是在麦克罗夫特看来，这件案子办得并不漂亮。倒不是说他低估了那个叫约翰的受伤军医——可以应付的突发事件不在一个福尔摩斯大脑的考虑范围内——而是他觉得整件案子办得太快了，戛然而止的乐章末尾似乎总有一两个音符高高悬在头顶，不知道何时会落下来敲出不和谐的小节。  
所以他想亲自去见一下关键的罪犯，或者说证人，把不和谐的音符从头脑中清除掉。

 

约翰今天第五次去看心理医生。没什么可抱怨的，这是他自作自受。当然，你不能在一棵树上抓到所有的浣熊——这句过时的谚语是他跟一个出身乡下地方的美国大兵学来的，那个被炸断小腿的男孩子之前一直念念不忘春季的狩猎。现在约翰面对的是一个复杂的简单问题：如何向一个精神科医师证明你没有精神病？  
曾经有一个笑话，说精神病院的司机弄丢了自己运送的病人，所以在路上随便骗了几个路人上车。这几个倒霉的人到了医院之后，无论如何也无法证明自己是正常人了。  
哈哈，一点都不好笑。约翰记得这个笑话的最后只有一个人成功地逃了出来，因为他不抗议也不打闹，按时吃了几周的药，被判断为“痊愈”。所以这也就是约翰眼下要采取的战略。他寄希望于那个永远眉头微皱、语气温和得像隔着二十床羽毛垫子的女人迟早能理解，她面对的不是豌豆上的公主，而是那个坚定的锡兵。可惜直到现在，他的希望还没有实现的迹象。  
“你最好把你身上发生的事情记录下来，这有助于你的恢复。”  
“我身上没有发生任何事情。”  
以上对话反复了四次，今天是第五次。在艾拉——他的心理医生——看来，他需要开个博客，诚实地记录自己吃了什么、喝了什么、和谁上了床，又梦见了什么。在约翰看来，这说明医生无法看穿他的想法，只好寄希望于他把自己打开展览，从而对症下药。太差劲了，他知道有比眼前这个女人好得多的人，比方说，曾有一个神秘的声音隔着洗手间的木板就能把他拆卸完毕端上餐桌如同圣诞夜的烧鹅，而那只鹅尽管嘴里塞着苹果还忍不住想大声叫好……不，这个联想太糟糕了，但这个世界上确实有更好的医生，约翰亲眼——不，亲耳听到过。  
或许只有那样的医生才能为他解决一些实际的问题，例如他的噩梦，他明明没有受伤却难以正常行走的右腿，和他有时候会颤抖的手掌。别人都告诉他这是典型的PTSD症状，心因性创伤，但他不认同。因为那个更好的医生说过他没有患上PTSD。  
哈利对此颇有微词。约翰不久前刚跟哈利见了面。他当然隐瞒了自己谎称PTSD才逃出医院的经过，但哈利一看他手里的拐杖就哭着扑上来，这让他有些心烦意乱。等到他解释清楚自己的腿并没有毛病，哈利立刻怀疑地看着他，然后建议他去看心理医生。“应该去看心理医生的是你！”他差点脱口而出，好在及时克制住了。哈利刚刚和她的女人分手，回到老朋友威士忌的温暖怀抱，一天有十四个小时是不清醒的。  
“可怜的约翰尼，”她咯咯地笑着，叫着约翰的昵称，“就算治不好你的腿，我也喜欢你。你带着拐杖的样子真是名副其实的尊尼获加（Johnnie Walker）。”  
约翰花了好大力气才拒绝了哈利叫他留下来和自己住在一起的邀请。就算他真的被迫开个博客记录自己的生活，也不想每次打开页面时看到的都是“今天我收拾了十个空酒瓶”、“今天我姐姐带了个新女朋友回家，她好像看上了我”、“今天我去诊所面试，面试官问我为什么身上有威士忌的味道”之类的。之前他也曾经从哈利混乱的生活中逃离过，但这一次他似乎感受到了一丝歉意，以及他们之间若有若无的亲密感。或许是因为这一次他自己也真的需要帮助了。  
但他还是离开了，只带走了一只半新不旧的手机——哈利的前女友克莱拉送的，现在哈利看到这只手机就歇斯底里地发作——和之前寄存在哈利那里的一些旧衣物。他们像一对参加完高中毕业典礼的朋友一样告别，知道今后相见的机会很少，祝愿对方一切顺利，并对这一安排感到满意。如今秋天已经过去，天气转凉，空气中有了冷冷的潮湿味道。一进入十二月，商店橱窗也在一天天变得丰富多彩，带有强迫意味的欢乐感和尚未来到的大雪一起在空气中越酿越浓。约翰选择独自在他暖气不太充足的简陋廉租屋里面对这一切，也面对他的噩梦和时好时坏的腿。他的感受仍然没有变——他还是不知道自己想要什么样的生活，始终悬在半空，仿佛过去和未来都是排斥他的磁极。在目前这个阶段，他只有把自己的生活简化到不能再简化的地步，不去想更多，每隔两周去艾拉那里做心理咨询，争取早日获得“痊愈”资格证。  
他甚至真的开了个博客，尽管里面的内容大概会让艾拉很愤怒。  
什么都没有。——第一天他这样写。  
我身上没有发生任何事情。——第二天他这样写。  
这个无聊的游戏只进行了两天，然后约翰迎来了属于他的，充满未知的2011年。


	23. Chapter 23

## 23

火焰在壁炉里安静地燃烧，除了每隔几分钟发出轻微的噼啪响声和偶尔溅出的几颗火星外，丝毫感觉不出它是一个活着的东西。然而它确实活着，舔舐着圆木被劈开的粗糙断面，一点一点地架空了原本坚实的木料，让它们变得虚有其表，轻轻一碰就灰飞烟灭。  
夏洛克注视这火焰很久了，跳动的光线在他苍白的高额头和颧骨上制造出变幻的阴影，也让浅灰蓝色的虹膜像日出时的天空一样变得生动。这样的夏洛克看起来非常安静无害，和那火焰一样。但是说真的，他长久地保持这个姿势只是因为测试浴缸进水速度的时候滑倒在了里面，睡裤和便袍前襟都湿了。  
“你可以穿我的。”麦克罗夫特合情合理地建议。  
由于没有得到任何回应——虽然提建议的人本身也没有期待过回应——麦克罗夫特端着手中的玻璃杯也走向壁炉，在弟弟旁边的椅子上坐下。火光映照下杯中的液体浓稠得像淹死苍蝇的糖浆，麦克罗夫特小心地把鼻尖伸进刻有复杂花纹的玻璃杯里嗅了一下。  
夏洛克白了他一眼，明显是指“别把你的长鼻子也伸进我的事情”。  
麦克罗夫特轻轻把那杯干邑放在一边。他其实对酒精没有兴趣，几乎没有。自从给弟弟下了“冷火鸡”令之后，他也自然而然地戒除了任何有成瘾倾向的物质——咖啡因除外——似乎这是他的身体对于镜像的自动模拟。此刻他倒了这杯酒只是因为这是新年夜，也因为他喜欢火光里的琥珀色，这让他在说话的时候有一个温暖的东西可以盯着看。  
“戒烟进行得怎么样？”  
夏洛克抬起一只胳膊，丝绸睡袍滑下来，可以看到一片圆形的尼古丁贴。  
“蒙塔古街的房租我只续到了今天。虽然你不在那里睡，也许需要把你的东西清出去。”麦克罗夫特停顿了一会儿，又说，“我希望你已经在看租房广告了。”  
“我和小斯坦福提了一下。”  
“哦。”麦克罗夫特猜测小斯坦福是巴茨医院的八卦新闻中心。  
“水龙头的问题。发现尸体的时候水刚刚从浴缸里溢出来一点儿，按照当时放水的速度，水龙头最多只开了十五分钟。但是凶手在半小时之前就离开了公寓，从那以后都有人和他在一起。有什么办法从外面控制水龙头的流速吗，麦克罗夫特？”  
麦克罗夫特抬起眼睛，话题的突然转换并没有让他觉得意外。“不是自己不小心溺死的吗？”  
“不是。”  
这句话或者代表着死者体内有安眠药，或者代表着其他没能逃过夏洛克锐利眼睛的线索——总之，当夏洛克说“不是”，那就没有质疑的必要。麦克罗夫特闭上眼睛，在脑海里虚构那个他从未涉足的现场。卫生间、浴缸、尸体；伪装成洗澡时溺毙。他又睁开了眼睛。  
“洗衣机里的衣服是干净的吗？”  
夏洛克裹在潮湿睡袍里的身体僵直了一下，然后有点挫败地叹了口气，拿起边桌上的手机，给雷斯垂德发了条短信。

> 死者的丈夫在放水的同时开了洗衣机。高层公寓在洗衣机运行时降低的水压会使浴缸水龙头的水流显著减小。SH

“欠我六个月了。”麦克罗夫特说。每次他解决了夏洛克的一个问题，就把他的戒烟期限再延长一个月。  
夏洛克无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“我在苏格兰场和佩特洛谈了一次。”麦克罗夫特也毫不在意地转换了话题。佩特洛就是那个摩吉托男人，两个月前和其他几名毒贩一起被当作案件主犯送审。  
“背后有人给他出谋划策。”  
“是的。你不打算追查下去吗？”  
“线索断了。”  
麦克罗夫特看着自己的弟弟，发现弟弟也在看着他。在彼此的对视中他们了解了对方接下来要说的话。  
 _“你不是轻易放弃线索的人。”_  
 _“你也不是。”_  
 _“时机未到。”_  
 _“是的，时机未到。”_  
“你有没有想过，”麦克罗夫特打断眼神的交流开了口，“我们的思维方式太一致，这会是一个问题？”  
夏洛克伸展了长腿，湿掉的睡裤现在已经慢慢干了，布料变得轻柔暖和起来，让他感觉有些痒。他若有所思地将交叉的十指松开，指尖一对接一对地碰在一起。当他从合拢成金字塔形的手指上方望向壁炉时，眼角的余光看到自己的哥哥低着头研究拖鞋，胳膊肘撑在椅子扶手上，双手合成同样的形状。他甚至没有看到自己的动作。夏洛克还记得自己小的时候常常发觉哥哥在偷偷地观察他，于是他也偷偷地观察回去。似乎每一次有意或无意的偷窥，连同这个习惯本身，都在印证他们的相似。  
没错，这个问题曾经困扰过他。仿佛冥冥之中有一面镜子，让他们成为一对纠缠的量子，亦步亦趋，共同起舞，即使相隔整个宇宙。年幼的时候，他曾经以为是自己被哥哥影响得太深，不自觉地养成了同样的思考和行为模式。但从那时起他就在试着摆脱；他尝试了不同的大学、不同的职业、不同的人生道路。有时候他觉得自己成功了，有时候——比如现在——他觉得这种可能性也许从来都不存在。  
但是话说回来，现在他不认为这是个问题。这很好——有什么不好的呢？即使是福尔摩斯兄弟这样自我意识极其强烈的人也会同意，两个福尔摩斯好过一个，无论对于大脑还是心灵。在这个世界上你总需要一个了解你的人，而且或许，只需要一个了解你的人；而你最好也同样了解他，这样你就不会被单方面控制。夏洛克觉得现在的状况已经接近完美了，如果麦克罗夫特的长鼻子不要总伸得太近当然更好。  
“我觉得你应该更多地……接触普通人。”麦克罗夫特若有所思地说，并希望这个想法能清晰地传递到夏洛克的大脑皮层。但显然，就像夏洛克对他鼻子的意见没能引起他的神经波动一样，这次的尝试也失败了，夏洛克冷冷地哼了一声。  
“那太无聊，是吗？”麦克罗夫特抬起眼睛，“但是你选择的职业就是去接触普通人。我不否认偶尔会有一两个天才罪犯，但你不可能把人生耗费在等待上面。何况即使是调查一流头脑犯下的罪案，你需要接触的证人百分之九十九也是普通人。”  
“我了解普通人的思维方式。”  
“我不怀疑。但是他们了解你的吗？有多少证人对你说的第一句话是‘滚’？”  
夏洛克咧开嘴，露出一个毫不开心的笑容。  
“如果这样会令你高兴一点的话，那么我换个说法，”麦克罗夫特靠向扶手椅接近夏洛克的那一边，一只手撑住下巴，“你应该更多地允许普通人接触你。”  
“接触……这是可以考虑的。”夏洛克最终这样说，“但我不需要普通人来了解我。”  
“是‘不相信普通人能够了解我’吧？”麦克罗夫特微微一笑，“说实话，我也不相信。我们是一对傲慢的混账，而且都因为对方才是更混账的那个而心安理得。说真的，我们应该为此干一杯。”  
夏洛克只是又哼了一声。  
麦克罗夫特瞥了一眼那杯丝毫未动过的干邑，模仿着夏洛克的语调说：“亲——爱——的——弟弟，今天可是大年夜。我去年的新年愿望是来年你会对我好一点。”  
夏洛克妥协了，他站起身，顺手拿起丢在远处沙发角落里的小提琴，走到窗前看着外面的雪。“就当它是个礼物吧。”他的声音低沉，像琴弓缓慢擦过G弦，共鸣箱发出嗡嗡的声响。然后他开始拉一支曲子。  
听到头几个音符的时候，麦克罗夫特有几分诧异。他认为弟弟会选择巴赫，甚至怪诞而灵性的马勒，但这首曲子是……柴可夫斯基。当然，并不是那个过分敏感温柔的柴可夫斯基，而是那首刚问世时被批驳得体无完肤的D大调小提琴协奏曲——因为主音小提琴太“野蛮”。  
麦克罗夫特闭上眼睛，嘴角现出一丝微笑。现在他理解夏洛克的选择了。第一乐章里那骄傲的、才华横溢的、不愿被任何乐器压制的小提琴，生气勃勃地奔跑、跳跃、撕扯，发泄着所有过剩的精力，然而却始终遵循着某种螺旋上升的步调。那是一种孩子气的炫技，不知疲倦、孜孜以求，独占每一只聆听的耳朵，又会在最高潮的地方丢下一个短暂的休止符，仿佛一个得意的眼神。麦克罗夫特阅读着音符，阅读着每一个小节的狂妄和……青春，几乎想起立鼓掌。  
但他的手停在半空，因为夏洛克没有丝毫停顿便转入了第二乐章。同样才气纵横的小提琴，突然变得低沉而优雅，思虑重重。带着淡淡伤感的音符飘向他，在壁炉周围的热空气里升腾，最后充满整个房间。层层叠加的悠扬旋律像绵密的思绪，一点一点地缠绕住那个拉琴的人——然而在那个瞬间，麦克罗夫特以为拉琴的是他自己。他突然觉得自己被烈酒灼伤了喉咙，然而放在椅子扶手上的那杯干邑仍然纹丝未动。  
所以这才是夏洛克真正要送的礼物，尽管前面有那么漫长的前奏。Allegro夏洛克， Andante麦克罗夫特，同一支曲子，交错的华彩。他目睹着音乐伸出双手拥抱了窗前闭着眼睛挥动琴弓的夏洛克，在这个大雪纷飞新年夜，如他一直想做的那样。  
过了许久，他才意识到音乐已经停下了，似乎随着窗外飘舞的雪花一同卷入暗蓝色天空的深处。夏洛克盯着那里，而他盯着夏洛克的背影。  
“第三乐章呢？”他问。 


	24. Chapter 24

## 24

赫德森太太推开那扇被清晨的冰冷空气冻住而显得滞重的门，门上的玻璃格子四角凝了零星的冰花。她一手扶着隐隐作痛的髋部，叹了口气，然后因为街上仍然鲜亮的各色装饰物而愉快起来。新年已经过去两个多星期，节日气氛慢慢淡了，但雨雪不多，所以大部分街头装饰依旧得以幸存。人们已经慢慢从假期中归来，但常常光顾这家三明治快餐店的大学生们已经陆续结束考试回家去了，赫德森太太这几天过得很轻松。  
从远处的拐角传来奔跑的声音，这在一大清早可不太多见。赫德森太太疑惑地转身，结果差点被一个小个子胖男人撞到门上。她尖叫了一声，一手护着髋骨，抬起脚朝那个冒失的家伙踢过去。这时有第二个人赶到了，一把抓住前面那个人的领子，膝盖顶向他的后腰，另一只手迅速捉住那人正挣扎着挥舞的手臂。  
“拿出来。”抓住猎物的男人低头冲着自己猎物的耳朵发出简洁的命令，低沉的嗓音里带着一丝危险的气声。猎物看起来认命了，整个身体松弛下来，站直后胡乱整理了一下衣服，努力平复自己紊乱的呼吸节奏。他从口袋里拿出一张揉皱的纸条，似乎心有不甘地捏紧了一下，又松开手，漠然地看着抓住他的人把纸条从他手中拿走。  
“我答应过给你报酬。”第二个人也站直了身体，他个子高得多，不过同样因为奔跑而有些呼吸急促。他把纸条装进大衣口袋，顺手拿出皮夹，从里面拿出三张十镑纸币晃了晃，然后说道：“我相信你会发现，认真按我说的做对你长远的事业发展更有好处。”他当着猎物的面慢慢地抽回一张，把剩下的两张又晃了晃，塞进对方的领口。  
在矮胖男人一瘸一拐地走出去几步之后，高个子的男人对着那个垂头丧气的背影又开口了，声音不大，但很沉稳。“我会跟维金斯提一下这件事。”那个背影僵了一下，然后迅速消失在马路另一面的小巷里。  
赫德森太太相信自己刚刚目睹了一场街头混混的内斗。她皱起眉头，摆出一个上年纪的正直英国公民在这个时候应有的严肃态度，一手扶着门框，准备大声数落一下如今这些不上进的年轻人。但是那个高个子男人转过身来之后，脸上露出了惊讶的表情，高颧骨上因为奔跑而尚未退去的红晕又变得明显了一些。  
“赫德森太太！”他的语调中愉快多过惊奇。  
“夏洛克！”赫德森太太开心地笑起来，张开双臂轻轻拥抱了他。  
“我以为你还在美国——哦，当然，摆脱那个该死的家伙之后你一天也不想待在那个地方了。”  
“没错，虽然佛罗里达的气候对我的风湿比较好，但是伦敦——”赫德森太太再次张开双臂，“没有什么比得上伦敦！”  
夏洛克后退一步，抬头看了看遮雨篷上的字，露出一个男孩子式的笑容。“赫德森太太的三明治和茶点屋，太棒了！早餐有免费咖啡续杯吗？”  
赫德森太太笑着摇摇头，看着夏洛克长驱直入，灵活地绕过早晨还未摆放整齐的桌椅，走到咖啡机前面。她关上门，回到餐台为夏洛克做了一份热早餐。  
“服务生还没有来，不过我相信她的手艺不会比我强。我们去窗边坐着吧，那里光线好一些。”  
夏洛克端过盘子和咖啡，给自己找了个舒服的位子。他的目光扫过桌子磨损的边缘、墙纸和地板上擦不去的污迹，很有把握地说：“十八个月到两年。最近租金是低点，最好续约。”  
“不，这房子是我买下来的，包括楼上。”赫德森太太指了指天花板，“那个浑蛋留下来的遗产，以及一部分银行借款。”  
“店里的生意并不算太好吧。”夏洛克锐利的眼睛转向门口处的擦鞋垫。  
“只能说一般，所以我出租楼上的两层。”  
“哦？”夏洛克的尾音显示出了他的兴趣。  
“租房的两个韩国学生毕业了，圣诞节前就搬了出去。不过现在还没有人续租，大概要等到下个学期。”  
“我可以看看那几间房子吗？”夏洛克突然说。  
“哦，夏洛克，你知道的……”  
“只是看看。”当夏洛克愿意的时候，他可以安抚任何人，“我哥哥把我赶出了蒙塔古街，不过我当然有住的地方，而且两层楼确实也太大了……”  
话还没说完，夏洛克已经穿过店里的后门消失在楼梯间。赫德森太太担忧地抬起脸，双手紧握着咖啡杯，一副忙着祈祷的样子。转眼间，夏洛克又回来了，若无其事地坐下，问道：“租金是多少？”  
赫德森太太犹豫着说了一个数字。听完之后，夏洛克点了点头。“很合理。不过我确实负担不起。如果只是一间卧室的话——”在赫德森太太开口前，他自己摇了摇头，“不，那就意味着我要容忍隔壁住着一个陌生人。”  
“也许你可以找个朋友合租。”赫德森太太眨眨眼睛。  
“朋友？我？”夏洛克耸了耸肩。  
“如果你要找一个朋友的话，可要尽快，二月份学生们就要回来了。”  
夏洛克的脸上露出一个大大的、虚假的笑容。“赫德森太太，你真是太了解我了。”  
“而且不能包括刚才在门口那个——那种人，我的房子从来都是清白正直的。”  
“你的房子可是用一个杀人犯的遗产买的。”夏洛克起身，再一次拥抱了赫德森太太，“欣韦尔不是恶棍，他只是我的‘无家可归者信息网’的一部分，稍稍有些不安分，总想赚到超过自己能力的钱。至于我，如果有一天我能赚到符合我能力十分之一的钱，我会直接过来买下你的房子。”  
赫德森太太挑起眉毛。“我不确定这房子的升值空间有这么大。”  
他们相视一笑，夏洛克重新扣紧大衣的扣子，出门去找维金斯，或者其他什么人。从他干劲十足的状态来看，赫德森太太或许还不到为自己的房子逃过一劫而庆贺的时候。正如夏洛克所说，她实在——以一个上了年纪的女人的智慧来衡量——是非常了解他的。

 

约翰•华生觉得到目前为止，新的一年并没有带给他什么变化。他仍然在做噩梦，而且梦境一天比一天鲜活。从一开始的黄沙和鲜血，渐渐加入稀疏的植被、干裂的灰墙掩体、沾满尘土和火药的迷彩服……然后是气味：机枪的油裹着发烫的金属、汗水砸在看不出颜色的鞋尖上激起小团的刺鼻尘埃、草叶锋利的边缘划过脸颊后混合着苦涩清香的铁锈味道……整个梦境像万花筒一样饱满杂乱、目不暇给，随时会炸开——接着它们无一例外都炸开了，留下一屏蓝幕，以及一身冷汗的约翰瞪着眼睛平复自己的呼吸，然后固执地在博客里写：什么事都没发生。  
于是在这样一个阳光不错的下午，约翰决定自己必须出去走走。他的头，尤其是眉骨到眼眶的这一带有一种压抑的酸痛，让他不停地眨眼睛，好像被寒风吹到了一样。实际上这一天的气温是很和暖的，不用穿大衣就可以出门。约翰撑着拐杖走着，努力避免去看路人的目光。我会好起来，他妈的，这是暂时的，我会好起来——当他在心里默默地吼了一千零一次之后，惊讶地发现自己不知不觉地又走到了巴茨。  
还好，不是住院部那一边。他可以想象某几位医生如果看到他会是什么脸色。  
这就是所谓的犯人总会回到自己的作案现场吗？他自嘲地一笑，继续往前走。然而突然有个声音在叫他。在他反应过来之前已经走出了好几步，于是他疑惑地回头，想确认声音的来源。  
迈克•斯坦福！约翰愣了一下，然后微笑起来——这家伙比原来胖了不止一圈。  
接下来的十分钟里，两位老同学坐在长椅上，随意地聊着天。迈克问他的腿怎么回事，他从容地解释说战场上受了伤——当然没有必要说明实际受伤的地方是他的肩膀。不知为何，这让他好过了一些。昨天晚上他和几个以前在橄榄球队的朋友一起去酒吧喝酒，三个人里没有一个问到他的腿，那种太过故意的忽视反而使他心烦意乱。迈克不一样，他一向喜欢八卦，这有时候是个优点。  
明媚的阳光下，他们注视着草地上行色匆匆的学生——医学院的孩子们几乎没有假期，不过正如迈克所言，这些孩子们都是擅长找麻烦的自我膨胀的浑蛋，正如他们自己当年一样。在笑声中，约翰轻松下来，结果不自觉地被迈克问出了自己的现状——八卦在大多数时候仍然不是个优点——他在心里狠狠拍了自己的额头一掌。  
“怎么，我今天刚好也听到另一个人想找室友合租房子！”迈克兴奋地说。  
约翰用了零点五秒在心中反驳“我没说自己想合租房子”，但又用了零点五秒思考了一下这个主意，觉得还不坏。为什么不呢？可以省钱，可以换个环境，更重要的是可以让生活中发生一点事情，转移他的焦虑感。不过问题当然在于……  
“‘另一个人’是谁？”  
迈克露出那种明显是不怀好意的笑容。不过看到约翰的表情，他马上补充道：“别误会，只不过因为这个人……他有点怪，不太合群，所以他提到自己想跟人合租的时候我很惊讶。”  
你那并不是惊讶，而是等着看好戏的表情——约翰在心里默默地回了一句。但是好奇心作祟，他觉得去认识一下这个所谓的怪人也无妨，反正……反正好过什么事都没发生。  
所以他跟着迈克•斯坦福，去化学实验室里找那个所谓的怪人。不过他第一眼注意到的倒不是那个人，而是实验室里的样子。离开了四五年，这里的改变已经让他几乎不认识除了药品以外的一切东西了。  
“和咱们那会儿大不一样了，不是吗？”  
坐在长桌另一端，正用移液枪往培养皿里滴某种液体的那个人抬起头来，一双眼角尖长的灰眼睛微微眯起，对迈克说道：“手机借我用一下，我的没信号了。”  
隔着整个房间，约翰的思维停滞了，他甚至不曾意识到自己一直将这个声音深深地刻在大脑里，到了过耳难忘，哪怕一个字也能分辨得出的程度。此时对方又说话了，但是约翰听到的却是四个月前，离这里不足三百码的另一幢楼里，这个声音对他说出的第一句话。  
“你在想怎么逃出去？”


	25. Chapter 25

## 25

夏洛克难以撼动的自尊心后来也勉强让了一步，承认在那次会面里先认出对方的是约翰而不是他自己。考虑到夏洛克引以为傲——引以为生存技能——的观察力，这是一个巨大的让步。不过公平地讲，虽然他是后认出对方的人，但时间仅仅相差数秒。  
他接过约翰主动提供的手机，瞟了一眼对方衣袖里露出的手腕，问了一句“阿富汗还是伊拉克？”——这句话还没有说完，他已经意识到这个人是谁了。意外和快乐构成一场拔地而起的龙卷风，将他呼的一声送入湛蓝的晴空，被阳光照得里外透明——又在一瞬间乘着风返回地面，安全着陆。但是他难以掩饰的雀跃心情还是给约翰造成了困扰——他的大脑直接将约翰判定为“正确的合租对象”而非“有潜在合租可能的陌生人”，其结果就是他不假思索地脱口而出下一句话：“我希望你不讨厌小提琴。”  
当然，当然，他尽可能地做了一些补救措施，包括盯着约翰的眼睛复述对方整个人生经历以证明他们有足够的了解作为一起租房的基础——其有效程度无异于给一条破了洞的牛仔裤打上一个鲜艳的橙色补丁。接下来他又锦上添花地一挤眼睛，轻快地消失在门外。  
约翰茫然地在实验室里站了一会儿，想要搞清楚状况。这个人——他挤眼睛时自我介绍叫做夏洛克•福尔摩斯——知道自己的一切事情，这倒没有让约翰感到特别奇怪。早在几个月前他就知道自己的许多事情，就算不是全部，只要他愿意就有足够的时间和资源来补完。但是这并不意味着合租一事已成为既定事实，因为到目前为止他们之间的了解仅仅是单向的，在他面前的仍是一片全然陌生的土地，踏上这片土地之前需要足够的缓冲。  
真的需要吗？约翰停下来想了想，当他从沉思中惊醒的时候，有些诧异地发现自己在无聊地晃动着鞋尖——用那条本来没有毛病却不肯好好走路的腿，而用来辅助它的拐杖正在一点都不颤抖的手里画着小圆圈。在他迷惑的头脑中，似乎有一个部位在回应着夏洛克那不太正常的欢乐情绪，像蠢蠢欲动的太阳在升起之前先把混沌的天空染上了色彩。  
“你会跟他去看房子的，对吧？”迈克•斯坦福问，此刻他已经不用掩饰自己幸灾乐祸的表情了。  
“呃……”约翰用拐杖敲了敲自己的腿，“为什么不呢？”

 

实际看房子是在第二天，整个经过比约翰所设想的更为离奇。房子本身相当不错，位置、大小、环境都令人满意，只不过里面堆满了杂物——其中一些能够出现在伦敦市中心实在是一项奇迹。夏洛克解释说这些东西都是他的，这让约翰再次怀疑对方找人合租的诚意——会有人在室友还没决定的情况下就先把自己的东西搬进来吗？  
房东太太倒是相当高兴。约翰很喜欢这位友善可亲的赫德森太太，但他也忍不住觉得她高兴的理由有几分异常，特别是她以慈爱长辈的眼神看着夏洛克，然后问他们是否需要两间卧室的时候。自从昨天踏进巴兹的实验室以来，约翰就觉得自己像是失足掉进了兔子洞。他闷闷地在沙发上坐下，满心希望疯帽子太太至少可以提供一杯下午茶。  
“我不是你们的管家！”这是她的回答。  
这时三月兔先生跳出来，眼睛闪闪发亮，问约翰要不要跟他去一起命案现场。  
是的，这就是看房子事件的结局：约翰坐在出租车上，身旁是他的新朋友，目的地是一具尸体，就好像他在阿富汗见过的成百上千具尸体都不算数一样。感谢上帝——约翰发自内心地想——昨天我刚刚因为“什么事都没发生”而跳过了艾拉的心理咨询。也许上帝的乐趣就是这样的：或者不给你，或者给得太多。哪怕他一时兴起把一切都收回，我们通常也没有立场抱怨——当约翰弯下腰，检查那个穿着一身精致粉红色套装，显然曾经生活优裕的中年女人的尸体时，脑海中飘过这样的感慨。  
你是谁？你做了或者没做什么？你何以得到这样的结局？  
“服毒引起的窒息。”他冷静地说，带着乳胶手套的手指轻柔地划过已经被岁月和死亡两次夺去光彩的青白皮肤，测试尸体的僵直程度。夏洛克的动作比他还要快得多，但同样带着精确专业的谨慎态度。约翰有点怀疑他带自己来究竟是做什么。显而易见，夏洛克拥有合格的法医学知识和大大超过合格线的自信心，并不需要另一个人帮他验证观点。约翰只能认为自己像一根碰巧十分合适的狗咬胶，被那只精力过剩的幼犬坚持叼着到处乱跑。小的时候约翰和哈利养过一只小牛头犬，他深知这类动物有时候是多么不可理喻。  
仿佛是在验证他的理论，夏洛克兴奋地做了一番推论，然后二话不说，大步跑下楼梯，就此消失了。  
看来狗咬胶的赏味期确实有限。约翰耸耸肩，用拐杖撑起缺乏合作精神的腿，独自回到冷寂的街道。刚下过雨，微拱的路面呈现出潮湿而闪闪发光的油亮黑色，像一只巨大海豹的脊背。因为打不到出租车，约翰慢慢地走着，每隔一阵会有黄色路灯将他圈进光晕里，然后又默默推出去。作为这疯狂一天的收场，倒也相当应景。  
可惜他错了，这疯狂的一天远未收场。当他路过一个破旧但被雨水洗刷得发亮的红色电话亭时，刺耳的铃声突然响了起来。  
不要去接陌生的电话，这是常识。约翰站住了，望着那个电话亭，试图抑制自己的冲动。他想起了一部电影，生活在电脑程序里的人只要接起特定的电话，便能让意识脱离虚拟世界，回归真实的肉身。他舔了舔嘴唇，走进去关上电话亭的门。陈旧的电话机油漆剥落，机身上贴着的号码被用力涂掉，金属按键边缘微微生锈。铃声依旧坚持不懈地响着，震得话机乃至电话亭的玻璃都在微微颤抖。  
“喂？”他屏住呼吸。  
“你好，华生医生。”

 

麦克罗夫特一个人待在空荡荡的废弃仓库里，等着他的车把约翰•华生接到这里来。他承认自己把这件事搞得有点戏剧化，但和上帝心血来潮的安排比起来这绝对不算什么。他怎么也没想到，约翰•华生会以这种方式再次出现在夏洛克的生活里，然而一切偶然事件似乎都导向这个必然的结局，上帝编写的纵横字谜在随机地填出许多答案后突然有一行字意外地连成了一体，而它原本就在那里，每个字母都正确得无可辩驳。  
约翰•华生。他再次默念这个名字，就像坐在第欧根尼俱乐部里，第一次翻阅国防部从阿富汗传回来的文件时一样。时间过去了这么久，他对这个人的了解却并没有增加太多。想到这一点，他就被一种迫切的心理紧紧攥住了——他本来有很多机会可以好好认识约翰，至少是在夏洛克之前，而且当初他确实对这个人产生过模糊的兴趣。如果不是因为夏洛克和他该死的大麻烟……不，他不想再回忆这件事。  
但有趣的是，如今正是因为夏洛克，他需要重新认识约翰•华生。  
车轮碾过潮湿地面的声音由远及近，雾灯扫过昏暗的仓库，白亮刺目。麦克罗夫特用伞尖支着地面，放松了一条腿，看着白光里那个撑着拐杖然而速度很快的身影向他走来。不高大，但看起来结实可靠。走近之后，麦克罗夫特能看出他肩膀的肌肉在夹克和毛衣下面紧绷着，连带脖颈和面孔也有一丝僵硬。也许是光线的原因，他的眼睛看起来完全不透明。  
约翰觉得眼前这个人有一种怪异的熟悉感——眉毛的角度，眼珠的颜色，微带嘲讽的嘴角和居高临下的压迫力。  
“坐吧。”麦克罗夫特说。  
约翰拒绝了。显然，空仓库里孤零零的一把折叠椅，看起来太像一个陷阱。  
“告诉我你和夏洛克的关系。”  
约翰的睫毛微微颤抖了一下，除此之外在亮光中的半边脸并没有变化。麦克罗夫特迅速解读着约翰的相貌、表情、衣着、动作，把每一条线索和他印象里的约翰相对照。他发现约翰也在打量他。不是他惯于应对的那种敏锐和探寻——像夏洛克那样——而是平静笃定，仿佛已经做出了某种判断，不会再因外界的影响而改变。了不起的品质。  
“我猜你不是夏洛克的朋友。”  
麦克罗夫特微微一笑。“以你对夏洛克的了解，你认为他会有‘朋友’吗？”  
约翰皱起了眉头，但麦克罗夫特自己也没有再说下去，仿佛这句话无意中触动了静音开关。此刻他的脑海里有无数鲜活的画面争先恐后地涌动，但却发不出任何声音。垂下目光，积水的地面像破碎的镜子一样将他的脸映出无数光怪陆离的暗淡虚像。他用伞尖敲了敲跷起的鞋尖，平静地说：“我是他所能拥有的最接近朋友的人。”  
我就是他。  
“我是他的敌人。”他把这句话说完，扬起头直视约翰的眼睛，“在他看来，我是他的‘终极敌人’——他喜欢把事情戏剧化。”  
约翰环顾四周，忍不住笑了：“戏剧化？”  
麦克罗夫特无视约翰的嘲讽，依然以十分戏剧化的姿态从口袋里掏出一个记事本，对着空无一字的白纸念道：“贝克街221B。如果你确定要和夏洛克一起搬到那里，我很愿意为你提供一些……帮助。”  
约翰不易察觉地后退了一小步，眼神警惕。“用来交换信息？”  
一个有趣的推论，麦克罗夫特想，不知道是不是大多数人都会自然而然地这样推论。“大多数人”的想法总是让他觉得新奇，不过他不打算解释。  
“我时常……担心他。但我不希望你跟他提起。”  
“不。”约翰抛出简短明确的拒绝信号，转身迎向刺目的车灯。他也许算不上有多了解夏洛克，也许几小时前他还在自嘲地认为自己是一根被抛弃的狗咬胶，也许此刻提出奇怪建议的这个人比他更有资格评论夏洛克的所作所为，但他那种不知从何而来的忠诚仍然难以动摇。  
“换个心理医生吧。”  
约翰停住了脚步。有那么几秒钟，他忘了呼吸，只感觉到脖子上的汗毛一根一根竖了起来，好像那个声音是贴着他耳后吹过的潮湿的雾。他迅速转身问道：“你说什么？”  
“你的左手。”麦克罗夫特走过去，以一种就事论事的口吻拿起约翰的手评论道，“间歇性震颤？显然不是。在这场压力巨大的会谈中，它始终很稳定。你没有PTSD——”约翰的瞳孔猛地扩大了，但他没有抽回手。“你并不是被战争的回忆困扰，华生医生。你怀念它。”  
突然间，约翰明白了初见这个人时怪异的熟悉感从何而来。一样高，一样透明的灰蓝眼睛，一样令人不舒服的说话方式，尽管声音不完全相同却带着一样优越的公学腔——然而最可怕的是包裹于其中的一样字字见血的洞察力。他曾经被夏洛克的洞察力激发出那种无法理喻的忠诚，但现在——  
“到了选阵营的时候了，华生医生。”那个夏洛克的翻版挥舞着黑色雨伞从容地走出车前灯照亮的区域，隐入蒙昧的迷雾，“我还是他？”


	26. Chapter 26

## 26

“你应该接受他的贿赂，这样我们可以把钱平分。”夏洛克十分平静地建议道。  
“从你的‘终极敌人’那里？”约翰笑了，“我真的不知道现实生活中还有这种东西。”  
“是吗？无聊。”夏洛克躺在沙发上没动，只有眼珠转了转，“帮我发条短信。”  
“你让我横跨半个伦敦到这里来，就为了帮你发条短信？”  
“我哥哥调用了一个街区的所有摄像头，就为了给你打个电话。”  
“所以那确实是你哥哥。”约翰好奇地在沙发对面坐下来，“我就说，不会有另一个人和你如此相似。”  
夏洛克看上去好像被冒犯了。他从沙发上一跃而起，说：“给我你的手机。”  
“你自己的呢？”  
“容易被追踪。”夏洛克简洁地回答，几乎是从约翰手上抢走了手机，开始发短信。在运指如飞的同时，他似乎漫不经心地问道：“你认为是什么药物？”  
约翰眨眨眼睛，意识到夏洛克问的是几小时前他们检查过的那具女尸。“没有出血，被害人死于窒息，肢体有痉挛现象，所以是神经性毒物，具体是什么需要解剖后才能判定。”  
“这是第四名被害者，前三名死者的尸检报告已经出来了。”夏洛克发完了短信，随手把手机扔到了小边桌上，“你要猜猜吗？”  
“听你的口气，必然是不寻常的药物。”  
“哦，寻常得很，只是不太常用——在这种案子里。”夏洛克在一个粉色的行李箱前面坐下来，开始翻里面的东西，动作并不谨慎，“是装在胶囊里的可卡因，纯度很高。”  
约翰挑起了眉毛。没错，这的确……不太常用。他把目光转向那个不知道什么时候出现在这个房间里的粉色箱子。“这是……被害人的箱子！你从哪里找到的？”  
“案发现场附近的垃圾箱。”夏洛克懒得解释更多，长手指迅速拎起衣物、文件和书本，又迅速丢回去，反正箱子的主人也无从抗议，“从事媒体工作，但没有带电脑，所以一定是用手机办公，现在手机消失不见了——”他抬起头盯着边桌上约翰的手机。仿佛感应到了那锐利的目光，手机猛地震动了一下，铃声响起。  
约翰吓了一跳，然后本能地伸出手去拿。夏洛克拉住了他的袖子，脸上缓慢地绽开一个笑容。“上钩了。我们走吧！”  
“去哪里？”约翰莫名其妙地看着夏洛克套上大衣和围巾，“你用我的手机给谁发了信息？”  
“凶手。你想见他一面吗？”  
跟着夏洛克去“见凶手”的路上，约翰反复咀嚼着这个词。在最初的惊骇之后，仔细一想，凶手当然不是三头六臂的怪物，大部分时候凶手只是一个普通人而已。换句话说，任何一个普通人也都有可能在特殊的时间和地点成为凶手。那是埋藏在基因里的定时炸弹，没有人知道上帝为你设定好的时刻。  
夏洛克也在思索一件事：麦克罗夫特找约翰去谈话了。即使以麦克罗夫特的标准来衡量，这反应也称得上迅速。夏洛克打定主意要把约翰变成自己的室友，但麦克罗夫特知道这一点吗？怎么知道的？如果不是如此确定，他为什么会马上试图插一脚？  
在诺桑伯兰街口，他们停下了脚步。夜晚的空气变凉了，雨后街道上的行人比往常少。附近道路改造，所以经过这里的车也不是很多。前面一家餐馆静静地将暖黄的光投射在湿漉漉的人行道上，夏洛克随意地一指那里，说：“安杰洛的餐馆。我曾经帮他洗清了杀人嫌疑。”  
“了不起。”约翰微笑着点点头。  
“因为我证明了案发当时他正在几个城区外的另一个地方抢劫。”  
微笑僵在约翰脸上，为了缓解尴尬他笑得更厉害了一些。“你的朋友都相当的……不同凡响。”  
“唔，至少不那么无聊。”  
这个话题让约翰突然想问一个问题，于是他问了。  
“你有女朋友吗？”  
“女朋友？”夏洛克看上去非常惊诧，“当然没有。”注意到约翰的目光里出现的微妙神色，他马上补充道，“也没有男朋友——如果你打算问这个的话。我和我的工作结婚，一直如此。”  
其实他不必这样急着解释；他没有理由在几乎是陌生的人面前剖白自己，而且他也从未这样做过。有一些古怪而烦扰的情绪干预了他一成不变的自我满足和自我封闭，就像午夜过后沉寂的黑暗街区里，某家早已关门的店铺上方坏掉的霓虹灯，以无法预测的频率亮了又熄，亮了又熄，始终确定不了自己的状态。这非常不合适。夏洛克对自己的控制力有信心，他会控制住自己的——而且他会控制住被划分在他世界里的每一件事物，包括约翰。  
一辆出租车缓缓地从他们面前开过，停在他们正注视着的地方——诺桑伯兰街二十二号门前。尾灯闪烁了几下，又继续缓慢地前行。夏洛克和约翰对视了一秒，黑暗中他们的眼睛因为兴奋而格外明亮。  
“停下！”夏洛克大喊一声，向着出租车冲去，而约翰不假思索地跟上。这是一场漫长而激动人心的追逐，眼前的高楼、街道和小巷仿佛自动在他们面前生长和变幻。约翰从来不知道伦敦这片污浊的水域有着如此之多的奇妙支流，它们彼此相通，在每个好市民所不知道的地方汇聚又分开，交换着这个城市卑微一面的故事和传说。没有人能记住所有这些公寓后门、防火梯、参差相连的屋顶、挖开施工的路面与闪烁的信号灯——除了夏洛克。约翰盲目地跟在那件翻飞的长风衣后面，努力翻过那些夏洛克毫不费力就跳过去的栏杆。有一阵子他几乎忘了自己是在追什么，或者说谁，除了前面那永远距离指尖几英寸的衣角之外。夏洛克大声念出头脑中自动优化过的路径名称，仿佛他的思维自带回声系统，又或者是防止约翰在这场没头没脑的追逐中走丢——他或许意识不到，大多数偏僻的街道名称对于约翰来说一点意义都没有。  
最后他们还是跟丢了那辆车。约翰猛地停下脚步，出租车从他身边擦过，近得仿佛他急促的呼吸都会在那光洁的黑色漆面留下水雾。接着它转上一条快车道，前方不再有阻碍前进的路障和工地，它就那样消失了。  
夏洛克不见踪影。约翰茫然地抬头，在被城市灯光染得微微发红的夜空中，他看到了一个黑色的影子站在楼顶，侧头望着出租车离开的方向。从下面看上去，那明晰的轮廓线条带有古典意味，然而他却想起中世纪建筑顶端的滴水口怪兽石像，修长的脖颈和收拢起来的邪恶宽翼，向着天空愤怒地摆出喷火的姿势却被雨淋个透湿。他禁不住笑出了声。  
回到贝克街的时候他还在笑，夏洛克也一样。两个人如同被抓住在儿童游乐场里骑木马的成年人，或者闯进大人会议室的打闹孩童，那种不合时宜有点内疚但压抑不住的快乐和得意，噼噼啪啪地在身体里放起七彩的礼花。他们跌跌撞撞地推开221B的门，靠在走廊的墙上又笑了一会儿。夏洛克闭上眼睛，那令人烦扰的坏掉的霓虹灯仿佛又在他眼前不停地闪烁。  
“你会搬进来跟我合租的，约翰。”  
“是吗？你……肯定？”约翰还没有从大笑中调匀呼吸。  
“肯定。”夏洛克扭过头去，对上约翰稍有些疑惑的目光，“告诉我，你的拐杖呢？”  
约翰愣住了。他的拐杖，他的噩梦，他僵硬的肩膀和时有时无的跛足，他——如同夏洛克的哥哥所说——心底对战场的嘶声呼唤，都在自己都不曾注意到的时刻被丢弃了，沉入伦敦的污水潭，连个泡沫都没有溅起。而他站在这里，稳稳地，靠着一面应该陌生却无比熟悉的墙壁，开心地笑。是的，他到了他的战场，他的家。  
夏洛克恢复了他自信的陈述句式。“你可以用楼上那间卧室，它离厨房的实验设备远一点。我说过我有时会半夜拉小提琴，所以我想这不是一个问题。你不必顾虑我的作息时间和生活习惯，除了——”他突然将头倾向约翰这一边，鼻尖在那短短的、因为运动出汗而贴伏的浅褐色头发上方一英寸处停住，“我需要你换用全套的无香洗发水、沐浴露和剃须泡沫。我不想随身携带一个超市开价货展示柜，我甚至可以闻出本周哪个品牌打折。”  
约翰的笑容不那么友善了，他张开嘴想要反驳，但夏洛克以尽可能温和的方式调动了一下面部肌肉，接着说：“不，我没有别的意思。我被强制戒烟了，所以这正好是个机会来重建我的嗅觉细胞。如果你希望跟我去犯罪现场，我建议我们两个都不要成为气味污染源。当然，我看得出来你对怎样购买这类商品一点儿概念也没有。如果你不介意的话，可以暂时先用我的。”  
约翰耸了耸肩表示无所谓，在这类细节上挑战夏洛克没有意义。他开始上楼，去检查即将属于自己的那个房间。而在他身后，走廊昏黄的灯光里，夏洛克为自己的又一次胜利而暗自笑了起来。 


	27. Chapter 27

## 27

“现在我们该怎么办呢？”约翰坐在扶手椅上，看着夏洛克再一次翻检那个粉色的皮箱。考虑到如今自己正式拥有了这间起居室一半的使用权，他开始仔细环顾屋里的陈设。  
“我的推论并没有错。”夏洛克把自己蜷起来，双臂抱着小腿，“被害人的手机在凶手那里，而凶手接到我的短信去了那个地址。那辆出租车绝对有问题，我们只需要按照车牌号找到司机，然后要一份关于那位乘客的描述。”  
“这样不是太不小心了吗？”约翰直截了当地提出自己的疑问，“明知道车牌会被记下来，还要乘坐出租车？”  
“我对这个案子有一种感觉，”夏洛克伸长手臂从书柜的角落里拎出一只尖头的波斯拖鞋，在约翰诧异的目光中，他用长手指从拖鞋里夹出一片尼古丁戒烟贴，“炫耀。”  
约翰眨了眨眼睛，看着夏洛克缓慢地撕开戒烟贴的包装。  
“每一件谋杀案都能体现凶手的个性，连环凶杀则最为显著。想必你也看出来了，这个案子里的凶手异常聪明和大胆，我真的很想知道他是怎么让被害人‘自愿’服毒的。一个十八岁的男孩、一位爵士、一名副部长，再加上出差在外的中年妇女……没有联系，没有共同点，说服这样一群人用同一种方法‘自杀’显然需要极为巧妙的手法。而我也相信——”夏洛克抬起头，“他为了炫耀这一点，不会介意把线索摆到我的鼻子下面来。约翰，给我电脑。”  
“在哪里？”约翰茫然地环视着毫无条理的起居室，但夏洛克无疑有他自己的货架编码系统。  
“茶几下面的地毯上，索尼的上网本。”夏洛克把腿放下来，接过电脑搁在膝上，“车牌号是0V04 PYG，我可以追踪到司机的信息，以及车的位置，如果我们运气好，乘客还没有下车的话……”  
不用说，夏洛克有自己的一套追踪办法。也许是黑进了出租车公司的数据网，也许是他自己开发了什么小工具。约翰用一种好奇的目光看着他。约翰自己并不是一只落后于时代的老恐龙，但他对电子产品也有一种微妙的不信任感和敬而远之的态度。哈利送给他的手机只用来打电话和发简单的短信，在夏洛克借去用之前，他甚至忘了这手机推开滑盖还有全键盘。用电脑打字也是一样，他始终学不会运指如飞，因此写博客才会变成格外麻烦的任务。人们怎能放心把自己交给机器？超市里的自动结算机经常扣错钱，ATM会吞卡，就连投币电话偶尔都会拒绝找零。约翰不由自主地记起在街头为他而响的电话，再看看夏洛克娴熟地指挥电脑的模样，耸了耸肩。好吧，总有一些会使用机器的人。这种能力，就像图像记忆、乐感、运动神经、性向一样，是写在基因里的，约翰才不会因为福尔摩斯兄弟能做到他自己做不到的事情，就认为他们生活在另一个星球。  
“还有一点，”在等待电脑给出追踪结果的时候，夏洛克抬头望着天花板，似乎在细细体会贴片里的尼古丁渐渐渗透苍白前臂上薄薄的皮肤扩散进青蓝色血管时带来的一波一波令他安心的兴奋感，“我怀疑，可卡因在这个案子里也有某种特殊含义。”  
约翰觉得这是自己的专业领域。“它并不是最易起效的毒药，更不要说起效时间。如果是以药剂形式服下的话，一颗胶囊的容量，大概刚刚好超过可卡因的致死剂量。”  
“我的上一个案子，”夏洛克把双臂都枕到脑后，从容地说，“也和毒品有关。我不知道这里面有多少巧合的成分。”  
“你是说这个凶手和你上一个案子里的……是同一个？”约翰难以置信地挑起了眉。  
“不，当然不是。”夏洛克闭上眼睛，蒙塔古街公寓里的大麻气味似乎还萦绕在他鼻尖。他不想继续解释，因为“上一个案子”真正的幕后老板他并没有抓到，更因为……约翰现在还不知道自己曾在那出戏里扮演过一个角色。  
膝上的电脑发出一声短促的提示音，夏洛克立刻向屏幕弯下腰去。接着，他脸上出现了一丝迷惑的神色。  
“它在这里。”  
“什么？”  
“出租车。它在这里；在我们楼下。”  
约翰立刻跳起来跑向窗边。出租车顶的黄灯亮着，恰好在窗户正下方。车门紧闭，没有人下车，街道阒寂无声，一切都显得诡异。他推开窗探出头去，沁凉的空气让他微微打了个寒战。他有一种错觉，好像自己置身于爱丁堡的黑暗传说中，正在悬崖边俯视山脚下的无头马车夫。从这个角度他看不到车牌，但是他相信夏洛克的话：这就是那辆让他们追得如此辛苦的车。然而这没有道理，如果杀人犯也是讲道理的话……  
“夏洛克，我们该怎么办？”  
没有人回答。  
“夏洛克？”约翰猛地转身，发现夏洛克刚才坐的位子已经空了，电脑被胡乱扔在地板上，屏幕仍然亮着，代表出租车的小红点停在一个位置不断闪烁。  
“他妈的！”约翰立刻明白发生了什么事，他再次转头去看楼下的出租车。夏洛克瘦长的身影从前门跑出来，打开车门钻了进去。在他来得及大喊这位新室友的名字之前，出租车红色的尾灯熄灭，迅速开走了。

 

夏洛克坐在出租车后座上，姿态很闲适，然而他的每一种感官都异常警醒。是的，不是乘客，而是出租车司机——他之前竟然没想到，简直不可原谅。在伦敦这片黑暗森林里，出租车司机是个移动的隐形猎手。他们不像纽约或者洛杉矶的那些第一代移民司机，热衷于喋喋不休地用口音浓重的英语向乘客讲述他们对政治、体育、社会制度等一系列主题的见解。伦敦的出租车司机唯一可能提到的话题就是天气，而更多时候，他们像这里的天气一样阴郁沉默。然而人们信任出租车司机，知道他们会无声地将自己送到预定的地方去。无论外面路况如何，无论阳光和煦还是疾风骤雨，出租车里干燥、封闭而安全。  
大错特错。  
夏洛克注视着驾驶座上那个年迈司机的后颈，研究着他退色的衣领、磨损的帽子和皮肤上的斑点，然后目光又转向仪表板上贴着的撕掉一半的全家照。在他心里这个司机的人生已经渐渐成形，他嗅到了扭曲灵魂的那一丝疯狂的气息，就像一只嗅到鱼腥草的猫一样，心满意足地眯起了眼睛。  
车子无声无息地在一排楼房前停下。夏洛克向外望去，只能看到黑色天空下灰色的方正轮廓。窗户里有灯光，是清洁工正在结束一天的工作。在一模一样的两幢房子中，司机挑选了右边那幢。此刻他正站在门前，背后的灯光照出了他陈旧的衣着和花白的头发，但是看不到他脸上的表情。那是一个邀请的姿势。夏洛克的手在车门锁上方停了一会儿，然后开门下车。  
“你不可能让所有受害者都乖乖地跟你走。”  
司机歪了一下头，从口袋里掏出一把枪。“是的。但是对你我不需要用这个。”  
“如果我现在就离开呢？我相信，你想要告诉我真相的冲动，比我想要得知真相的冲动更为迫切。”  
“我不这么想。”司机转身带头走上门前的台阶，“你会这么认为，是因为你觉得即使没有我，你最终也能发现真相。你错了，这个真相只和我有关，只有我能做得到。”他推开了门，微微欠身，“而且我马上就要死了，动脉血管瘤，随时可能爆开。”  
“濒临死亡，没错，而且你家庭破裂，无法见到自己的两个孩子。”夏洛克跟在后面，一边走一边不为所动地逐条验证自己的观察所得，“你这么做有什么好处？杀人并不能让你的孩子活得更好。”  
“你又错了。每杀一个人，我就能得到一笔钱。”司机在一个宽敞的房间前面停下。这幢房子属于一间专科学校，白天喧闹的教室和会议室此刻都笼罩在荧光灯有些病态的冰冷光线里。夏洛克走进去，在长桌前坐下，盯着司机那似笑非笑的脸。  
“这么说，你有一个赞助人。”  
“没错，他很……关注你，甚至可以说崇拜你。你的那个网站很有趣。”司机微笑了，露出参差不齐的黄色牙齿，“他为你，设计了这个游戏。”  
夏洛克看着司机从两边口袋里各掏出一个小瓶子，外表一模一样，里面各有一颗胶囊。  
“这就是我的秘密。一颗有毒，一颗无毒。你挑一颗，我会同时吞下另一颗。当然，对于其他几个人，我还需要一项辅助措施。”司机再次举起他的枪，“枪，或者百分之五十的生存概率。”  
夏洛克依旧一言不发，他在仔细研究着那两个瓶子。  
“你在想，我为什么能连续四次拿到无毒的那一颗，对不对？十六分之一，不算惊人，但也相当了不起。今天晚上我会把它变成三十二分之一，因为只有我能做到，只有我，被上帝所眷顾。这就是真相，福尔摩斯先生，你唯一不能挑战的，就是运气。”  
夏洛克冷冷地抬起视线，司机疯狂扭曲的面孔倒映在他浅色的眼睛里，像一艘熊熊燃烧即将沉没的轮船倒映在无动于衷的冰山上。他嗤笑一声，伸手去拿了一个瓶子。  
司机脸上的每一块肌肉都静止了，此刻他眼睛里闪动着警惕的光芒。  
“如果我见到纯可卡因，我能分辨出它的样子。”夏洛克轻轻摇了摇瓶子，拿出胶囊，对着光举起来，“你骗不了我，因为你太聪明了。或者为了心理游戏的刺激而赌自己的性命，或者为了钱而杀人，二者不可能并存。既然你坦白了你的动机是后者，那么你就不可能真的玩命。怎样才能有百分之百的胜算呢？当然，两颗胶囊都没有毒。有毒的是你提供给被害人的水——在极度恐惧和紧张的情况下，唾液分泌减少，这么大的胶囊是咽不下去的。而可卡因水溶液，就算一口的量不足以致死，也是一种可以黏膜吸收的局部麻醉剂。之后你当然可以伪造出可卡因中毒致死的假象。这就是为什么你用了看似效率不高的可卡因，而不是氰酸类毒物。至于今天晚上你没有把水也带来，自然是因为那太容易被看穿了。你本来就没打算用胶囊杀我，或者——本来你就没打算杀我？”  
出租车司机的脸色从苍白变成通红，又瞬间变回苍白，夏洛克几乎要担心他脑子里的那个血管瘤是不是已到了崩溃的边缘。然而司机的犹豫只持续了半秒，下一刻，夏洛克看到黑沉沉的枪口稳稳地指向了自己的眉心。  
“我随时都可以改变主意。”那声音变得阴沉，所有疯狂沉淀为孤注一掷。夏洛克意识到了危险，他微微向后退了半步。  
“别动。如果我是你，就知道什么时候应该留在原地。”  
这是夏洛克听到的，这位司机说出的最后一句话了。伴随着一声玻璃破碎的脆响，一颗子弹呼啸着在他陈旧的夹克衫胸前留下一记刺目的鲜红，接着斜穿过了那具身体，在后背开出一个更大的血洞。这一切发生得太过突然，夏洛克猛地后退时撞上了椅子，接着便是一连串刺耳的钢铁碰撞摩擦的声音，以及司机手中的枪掉落在自己的血泊中时的啪嗒轻响。


	28. Chapter 28

## 28

当夏洛克摆脱雷斯垂德的盘问，回到贝克街的时候，已经接近午夜了。这是相当漫长的一天，就其结局而言，夏洛克并不怎么满意。  
在起居室里，夏洛克看到几个旅行袋躺在地板上。是那种军人惯用的简单而容量很大的袋子，尽管里面并没有多少东西。有一个袋子打开了，那应该是放换洗衣物的。夏洛克从来没有担心侵犯他人隐私的意识，所以他很从容地检查了包里的物品，并未发现有什么东西足以动摇之前他对约翰的观察所得出的结论。  
浴室里有水声，所以约翰肯定是把东西搬进来之后就去洗澡了。奇怪的是他没有先去布置自己的房间。夏洛克坐进沙发里，伸展他的四肢。尼古丁贴片的效力已经过了，他缓慢地把它撕了下来，然后注视着前臂上圆形的红印发呆。他的头脑仍然盘旋在犯罪现场，就像警车的顶灯一样，刺眼的蓝光一次又一次扫过黑暗。这时他的手机响了。  
“哦，别告诉我你是来关心我的。”夏洛克呻吟了一声。  
“你这么说我很伤心。”麦克罗夫特听起来一点都不伤心，“我只想确认一下你没有受伤。”  
“没有，尽管雷斯垂德坚持要给我披一条毯子。”  
“你听起来有点心不在焉。”麦克罗夫特直率地说。  
“我怀疑——”夏洛克开了个头，却一时不知道怎么接下去，于是他反问道，“你知道多少？”  
“不多，只有你告诉警方的那些。不过我知道你在怀疑什么，这很明显。”  
“如果有人赞助一个杀人犯，目的只是要引起我的注意，那么我不得不怀疑他的真实动机。而且这可能不是他的第一次尝试，”夏洛克迅速补充道，“我仍然认为连续两起和毒品有关的案件是不正常的。执行杀人计划的这个司机，他手上的可卡因是从哪里来的？”  
“我不认为现在还有机会查得到。”  
“没错，尤其是他现在已经比肉铺里的整头冷冻猪还要僵硬了。那一枪倒真是方便。”  
“什么？”电话那头的麦克罗夫特好像觉得有些意外，接着不知为何，他的声音变得轻松愉快而又令人厌恶地得意扬扬，“对了，我听说你的室友已经搬进去了，祝你们相处融洽。”  
夏洛克因为话题的突然转变而浅浅地皱起了眉。“你在浪费纳税人的钱，麦克罗夫特。撤掉那些让你自以为是的监控会显著提高你的睡眠质量。我能掌握自己的生活。”  
“我很怀疑。”麦克罗夫特轻轻地笑了一声，挂了电话。夏洛克厌恶地把手机丢到一边，抬起头，发现约翰刚刚从浴室里走出来。他穿着一件旧浴袍，短发还是潮湿的，脸色因为水蒸气的热度而有些微红。夏洛克灵敏的鼻子判断出对方确实接受了自己的建议，使用了他留在浴室里的无香洗发液和沐浴露。现在约翰可以说相当干净——从头到脚都做好了走进新同居生活的准备。  
“你回来得真晚，还好赫德森太太非常乐意给我开门。”约翰一边用毛巾擦着头发一边说，“她给了我钥匙，大门的和楼上卧室的。”说完他走到厨房，把毛巾丢在桌子上，去拿咖啡壶。  
“我不得不花费宝贵的一小时给那帮笨蛋警察录口供。我怀疑苏格兰场的招聘标准是什么，他们怎么能把全英国最顶尖的笨蛋都集中到一块儿的？”夏洛克顿了顿，又说道，“如果不是被他们缠住，我至少有机会查出那个司机背后的‘赞助人’究竟是谁。这不是第一次了，一到结案的时刻，线索就被干净利落地斩断。那一枪——”  
他突然住了口，因为他眼角的余光看到了正在厨房倒咖啡的约翰——左手拿着咖啡壶的盖子停在了半空，非常稳当，然而浴袍滑下了肘部，能看到小臂紧绷的肌肉线条。  
他简直想给自己一巴掌。所有事情立刻都清楚了——为什么约翰几个小时都不多等，直接收拾好东西就搬了进来；为什么约翰进屋后做的第一件事情是洗澡和换掉所有衣服；为什么约翰完全没打算问问他案子进展如何；以及，为什么麦克罗夫特笑着挂了电话。击毙那个司机的当然不是什么幕后人物的狙击手，而是他眼前的这个人——个子不高，坚毅，敢冒险，决断迅速，从阿富汗战场上带回的可靠配枪和更可靠的好枪法。  
而且很关心他的安危。显然约翰是判断夏洛克有生命危险才开枪的。  
“——那一枪，很准。”他转折得很突兀，不过至少没有继续犯错，“你的手枪收好了吗？按照膛线追查登记号码应该不是很难。”  
实际上很难，如果麦克罗夫特施压的话。但是他不想提这个。  
约翰耸了耸肩。他从手里锃亮的不锈钢咖啡壶盖上面已经看到了夏洛克的表情变化。尽管相识一天远远称不上彼此了解，但他本能地明白夏洛克会有独特的表达感谢的方式，刚才那句话基本可以算作一种。他低下头去搅拌咖啡，湿头发让他的脖子有点痒，而不是因为身后的目光。如果他不想就这么去睡觉的话，也许他应该找个吹风机。不知道夏洛克有没有那种东西，赫德森太太这个时间肯定已经睡了。楼上的卧室还没有铺床单，他甚至不知道楼上有没有新床单可用。但他已经洗过澡了，如果不是那么急，他本来应该先打扫一次卫生的……  
不，其实这些琐碎而不连贯的想法仅仅浮在他的意识表层，像卡布其诺溢出杯口的奶沫，并不能掩盖滚烫浓烈的液体本身的苦香。他杀了一个人，在今天晚上。这不是平常人每天晚上会做的事——这不是平常人在任何一个晚上会做的事。然而枪响的一瞬间，他的大脑就自动屏蔽了情感，进入务实的善后步骤。如此驾轻就熟，也许不是一句“怀念战场”就能够轻易解释的。搞不好我非常适合做个罪犯——他这样想着，将咖啡一饮而尽，不在意那温度可能会烫伤口腔和食道。  
夏洛克仍然凝视着约翰的背影。就在几小时前他还十分确定他可以控制约翰，就在几分钟前他还满意地相信约翰听从了他的安排……挫败感是一种新奇的体验，他几乎从未在别人——好吧，也许除了麦克罗夫特——身上感受过。正因为如此，他一向小心地把哥哥尽量排除在自己的圈子之外。然而他亲自选定的这个有趣而易于了解的人，这个他放心地带进自己生活的人，这个普通的正常人，竟然可以让他如此惊讶。  
当然，对于一个福尔摩斯来说，永远没有“判断错误”这回事；错误即挑战，而挑战必将以胜利告终。他看着约翰喝下满满一杯滚烫的咖啡，说道：“我也要一杯。两块糖。”  
“我觉得经过这一晚上的折腾，你应该去睡觉才对。”约翰这样说着，仍然按夏洛克的要求倒了咖啡给他。  
夏洛克眯起眼睛，接过咖啡杯放在茶几上。他可没打算也烫伤自己。一时间，两个人似乎都在一言不发地研究那个冒着热气的杯子。接着夏洛克靠回沙发上，用他能装出来的最漫不经心的语气说：“你在想，也许你更适合当个罪犯。”  
约翰似乎已经习惯了被夏洛克看出内心的想法。他眨着眼睛，抿紧的嘴唇像刀锋一样薄。  
“我不妨告诉你，”夏洛克脸上的笑容在扩大，“一般来说，这是人们对我的评价。所以，那句话是怎么说的来着——欢迎来到我的国度。”  
约翰笑了，看起来放松了很多，而夏洛克在重新清零的战绩表上默默地给自己记下了一次胜利。 


	29. Chapter 29

## 29

约翰正式搬进贝克街之后，麦克罗夫特提升了那里的安全级别。他并没有真的在那间公寓里安装微型摄像头，尽管他不介意常常拿这个来威胁或者打趣自己的弟弟。他们两个人都明白这不是认真的。如果麦克罗夫特想知道什么，他用自己的眼睛就能看得到，所以他所谓的提升安全级别，更像是保护而不是窥探夏洛克的隐私。他对夏洛克和约翰的相处深感兴趣。有时候他设身处地，想象自己身边有一个约翰这样的人，也会觉得兴奋。他比夏洛克更早看出约翰身上的不确定与不可知，看到这些因素可能对夏洛克产生的影响。既然现在他已经接受了夏洛克作为一个独立而成熟的个体存在，他也必然需要接受他们在各个方面都逐渐不再成为彼此的镜像。他已经很久没有想起那个七角星的事情了，现在它大概还躺在老宅阁楼的箱子里，像一块废铁。也许他将永远不再使用它，就这样，和七年后的自己隔着一条时光的河流静静地一起走下去，以麦克罗夫特的名字过完这一生。他会看着夏洛克的每一步，但是夏洛克不会看着他。  
他不知道自己这种奇怪的伤感情绪从何而来，但他不想承认这或许真的和约翰有关。  
此时约翰正在自己的房间里读一本平装版小说。他在这个新环境里已经住了一个月，所以这个房间也渐渐带上了他的个人色彩。以一个男人的程度来说，还算整洁，多半是因为东西本来就很少。说起来，夏洛克在这方面让他十分不解，因为夏洛克的房间简直井井有条到了让人无法踏足的地步。约翰怀疑他是不是进修过图书馆学，连袜子都有自己的编码。但与之相对的是，夏洛克长期占用的起居室，其杂乱无章的程度几乎也到了让人无法踏足的地步。好像一踏出卧室门，他就进入了另一个世界，在这个世界里保鲜盒是用来放手指的，微波炉是用来加热眼球的，牛头骨是用来挂耳机的，骷髅头是用来插铅笔的，折刀是用来钉信件的，而门框是用来吊人体模型的。有一次，在夏洛克心情很好的时候，他向约翰解释：卧室采用的相当于杜威十进制分类法，而起居室和厨房则使用类似于亚马逊仓储的方式——随机以最便捷的方式摆放、由电脑自动计算最短存取路线，只不过负责记忆和计算的都是人脑。人脑和电脑没什么不同——他这样说——ROM的容量是有限的，必须保持条理，而大量的资料应该从RAM读取，不需要的信息随时丢回硬盘。看到约翰茫然的眼神，他不耐烦地做了个手势。“就像一个容量有限的空阁楼，你得仔细挑选家具，而随用随扔的东西你只要知道从哪里取就可以了。”  
问题是，约翰很难像夏洛克一样记住东西应该从哪里取。所以如非必要，他尽量不去接近那个看起来总像是即将发生爆炸——或是已经发生过爆炸——的起居室。偶尔同情心发作的时候，他会帮助实在忍无可忍的赫德森太太简单打扫一下。大概夏洛克会管那个叫磁盘碎片整理？总之，他觉得待在自己房间里要安全和放心得多。他打了个哈欠，翻过手边那一页，打算读完这一章就打电话叫外卖。这时他的手机响了一声。  
下楼。SH  
这大概表示夏洛克想出门吃饭，或者，运气好的话，碰上了新的案子。无论如何，叫外卖的计划破灭了。约翰把书扣在枕头上，起身关门下楼。  
夏洛克从电脑屏幕后面抬起头，问：“你不介意出门旅行一趟吧？”  
“什么？”约翰有点摸不着头脑，“我是说，去哪里？”  
“不远，只是伦敦近郊。但是现在有点晚了，办完事之后我们可能赶不上末班火车。如果你要去的话，收拾好住旅馆需要的东西。我给你三分钟，具体情况路上说。”  
三分钟后，两人已经坐进了出租车。约翰判断现在提吃饭的事情是不明智的，于是靠在后座上等夏洛克讲明事情的缘由。  
“有人在我的网站上留言，”夏洛克简单地说，“用的是密码。那是个匿名留言者，我注意过几次，每次的IP地址都不一样。可能是一个人，也可能不是。总之他留了个不怎么难解的密码，破译以后的内容是这样——”他掏出手机找到发件箱里的一条短信，“‘索菲•安伯利失踪案。’这是我发给雷斯垂德的，他很快传给了我一些资料。看起来这个女人失踪有一个星期了，在他们看来这也没什么大不了的，每年都有大约二三十万人失踪，很多人在几周或者几个月之后就再度现身了。说到底，每个人都有独自待一阵子不被打扰的权利。不过既然这一个失踪者的信息被人用密码发到了我手上，那它必然有一些不同。”  
“所以我们要去她家里调查？”约翰问道，“那是哪里？”  
“路易萨姆。这女人的丈夫乔赛亚•安伯利是个退休的颜料商，在郊区买了栋小房子。据说他比她大二十岁，所以如果这个女人是跟谁私奔了的话，我不会惊讶的。”  
“但她不是？”  
“不好说，没有这方面的资料。安伯利先生上周报了案，说他进城办事，和妻子约好回来之后在区中心的商业街见面，然后看电影。他到了电影院，但她没来。电影开场前她发来一条短信说自己头疼，所以安伯利先生一个人看完了电影。到家之后他发现妻子不在，以为妻子去药店买阿司匹林了，尽管当时已经相当晚了。又过了一个小时，他开始着急，给邻居们打过电话之后毫无结果，于是报了案。”  
“听起来像是预谋好的离家出走。”约翰想了想，“这位索菲•安伯利女士，她有其他什么亲戚吗？”  
“很不幸，没有。她是个孤儿，而她曾经的寄养家庭早就搬到西班牙去了。当然，她不可能去西班牙；她根本不可能离开英国，因为她的护照还在，虽然她带走了一些现金。”  
“为了避免使用信用卡而被追踪？听起来更像是预谋好的了。”  
“没错。我们到了。”夏洛克倾身向前，“掉个头，停在马路对面。”  
出租车司机一言不发地照做了。约翰稍微有点不自在，想起了自己射杀的那个出租车司机——在他大部分的惨淡人生里，大概也是一言不发地坐在狭窄的驾驶座上，一遍又一遍重复经过同样的街道。  
下车之后，约翰发现自己还有五分钟时间，于是他去便利店买了份快餐。不用问，夏洛克此时肯定会拿出“办案期间没有精力消化食物”的荒谬理论，所以约翰只给他带了杯咖啡。在火车上，约翰专心地吃着他的奶酪火腿三明治，翻着晚报。最近他特别注意招聘广告栏，希望可以找到一份稳定而不太忙碌的诊所工作。问题在于，他的学历和从业经验都大大超出了一般诊所期望的水准，而他所能挤出的工作时间又往往被夏洛克心血来潮的行动占满。但是他必须尽快找到一个工作，他的信用卡账单已经很久没付了。  
翻报纸的时候，他注意到国际新闻版面大大小小的标题都显示亚洲和中东地区一片混乱。麦克罗夫特可能要加班了，约翰想。他对这个随时带着戏剧化做派的人印象颇深，而当夏洛克带着戏谑不以为然地表示“我哥哥，哦，他就是英国政府”的时候，约翰的戒备心变成了纯然的惊讶。  
“他在联合情报委员会做咨询顾问，也就是说，他们这群人控制MI5、MI6等一系列国防和情报机构。拜他们所赐，你去了阿富汗。”夏洛克没忘记讽刺一句。  
而此刻约翰翻着报纸，觉得“英国政府”的日子真不好过。他抬起头，看到夏洛克正专注地盯着窗外，但表情并不像是在紧张地思考什么事情。约翰很难想象夏洛克也有放空的时刻，但此刻他确实像是盯着虚空。窗外暮色渐浓，飞驰而过的树丛和散落的房舍变成深色，镶上了夕阳的金边。夏洛克的侧面看起来很古典，但也许那是头发的关系，打着小圈儿的碎发像葡萄藤一样纠结卷翘，覆在苍白的额头上，如最常见的古希腊雕像。去掉头发，他看起来大概就会正常许多，会……  
约翰微微一惊。会变成麦克罗夫特。在安静的放空状态下，没有其他附加的元素能掩盖他们二人间的极度相似。约翰曾以为那种相似的感觉与外貌关系不大，但是他错了。  
注意到约翰的视线，夏洛克转过头来。他眼睛微微眯起，嘴角上挑，又变成了独一无二的夏洛克。  
“你在看什么？”约翰下意识地问。  
“没什么。太无聊了，我算一下车速。”夏洛克抬起手，“电线杆的间隔距离是六十码，脉搏可以计时。” 


	30. Chapter 30

## 30

火车到达路易萨姆车站的时候已经快八点了。在车上的时候，夏洛克已经上网订好了酒店房间，所以他们直奔安伯利家而去，反正所谓的随身行李只是一个小包而已。  
那幢房子不大，带一个小花园，是完全独立的建筑。尽管现在是一年中最好的季节，但这里毫无景色可言，单调的铺砖便道和灰扑扑的旧商店，平直的灰色郊区公路两旁都是看起来差不多的房子，上了年纪而有欠修缮。这里并不是穷人聚居的区域，但昔日中产阶级的没落氛围更易让人产生抑郁感。尽管天尚未全黑，路灯已经亮了起来。夏洛克带头推开矮墙中间的院门时停了一下，伸手打开门边的垃圾箱。约翰和他一起探头向里看，看到了一大堆花花绿绿的废纸，并闻到一股刺鼻的有机溶剂味道。借着灯光，夏洛克想拿一张出来，但摸了一下，脸上便显出微微诧异的神色。  
“约翰，”他说，“帮我撑住盖子。”  
接下来他把双手都伸进垃圾桶去，用力一扯，然后拿出一角纸片。展开以后，他们看到那是一张很有韧度的壁纸的一部分，上面画着鲜艳的热带雨林和鸟儿。  
“老天，谁会在家里贴这种壁纸？”  
夏洛克又嗅了嗅垃圾箱里的味道，说：“看起来安伯利先生正在重新粉刷墙壁。走吧，我们进去看看。”  
屋子里有更重的涂料气味。乔赛亚•安伯利看上去比他的实际年龄要老，一双疑虑重重的眼睛掩在灰白色的长眉毛下面，长着一个顽固的下巴，衣着刻板整洁。他站在门厅里，坚持要看过两位访客的证件才肯让他们进去。  
夏洛克漫不经心地拿出一张警官证。约翰在贝克街的公寓里见过好几张这种东西，大部分是雷斯垂德的。在内心深处，约翰对这位警督相当同情。和夏洛克保持长久的关系——不要说友谊——是一件耗费精力和修身养性的工作。雷斯垂德曾经私下对约翰说，假以时日，他相信夏洛克有可能会成为一个好人。约翰希望这种信念能支撑这位警督继续保持和夏洛克的合作，至于他自己，他从来没有怀疑过夏洛克是个好人——或者说，夏洛克对好坏并没有世俗的概念，但他是个非常单纯而没有恶意的人。  
安伯利先生勉强让他们进了屋，并对警察不提前通知而在晚上突然造访表示了不满。夏洛克完全不在乎他的抱怨，直截了当地问道：“你在重新刷墙，安伯利先生？”  
“人总得找点事做，不是吗？尤其是在这种时候。”  
“这种时候？”夏洛克锐利的眼睛盯着这个看起来消沉而易怒的人，“你是指缓解焦虑、悲伤，还是自责？”  
安伯利先生好像突然垮了下来。他坐倒在一张硬面椅子里，约翰看到他手边的桌子上放着一个空酒瓶和半杯威士忌。短短几分钟里，这个人好像又老了一些，当他开口时声音很嘶哑。  
“我不明白，”他说，“世界上还会有人比我更爱她吗？我给了她一切——一切！她是个孤儿，而我给了她家庭、舒适的生活、安全……”  
夏洛克打断了他：“你提到‘安全’，有什么特指吗？”  
安伯利先生吃了一惊，小眼睛不停地眨动着。“没什么……我是说，索菲以前是个很胆大的姑娘。她很喜欢讲自己独自一人背着包游南美之类的经历，当然她现在也承认，那时候发生过很多危险，有些甚至是生命危险。我不赞成年轻人滥用他们的勇敢，那只是愚蠢的另一种表现形式。”  
夏洛克没有接话。他环顾了一下这个房间，问：“我可以看一下其他房间吗？也许能找到什么线索。”  
“卧室在楼上。”安伯利有气无力地说，并没有陪他们上楼的意思。  
夏洛克带头走上楼梯，约翰犹豫了一下，又看了安伯利一眼，然后快步跟上。他们在楼上并没有待很久，因为房间里几乎没什么可以检查的东西。每间屋子都重新粉刷了，卧室刚刚刷到一半。那里简单朴素，似乎唯一的功能就是用来睡觉。衣柜倒是塞得满满的，百分之九十九都是索菲的衣服，而且每一件看起来都很新。有一间可能是书房的屋子，但是没有多少书。没有看到电脑，所以又少了一项可以检查的物品。他们看到窗前挂着一个鸟笼，里面是空的。夏洛克把它举起来，在手里转了转，又挂了回去。  
“金刚鹦鹉。”他用镊子夹起卡在栏杆上的半截羽毛，放进一个塑料证物袋，“我猜是死了，不过不会是很久以前的事情，栖木上的抓痕还很新鲜，最多是五六天前的。”  
“和索菲•安伯利的失踪是同一时间？”约翰建议道。  
“不要过早地下结论。”夏洛克转身出了房间，走下楼梯，但并没有直接回到那位悲痛的丈夫所在的起居室，而是走进厨房看了看。他迅速地将橱柜门一一打开又合上，然后检查了窗户。他的脸上再次现出沉思的神色，快步走出厨房，审视着通向那里的走廊。这里的壁纸也被撕掉了，重新刷了漆。一边墙壁上挂了几张大概是康斯特勃的风景画复制品，另一边是楼梯间。准确地说是楼梯下方被隔出的三角形空间，门朝向厨房。夏洛克用手轻轻推了一下门，没有推动。  
安伯利似乎已经重新振作起来，走出了起居室，手里还拿着刚喝空的杯子和酒瓶。看到夏洛克站在楼梯间旁边，他自嘲地笑了笑：“你也想来一杯吗，警察先生？”  
“这里是放酒的？”  
“没错。这房子没有地窖，只有这个地方见不到阳光，湿度也合适。”  
“就这样吧。”夏洛克突兀地掏出手机看了一眼，无视主人惊诧的目光，结束了这次拜访，“晚安，安伯利先生。走吧，约翰，这个时间打车还比较容易。”

 

在旅馆的大堂里，他们坐下来喝一杯咖啡。约翰显然认为，既然订了两个房间，那么无论是他去夏洛克房里还是夏洛克来他的房间，都显得有点不对劲。倒不是说他担心闲话，再说也没有人知道他们住在这里。但是“保持安全距离”的潜意识一直警告着他，特别是他发现夏洛克并没有这种社会人的正常意识的时候。  
“夜班火车还没有到站，我们本来不应该订房间的。”夏洛克把难喝的咖啡推到一边，“如果我知道这么早就能办完事的话。”  
“办完了吗？”约翰眨着眼睛，有些意外。  
“当然。我已经给雷斯垂德发了短信，他们很快会过来，搜索尸体并结案。”  
“尸体？”  
“当然。那房子很小，我怀疑他能找到合适的地方藏尸体。不过既然是颇有年头的房产，也许花园里还有废弃的水井一类的东西。对，一定是水井。”夏洛克掏出手机打开自己的网站，“现在我大概可以给那位可爱的匿名者留个言了。”  
“等一下，等一下，”约翰连连摆手，“你不觉得应该先跟我解释清楚吗？什么尸体？什么水井？不，首先……这里发生了谋杀案吗？”  
夏洛克翻了个白眼，那意思大概是“你可笑的小脑袋里到底有没有灰色脑细胞”。  
“就算有一个女人失踪了，为什么你相信一定发生了谋杀？动机呢？”  
“动机，就是这个。”夏洛克把手伸进口袋，掏出那张色彩鲜艳，画着热带鸟类的壁纸碎片来。  
约翰接过纸片，翻来覆去地看了一阵，然后抬起头茫然地望着夏洛克。后者向前倾身，胳膊肘压在桌面上，十指相扣，灰蓝色的眼睛像半透明的浮冰反射着冬日阳光。  
“你说过，‘谁会在家里贴这种壁纸？’——没错，我也问自己同样的问题：谁，会在沉闷的伦敦郊区一幢狭小灰暗上了年纪的老房子里贴这种壁纸？不会是乔赛亚•安伯利，你见过他的。那么一定是索菲•安伯利。这没有告诉你什么吗？”  
“呃……”约翰不知该如何回答，“这大概说明她……真的很喜欢这种壁纸。”  
夏洛克笑了。“一点都没错。她喜欢这种壁纸。还有一个旁证，就是她在家里养了一只金刚鹦鹉，那也是热带雨林中的鸟类。你记得乔赛亚•安伯利说过什么吗？索菲曾经独自一人背着包游南美，她年轻的时候热爱危险的生活。现在，闭上眼睛，告诉我你脑海中索菲•安伯利的形象。”  
约翰顺从地向后靠在椅背上，合上眼睛。他先是沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢开口，从字斟句酌到不假思索，仿佛对自己的描述越来越有信心。“一个瘦高的女孩。热情。深色头发，大概是。皮肤应该也偏黑，因为她喜欢户外运动。在寄养家庭里长大，所以很敏感，希望早日离开家庭。年轻的时候很大胆，向往自由，敢想敢做。但是后来……”约翰停了下来，不知该如何措辞。  
“后来她的生活中一定出现了某种重大变故。”夏洛克的声音吓了约翰一跳。闭着眼睛的时候，那低沉而磁性的声音如同搅动致命漩涡的黑色深潭，攫住他的思维，拉向危险的领域；同时又无处不在，似乎就贴着他的耳郭发出，让他沿着脊柱起了一串鸡皮疙瘩。他下意识地睁开眼睛，惊恐的神色还未从眼底散去，却看到夏洛克好好地坐在他对面。他不知道自己是不是捕捉到了一丝促狭的笑容。  
“某种改变她人生的重大变故。她突然决定嫁给一个算不上太富有，但也可以说是中产阶级的老头子，缩进一幢灰色乏味的房子里——这房子简直就是她婚姻的象征——变成一个安分守己的家庭主妇，紧紧抓住所有她曾经最厌恶的东西。”  
“刻骨铭心的失恋吧，我猜。”约翰给出了一个自认为最合理的解释。  
“也许吧。”夏洛克似乎认为这并不重要，“但是她犯了一个错误。乔赛亚•安伯利并不仅仅是乏味而已。你看到她的房间了吗？没有书，没有电脑，没有任何东西可以让一个精神世界丰富的女人逃离她所处的牢狱。我不相信这不是出于她丈夫的干预。”  
“衣柜里的衣服倒是很多。”  
“没错，而且都是新的，大概完全没有穿过。‘她是个孤儿，我给了她一切！’”夏洛克哼了一声，约翰第一次在他朋友的脸上看到如此深切的愤怒，而他百分之百地理解。曾经有人试图压抑过夏洛克的天性吗？他不相信夏洛克的成长过程中除了鼓励和娇宠之外还受到过任何其他待遇，所以自然而然地认为压抑别人的自由是大逆不道的行为。  
“他不过是想控制她而已。”约翰安静地说，“有人也把这个叫做爱，但我把它叫做利己主义。”  
夏洛克凝视着约翰，好像他说了什么极不寻常的话。过了一会儿，当约翰在那目光下开始感觉浑身不对劲的时候，夏洛克伸手从他手里拿回了那片壁纸。  
“无论如何，他并没有完全成功。索菲•安伯利仍然是——”他挥了挥纸片，“墙上的鸟。她保留着关于飞翔的记忆。在某一个时刻，她爆发了，然后她就变成了一只死去的鸟。”  
服务生已经熄灭了大堂里大部分的照明设施，只剩下他们身边的落地灯，用一圈黄色的光晕将两个人沉默地笼罩起来。约翰往窗外望去，但大堂里早早拉上了窗帘，他只能猜测外边是比伦敦深沉得多的黑暗，以无所不在的压迫力量，将他们这一隅牢牢握在手心。他深吸了一口气，想要结束这场对话和这个案子，然后回自己房间里去，一觉睡到天亮。  
“所以他是怎么杀掉她的？”  
“煤气。从厨房接到那个藏酒的楼梯间里。我本以为是厨房，但检查了一下窗户发现不够牢靠，很容易打破逃生。而那个楼梯间只有一个门，锁是新换的，几乎没什么缝隙。我相信那只不幸的金刚鹦鹉就是这位新纳粹建好毒气室之后的第一个实验品，要知道安伯利是个非常古板而小心的人。实验成功以后，他只要找个机会让妻子进去拿酒……为了掩盖煤气的味道，他扯掉走廊上的壁纸，重新粉刷了墙壁。涂料是他早就预备好的。接下来为了不让粉刷走廊的事情显得太突兀，他依次粉刷了每一个房间，包括这一间。”夏洛克再次举起那张壁纸碎片，“墙上的鸟，最终出卖了他，为自己复了仇。”


	31. Chapter 31

## 31

从睡梦中醒来通常有两种方式，约翰习惯了其中的一种。也就是说，他几乎每次都是从梦中骤然惊醒，心脏敲着疯狂的鼓点驱散阴霾的幻象，眼睛猛地睁开，刺目的色彩瞬间被灰白的天花板所取代——有的时候窗帘没有拉紧的话，还会有一线金色的晨光，比任何其他东西都更有效地将他拉回现实。但是大部分人，他们在醒来的时候要经历一个缓慢的过程，好像从水底一点一点地浮上来，很长一段时间里犹豫着是否应该睁眼。如果之前他们在做梦，那么也许会在梦里另做一个梦，这样他们在一个梦中醒来的时候仍然不必回到现实世界。梦与真实的交界线就像是大雾的日子里海水与天空的交界线一样，始终停留在那里，是一片唯有时间才能驱散的蒙昧混沌。  
这一天早上，约翰很少见地以第二种方式醒来了。他闭着眼睛，感觉到自己的呼吸慢慢变浅，原本搭在身上很舒适的被子渐渐令他感觉燠热。浆洗过的白色床单的气味让他开始回想自己身处何地，然后想起来了自己和夏洛克前一天晚上在旅馆大堂里的对话，想起了洗手间的仿大理石台面和廉价香皂的气味，薄底一次性拖鞋，枕头上的糖果，以及身下这张弹簧很硬的床。仍旧没有完全清醒，但他已经开始规划接下来要做的事：起床后先冲个澡，然后去吃一份早餐全餐，也许苏格兰场能办好他们分内的事，他和夏洛克就可以直接回贝克街去了。他长出了一口气，在枕头里挪动了一下脑袋，感觉脑海中的迷雾已经变得稀薄，海水与天空的分界线渐渐鲜明。于是他打了个无声的哈欠，睁开眼睛。  
接着他立刻切换回了第一种方式——也就是说，直直地从床上坐了起来，心脏几乎跳出胸腔。这房间里不止他一个人，还有一个瘦长的身影就坐在床边，离他一英尺的地方。  
“夏洛克！”约翰真的生气了，破口骂道，“你他妈的——”  
不对，是清晨的光线欺骗了他，那不太明亮的光仅仅勾勒出那个人侧面和肩膀的线条，并没有照亮他三件套的定制西装和戏谑的表情。  
“约翰，”麦克罗夫特说，“早上好。看得出，对于一大早出现在你床边的不是舍弟这件事，你颇有些失望啊。”  
约翰呆坐在床上，没有反驳。他仍然无法从眼前这超现实的情景中回过神来——醒来的时候发现身边是夏洛克已经够吓人的了，但是麦克罗夫特？这大概是在地球上看到火星人和发现自己直接来到了火星的区别。此刻火星领主麦克罗夫特已经站了起来，居高临下，仍然带着似笑非笑的表情看着他，说：“我不得不请求你尽快起床，早餐很快就会送到房间里来。你需要我回避一下吗？”  
“这有意义吗？”约翰愤懑地说，“既然你都在我睡着的时候偷溜进来了！我现在是不是该庆幸自己没有裸睡的习惯，而且不说梦话呢？”  
“不说梦话？你确定？”麦克罗夫特没有放过任何一个让约翰感到不安的机会，笑着挤了一下眼睛。不知为何，这个动作让约翰想起了夏洛克和他的初次见面。但麦克罗夫特马上恢复了严肃。“夏洛克已经回伦敦去了，我有件小事拜托他。作为回报，我会帮你省掉一张车票，直接开车送你回去。考虑到最近国际形势不怎么乐观，我希望尽早返程。”  
“好的，好的。”约翰一边抱怨，一边翻身下床，进了浴室。他觉得自己不需要问麦克罗夫特是怎么进来的，这个男人显然有全英国大部分房间的钥匙。他更想知道是什么事情使得夏洛克一大早匆匆赶回了伦敦，因为在他看来，夏洛克会乖乖地帮麦克罗夫特办事本来就很令人诧异。大概在他还睡着的时候，兄弟二人进行了一场针锋相对的较量——现在他很遗憾自己错过了那一幕。  
淋浴时的水雾让镜子模糊不清，但约翰没打算去擦，他对自己在镜子里的样子不感兴趣。他一边刷牙，一边扯下一条毛巾，胡乱擦着头发。隔着毛巾和浴室的门，他隐约听到麦克罗夫特说了一句“早餐来了，我在大堂等你”，接着就悄无声息了。只要不是为了戏剧效果，显然这个人在进门和出门的时候都不会发出多余的声音。

 

麦克罗夫特在大堂里坐着翻阅一份早报。安伯利家的案子还没有出现在报纸上，就算当地的记者有着出类拔萃的职业敏感，登出这件事最早也得等到今天的晚报了。报纸上更大篇幅的内容仍然是关于中东地区局势的，那些文章的可信程度和快餐店的广告图片差不多，也和那些修饰过度的图片一样支撑着整个产业的人气。如果说那些广告上还有什么东西是真实的，那就是价钱。同理可知，这些报道中唯一真实的部分，就在于它们所暗示的军费支出和金钱交易。真正的历史存在于账本中——这是一个小说家的名言，不能说全对，但大体思路没错。麦克罗夫特所有的数学头脑都用在这上面了，到目前为止，他还应付得来。  
但是昨天晚上他的账本被扯掉了一页，一名会计人员被枪杀。由于此人所处的位置离他还太远，不能展开暴露整个链条的正式调查，又不能置之不理，所以他打算让夏洛克活动一下闲置的脑细胞和精力。  
也许这并不能解释他为什么亲自来到路易萨姆，更不能解释为什么在差遣弟弟离开之后，他会一时兴起想和约翰开个玩笑。总的来说，他对约翰很有好感，基于长期观察后仍不断被引起的好奇心，和某种隐秘的歉疚。当他自作主张溜进约翰的房间时，是否期待看到一个丝毫不加掩饰，可以被任意阅读的约翰？有些人在睡梦中会这样，但约翰显然不是。昏暗的光线里，麦克罗夫特只看到被单微微起伏，半陷在枕头里的那张脸和醒着的时候一样平凡温和；眉头微皱，显示出他仍然有所戒备。  
和夏洛克生活在一起，最好时时保持戒备——麦克罗夫特想着，微笑了一下。然后他记起自己和夏洛克共同生活的那些日子，似乎已经遥远得不再真实。令他耿耿于怀的是自己竟然真的从未和成年的夏洛克分享过同一个屋顶。如果他们像正常的兄弟那样，始终一起长大，那么他一定不会听任彼此的关系变成现在这样，为了保持亲密而刻意疏远。然而这或许只是他一相情愿的想法而已，他所做的每一次努力都被证明事与愿违。这是镜子的诅咒：你伸出左手，对面伸来的必是右手；你不可能既看到对方，又看到自己。  
但是他们都可以看到约翰。现在是麦克罗夫特在看着他，想象着，通过约翰来看夏洛克，是否能看到更真实的一面。  
时针指向九点的时候，约翰坐进麦克罗夫特的黑色豪华车，有些不安地看着这辆车以毫不掩饰的招摇态度行驶过伦敦近郊的乡间花园。那些疑问仍然在他脑中盘旋，所以他直接问了。  
“你到底丢给了夏洛克什么样的鱼饵？我认为他没有那么轻易上钩的。”  
“只是提醒了他一下对祖国应尽的义务。”麦克罗夫特以字正腔圆的戏剧腔说道。  
“顺便威胁要给他封个爵士？”约翰对这类对话已经驾轻就熟了。  
“如果可以的话，我愿意给他颁发一枚堂•吉珂德骑士勋章。”麦克罗夫特微微一笑，“并不是说我也准备了桑丘勋章。”  
约翰被逗笑了，并未觉得冒犯，麦克罗夫特的毒舌没有夏洛克那么伤人。笑过之后，他还是忍不住问：“到底发生了什么案子？”  
麦克罗夫特恢复了一本正经的神情。“罗诺德•阿德尔，一个喜欢赌牌的花花公子，昨天晚上被一颗子弹打碎了脑袋。在车水马龙的伦敦市中心，这种事情可不太常见。”  
约翰挑起眉毛。“那么这件事和你有什么关系？”  
“呃，”麦克罗夫特向后靠在坐椅里，头枕完美地贴合了他的脖子，“阿德尔先生私下里为CAT工作，等于是为我工作，就这么简单。”  
“猫？”约翰对“英国政府”使用的各种缩写一头雾水。  
“联合反恐部门（Combined Anti Terrorism Unit），MI5的下属机构。”麦克罗夫特从车门边的袋子里抽出一份报纸，“想必你也注意到了中东和亚洲地区糟糕的局势？”


	32. Chapter 32

## 32

罗诺德•阿德尔先生，公开的身份是维珍航空伦敦公司的一名雇员，交际广泛，喜欢纸牌和赌博。在一个夏日的夜晚，他开着窗户在自己的书房里上网，一颗子弹从外面射进来，穿过了他的头颅。基本上，案子就这么简单，至少从报纸上公开的内容来看是这样的。没有金钱交易（虽然阿德尔经常进出赌场，但他家境富裕，工资也高，从不欠款）；没有女人（前一任女友和他分手已经一年，空窗期没有别的纠葛）；没有私人恩怨（同事和邻居给出的结论）。约翰放下报纸，看了看手表，想着要不要给夏洛克发条短信。已经晚上八点了，想必不需要替他也叫一份外卖，如果他记得吃饭，会自己吃完回来的。  
约翰去厨房泡茶，一边思考着早上和麦克罗夫特的对话。如果这位阿德尔先生其实是在CAT——也就是MI5——工作的话，他被杀也就可以理解了。要么是搞恐怖活动的人干掉了他，要么是他背叛了自己的国家，被清除掉了。鉴于麦克罗夫特亲自介入调查，第二种可能性不大。无论如何，这案子不符合夏洛克对精细复杂的犯罪行为的偏好，它甚至可以说是简单粗暴的。但为什么夏洛克到现在还没回来呢？  
楼下的门开了，然后是赫德森太太热情的声音。属于夏洛克的轻捷脚步跳跃着上了楼，听起来精力依旧充沛。约翰没回头，问：“喝茶吗？”  
回答他的只有夏洛克的卧室门打开又关上的声响。于是约翰不打算再问，从冰箱里拿出牛奶加在自己的茶里，然后回到他在起居室的固定位置，打开了电视机。尽管不想承认，但确实是好奇心把他留在了这里，等着听案子的新进展。杯子里的茶尝起来还是有涩味，因为全脂牛奶用完了，脱脂奶太淡。当他半心半意地计划着明天下班后的采购计划时，夏洛克走了进来。他穿着睡袍，样子很放松，显然晚上不打算再出去了。  
“怎么样？”约翰抬起头。  
夏洛克把自己扔进沙发里，瞥了一眼电视，说：“说真的，我永远都搞不清你的品位。”  
约翰这才注意到电视里正在播出的是女性美容节目，一个打扮得像孔雀一样的男人在镜头前跳来跳去，手里不断出现各种颜色俗艳的布料——实在看不出那些是哪一种类的衣服——如同一个拙劣的魔术师。约翰干笑一声换了台。“想必是赫德森太太固定收看的节目。”  
夏洛克没说什么，伸展了他的长腿，手指交叉在一起，闭上了眼睛。约翰不由自主地注意到他又没有穿袜子和鞋。那双苍白的脚瘦长，足弓的弧度很高，清晰可见的青色血管在脚背上交错，看起来像常春藤缠绕着白色大理石，突出的踝骨又使得它看起来有些脆弱。此刻那长脚趾蜷了起来，想必因为地板太凉。果然，过了一会儿，适应了温度的脚趾无意识地逐渐伸展了。也许是想到自己长时间盯着室友的脚是件诡异的事情，约翰抬起视线，看到的却是夏洛克仰向沙发靠背时露出的大概比脚背更苍白的脖颈，弯成一个极易受伤的弧度，使得下颌薄薄的皮肤也绷紧了。约翰身体里属于战士的那部分常常在这个时候提醒他，眼前这位室友是多么容易被杀死，如此自信满满而不知危险为何物。他再次尴尬地转开视线，而这时电视里的新闻也吸引了他的注意力。雷斯垂德出现在画面里，告诉记者警方在路易萨姆逮捕了退休的颜料商乔赛亚•安伯利，并从他家花园里废弃的水井中发现了他妻子的尸体。  
夏洛克轻轻地笑了一声，似乎很满意。他抬起头来，恢复了正常的坐姿，刚才仰头时落下去的几绺发卷跳动着回到他的额头上。他看着约翰，似乎在等待什么。  
“哦，太棒了，”约翰愣了一下才反应过来，“了不起，全中！”  
这下夏洛克彻底满意了。他探身向前，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，对约翰说：“帮我看看我的网站上有没有新留言，我觉得那位匿名人士应该会不甘寂寞的。”  
“说起来，他为什么会知道这个案子有内情？而且还特意通知你？”  
“雷斯垂德大概能给你答案。这么说吧，我不认为这起案子是安伯利自己策划的。他是很精明，但算不上聪明——一个聪明人不会认为自己能控制那样的一个年轻女孩，不管是在金钱还是精神上。所以他有邪恶的心灵，而未必有与之相配的头脑。”  
“有人帮他出主意？”约翰皱起了眉头，“就像……那个出租车司机一样，背后有人帮忙？”  
“我估计安伯利先生太过精明了，不甘心乖乖地把钱付给这位朋友，所以签下了自己的判决书。”  
“你认为这是同一位‘朋友’吗？”  
夏洛克的嘴唇向上弯出一个弧度，但眼中殊无笑意。“你是说，一个策划专家？犯罪咨询中心？我倒很喜欢这个想法。不，现在我无法断定，虽然——”  
约翰很少听到夏洛克说半句话。尽管这位身体和头脑一样敏捷的侦探常常丢下说到一半的句子就投入了实际行动，但他不会像现在这样任自己也停留在原地，面对悬在空气里的疑问。那是思考不完全的表现，而夏洛克是不允许自己在没有黏土的情况下做砖头的。所以，如果他不说，一定是因为他不能说。  
“如果是因为涉及国家安全，麦克罗夫特已经暗示过我了，”约翰摊开手，“当然，你可以不说。”  
夏洛克仿佛对这种说法相当不以为然。“国家安全？这么说我亲爱的哥哥又把自己装成女王忠实的仆人了？”他厌恶地皱起了鼻子，“不，你不用去管他那套神秘兮兮的东西。没错，我是觉得有那么一个职业犯罪咨询人存在，而且我怀疑他也涉足了眼下这个——”他朝摊开的报纸挥了挥瘦长的手臂，“阿德尔的枪杀案。只不过这次没多少脑力活动，他要做的不过是派出全英国最好的杀手，瞄准那扇打开的窗户，砰！”  
“是恐怖分子雇用了他——他们？”  
“十有八九。这是条线索，因为这位犯罪专家比以往陷入得更深。通常他和被害人之间是不会有任何关系的，他卖的是计划，点子——但这次他卖的是杀手，而顶级杀手的数量非常有限，我很有可能顺着杀手的身份摸到这位专家本人。”  
约翰的好奇心被勾起来了，除了在电影和小说中看到的，他对“杀手”这个行当几乎没什么了解。“这么说，你认识——或者说知道——大部分的顶级杀手？”  
“我有一份实时更新的档案，”夏洛克承认，“不过大概不能够让你满意。就资料本身而言，那是相当枯燥的。”  
“这次的这位杀手也在你的档案里吗？”  
“如果他是我认为的那个人的话。”夏洛克舒适地在沙发里挪动了一下身体，将长腿收回来，双臂抱着膝盖，“我相信，作为一个军人，你对武器有相当的了解。杀死阿德尔的那颗子弹已经送去弹道实验室了，不过不用等报告出来我们也知道那是什么枪，因为在这一行当里它实在太少见了。是一把沙漠之鹰，约翰。”  
约翰脸上现出聚精会神的机警，显示他完全明白夏洛克的意思。“点四四口径的？”  
“是的，现场发现的是点四四的麦格农子弹，而子弹造成的巨大破坏显示了这把枪的威力。”  
“巨大破坏”让约翰眼前产生了逼真的画面，他知道被沙漠之鹰爆头会是什么景象，不由自主地握紧了拳。“我以为除了在电影和游戏里，没人真的会用这种枪了。我上次看到它还是在机器战警里面。我倒是能理解导演们为什么喜欢这种枪，它大得几乎不真实。”  
“你是说，某种隐晦的男性自我炫耀？”夏洛克露出那种“哦，真无聊”的表情。  
约翰笑了：“至少它威力十足，而且枪口火焰大，拍起来漂亮。”  
“据我所知，只有一个杀手用过这种枪。”夏洛克把双手搭在膝头，指尖对顶，“而且他还用M16突击步枪。本质上讲，沙漠之鹰和M16相当类似，有着同样的枪机结构，同样采用气动式。沙漠之鹰的裸枪就有四磅重，后坐力极强，不专业的射手会被它震断手腕。换句话说，它就是一把做成手枪形式的小步枪，使用得当的话，精准而极具破坏力。携带这么巨大的一把枪招摇过市的杀手一定不是低调型的，所以我很久以前就得到过相关资料。如果你感兴趣的话，在那个书架后面标着M的文件夹里。”  
“反正晚上也没什么事，我听你讲好了。”约翰喝了一口茶，一副放松的样子。  
夏洛克似乎并不在意，这至少比对着头骨先生演讲要有趣一些。“塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰，和你一样，参加过阿富汗战争，军衔是上校。不过他是首批驻阿富汗的英军，已经退役很多年了。家世显赫，在伊顿和牛津上过学，有传闻说他上学期间差点入选国家射击队。本来他说不定可以在明年的奥运会上拿个奖牌，也许这算是一种遗憾？”  
“对于政府来说肯定是，对于他自己就不好说了。”约翰笑道，“而对于你，肯定不是。”  
“令我的收藏品熠熠生辉。”夏洛克干巴巴地说道，“他有过几次出类拔萃的刺杀记录，其中一次也用了沙漠之鹰。没有资料表明他长期受雇于某个组织，但我觉得他不是个自由职业者。他应该有一个老板，关系还很密切，因为他每次行动后都有人干净利落地替他扫尾。”  
“所以，”约翰试着整理思路，“某个恐怖组织打算干掉罗诺德•阿德尔；他们找上了一个熟悉并长于策划伦敦犯罪活动的人，这个人通过莫兰上校的老板联系上了他，派他去完成这项任务。”  
“或者这个人本身就是莫兰的老板。不管怎么样，我会查清楚的，只要给我……一天时间，二十四小时。”  
约翰有点担心地看了一下起居室的窗户，刚才夏洛克正是毫无防备地摊开四肢，正对着拉开的窗帘。  
“我觉得……你应该小心一些。”  
“为什么？”夏洛克微笑着挤了挤眼睛，“你不是也在这儿吗？” 


	33. Chapter 33

## 33

第二天一早，当约翰打着哈欠走进厨房，打算简单地做个三明治然后赶去上班的时候，他惊讶地发现堆满实验器材和危险化学品的餐桌一角被清理过了，放着一盘……大概是炒蛋的东西。他探头看看水池里，果然有沾着咖啡渍的杯子，而旁边的咖啡壶是半满的。  
“夏洛克？”他并不常见到自己的室友早起。  
“我替你请过假了。”夏洛克从起居室走了进来，“现在，赶快吃早饭，我们要出去。”  
顿时有很多句子涌向约翰的舌尖，包括一些会让他的小学老师皱起眉头的。但是他把那些话咽了下去，以尽量平静的语气问：“这次你告诉我老板的是什么借口？我外祖母又去世了一次？”  
“当然不。”夏洛克诧异地说，“至少要间隔五次以上再用同一个借口才是安全的。你感冒了，仅此而已。因为你昨天在香港人开的餐馆吃了鸡肉卷，所以需要去做H5N1病毒检测，必要的话，隔离一周。”  
约翰单手扶着冰箱，叹了口气。“你不能总这样，夏洛克，我需要过正常人的生活：工作，挣钱，付房租，买食品。我不想和你吵架，但我也不想再和超市自动结款机吵架了。”  
“你可以用我的卡。”  
“那听起来非常不合适。”约翰尖锐地反驳，“我并没有和你结成——那个词是什么来着？——经济共同体，而且我也不认为有这个必要。如果你真的想要帮忙，我宁愿看你帮我跟结款机吵架，”说到这里他被自己逗乐了，“那一定非常精彩。”  
“未必。”夏洛克阴郁地说，“你很难说服一台机器，除非砸掉它，或者重新编写它的程序。去年我和一台GPS发生了激烈的争执，但麦克罗夫特不允许我动卫星，所以我永远无法纠正那愚蠢的设备对伦敦道路的错误观点。”  
约翰想大笑，但怀疑这是不礼貌的表现。他转过身去，带着笑容倒了满满一杯咖啡，然后把吐司从袋子里拿出来。  
“我给你五分钟，换衣服两分钟。”夏洛克回到正题，“今天会是忙碌的一天。”  
“去哪里？”约翰咽下面包，谨慎地用叉子叉起一块炒蛋。  
“阿德尔的命案现场。现在警方撤走了大部分人员，更方便我们查看。”

 

公园路是一条繁忙的大道，人群川流不息。罗诺德•阿德尔住在四百二十七号，目前是一人独居。黄色隔离线已经撤除，但公寓楼门口站着一个警察。夏洛克朝他点点头，领着约翰推开门就闯了进去，那警察对此熟视无睹，但约翰仍向他抱歉地点了点头。阿德尔住在一楼，进门后拐进走廊，左手边就是。门口的隔离线还在，夏洛克弯腰钻了进去，并向约翰示意现场在公寓北面的书房。  
约翰站在公寓里，四下打量着。很奇怪，主人仅仅死了一天，但这个房间像是被遗弃了很久一样。也许屋子也有灵魂，可以为一个好的主人永葆青春，也可以因为主人的离去而一夜白头。这里的气温似乎都比别处低一些，潮气吸附着灰尘开始在角落里聚积，也缓慢地分解着窗帘、地毯、椅套等一切织物的纤维。如果这间房子不是地处伦敦中心地带，很有可能短期内就被转手，约翰相信它有变成鬼屋的潜力。  
“你还站在那里干什么？作诗吗？”夏洛克的声音从书房门后面传来，“等一会儿你有的是时间酝酿怎么写博客。”  
约翰耸耸肩，推开书房的门。这里的景象和他想象的相差无几，威力巨大的麦格农子弹崩开了阿德尔的头颅之后，书桌、墙壁和地板上都经历了鲜血和脑浆的洗礼。胶带在书桌上贴出的轮廓显示阿德尔倒下去的时候正在整理桌上的什么东西，他两臂中间的桌面没怎么染上血，留下了一些边缘是长方形的空白。“钞票。”夏洛克说，“他在清点几扎钞票，警方已经把它们带走当作物证了，大概有十万欧元左右。”  
约翰走到椅子后面，试图想象阿德尔坐在椅子上的高度，然后回头去看窗户。那是一扇很高的窗，顶到了天花板。  
“你在想入射的角度？”夏洛克走过去，和约翰一起看着窗外，“从弹孔的位置来看，角度相当高。”他推开窗，指着街对面，“对面的建筑和这里一样是三层的公寓楼，那个入射角显示凶手位于三层或以上的高度，我觉得在房顶上射击的可能性更大。”  
“那样的话，角度相当刁钻啊。”约翰大致比画了一下，心里承认这不愧是一流杀手的杰作，“而且不带瞄准镜。尽管沙漠之鹰的有效射程在一百米以上，但在这么远的距离还能达到这么高的精确度……”  
“我叫你来，正是想听听一个枪法还不错的人对此有什么意见。”夏洛克微微一笑，侧过身来靠在窗边，他瘦长的脸以鼻梁为界，分别被阳光和阴影占据。约翰当然知道他的言外之意，但决定忽视。“我是不可能从对面楼顶射中这间屋子里的人的，如果是从马路正对面一楼的窗户还有可能。”  
“这里是个繁华的街区，一到三层都没有空屋，所以大概楼顶是唯一可以利用的地方，这没有什么奇怪的。最奇怪的仍然是最初吸引我们的那一点，也就是武器的选择。就一片闹市区而言，沙漠之鹰远不是一个杀手能找到的声音最小的武器。”  
约翰沉思了一会儿。“也许可以这样解释：现场的条件需要一把射程够远的枪，而且也许阿德尔打开窗户坐在这里是个意外，杀手考虑的是窗户紧闭时的情景，所以选择了甚至可以穿透轻质墙的沙漠之鹰。”  
“他完全可以使用小型步枪。”  
“那不是太显眼了吗？”  
“加消声器的话，或许不会。总之不会比沙漠之鹰开枪时发出的巨大声响更引人注目。不过沙漠之鹰体积相对还是小一些，逃跑时有一定的便利。”夏洛克皱起眉头，显然对这样的解释不够满意。  
“也许他就是单纯想引起你的注意；另一个匿名的崇拜者。”约翰半开玩笑地说，“所以他选了最威风的武器，最刁钻的射击角度，像一只盘旋在空中的鹰，迅疾地从天而降——”  
他停了下来，疑惑地看着夏洛克。他原本以为会得到另一句“别作诗了”的评价，但夏洛克脸上的表情既紧张又茫然，目光越过约翰，但并没有聚焦在某个确定的东西上。那张颧骨高耸，双目细长的脸上有一种原始的，类似动物的神情，让约翰想到一只追捕猎物时被草丛里猛然抬起头的响尾蛇惊到了的猎犬。约翰不确定此刻打断他的思路是不是个好主意，犹豫片刻后极为小心地咳嗽了一声。  
夏洛克回过神来。“你刚才说什么？”  
“我？”约翰不由自主地眨眼，“我没说什么。”  
“不，你说了。关于鹰的事……空中的鹰……墙上的鸟……”  
“夏洛克？”  
夏洛克似乎只用了一步就从窗边跳到了门口。他在那里站了两秒钟，等着约翰跟过来。接着他匆匆地从口袋里拿出一张纸写了几行字，边走边把字条塞到约翰手中。  
“你去这里，验货，然后跟他们一起把东西搬回来。我要去查一点资料，一会儿贝克街见。”  
约翰得快步走才能跟上夏洛克。他还没搞明白发生了什么事，已经走出了公寓大门。夏洛克跳下人行道，飞快地拦住了马路对面的一辆出租车，然后便消失了。耸了耸肩，约翰抬头望着早晨的太阳，它升到半空并没有多久，但已经失去了蛋黄般柔和的颜色形状，变成了一颗没有边界的白色光球。云层稍稍减弱了它的刺眼程度，同时也衬得它更乏味无趣。典型的伦敦夏日，但人们还是得为太阳带来的热度而感谢上帝。我究竟在这里干什么呢？——约翰想，提供帮助吗？如果我真的能给予夏洛克某种神秘的帮助，那么谢天谢地他没有以福尔摩斯式的夸张给予赞美。  
你什么时候学会讽刺了？头脑中有个声音这样说。  
他摇摇头，去看那张字条上的内容。格勒诺布尔区和一个门牌号，他需要找的人叫奥斯卡•莫尼埃。从夏洛克的话里，他似乎能推断出自己这位室友在莫尼埃先生那里订购了什么东西，需要他去搬回来。当他为这段漫长的旅程付好了不菲的车费，走上莫尼埃先生的门廊时，好奇心已经达到了顶点。  
“福尔摩斯先生的朋友！”莫尼埃先生比约翰想象的要老得多，几乎像一个行走的幽灵，但他以那干枯身躯里全部的热情欢迎了约翰。他领着约翰走进一间宽敞明亮的工作室，然后指着架子上一个白色的东西说：“已经好了，但石膏还没有完全硬化，搬运的时候要小心一些。我会叫人装箱后帮你带过去。”  
约翰凑了过去，忍不住倒抽了一口气。那是一尊石膏的半身像，和真人等大。凝固不久的石膏呈现灰白的颜色和细腻的质地，然而构成它的线条有一种特殊的凌厉感——颧骨尖锐突兀，下方消瘦的双颊微微凹陷的弧度一路延续，接上了方正傲慢的下巴；嘴唇并不薄，但讥诮的嘴角显示出通常薄唇才有的冷淡。但是最引人注目的是那双眼睛，间距略宽，像所有古希腊的雕像一样维持着无瞳的深邃和茫然，嵌在高耸的眉骨下面，如同结冻的深潭。这是夏洛克，又不是夏洛克；这是在某个完全陷入沉思的时刻被整个投入液氮炉凝固了的夏洛克，一个完美的躯壳复制品，然而比细瓷器还要脆弱。  
还有一点，塑像没有头发。莫尼埃先生一定是个不错的业余人类学家，他完美地再现了一个脑容量很大的长型头颅标本。不知道这是怎么做出来的，约翰发现自己无法想象夏洛克允许哪位雕塑家——哪怕是很熟悉的朋友——沿着他的头骨缝摸清骨骼的形状和走向。也许是某种3D建模软件吧，类似于警方用的那种。这样盯着看的话，失去了头发的夏洛克塑像颇有几分滑稽。莫尼埃先生笑着说：“为了逼真起见，福尔摩斯先生建议给它戴一顶假发。”  
门口传来声响，一个年轻人抱着一只小木箱走了进来。他看到约翰，腼腆地一笑，然后对莫尼埃先生说：“可以打包了吗？”  
莫尼埃转向约翰。“那要看客人验货的结果如何。怎么样，还满意吗？”  
约翰一时不知道该怎么回答。他想伸手去拿起那塑像，却又对这种碰触感到迟疑。最后他的手停在半空中，然后放弃地挥了挥。“挺好的。”  
于是助手麻利地用木屑、气泡袋和胶条将塑像封进了箱子里，轻松地抱起它，礼貌地问道：“先生，地址是？”  
“啊，贝克街。贝克街221B。”约翰连忙对莫尼埃先生说，“非常感谢您。请问费用——”  
“已经付过了。”莫尼埃先生仍然笑容可掬，“托比会帮你把它送过去。请代我向福尔摩斯先生问好，希望他喜欢自己的塑像。”


	34. Chapter 34

## 34

“你打算干什么？”约翰走进起居室，惊讶地看到夏洛克换了一件做复杂解剖时才穿的脏袍子，正坐在沙发扶手上，一条腿跷在另一条上面，手里拿着一块形状不规则的白色塑料板。  
夏洛克挥了挥手里的刷子算是回答。约翰走近一点，立刻看到装塑像的木箱打开了，被倒扣在地上当作支架，那半身像正立在上面。而早晨用过的咖啡杯此刻装了清水放在一边，夏洛克正用手中的刷子——不，画笔——在调色盘上涂抹着。  
“我从来不知道你还是个画家。”约翰把手中的纸袋丢在沙发上，那是他跑了好几家店才买到的合适的假发。  
“家族遗传。”夏洛克的手指沾到了颜料，他随意地抹在袍子上，“我没有邀请过你去看我妈妈的画展吧？泰特艺术馆好像有一两幅，如果你感兴趣的话。”他停下手上的动作，抬起眼睛看着约翰，然后笑了，“不过你是对的，我从来不怎么擅长这个，我的思维宫殿里也没有装艺术品的房间。这些水粉颜料是我刚买的，给石膏像上色不需要多么精湛的技巧。”  
“这究竟是——”  
“我们得给杀手先生留下一个靶子，不是吗？现在我没时间准备一个骗得过红外线瞄准仪的靶子，所以只能放个更明显的，吸引他白天行动。但是没有人会对着一个白花花的石膏像开枪的，我得给它涂上颜色。其实最佳选择是蜡像，但我同样没那么多时间等蜡像完工。”  
“你打算把它立在起居室里？”  
“没错，恐怕我需要牺牲一件旧袍子，以及赫德森太太的玻璃窗。你可千万不要在我完工之前拉开窗帘，我们期待的是一把沙漠之鹰，别忘了它的威力。”  
约翰绕着昏暗的屋子走了一圈，夏洛克只开了一盏落地灯，放在石膏像旁边。眼下他试图调出最接近肤色的颜色，这显然不如他想象的那么容易。试了一会儿以后，他烦躁地把画笔扔进了咖啡杯里。约翰有些忧虑地看着那个杯子，认出那是他的，皇家陆军军医队的标志已经蹭掉了一小块。此刻一些介于肉色和粉色之间的液体被画笔带了出来，在白色杯壁上扭曲地流淌。他觉得自己应该做点什么来帮忙，至少提个建议。  
“呃，”他说，“我觉得，你可以尽量稀释颜料。说实在的，大部分时候你的肤色不比那个石膏像健康多少。”  
夏洛克没有对此发表评论，只是又往调色盘上挤了一些白色颜料。混合了一会儿之后，他小心地在石膏像的头顶试了试颜色，眯起眼睛歪着头看了看，又伸出一只手放在旁边比较。  
“约翰，”他最后说，“或许你可以帮我上色？我坐在旁边当模特。”  
“不行。”约翰条件反射地回答。夏洛克惊讶地看着他，于是他退缩了一点。“我是说，我从来没有……”  
“彼此彼此。”夏洛克把调色盘丢在一边，抱起那个半身像对着灯光仔细地看着，光影似乎赋予了它一定的生命力，“我有一种奇怪的感觉……”他喃喃自语，把塑像放下。沉默中，他的手指张开覆盖在塑像的头顶，指腹缓慢地摩挲着石膏如同蛋壳般的质地。然后他摇摇头，拿起画笔一言不发地开始涂色。  
约翰注视着笔刷迅捷柔和地拂过石膏表面，胃里传来一阵轻微的抽动。当笔刷掠过颧骨下方的时候，看上去像是那张苍白的脸突然泛起了一抹红晕。柔软的刷毛比手指更面面俱到，在那张面孔上轻点、细抹、平涂，打着圈儿扫过每个细微的角落。约翰觉得那舞动的笔刷似乎是他的目光幻化出来的，他不得不移开眼睛，避免这过于放肆的想象。还好夏洛克没有坚持让他来执笔——他深呼吸了一下，怀疑此时的夏洛克会有什么感受。对着一面镜子来完成一个自己？博比•卡莱尔的“自我塑造者”？或者仅仅是单纯地描绘一个和自己十分相像的模型罢了……  
“要我说，这个没有头发的你，看上去还挺像你哥哥的。”约翰试着开了个玩笑。  
握着画笔的手僵了一下，然后几乎是赌气地在眼睛周围乱抹一气。“是吗？那我希望我们的杀手可以不负众望地正中靶心。”  
约翰一边笑，一边打开丢在沙发上的纸袋，拿出一顶黑色的假发。“说真的，没有哪家商店出售你那样的头发。我已经很努力去找了，目前只能买到这样的。恐怕我们需要把它修剪一下。”  
夏洛克扭过头，在看到那顶假发的瞬间面孔整个扭曲了。约翰觉得这是他人生最成功的时刻，能够令夏洛克•福尔摩斯保持整整三十秒的哑口无言。但他还是带头破坏了自己的成功，放声大笑起来，而夏洛克加入了他，两个人一起笑得上气不接下气，那顶假发像橄榄球一样在他们中间扔来扔去，最后落到了塑像的头上——可惜戴反了，引发了新的一轮大笑。接下来他们开始争抢剪刀。伴随着约翰对夏洛克发型的品头论足以及后者不遗余力的反唇相讥，地板上落满了长长短短的发卷。最终他们像两个玩够了的孩子，心满意足地坐在地毯上长叹了一口气。  
“恐怕得问赫德森太太借吸尘器来清理一下，我可不想每天吃饭的时候都看到盘子里飘着你的头发。”  
“那不是我的头发。”  
“现在说这个太晚了。”约翰歪着头看了看，“你不觉得右边剪得太短了一点？”  
夏洛克抓了抓自己的脑袋。“没关系，让它左边朝着窗户好了。”说完他站起来，走出起居室，片刻后又回来，手里拖着一个衣帽架。他花了半小时的时间将塑像调整得和自己一样高——可怜的衣帽架被锯断了——并且方便在屋内移动。接着他拿出自己的一件浴袍给它穿上。因为是半身像，所以肩膀的宽度很合适，尽管胸以下空荡荡的，但是远看倒没什么破绽。约翰去找来了刚刚提到的吸尘器，简单打扫了房间，然后洗干净了自己的杯子——尽管下次泡咖啡的时候肯定还会有些迟疑。  
“明天你可以装作照常上班，然后绕道从后门再回来。”夏洛克说，“我估计我们的莫兰上校不会等太久。今天白天的时候我已经通过几个渠道开始打听莫兰最近的行踪——这是在发出信号，告诉他我已经盯上他了。再加上我连续两天去了阿德尔被害的现场，他应该明白其中的关联，会尽快实施灭口计划的。不是明天，就是后天。我猜是明天，因为天气预报说明天有雨，这样的天气更利于他隐藏行踪。”  
“你认为他会在哪里动手？”约翰顿时想去窗口张望，还好他忍住了。  
“对面吧。贝克街没有公园路那么繁华，对面那栋楼不久前又发生过煤气爆炸事件，尚未完全修复，有好几间房子都是空屋。我通知了苏格兰场，明天会有一些便衣警察在附近埋伏，希望能够活捉他——至少要拿到他的枪，阿德尔的案子才能继续调查下去。”夏洛克朝着已经完成的“靶子”点点头，“这是个非常老套的把戏，不知道能不能套住这只鹰。但是有时候最简单的方法是最有效的。”  
“说到鹰……”约翰想起了早晨在阿德尔命案现场，夏洛克奇怪的举动。  
“已经不早了。”夏洛克打断了他，“我还要为明天的事情做一点准备。你可以先使用浴室。”  
约翰看着室友瘦长的身影穿过起居室的门，绕过厨房，消失在狭窄走廊那一头的黑暗中。片刻后，那间卧室里的灯亮了，在走廊地板上铺开一片黄色的光。不过约翰并不觉得自己被独自一人扔给了空荡荡的房间，因为近在咫尺的地方还立着那个石膏做成的夏洛克。现在它有了鲜活的颜色和形态，似乎随时会开口抱怨点儿什么。约翰走近它，胃里那种轻微的抽搐感又出现了。他记得自己怎样一边大笑一边和室友互相推搡，拉扯着这个虚假的夏洛克的头发。但是此刻他却无法抬手去触碰它。  
“嗨。”最后他只是打了个招呼，嗓音沙哑，“很抱歉，也许明天你就不得不变成一堆碎片了。” 


	35. Chapter 35

## 35

第二天的清晨笼罩在一片潮湿的灰色薄雾里，准确地说，比雾更湿重，但比毛毛雨要轻盈。约翰十分确定在某些地方——比如说苏格兰——有相应的词汇描述这种雨，他在爱丁堡上学的时候，当地同学在酒吧里就这一话题进行过冗长的演讲。但爱丁堡留给他最深的印象并不是多种多样的雨，而是横着吹的风。那里和这里的区别，正如苏格兰威士忌与伦敦金酒间的区别。约翰深吸了一口气，浸润着雨水味道的空气刺激着他的呼吸道，混合着冷冽与醺然。这不奇怪，因为夏洛克在戒烟的同时也戒酒，所以约翰也跟着有很长时间滴酒未沾了，内在的渴望加上想象力会愚弄他的神经。  
按照计划，他搭乘公交车去往诊所，但只坐一站就下了车。雨中的人群比平日拥挤而沉默，更利于他脱身。绕了一大圈之后，他在约定的时间内从后门回到了221B。夏洛克在等他，大概已经吃过了——或者更可能的是跳过了——早餐。起居室的纱帘拉着，但是窗帘完全敞开，留给假想的袭击者足够清晰的视野。  
“你认为我们需要等多久？”约翰以一种务实的口气问道。  
“不好说。也许一小时，也许一天。”夏洛克谨慎地从起居室门口向里张望，“我移动了扶手椅的位置，避免这间屋子太过一览无余。如果从这个角度弯腰进去，直接绕过那个桌子，就可以到达窗台下面不被发现。”  
“说真的，我们一定要在屋里等吗？如果我没理解错的话，你打算让雷斯垂德他们在街上监视，然后抓住这个枪手。那么我们哪怕是在泰晤士河上划船，又有什么关系呢？”  
夏洛克瞪着他。“我以为你比较喜欢在屋里等。”  
约翰回瞪着夏洛克，然后笑了。是的，他比较喜欢在屋里等；他们都喜欢。从三月兔先生第一次带着他跳进兔子洞的时候起，他们之间就达成了秘密的谅解。没有人会对冒险说不，没有人会拒绝战场，那么此刻当然更没有人会离开一个已经搭建好的舞台。约翰有时候也会思考这种默契能维持多久，他并不是完全不向往宁静的生活——壁炉、狗、一本书、雪在窗外越堆越深——每个人偶尔都会有的那种念头。但是夏洛克可以轻易地把这些念头赶出他的脑海，代之以另一种平静——面对极端危险时的心无旁骛。  
他们小心地按照夏洛克所说的路线进了起居室，约翰还很有远见地拿上了一壶咖啡。最终靠着墙壁坐倒在地板上时，他们都长出了一口气。夏洛克从口袋里拿出手机来，打开一个界面。  
“这些是守在附近的便衣警察。”他指着地图上几个移动的绿色光点，“他们会在这里值勤，直到天黑。本来我是想申请一台监视车的，但‘据说’苏格兰场经费不足。”  
约翰耸耸肩。现在他又开始盯着那上了色、穿着夏洛克衣服的石膏像。隔着纱帘，它想必足够逼真了。唯一的缺点是它看起来过于友好，也过于安静。  
“我需要隔几分钟就调整一下它的位置，”夏洛克看了一眼手表，“这也是我们必须待在屋子里的原因之一。”  
“我不知道……我是说，平时你自己在家的时候，会不停地走动吗？还是停在一个地方发呆？”  
“取决于我手上的工作。”夏洛克干巴巴地说。  
“那么当你无聊的时候呢？”约翰想起了刚才那个念头，“夏洛克，你会退休吗？如果你对侦探工作也厌倦了的话？”  
夏洛克陷入了思考，狭长的眼窝显得更深了，眼珠也成了暗色。“不，我想不会，”他最后说，“尽管大部分罪犯的智商都让我替他们着急，而且太阳底下确实没什么新鲜事，但是他们能提供的刺激仍然大于大部分行业。”  
“我想我可以轻易地说出十几个更加刺激的行业。”约翰朝头顶的窗户一仰头，“比方说，带着枪出现在街对面的某间空屋里。所以，也许你愿意把它修正为‘正当的’刺激？”  
夏洛克打算反驳，又摇摇头，转变了话题。“当我说‘大部分罪犯’的时候，必然意味着还有一少部分罪犯是十分有趣的。他们让生活有了一些可期待的东西。这个——”他指了指那塑像，“你也许觉得荒唐可笑，但是我可以告诉你，这是我遇到的最复杂的案子之一。”  
约翰试着跟上夏洛克的思路。“我记得你曾经说它非常简单啊。你是指它牵涉的恐怖组织比预想的要复杂吗？”  
“没有那回事。”夏洛克不耐烦地说，“恐怖分子的脑容量是地球人类里最小的，给自己树立一个敌人，然后报复，没了。也许还有七十多个处女什么的，放不下别的了。这很容易让他们成为……工具。”  
“对付英国政府的工具？”  
夏洛克奇怪地看着他，仿佛无法理解他的思路。“对付我，当然。”  
约翰翻了个白眼。“好吧，‘当然’。他们还来大张旗鼓地派了个杀手来瞄准你准备好的靶子。”  
“我不是指这件事！”夏洛克更加不耐烦了，“我是说这一系列的事，空中的鹰，墙上的鸟，还有野草……”  
“你在说什么？”约翰茫然地瞪着他。  
夏洛克深吸了一口气，似乎在权衡把事情都说出来是否明智。最后他以一种冷淡的叙述性语气说：“我昨天去了一趟大英图书馆。”  
约翰的表情依旧很茫然。  
“我查到这本叫《童谣的历史》的书，作者是珀西•格林，写于一八九九年，里面收录了一首歌谣，也许你听过？”  
“我还是不明白……”  
“只说空话做不到，就像花园长野草（A man of words and not of deeds, is like a garden full of weeds）。”  
“我好像有一点印象。”  
“它的起源很早，据说是从十七世纪后期大英博物馆收藏的一些韵文集里来的。不过它的重点是最后一个词。”  
“野草？”  
“野草，或者大麻。你知道如今我们用得更多的是哪种含义。有一个关于大麻的案子，在……我们认识之前。”夏洛克犹豫了一下，还是没有说出那个案子其实并不是完全和约翰无关。  
“这么说……”  
“我可以帮你背诵接下来的两句：野草连绵生不绝，就像花园下大雪（And when the weeds begin to grow, It's like a garden full of snow)。”  
“雪？”  
“雪，或者是另一件被特定的人叫做‘雪’的东西。”夏洛克盯着约翰的眼睛，看他是否想到了。  
“可卡因。”约翰安静地说。  
“是的。那是我们的第一个案子，强迫被害人服用可卡因自杀的出租车司机。”  
“那么接下来是？”  
“飘飘荡荡雪飞扬，就像鸟儿落上墙（And when the snow begins to fall, it's like a bird upon the wall）。”  
“……然后呢？”  
“鸟儿振翅欲远行，就像空中一只鹰（And when the bird away does fly, it's like an eagle in the sky）。”  
一阵沉默。约翰浅褐色的眉毛纠结在一起，皱纹更深了。这听起来很荒唐，比他经历过的任何事情都荒唐。他一直以为侦探小说只是小说，而童谣杀人只是花哨的噱头。  
“会是巧合吗？”他抱着一丝希望问。  
“巧合总是有可能的，一次，两次……但是四次？我不倾向于这种想法。”  
约翰舔了舔嘴唇，他突然觉得很渴。“要我说，这位凶手——或者说策划者——的选择很奇怪。一般来说，他们不是应该用鹅妈妈童谣吗？”看到夏洛克疑惑的目光，他急忙补充，“我知道，我知道，我不该看那么多平装本小说。”  
“也许这表明了他所受的家庭教育很不一般。”夏洛克耸耸肩，“而且他猜想我受到的也是类似的家庭教育，所以我会注意到他的把戏。”  
约翰强忍着没有去问关于夏洛克的家庭教育的问题，但是他也注意到了那句话的含义。  
“所以，”他转过头去盯着那双在阴影中变成深灰色的眼睛，“这一切的确是针对你的，是吗？”  
此刻他们并肩坐在窗台下方，外面的雨雾飘忽不定，室内的光线也动荡不安，如同——假使存在的话——灰色的极光。夏洛克闻得到室友微潮的外套散发出的雨水味道，新鲜，又带着伦敦固有的沉浊。湿而凉的风不断从窗口吹进来，在纱帘上凝结，但靠在一起的身体加热了他们之间的空气，加速着分子的运动与信息的交换。夏洛克伸出手，从约翰手里拿过了咖啡壶。他并没有那么想喝，但咖啡的香气冲淡了此刻略有些诡异的气氛，让起居室又像平时的起居室了。  
“针对我，没错。我们的对手显然不是满足于策划一两起小小的谋杀案的那种人，我相信他同时还在处理极其庞大的业务。但唯有送到我眼前来的案子是连续的、有计划性的。现在我们能够回答之前一些悬而未决的疑问。为什么在毒药种类那么广泛的情况下一定要用可卡因？为什么要把颜料商的案子用密码发给我？为什么要使用沙漠之鹰这样不利于杀手自己的武器？我们对这些问题都有过大致合理的解释，但总是差那么一点点说服力。现在这些都不再有疑问了。它们就是为了凑成一个完整的链条，吸引我；如果可能的话，捆住我。”  
“我能问一个问题吗？”约翰突然说。  
夏洛克转过头看着他。  
“那首童谣，最后的结局是什么？”  
当夏洛克回答的时候，他的声音变低了，但约翰毫不费力就可以听清楚，仿佛那些句子是通过声波之外的方式传递的，不仅清晰，而且其中的含义一目了然。  
“当你的心开始流血，你就死了，死了，永不复生（And when your heart begins to bleed, you're dead, and dead, and dead indeed）。” 


	36. Chapter 36

## 36

雷斯垂德从三明治吧出来，端着一杯咖啡站在遮雨篷下。咖啡的热气加上细密的雨雾，让他的视线模糊不清。不过他并不担心，在这条街及前后相邻的街道上共有五位警员待命，他们以不起眼的方式控制了眼前这幢公寓楼的所有进出通道。对于夏洛克要求的这次行动，他颇有几分不以为然——这是他一贯的态度，那些喜欢拿自己冒险的个人英雄主义者从来都不是他欣赏的对象。然而这是夏洛克，所以事情有所不同，至少，他知道如果出了岔子，来自某个“大魔王”的压力会让苏格兰场难以应付。  
但是从另一方面来讲，雷斯垂德相信夏洛克对“个人英雄主义”毫无概念；他只是一如既往地我行我素罢了，所以完全可以把英雄二字去掉，称之为“个人主义”。个人主义意味着给他人带来无穷无尽的麻烦。如果不是看到——并且多次确认——夏洛克对犯罪并无兴趣，他一定早就因为压力而得上了胃溃疡。多年的经验告诉他，纵容夏洛克是“有用”的；然而他确实期待某一天，这个有用但是刻薄的业余侦探能够成为一个……怎么说呢，一个更让他放心的人；一个好人。  
他对约翰表达过这种希望。那时约翰刚搬进贝克街没几天，他对这位军医能忍受夏洛克多久也毫无把握。幸运的是，好几个月过去了，约翰还安稳地住在那里；而夏洛克就算没有变得更好，至少也没有变得更糟。  
手机响了，雷斯垂德接起来，在这条街后面的警员报告说又有三个人从后门进入了公寓楼，同时还有一个人离开。  
“描述他们的长相。”  
“离开的是早晨出去购物的老妇人，可以不予考虑。进去的人里有一个是醉酒晚归的，衣衫不整，看起来不像假扮的，身上没有背包，也看不出衣服里能够携带大型武器。另外两个人，一个是提着公文包的上班族，黑发，瘦高；一个是快递员，金发，强壮。两个都有嫌疑。”  
“好。你给霍普金斯发个信号，让他移动到你的位置。你进楼里去转一圈，然后出来和他换班。不要惊动任何住户，只要逐层走一遍。”  
“明白。”  
雷斯垂德向前迈了一步走进细雨中，抬头看了看那个放着诱饵的房间，喝了一口咖啡。

 

夏洛克伏低身子，爬到自己的半身像旁边，握着衣架的脚，让它旋转了一个角度，然后慢慢推着它，往旁边移动了两米左右。约翰看着室友伏在地上的瘦长身躯，睡袍皱了起来，裤子里露出一截小腿，同紧绷的脚踝和蹬着地的脚尖一起构成漂亮的弓形。他发现那小腿上有一条伤疤，似乎是小时候留下的。以他的经验推测，很像做过骨折矫正。他不禁怀疑夏洛克身上还有多少大大小小的冒险留下的痕迹——他一贯如此横冲直撞地活着，毫不在意地使用自己的身体，而对极限二字缺少概念。倒不是说约翰有兴趣一一检视那些过往的伤痕，上帝保佑他，不是。只不过他还没有从那首童谣的那个不祥的结尾中回过神来。  
“你需要往左边移动两英尺半左右。”夏洛克头也不回地说。  
“什么？”  
“换个位置。现在你正对着我的塑像，如果此刻有子弹射进来，会穿透你头顶的玻璃。除非你想用碎玻璃洗个澡？”  
约翰急忙用后背抵着墙，小心地移动自己的位置。先是臀部，然后是一条腿；另一条。他的腿在坐了很久之后稍有些麻木，此刻刺痛和舒展的感觉同时沿着小腿外侧爬上来。  
夏洛克还蹲在塑像下面。现在他半转过身，头的角度正好与那个仿制品相同，约翰忍不住对着那两个一模一样的侧面轮廓露出微笑。  
“你的朋友真了不起。”他说，“莫尼埃先生，对吗？不管看多久我还是很惊叹，只用了一天，居然能做出这么完美的塑像。”  
“也没有那么难，关键是做出准确的模子。反正现在可以依靠电脑来建模。”  
“是吗？但莫尼埃先生看起来像是个传统的手工匠……”  
“这种工作不需要动用他的艺术细胞。何况他还有年轻的学徒。”  
“那个叫托比的？他很能干。是他把塑像帮我送来的，路上还告诉了我哪里可以买到合适的假发。”提到假发，约翰忍不住又笑了。  
夏洛克突然绷紧了身子，猛地扭过头，眼睛陡然变细，目光像蚀刻钢铁的激光一样投向约翰。  
“等等。你是说，塑像不是你送回来的？”  
“是我，但我半路去买假发了。托比知道地址，我告诉他可以直接找赫德森太太开门，然后把东西放在门厅里。”  
夏洛克慢慢地回头看了那塑像一眼，说：“我看到它的时候，它就在起居室里。”  
“怎么？也许是赫德森太太……”  
“赫德森太太髋骨有毛病。”夏洛克尖锐地打断了他，“我一直以为是你把它搬进起居室的。”  
——而我以为是你搬的。约翰很明智地咽下了这句话，小心地说：“也许是托比。”  
夏洛克挑起了一边的眉毛，张嘴正要说什么。  
一声脆响，玻璃在约翰头顶不远处炸裂。他的心迅速地向下沉，又猛地跳进嗓子眼，让他下意识地缩起脖子抬起一边的手臂——然后他看到了终身难忘的景象。  
事后回想时，他并不能肯定自己是不是真的看到了，因为恐怕只有高速摄影机才能完整地捕获当时的情景。也许每当危机发生，时间都会改变尺度，允许像梦境一样宏大的信息量鲜明而条理清晰地涌入大脑。他看到了那漂亮的石膏像从颧骨处砰然炸裂，大大小小的碎片喷溅如一场微型的雪崩；他看见夏洛克以不可能的速度抬头，又以同样的速度转向他，透明的灰眼珠里瞳孔急剧放大，面部肌肉在一瞬间扭曲；他看见就在激荡的白色粉尘中，夏洛克身后出现了让视觉麻痹的强光，而下一刻，那可怕的轰鸣就传到了他耳边，让他不由自主地发出淹没在这雷声里的尖叫。  
他所有的噩梦都复活了；战场，飞沙，汽油弹烧灼的高热，压向他的纯蓝色的天。  
但此刻压向他的并不是天。在惊异和恐慌的骇浪中，他看到夏洛克扑了过来，伸展双臂如某种巨大笨拙的昆虫，一下子将他钉在地板上。那并不宽阔的肩背无法形成有效的保护，约翰的脸暴露在外的部分仍然能感觉到一阵夺走他呼吸的热浪，没有被压住的衣角也在气流中剧烈地颤抖。他本能地想要抱住扑过来的那个身体滚向一边，但手和脚都无法动弹。  
“混账！”他对着垂向他的那个脑袋大吼，然后强光继续向他们涌来，他像是近距离观测到了一场超新星爆炸，所有的思维都被太阳风猛地吹向宇宙深处的无边黑暗。  
过了很久，时间的尺度终于恢复了正常。  
约翰觉得颅腔、嗓子，以及暴露在外的每一寸皮肤都如同被火烤着。他急促地喘息，张开嘴，然后发现舌头比嘴唇更干。沉重的负担压在他身上，他无法转动脖子，只能以眼角余光看到一绺落满了白色粉尘的深色卷发，以及——他的心脏狂跳了一下——一条细细的蜿蜒的血线，从他们皮肤接触的地方，越过他的脖子，在地板上静静地聚成一小摊。他想要确定伤口的位置，然而他的手被另一只手压住了，无法挣开。那是夏洛克的手，在最后时刻毫无道理又不容置疑地扑上来，钳住了他，使得他们两人现在以这个无比尴尬的姿势躺在地板上。空气中硫黄和硝的味道散得很快，多半因为碎裂的窗户和涌进来的潮湿雨雾。约翰瞪着天花板，那里现在有了一块很明显的火药痕迹，就在那已经碎成齑粉的石膏像上方。满地的玻璃碎片将狼藉的房间反射出更光怪陆离的景象。窗外，救护车尖锐的鸣笛声由远而近。  
赫德森太太这次一定会把他们赶出去了，约翰眨了眨眼，这样想道。


	37. Chapter 37

## 37

“你知道我想说什么。这是一个无法原谅的错误。”  
雷斯垂德没有回答，此刻任何回应都有可能触线。但麦克罗夫特的声音听起来并不愤怒，反而有点忧伤和距离感，好像隔着很久远的时空。  
“告诉我实话，你们对抓住这个莫兰还有多大的把握？”  
“目前……我们没有进一步的线索。”  
“那个快递员已经被放了吗？”  
雷斯垂德谨慎地说：“我们已经确认了他是无辜的。他只是按照客户的要求将快件送入大楼，并不知道里面装的是一把手枪。莫兰只比他早一分钟进入，但他伪装成了醉汉，没有携带任何东西。我承认这是一个重大的失误……”  
“很狡猾。”麦克罗夫特轻轻地点头，“我想你手下的警员也没能看清楚他的外貌特征。”  
“甚至不如那个快递员看得清楚，而那个快递员的描述是‘金发白人男子，三十岁左右’。”雷斯垂德苦涩地撇了撇嘴，“倒不是说外貌很重要。在我们的资料库里本来就有关于莫兰的描述，以及电脑合成的照片。通缉令已经发出了，但我想对莫兰这样的人来说，通缉令不起什么作用。”  
“你们研究过他的逃跑路线吗？”  
“很遗憾，爆炸发生的时候我手下的人都去追捕那个快递员了。还有一个提着公文包进入大楼的人也分散了一些注意力。所以莫兰有好几条可能的脱逃线路——前门、后门、屋顶；我个人倾向于屋顶，因为他在阿德尔的案子里用过同样的方法，但是针对屋顶的搜查没有什么特别有意义的发现。目前我们仍寄希望于可能的目击证人。街上的行人因为下雨的关系都打了伞，对我们的帮助不大，不过附近的住户还是有可能从窗户里看到些什么。我承认我们的机会渺茫，这是苏格兰场的一次重大失误……”  
“这句话你说了太多次了。”麦克罗夫特冷淡地摇摇头，“我需要的是补救而不是道歉。”  
“我明白。”雷斯垂德确实明白。他突然想抽烟，但只是轻轻抓了抓贴着尼古丁戒烟贴的手臂。“夏洛克现在怎么样？”  
“好得很。”麦克罗夫特阴郁地说，“石膏像里放置的是一枚很小的炸弹，也就刚刚能把那个房间损毁而已。心理战——这才是莫兰真正的目的。”  
不是莫兰。麦克罗夫特心里明白，是莫兰背后的那个人，但是雷斯垂德暂时没有必要知道这一点。  
“如果……”雷斯垂德犹豫了一下，“你接下来要去医院的话，请代我问候他。我想，眼下我还是不要出现在他的病房里比较好。”  
麦克罗夫特露出一丝微笑，雷斯垂德甚至以为自己看错了。

 

约翰在巴茨医院住院部外面的草坪上烦躁地散着步。他手上缠了一点纱布，脸上几处轻微擦伤已经涂过药水，除此之外他看上去十分健康。但夏洛克就不同了，此刻正困在一个单人病房里，插了不少管子。CT显示他的大脑一切正常，不过他现在还没有醒。  
约翰不想等在他床边，眼巴巴地看着他，祈祷他快点醒来，祈祷那张刻薄的嘴对整个事件发表一番不近人情的评论。那样显得太……脆弱？不，约翰并不是真的介意这个，何况负责检查夏洛克的医生早就断言他并无大碍。也许约翰担心的是这一举动所暗示的过于亲密的关系——这种亲密是建立在“夏洛克飞身替他挡住了爆炸造成的伤害”这一极其诡异的事件上，而这一诡异事件又建立在约翰自己因为疏忽而把埋有炸弹的石膏像带进了他们的房间这一重大错误的基础上。所以说到底，约翰目前这种烦躁不安的状态，是在逃避。  
但是约翰还是不太理解夏洛克的举动。以一个极端注重逻辑性的头脑而言，他做出了违背逻辑的不安全举动，把自己搞进了医院里。既然他很了解，作为一个从真正的战场上归来的士兵，约翰具有足够的自我保护和避险的常识，那么他完全应该就地翻滚离开爆炸源，不远处就有沙发作为掩体。约翰只能认为那一刻夏洛克的大脑短路了，至于原因，他不想猜。  
他的裤兜里突然传来一阵震动。他伸手进去掏出手机，看到一条来自陌生号码的彩信。犹豫片刻，他打开了它，血一下子涌上了他的脸。  
一张非常熟悉的照片。夏洛克的石膏半身像，雪白、精致、完美无瑕，也戴了一顶和他修剪过的相类似的黑色假发，衬得没有上色的面部五官有一种不协调的艺术感。照片下面是一行文字信息：这个我留着自己收藏了，谢谢。  
没有署名。  
约翰的脸持续发烫，因为愤怒和愧疚而握紧了拳，直到手机圆滑的边缘都硌疼了他的手指。他飞快地转身，冲向夏洛克的病房，脚步声在安静的医院走廊里留下一连串不安的回响。  
在病房门口，他猝然停住了脚步。他几乎已经忘了——他不明白自己怎么会忘了——麦克罗夫特会来这里。此刻那个身影就背对着他，仍然是一尘不染的西装和精心向后梳理的头发，手插在裤子口袋里，但裤缝依然笔直。  
“啊，约翰。”麦克罗夫特没有回头。  
“他很好，应该会马上醒来。”约翰说完以后，就意识到这句话没有任何意义。  
“我知道。”麦克罗夫特推开了病房门，约翰跟着他走了进去。他没有带花来，约翰不着边际地想，不会有人异想天开地给夏洛克送花，就连那个总是看到夏洛克就脸红的莫莉也不会。夏洛克的病房会永远理性、整洁、缺少色彩。  
在病床前，麦克罗夫特研究着他的弟弟。这对于他来说是如此熟悉的一幕，特别是此刻，夏洛克的腿上也缠了一些纱布，露出骨节突出的脚腕。他一直盯着那里看，所以约翰也疑惑地把目光转到同一方向，然后不自然地移开了视线。麦克罗夫特的手握住了床尾的栏杆，指节发白。护士留下的病历板上只有几行潦草的字符，他辨认出一些，有软组织挫伤、少量外伤和几处轻度烧伤，毫无疑问都已经处理完毕。  
然而麦克罗夫特觉得自己又一次站在时光隧道的入口处，那一头有一间同样是白色的病房，阳光给一个十三岁孩子的发梢染上金栗色，他荆条一样细瘦泛青的四肢却一动不动。  
不，那不是时光隧道，是一条贴满镜子的长廊，就像光纤一样把影像从一头传输到另一头，于是枕头里那张沉睡的面孔上，仍然有着十多年前的模样。  
不同的是，麦克罗夫特不会再用和十四年前一样的办法来对待这件事；他不会再天真地认为，只要他离开，夏洛克就可以平安无事。夏洛克永远都不会平安无事，他也一样。从一开始，这就是他们生活的一部分；他们不可分割，是贾努斯的两张脸，是吞噬彼此的老虎，焚烧彼此的火焰；他们是化为具象的时间，分立于镜子两边。  
他闭上眼睛，试着了解夏洛克的想法，发现这异常容易。他无声地微笑了一下，而这次是约翰以为自己看错了。  
“麦克罗夫特，”约翰轻声说，掏出了手机，“我收到了这个。”  
麦克罗夫特瞟了一眼约翰的手机屏幕。“那个啊，我也收到了。”  
“对不起，我是说……”约翰努力寻找合适的措辞，“对不起。”  
“我今天已经听很多人对我表达了同样的意思，我认为这是没有必要的。”麦克罗夫特叹了口气，“我们面对的是一个智商出类拔萃的对手，而且之前他都在暗处。这没什么，现在并不晚，我们能够处理。”  
约翰很高兴麦克罗夫特用了“我们”这个词。至少他不必被排除在外。  
“你们抓到了托比吗？”  
“苏格兰场会去办这件事。不过我认为他现在应该已经飞过太平洋了。”  
约翰遗憾地摇了摇头。“如果我下次再看见他——”  
“那么你不会再认出他来的。”麦克罗夫特抬了一下眉毛，长出了一口气，但并没有挫败的味道，“我们都有疏忽的地方，包括夏洛克自己。他应该很清楚，从模型浇注的石膏像是最容易做手脚的，你永远不知道里面被加了什么东西。而且只要有模子，就可以做出无数个完全相同的成品，掉换起来毫无障碍。”  
“还好这位对手——不管他是谁——仅仅放了最少的炸药。”约翰又看了一眼手机屏幕上那个塑像，拿不准它是自己在莫尼埃先生那里第一次看到的那个，还是另一个仿制品。  
“他的目的只是挑逗，否则也不必特意让莫兰从街对面射穿窗户引爆炸药了，直接遥控石膏像爆炸就可以。他不打算危及夏洛克的生命。”  
……当你的心开始流血，你就死了，死了，永不复生。  
约翰打了个寒战。麦克罗夫特奇怪地看了他一眼。“怎么？”  
“你不觉得……或许只是他认为……时候未到？”  
“很有可能。”麦克罗夫特承认，然后把视线转回仍然沉睡的病人身上，这样的夏洛克看起来比平时要无害得多了，“但我也不希望夏洛克……过于心急。”  
约翰听出了这句话的弦外之音，他的耳朵开始不受控制地红起来。“我觉得他也许只是——”  
“反应过度？”麦克罗夫特深深地凝望着约翰，后者的不安看起来如此明显，但却没有移开目光。在约翰的脸上，麦克罗夫特看到了夏洛克所看到的东西；他突然不确定约翰是否也从他的脸上看到了和夏洛克的脸上相同的东西。约翰注意过他们兄弟有多相像吗？他是否应该提醒约翰，他们比他所能设想的极限还要更像？  
“我想，”麦克罗夫特慢慢地说，“你应该试着理解夏洛克。我从不要求别人这么做，但在这件事上你必须成为一个特例。”  
“那么告诉我怎么做。”  
麦克罗夫特想了想，走到窗前。“小的时候，夏洛克养了一只猫。”他说。  
约翰的眼睛睁大了，不明白话题为什么跑到了这么奇怪的方向。  
“他养了一只猫，”麦克罗夫特继续说，“用来捉那些从实验里逃跑又擅自大量繁殖的小白鼠。他不认为这只猫是个宠物，所以也没有给它取名字。当他呼唤它的时候，就叫它‘猫’。那时候我向他指出，在他的概念里，一只有名字的猫不再是一只猫，而是一个私人所有物，就好像一件抽象的东西突然变具体了一样。如果他要对一件东西进行观测、分析、研究，那么它就必须保持抽象的状态。”  
“听起来很有道理。”约翰礼貌地说，“但是我不知道——”  
“他拒绝为你们之间的关系命名。”麦克罗夫特直入主题，“坦白地说，我也认为尚未达到可以命名的阶段。他一直在观察，在试图控制，在学习一种全新的东西，以便最终能够拥有它。这让他兴奋，也让他偶尔产生混乱。”  
约翰觉得自己此时应该说点儿什么，但是他什么也说不出来。  
“我想知道你对此有什么看法，但我知道不能强求。坦白地说，在这一方面我并不比夏洛克更老练。”麦克罗夫特微微一笑，“我们是两个无可救药的福尔摩斯，面对一个在我们的生活中不曾出现过的新问题。我是那个大晴天里依然带着伞的人，而他为自己的实验着迷，如同一只走失的年轻猎狐犬。在他找到回来的路之前，我们还是友好地保持沉默吧。”


	38. Chapter 38

## 38

夏洛克出院两个星期以来，贝克街221B一直维持着异常平静的态势，甚至连这种平静时刻常常引发的室内枪击事件也未曾出现过，墙上的弹孔组成的笑脸先生仍然保持着他一成不变的笑脸。让约翰感到如释重负——和感动——的是，赫德森太太没有就损坏的玻璃、天花板和地毯提出赔偿要求，更没有将他们赶出这间庇护所；相反地，她甚至对他们更关心了。约翰不止一次地看到她以忧虑的目光注视着在沙发上扮演尸体的夏洛克，手里端着以前常常拒绝为他准备的茶点。  
作为回报，或者说，作为一个有着良好礼仪和感恩之心的大不列颠公民，约翰主动承担了修复起居室的工作。麦克罗夫特想办法让夏洛克多住了几天医院，约翰趁这段时间修好了窗户，重新粉刷了天花板。对那个粉碎的石膏像，他稍稍有些遗憾，它本来可以是一个很好的纪念品。也许莫尼埃先生会同意再做一个，如果模子还在的话。不知为何，约翰开始设想许多许多年后，当他们都已经离开了贝克街，甚至离开了彼此，而他会写一篇回忆往事的博客，用那个石膏像的照片做插图——如果到那时他已经学会了在博客里上传照片的话。  
他们那个至今尚未正式现身的敌人显然也是这么想的。约翰还留着那条彩信，也许将来有那么一丝可能性来利用它找到这个人。  
麦克罗夫特派了一辆车去巴茨把夏洛克接回来，但扑了个空；夏洛克自己收拾了很少的几件衣物，提前叫了出租车回家。进门后他坐在沙发上，没有对修复一新的起居室发表任何评论，却尖刻地抨击了苏格兰场和雷斯垂德的办事效率足有二十分钟。这让约翰觉得这位室友已经完全恢复正常了。从某方面来讲，他也隐约觉得有一点遗憾，眼下这个再度回归冷静和逻辑的夏洛克，这台精密无比运算迅速的高级仪器，毕竟不如麦克罗夫特口中那只“走失的年轻猎狐犬”那么……有趣。  
但你真的希望他一直走失吗？约翰问自己。  
不，答案是不。他所做的事——他为约翰所做的事——很好，挺好的，但同时也让他们的关系产生了微妙的变化，让约翰对未来产生了一丝担忧。出于对夏洛克的了解，他觉得任何一种超过“你好”和“再见”的情感，都会在某种程度上让夏洛克对自己的智力成果产生质疑，好比精密仪器里落入砂粒，或者高倍放大镜的镜头出现裂纹。夏洛克长久以来一定都在回避过于亲密的关系，这从他和麦克罗夫特之间的奇妙距离就可以看出来。  
不过从夏洛克现在的表现来看，他似乎完全不记得在那场爆炸中发生了什么事。约翰甚至从医学角度认真考虑过，那种程度的头部受创是不是会引起短期失忆。当他试图越权向巴茨的主治医师要求诊疗记录副本时，麦克罗夫特体贴地发来了一条短信。  
“再想一想。”短信里只有这几个字。  
约翰又想了想。没错，即使夏洛克真的忘记了当时发生的事情，从他自己和约翰不同的受伤部位和受伤程度，他不可能推断不出爆炸现场两个人所处的位置和姿势，那么他也不难推断出他们为什么会处于那种位置和姿势。如此一来，约翰更希望夏洛克的记忆没有出问题，毕竟与其推断出一个令自己尴尬的结论，还不如一开始就知道那是事实。  
与夏洛克这边的安静相比，麦克罗夫特则相当繁忙。这自然是说，在不稳定的中东和亚洲局势、国防部的增兵压力、CIA的无理要求、欧元区经济崩盘失业率飙升等一系列重压留给他的绝无仅有的几分钟私人生活里，他也不得不忙了起来。阿德尔的枪杀案表面上是了结了，至少凶手身份已知，正在通缉中。但是最初引起他注意的就不是阿德尔被谁所杀，而是他为什么被杀。会有人认为一个维珍航空公司的普通雇员会造成巨大的威胁，以至于必须动用顶级的杀手来除掉他？当然，除非是因为这个人知道阿德尔真正的身份，知道他在CAT里的位置。  
如果是平日，麦克罗夫特可以从容地排查手下的人，看看是谁泄露了阿德尔的身份，但是现在不行，他首先要做的是损害控制。阿德尔正是他眼下正在进行的一项重要任务中的一个环节。更麻烦的是，根据约翰告诉他的事情，夏洛克甚至也被牵扯在内了。  
有人知道这个案子会惊动麦克罗夫特，也知道麦克罗夫特会把它交给夏洛克，所以设计了这样一个局，躲在暗处唱那首针对夏洛克的邪恶童谣。  
那么这个人的目标其实是夏洛克？麦克罗夫特并不敢做如此明确的结论。不管怎么说，阿德尔死了，麦克罗夫特的计划受到影响，这些也都是事实。这让他在划定止损范围的时候伤透了脑筋。他并不愿意放弃酝酿已久，投入了大量人力物力的行动，但他也不愿意夏洛克的安全受到进一步的威胁。  
对于后面那一点，约翰•华生曾向他保证说夏洛克的安全不会再有问题。说这句话的时候这位前军医异常冷静而坚决。当时他们一起走出病房，在走廊里站了一小会儿。麦克罗夫特没有理由地突然想抽烟，可笑的是他甚至从来没有抽过烟。他想知道是不是正在沉睡的夏洛克的思维影响了他，想知道他们是不是真的有修改彼此记忆的能力。他深深地呼吸，甩开这个念头，把注意力集中到约翰身上。约翰是认真的，而且他一直在证明这一点。他曾经为夏洛克拔枪，所以麦克罗夫特完全相信，如果易地而处，约翰也会脑子短路冲着夏洛克扑上去，把自己毫无防备的一面暴露给炸弹，以及说闲话的人。这让麦克罗夫特油然而生一种战友情谊，毕竟这么久以来，第一次有人站在他身边，和他在同一项事业上携手并肩。这项事业所需的坚忍耐心不逊于普罗米修斯，勇气力量不亚于赫拉克勒斯，而狡猾机变甚于奥德修斯。在他和约翰第一次见面的时候，他曾经不怀好意地要求约翰在他和夏洛克两个阵营中间选择一个。不管约翰认为自己选了谁，事实上，现在他就是和麦克罗夫特站在同一阵线。  
也许要到很久之后，约翰才会理解那个选择中隐含的双关之意，甚至发现所谓的“两个阵营”其实是同一个。说真的，如果约翰有一天真的发现了他们俩是同一个人……  
麦克罗夫特把这个危险的想法往头脑仓库最阴暗的角落里又推了推，塞进散发着陈年霉味的废纸板箱底下。与此同时，他伸出手，默默地按在约翰的肩膀上。他们之间的身高差使得他手掌的力度恰到好处，约翰只能从中读出赞同、欣赏和难得的信任。这就够了，至少……不，这就够了。  
那是两周前的事了。从那以后，他从约翰那里听到的消息不外乎夏洛克每天都在装死。这让他不禁莞尔，因为他完全可以想象夏洛克奋力找回自己生活中心时的苦恼模样。感谢约翰，在针对夏洛克的情感控制能力的教育方面，他替麦克罗夫特弥补了一点遗憾。从表面看来，夏洛克逐渐恢复了往日的生活方式，最近麦克罗夫特还从约翰的博客上看到，他们和两个沉迷于电脑、分不清漫画和现实的宅男一起在苏活区穿着忍者服玩了一场巷战。年轻真好，麦克罗夫特伤感地想。  
一个电话中断了他的遐思。他皱起眉头注视着办公桌角落里那个不起眼的黑色电话机，它藏在常用的那台华丽浮夸的仿古电话和不那么浮夸的传真机后面。这台电话通常不应该响，如果响了，一定意味着棘手的问题。在这个办公室里，可以有低难度和高难度的问题，但不应该有“棘手”的，因为棘手的意思是不方便下手。  
他接起电话，听了一阵，不由得翻了个白眼。上帝佑我女王，他悻悻地在脑子里哼唱了一句。 


	39. Chapter 39

## 39

“有案子了，小伙子们！”赫德森太太站在厨房门口，扭头喊道。  
这实在不是个接案子的好时机。  
一个多小时以前约翰本来安稳地坐在扶手椅里看报纸，然而夏洛克却如同斯巴达三百壮士中不为人知的幸存者一般举着长矛登场，从头到脚溅满了殷红的液体。约翰花了一分钟才真的相信那确实是血，尽管此时房间里浓重的腥气足以让南太平洋的鲨鱼闻风直冲入英吉利海峡。又花了一分钟，约翰宽慰地确认了那不是人血，不过他仍然无法理解夏洛克给出的解释。用渔叉去攻击一头死猪？在大清早？还坐地铁回家来？  
“出租车拒绝载我。”夏洛克以一种理所当然的口气回答。  
“那你又是怎么混进地铁的？”约翰的声音不由自主地高了八度，“我以为自从地铁炸弹事件以来，伦敦的公共交通安检系统就相当草木皆兵了。”  
夏洛克对此嗤之以鼻，仿佛地铁安保没有拦下他这个恐怖分子是最正常不过的事，而且，大概可以归结于麦克罗夫特的工作不力。  
“所以你度过了一个血腥的早晨，只为了证明用渔叉刺穿肉体需要相当大的力气？”  
“绝对比你想象的要大。我大概算不上一个健身爱好者，但我想我的手臂还是相当有力气的。至少当我还在业余拳击运动中拿奖牌的日子里是这样。”  
“但你为什么想要知道这个？”  
夏洛克耸耸肩。“教育。犯罪学考古。这是个一百多年前的旧案子了，一个已故证券经纪人的贫血的儿子被指控将一名退休的捕鲸船长用渔叉钉在了墙上。你听过比这更可笑的案例吗？足以证明苏格兰场的迟钝是写在基因里的。”  
“就算你真的想实验一下这个，我相信也有好得多的办法，不是吗？沙袋，或者更逼真一点……弹道凝胶？我在国家地理频道见过那种东西，和肌肉组织密度相同，生物学家用来模拟危险动物的牙或爪造成的伤害。”  
“如果你看得再认真一点，就会了解到那东西的价钱——至少可以买下五扇猪肉。五分之一，这是我的预算和我们的冰箱所能承受的极限。”  
“但是——等等，你刚才说什么？我们的冰箱？”  
夏洛克无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
接下来发生的是一连串怒吼，夹杂着几声含糊不清的抱怨。自从英语这种语言被发明以来，人们很少听到“滚去洗澡”、“人头和猪头不能放在一起”、“我要是他妈的穆斯林你今天就得睡在街上”这样的句子连续出现在同一段对话里。夏洛克被塞进了浴室，然而他们很快发现从他身上冲过的水将那里变成了一个十足的凶案现场。约翰怒气冲冲地从厨房拖出一个巨大的黑色垃圾袋，把那些一度高贵地展示在橱窗里，连标价都没有的衬衫和西裤塞进去，仿佛它们是一堆变质了的黑布丁——从某种意义上说，它们确实是。拖着垃圾袋下楼时，约翰差点被另一个巨大的黑袋子绊倒。不用说，那就是即将入住贝克街221B俗称冰箱的生化仓库的那扇猪。在远远传来的怒骂声中，夏洛克把头探出浴帘，提高声音解释道：“但屠夫当然不会保留扎得千疮百孔的肉，不是吗？我得负责他的损失。”  
“谁他妈的来负责我的损失？”  
夏洛克还想说什么，然而只听到了前门被重重摔上的声音。他打了个哆嗦，但他相信那仅仅是因为他把淋湿的脑袋伸到外面太久了。他又花了半个小时把自己彻底清理完毕，然后想到他没有带替换的衣服进来，而浴巾也因为溅上太多血水，一开始就被约翰塞进袋子里丢掉了。  
这不成问题，他迅速蹿回自己的房间，随手扯下床单裹上。  
所以说，这实在不是个接案子的好时机。

 

“你最好再说一遍。”麦克罗夫特空闲的手捏着两眉中间，觉得贴在耳边的手机开始发烫，“好吧，如果他坚持的话……不，不要走正面的通道，越隐蔽越好。”挂断电话，他马上拨了另一个号码，通知他派去寻找约翰的人在必要的情况下可以出动直升机。  
腕上的手表告诉他，距离他定好的约会还有半个小时。他想叫安西娅进来，又暗自摇头否决了，一边提起公文包走向电梯，一边在电话里给了司机一条额外的指示。  
十分钟后，他在平日定做服装的店铺停留了一下，取了一套崭新的衣裤，扔在那辆黑色捷豹XJ的后座上。然后他冷淡地注视着后视镜里司机的眼睛，说：“白金汉宫，十分钟内。”

 

在女王陛下尊贵的府邸里一间除了金色就是白色的会客室中，约翰和浑身上下只裹着床单的夏洛克并排坐在大约价值他们整年房租加修缮费用的沙发上，像一对初出茅庐又意外得手的小偷般乐不可支。这可不是游客们常常能够看到的景象，否则白金汉宫可望在一个夏天内靠旅游收入搞定宴会厅拖延数年的翻新工程，顺便还能换掉温莎堡维多利亚时期的生锈水管。  
约翰一边笑一边问：“说真的，你穿了内裤吗？”  
“我正在洗澡！”夏洛克抱怨道，“这是我仅有的拒绝来这里的方法，但显然我低估了女王陛下不拘小节的程度。”  
约翰眨了眨眼。“你还是承认吧，这和女王没有关系，是你想让麦克罗夫特难堪，而且你根本就是乐在其中。”  
夏洛克刚想说点什么，他们讨论的中心人物已经出现在了门口。如果夏洛克想在自己的兄长脸上看到愤怒或者尴尬的神色，他一定失望了。约翰并没有费力掩饰脸上的笑容。  
“穿上。”麦克罗夫特轻声说，把一套显然是刚买来的衣服放到他们面前。  
夏洛克挑衅地扬起眉。  
麦克罗夫特不为所动，平静地注视了一会儿夏洛克身上的床单，又朝衣服点点头。  
“三十分钟前白金汉宫的保安才找到我，”夏洛克傲慢地说，“这点时间去一趟萨维尔街或许够了，但拿出全套的定制西装？这不是格林童话，所以那是你的衣服，麦克罗夫特。上个月在医院我见到你右手中指上有墨水痕迹，同时袖口蹭上了金粉，表示你收到并回复了一封重要请柬。为此你订了一套新衣服，也许过两天——甚至明天就要用上。而你认为可以先用它来救急？是什么你认为我会愿意穿你的衣服？”  
“我有很多理由认为你热衷于‘借’我的东西来用，”麦克罗夫特安静地说，“甚至是衣服。但是约翰在这里，我就不便于用太多所谓的童年故事来引发他不必要的联想了。”  
夏洛克显然听懂了这个威胁，他第一次红了脸，从胸腔里滚出一句模糊的咆哮。  
“不，我真的认为你还是穿上衣服比较好。”麦克罗夫特轻轻地摇着头。夏洛克从沙发上跳起来，和麦克罗夫特擦身而过准备离开，又突然僵住了。  
“是的，”很少有人能像麦克罗夫特一样用如此温和的声音表达如此促狭的语气，“我踩住了你的床单。你可以继续大步走出去，我不介意检查床单下面都有什么，那对我来说没什么新鲜的。但是约翰在这里，所以……”  
“喂，”约翰忍不住打断了他的话，“虽然你一再地强调我的存在，但我还是认为我在这里特别多余。”  
麦克罗夫特笑了，现在他很享受这一切，更甚于夏洛克。“亲爱的约翰，我衷心希望没有冒犯你的自尊。此刻你的存在对我们来说都很重要。你是否介意先听我把案子讲一遍？与此同时，夏洛克可以到前边的等待室里穿好衣服。”  
夏洛克悻悻地走了，又悻悻地回来。约翰从手中的照片上抬起头，饶有兴趣地看着重新穿好衣服的夏洛克。非常合身。虽然夏洛克经常幼稚地抨击麦克罗夫特爱吃甜食的习惯，但他挂在嘴边的“你又胖了一磅”之类的评语纯属无意义的人身攻击。事实证明兄弟二人确实有着极为相似的身材，因为萨维尔街的任何一家老铺对尺寸的挑剔程度都是放大镜级别的。但是夏洛克显然很不自在，比穿着小三个尺码纽扣即将飞出的上装或者修行者的马毛衬衣显得更为憋屈。理智告诉他这套衣服是全新的，但它仍然带有麦克罗夫特的气味，那种笃定，那种无孔不入的缜密和令人厌恶的永恒正确，密密地织进了纤维里，横纬竖经，一丝不乱。他能够完美地套进麦克罗夫特的衣服里，但他无法穿上麦克罗夫特的鞋——或者说以麦克罗夫特的方式思考。同样是不断地观察和适应彼此，麦克罗夫特可以做得光明正大，而夏洛克不能，这不得不让他发出惯有的抱怨：为什么自己不是年长的那个。  
“你知道吗，”麦克罗夫特说，“我想起了苏珊娜阿姨。”  
“谁？”  
“开宠物店那个，你还记得吗？她曾经借给你那只控制鼠害的猫。”  
夏洛克皱起眉头，他不习惯这种看不出走向的对话。  
“她有一个恶劣的爱好，喜欢给店里的宠物做衣服。我记得很清楚，店里有一只傲慢的暹罗猫，被迫穿着超人的衣服在橱窗里待了一个月之久。”  
约翰突然意识到为什么今天自己一直觉得气氛诡异了。这不像是麦克罗夫特，至少不像他所认识的麦克罗夫特。裹着床单跑来白金汉宫的夏洛克固然幼稚任性，但允许他就这样进来，还威胁着踩掉那条床单的人，心理年龄究竟算几岁才合适？在兄弟二人针锋相对的时刻，麦克罗夫特往往摆出一副纵容幼弟的姿态，但认真追究起来，他们的行为并无差别；就像竖起一面镜子，夏洛克所有超越他认知的固执和可笑在麦克罗夫特身上也能找到一一对应的反射，那么究竟是谁率先拉低了福尔摩斯家族的情商呢？  
“嗨，男孩子们……”约翰在两种情绪中挣扎——是继续看这场好戏，还是早点结束这个尴尬的局面，回到安全而美好的理性生活中去？  
两个人一起回头看着他。  
现在没什么可选择的了，他挥了挥手中的照片，那是麦克罗夫特刚才交给他看的。  
“啊，没错，很高兴我们中间还有一个正常人。”麦克罗夫特优雅地切换到了公务模式，“看看这些照片，夏洛克。你知道这个女人吗？”


	40. Chapter 40

## 40

夏洛克和麦克罗夫特就这个叫做艾琳•艾德勒的女人交换着简要的意见——和平时一样，句子很短，但信息量很大。作为一个非专业人士，约翰则好奇地研究着那些照片和网站资料。在他看来，这个女人身上的盎格鲁-撒克逊血统淡薄，只除了那对颜色极浅淡的蓝眼睛。罗马尼亚式的黑发、高颧骨和尖细的鼻子构成了精明而具有侵略性的美感；但她过薄的嘴唇在尖削的下巴上划出的是一道冷酷无情的切口，被人工涂上鲜血的颜色，完全与女性的娇媚无关，就像那贴得极为夸张的假睫毛一样，是她的武器的一部分。这些终结了大部分男人对她的幻想——不过，当然，她的客户们也不属于“大部分男人”。  
这女人是个施虐者，她的个人网站上滚动播放着大量她手拿绳索和鞭子的照片。从这些照片里还可以看出她有着不错的曲线，尽管她的BMI值比约翰所欣赏的要低了三到五个点。她是有魅力的，而且约翰莫名地觉得，她的魅力和夏洛克有相通之处——支配性的人格，自我中心的暗示，冷淡与热情并行不悖。然而不同之处也非常明显：这个女人的一举一动都让人想到性。因为这是她的职业。  
“那么，我可以认为，这位导致你把我们绑架到这儿来的……委托人，”夏洛克作势环视了一下金碧辉煌的房间，“是艾德勒女士的客户？”  
“这么说不准确。你的委托人只是代表一位年轻的……小姐出面，希望你能够和艾德勒女士交涉一下。”  
约翰惊骇地瞪大了眼睛。夏洛克轻咳一声，示意约翰拿稳手里的东西。  
“这位年轻的小姐有一些东西落在了艾德勒女士手里？”  
“照片。”  
“两个人都在照片里，而且涉及一些不雅的细节。”  
“当然，否则就用不到你了。”  
“现在也用不到我。给她钱，满足她的要求，你的委托人只能这么做。事后尽可以把这位惹事的年轻小姐关禁闭，纳税人会双手赞成的。”  
麦克罗夫特向前倾身，轻轻地摇头。“你还不明白吗？艾德勒女士不要钱，也不要任何交换条件。她声称那些照片是她的安全保障；她只是打算永久地持有它们，并希望我们知道这一点。”  
“这么说她玩的是权利的游戏？我以为这是你擅长的领域，我亲爱的哥哥。”夏洛克毫不留情地站起身，“这个房间、这身衣服、这场谈话的背景和你绑架我们的方式都证明了这一点——为什么你不亲自处理这件事？你已经决定不战而走，对这个女人退避三舍了吗？”  
“处在我的位置上必然有一定的局限性。”麦克罗夫特淡然地说，“这里涉及的东西太敏感了，我无法信任通常为我办事的人。”  
夏洛克嘴角边现出一个嘲讽的微笑，但约翰却有一种微妙的感觉。一个人坦率地承认自己无法信任自己的下属，而这个人通常被认为代表着英国政府——此刻他还代表着他们所在的白金汉宫。作为曾经被判定为“有PTSD和信任障碍”的人，约翰从自己的经验里明白，麦克罗夫特并不是一味地拒绝，只是按照惯例，给予适当的人适当程度的信任。无论如何，麦克罗夫特对夏洛克的信任是完整和毫无保留的，这一点也和约翰一样。  
不管夏洛克是否领情，从他的脸上是看不出来的。他收起茶几上的文件，把它们装进一个文件夹。“晚些时候你会收到我的消息。这位艾德勒女士的地址，发到我手机上好了。”  
“那么，我会在第欧根尼俱乐部等你。”  
夏洛克厌恶地皱起鼻子。“好吧，至少我知道该把这身衣服退到哪里去。对了，你的车送我们出去的时候，可以走正门吗？”  
“如果你希望如此。”麦克罗夫特也站起身来，开始检查自己手机上的信息。夏洛克已经大步流星地走出门去了，约翰正要跟上，又想到了什么，凑近麦克罗夫特问道：“那套衣服是你定做的，这我可以想象。但是你难道也同时订了内衣吗？”  
没有等麦克罗夫特回答，他轻声笑着，快步出门追上了夏洛克。麦克罗夫特的黑色捷豹在外面等着他们。尽管那是政府公务员的标准配车，他们还是能够一眼认出它，似乎它比普通黑色轿车的光泽更深暗。  
“你很享受麦克罗夫特的权利游戏？”约翰轻松地问，“不然的话，为什么特地从正门走？”  
夏洛克好像没有听到约翰说话。离开麦克罗夫特的视线之后，他似乎也不再觉得待在这身衣服里如芒刺在背，而是很随意地靠在后座上，一直心不在焉地望着外面。车轮从小块石砖砌成的路面上碾过，平稳得像是熨斗滑过高级衣料，无声地诠释了“权利往往是静默的”。约翰深深地吸了一口气，同时自嘲地想，虽然没法从白金汉宫偷点儿什么出来，至少肺里面是灌进去了不少尊贵的原子和分子。  
当高大威严的黑色铁门在他们前方缓缓打开时，夏洛克突然抓住了约翰的手。  
“那里。看到了吗？”  
约翰不自在地把手从夏洛克指向窗外的长手指中间抽出来，倾身向前去看。  
“门上的狮子。”夏洛克的语气带着一丝得意和更多的严肃，“天空雷鸣乌云厚，就像门前狮子吼（And when the sky begins to roar, it's like a lion at the door）。”  
他手指的地方，正是半转过来的铁门上露出的，大英帝国的国徽。

 

艾琳•艾德勒走下车，在门口的台阶上站住，钥匙停在了锁孔前，注意力被另一只手上的手机牢牢吸引了过去。她的大拇指轻巧地掠过屏幕，鲜红的指甲画出一条不怀好意的弧线，然后停在一张图片上。伦敦著名的咨询侦探在贝克街住所的大门前被拉上一辆黑色的公务车，身上只裹了床单。她无声地大笑，玩味地将图片放大又缩小，反复几次，然后仍旧轻声笑着，进了自己的寓所。  
一放下东西，她就拨通了电话，正是发图片给她的那个号码。铃响了三声——总是三声——之后被接了起来。  
“很有趣，莫里亚蒂先生，我都有些迫不及待了。”  
“我相信你会办得到。”电话里的声音细而温柔。普通的女人会把它当成赞美甚至是倾慕，但艾琳知道那是一个威胁。  
“我能问一下吗，莫里亚蒂先生，”她从容地开口，因为她明白回应威胁的时候必须保持强硬的无视态度，“为什么你对这个福尔摩斯这么感兴趣？”  
“好奇是一种非常、非常不好的品质。”那个声音还是那么柔和。  
“你要允许一个女人有她的怪癖。”  
“女人的怪癖就是她的把柄，露出自己的把柄不符合你的职业头衔，艾德勒小姐。你是想示弱来保证自己的安全吗？没有用的，亲爱的女士。但我还是会告诉你。首先，不是‘这个福尔摩斯’，而是‘这两个’。”他停顿了一会儿，让这句话产生应有的效果，“其次，理由比你想象的要简单得多——不过是人类最原始的动机。”  
“嫉妒？爱？”艾琳的笑声听起来很自然。  
“复仇。”莫里亚蒂让这个词慢慢地在舌尖上转了转，仿佛很满足于它尝起来的滋味，“一颗小小的种子会长成怎样一棵大树呢？这无疑是世界上最有趣的问题之一。”他用类似蛇吐信子的嘶嘶声说道，“做好准备，我们的猎物应该很快就要上门了。”  
“那么，你不预祝我们合作成功吗，莫里亚蒂先生？”  
电话挂断了。  
詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂在宽大的办公桌后面双腿一蹬，转椅带着他来到了落地窗前。二十多年前他是个高而且瘦的孩子，但现在失去了前面那一项特点，使得外表的辨识度更低了。他整个人陷在扶手转椅里，像只在树杈上眯着眼睛的花豹，不时懒洋洋地扫视一遍自己的领地。他深色的头发一丝不苟地梳到了脑后，露出或许抢占了身体的营养而过分发育的高额头；手和脚都不大，搭配露出袖口的雪白衬衣和锃亮的尖头皮鞋，有一种旧日子里欧洲花花公子的挑剔派头。他浅黄铜色的眼睛下面有很重的黑眼圈。  
他半心半意地思考着刚才电话里艾琳所说的话。嫉妒或者爱？从某种程度上说，她是对的。嫉妒是一种心理疾病，爱也是；它们都导致身心的不平衡。他当然记得在数学老师的办公室里，他曾和另外四个孩子站成一排，接受福尔摩斯——麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯——的审判。结果是他意料之中的，但让他自己也有些意外的是，他所有的恨意几乎都指向了小一些的那个福尔摩斯。这一对从外貌到性格到做派都如同克隆体的兄弟二人一直困扰着他的生活，原因就在于那个小一些的福尔摩斯享受着他所没有的东西。  
因此他的复仇也通通指向了夏洛克，他相信这才是伤害麦克罗夫特的正确方式。他的手段从幼稚到成熟，从简单粗暴到精密优雅，从寄送五颗橘核的街头帮派“孤星”，到连绵延宕数月的童谣计划，最终，他相信自己可以摧毁夏洛克——和他的哥哥。  
困难的是，现在夏洛克身边不仅有麦克罗夫特，还多了一个约翰•华生。这使他不得不加快了原定的计划。此时正午刚过，窗外如此明亮，仿佛一口气用尽了英国的夏天所能拥有的全部阳光，从明天开始就要走向枯萎和衰亡。莫里亚蒂站起来，手按在窗台上，额头碰到了温热的玻璃。他的瞳孔在刺眼的光线中缩成一对小小的黑点。  
“你不值得拥有这些。”他自言自语。


	41. Chapter 41

## 41

“计划是这样，”夏洛克一边整理着用来伪装成神父的假罗马领一边说道，“我去敲艾德勒女士的门，你说自己是路过的医生，认为我严重受伤，需要得到紧急治疗。进门之后我负责和那个女人谈话，而你想办法制造一点小事故，火灾之类的。”  
“严重受伤？”约翰上下打量着自己的室友。  
“没错。来，打我一拳！”  
“什么？”  
“打我的鼻子或者嘴，我需要流点血。那女人很狡猾，单靠化装可能骗不过她。”  
约翰眯起眼睛看着夏洛克的脸。这个建议让他有跃跃欲试的冲动——说真的，与夏洛克和平相处对任何心智正常的人类都是有挑战性的；你时不时地想揍他一顿，比时不时冒出的想赞美他的念头要频繁许多倍。但是真要动手的时候约翰却有点儿无从下手的感觉。他告诉自己说这个人实在太欠揍了，以至于选择拳头的第一落点时，需要他“被侮辱与被损害”的细胞们坐下来开个会进行一番研讨。他想象着那突出的眉骨折断，长而尖的眼角带上淤青，而清晨一样透明的灰蓝眼睛布满黄昏的血色残云……不，主要目标应该是那张嘴，那张让很多人恨得牙痒的嘴和一刻不停的刻薄言辞……  
下一秒钟，一个拳头直直砸在了约翰的脸上。  
“喂！”约翰大怒。这是毫无必要的攻击，夏洛克没理由假设他下不去手，他明明只是在选择最佳的……  
又一拳挥了过来。  
约翰轻易地挡下了它，身体里的某个地方被点燃了。如同一只扑向角马的饥饿狮子，他先是挥起一掌扇晕了猎物，然后纵身扑了上去，完全无视体型差异，紧紧锁住对方的弱点不放。夏洛克从喉头发出一声无法辨识的呜咽，似乎是想指出约翰入戏太深。他的一只眼睛视线有些模糊，舌尖也尝到了一点淡淡的铁锈味道，大概是牙齿磕破了口腔。他用力去拉约翰卡住他脖子的手臂，效果不大；于是他转而去掰约翰的手指，一次只对一根手指用力——因为无论对方的力气有多大，一根手指是无法抵抗十根的。约翰松了手，重新让双脚都回到地面，弯腰撑着膝盖，剧烈地喘着气。夏洛克摸着自己的喉咙，声音断断续续：“我猜……你想做这件事……很久了……”他用力摇摇头，不知是想让头脑更清醒一点还是让头发更乱一些，“感觉不错？”  
约翰低声笑着，体会着肾上腺素从神经末梢渐渐撤回，像一阵温暖的潮水在月光下慢慢退后，留下一片平整的银色沙滩。他不知道自己是怎么了，尽管他有时候有些易怒，但并不容易失去对身体的控制。他表现得像是夏洛克做了一件非常、非常对不起他的事情，可是他并不知道是什么。他抬起左手，看到指关节擦破了一点点；相应地，夏洛克嘴角有一个小小的伤口。就伪装而言，效果极佳。  
“我已经记住把人头和黄油分开存放了，而且连续三天都清理了微波炉。如果你对我还有其他意见的话，我们不妨一次性解决。”夏洛克又抓了抓头发，这次可以确定他在意的是伪装的效果。  
“算了，就当我是为了你将来要做的某件事而打的吧。”约翰也站直身体，整理了一下打斗中扯乱的衣服，恢复了体面的医生模样，“豁免权，一次；需要的时候请提前申请。”  
夏洛克挑起一边眉毛，然后耸耸肩表示无所谓。他大步流星地穿过小巷，走向艾德勒女士的前门，约翰紧紧跟在后面，心里默诵着那十分简略的行动指南。

 

一位看上去介于女佣和秘书之间的漂亮女孩给他们开了门。夏洛克的演技显然足以斩获几尊小金人，而约翰也非常有说服力地向对方解释了自己如何在街上偶遇这个不幸卷入街头混战的人，而这个人又有多么需要即刻接受医疗援助。  
“我需要让他有个地方躺下。”他简洁而明确地说。  
其结果就是夏洛克把自己摊放在客厅的沙发上，而约翰去洗手间找医药箱。当约翰手里拿着毛巾和药品踏进客厅大门的时候，他就像被魔术师从帽子里拎出来的兔子，已经被麻醉得愣头愣脑，又在突然出现的舞台强光下完全呆滞了。  
没有人会看到眼前的景象而保持波澜不惊，即使和夏洛克一起生活过大半年的人也不能。——或者说，尤其是对于和夏洛克一起生活过大半年的人来说，这景象才是最有震撼力的。夏洛克还保持着半靠半躺在沙发上的姿势，眼睛危险地眯成一线。他脸上的淤伤比刚才更明显，嘴角鲜艳的血色也没有擦去。然而他衬衣的领口扯开了，用来伪装罗马领的纸片被丢弃一旁。但约翰随后才看到这些，他的目光第一时间就被站在沙发对面的艾琳•艾德勒小姐俘获了。老天，玛莉莲梦露也至少会穿上一件“香奈儿五号”，但他可以肯定尊敬的艾德勒女士是完完全全地寸缕未着。已经退潮的肾上腺素轰的一声又冲进了他的大脑——出于直觉，他看到了某种迫在眉睫又古怪得无法形容的危险。他浑身的肌肉绷紧，然后又因为铺天盖地的荒诞感而再次放松了。他们两个大男人，强壮有力，头脑清醒（大概吧），面对一个一丝不挂的弱女子，居然会吓得一动不动，像看到了美杜沙那颇能打击转基因技术支持者的脑袋。  
夏洛克转头看了看约翰，又转回去看看艾德勒小姐，如此反复数次，似乎因为什么事情而深感困惑。但在约翰看来，艾德勒小姐仅仅是暂时在这场古怪的对峙中占据了上风。经验告诉他，没有人会在赤身裸体的情况下感觉自在——谢谢伊甸园里那条蛇——即使是有意利用自己的身体当作武器的人。这个女人选择以这种方式出场，究竟是过于忌惮夏洛克的观察能力，还是想靠最大的戏剧性来加深他们的印象？不管怎么说，她是在玩火，而且自己深知这一点。  
“你不打算……穿上点儿什么吗？”约翰看看手里的东西，“毛巾？”  
艾琳•艾德勒露出笑容，某种东西被打破了。夏洛克拿起被自己丢在沙发上，在先前的打斗中弄得皱巴巴的大衣向她扔去。她接过后随手一抖，就把自己包裹进了那黑色的柔软毛料里。她很高，但大衣对于她来说还是太宽松了，倒显出一种别样的性感，比裸体时更有风情。  
“显然，有人十分爱你，”艾琳用一只长而骨感的手托着下巴，带着笑意瞟了约翰一眼，继续对夏洛克说，“如果我来揍你，也会避开那漂亮的颧骨。”  
约翰的脸微微发烫，但夏洛克没有任何表情。艾琳眯起眼睛细细打量着这两个她自以为已经有不少了解的人，飞快转动的头脑中有齿轮咔嗒作响，铅笔在纸上沙沙地记录下每一点新知识。夏洛克聚精会神地研究着她。  
“不管你的结论是什么，有九成都是错的。”他最后说，“不过我承认你有头脑。”  
“头脑是新的性感潮流。”艾琳眨眨眼，以一种精心计算过而非浑然天成的挑逗方式。  
“那么想必你很清楚我来这里的目的。”  
“当然。但你的目的是不会达到的。”  
“你是说我不会找到那些照片？”夏洛克微微一笑，同样是一种刻意为之而非真正带着笑意的弧度，“我不会去找的，因为你会自己拿给我看。”  
艾琳挑起一条纤细的眉毛，这使她的面相变得更凛然。她的目光扫向门口，发现约翰已经悄无声息地不见了。下一秒钟，整个房子里警报声大作，一缕呛人的烟雾飘了进来。她下意识地回头，然后听到了夏洛克的笑声——这次是真正的笑。她眼睁睁地看着夏洛克走过房间，走向壁炉上方挂着的画，摘下来，露出一个保险箱的门。那正是她刚才目光首先扫向的地方。  
“我说了，你会自己拿给我看。”夏洛克以一种孩子般的胜利语调说，“人的潜意识永远都会出卖自己。当察觉到危险时，结了婚的女人首先冲到孩子的摇篮前，没结婚的则首先把手伸向珠宝箱。这就是你最重要的珠宝，”他用长手指弹了弹坚固的钢制面板，“现在，为了节约时间，你直接告诉我密码如何？”  
艾琳张开嘴，又合上了，她迈出的脚僵在原地，脸上闪过诧异与欣赏交织的表情，但仅仅是一瞬。要让她认输是很难的事情。  
“你猜不出吗？”  
夏洛克瞟了一眼密码输入面板。“我能看出第一个数字是三，至于后面的——”  
“都不许动！举起手来！”门上传来木板碎裂的巨响，几个西装革履、如美国大片里一般戴着墨镜的男人冲了进来，黑洞洞的枪口像一只只全盲的瞳孔，戏剧化地瞄准了屋里的两个人。


	42. Chapter 42

## 42

麦克罗夫特深吸了一口气，把烦躁咽了回去。情绪控制对于他来说是每天都要重复数次的事情，他自以为已经形成了生理反射，连面部表情的控制肌对于应当施加的力度和角度都有了记忆。但实际上，他的情绪指数仍然时不时地超过阈值。智力超群者常常对不如自己聪明的人产生烦躁的情绪——也许吧，但最容易让麦克罗夫特烦躁的其实是智力和他旗鼓相当的那个人，特别是当那个人像盯着一盘忘记放进冰箱结果变得黏糊糊的眼珠子一样看着他的时候。而那个人身边通常很讲理的朋友也用一种仿佛难以置信的口气在质疑他。  
“CIA？你明知道有这样的危险，还把自己的弟弟牵扯进去！”  
继续深呼吸，麦克罗夫特对自己说。  
“家人是我们唯一的依靠，你总有一天会明白的。”  
“赫德森太太！”  
“麦克罗夫特！”  
麦克罗夫特眨眨眼，看到夏洛克的眼睛正冰冷地注视着自己，眼眶下方的擦伤让这个注视显得更狰狞。他意识到自己刚才吼了弟弟的房东，立刻礼貌地致歉。夏洛克仍然注视着他，沉静锐利，如银桶里的冰块，而麦克罗夫特感觉自己是那瓶正被冷却的香槟。  
家人。他在心里自嘲地笑了一下。他不记得妈妈曾经给他灌输过这样的观念，实际上，他不记得从他十三岁以后妈妈还为他，或者夏洛克做过什么传统意义上充满母性光辉的事情。现在她大概在地中海附近的什么地方吧，旅游或者采风。一直以来他才是夏洛克的家长，同时也就是自己的家长，所以说到底，他的家只有他一个人。  
但为什么夏洛克的“家”似乎不是这样？  
“CIA参与进来是个意外，我没有打算让他们在那个时候出现。”  
夏洛克眯起眼睛。“有人通知了他们？”  
麦克罗夫特不置可否地耸了耸肩，转移了话题。“关于那个女人，你现在有什么想法？”  
“相比之下我更好奇的是你如何只看一眼就确定了她的三围？”约翰端着咖啡回来，笑着放在茶几上。  
“我把这当做你对我的观察力的赞扬。”夏洛克冷冰冰地说。  
麦克罗夫特端起一杯咖啡，喝了一口，皱起了眉头。咖啡里没有糖，他拿不准这是约翰的报复，还是仅仅因为心不在焉。夏洛克敏锐地看了他一眼，满意地看到兄长一言不发地靠向椅子，便开始了自己滔滔不绝的演讲。  
“‘那个女人’，也就是艾琳•艾德勒，是个值得注意的对手。我们来看看关于她我们知道些什么。她从事高端色情服务业——我们无从判断这是她的长期职业还是临时客串，但无论如何，她在短时间内积累了极高的声誉，以至于某位白金汉宫的年轻女士也上了她的客户名单。从许多方面来讲，色情服务业在犯罪界都有着得天独厚的地位，高级从业者往往同时拥有高级政客和街头流氓都不能够拥有的人脉资源。我想，就顾客忠诚度而言，可能很难有超过这一行当的了。举例来说，艾德勒女士那幢漂亮的三层公寓，你估价多少？我查过了，她是拥有产权的，来自某位阿拉伯酋长的馈赠。”  
“有趣。”  
夏洛克抿了一下嘴唇。麦克罗夫特的意思显然是不感兴趣。  
“那么告诉我，CIA是怎么回事？”  
“CIA想要那个手机——说来话长，简短地概括一下，就是阿拉伯世界对艾德勒小姐的兴趣，不仅仅限于某个酋长的私人狂热。”  
“哦？”夏洛克拉长了调子，“所以什么白金汉宫之类，都只是个幌子？你凭什么认为我对阿拉伯友人的兴趣会不如皇室丑闻？”  
“只是一石二鸟罢了。”麦克罗夫特安详地说。  
“等等，”夏洛克皱起眉头，“阿拉伯的朋友们……CAT……罗诺德•阿德尔？”  
“我们还不能确定。这也是我本来不想让CIA这么快参与的原因。”  
“有人愿意给我解释一下吗？”约翰敲敲椅子扶手，“我似乎又漏上了几节课。”  
“你没有。动动脑子。”夏洛克不耐烦地一挥手，“艾德勒小姐把我们那位尊贵公主的照片存在一个手机里——手机，而不是什么老掉牙的相簿，所以那个手机里肯定还有更多的东西，某件CIA感兴趣的东西。既然我们这位新闻发言人——”他朝哥哥一点头，“屈尊告诉我们说这东西是和恐怖分子有关的，那自然属于CAT的工作范畴，也就和之前阿德尔被杀的案子脱不了干系了。”  
“我们还不能确定。”麦克罗夫特再次说道。  
“我需要找到那个手机。”夏洛克显得有些烦躁，“这样我才能确定阿德尔被杀的原因。你应该没有忘记，”他抬起头，眼神炯炯地盯着约翰，“在沙漠之鹰的案子里，我们唯一欠缺的，就是谋杀阿德尔的真正动机。”  
“你说过这一连串案子的目标是你。”约翰抱起双臂。  
“是的，是的，但并不仅仅是我。你吃饭的长远目标是活下去，但你仍有权利选择意大利面还是中国煎饺。”  
“意大利面。”  
“什么？”夏洛克吃惊地眨眨眼。  
“我说，意大利面。”约翰站起身拍拍裤子，“如果你们还没有意识到的话，现在已经十二点了。你认为呢？”他转向麦克罗夫特，“大英政府乏味的工作餐是否能将你吸引回去？”  
“我就不参与你们的家庭聚餐了。倒不是你提到的那个工作餐有多少吸引力，只不过鉴于刚才的小小冲突，我不太想猜测赫德森太太将怎样烹制我那份面条。”

 

“说真的，我觉得麦克罗夫特好像有点失落——在他说‘家庭聚餐’的时候。”约翰坐下来铺开餐巾，伸手去拿盐瓶。此时麦克罗夫特已经走了半个多小时了。  
夏洛克的回答是用叉子挑了一团番茄泥，然后看着黏稠的红色液体从叉尖慢慢流下来。  
“你们有多久没一起吃过饭了？我真想知道福尔摩斯式的家庭聚餐究竟是什么样。”约翰继续说着，瞟了桌子对面的人一眼，“我知道，他刚才对赫德森太太的态度过分了。那说明他是真的有些烦躁。你不能否认，这里面有你不少功劳。”  
“你究竟什么时候变成一个话痨了？”夏洛克丢下叉子，“从艾德勒小姐的‘坦诚’战术之后吗？”  
“喂——”  
“我知道我没说错。你不断跟我提起她的三围问题，前后共计四次；你泡咖啡的时候忘了加糖；你开始关心麦克罗夫特的心理健康；而现在，你面前的意大利面肯定咸得不能吃了。”  
约翰手抖了一下，更多的盐落进了盘子里。  
“好吧，”约翰叹了口气，推开盘子，“我承认这次事件的发展有点儿让我觉得……意外。”  
夏洛克耸耸肩，继续用叉子卷着面条，动作标准得像个血统纯正的意大利人。  
“这位艾德勒小姐……你究竟怎么看待她？”  
“那个女人吗？她有头脑，有胆量，当机立断，行动力很强。只要让她掌握一点资源，她就会运用到极致。”  
“对于一个打败了你的女人，这倒是很慷慨的评价。”  
“现在说打败还早。那个手机对于她来说必定关乎性命，她不顾一切地把它夺回去也是可以理解的。另外，她的弱点和她的长处一样明显，这让她处在很危险的境地。”  
“哦？”  
“我说过，她把手上的资源都用到了极致，所以她应变的余地很小，往往面临千钧一发的局面。那个手机足够她死好几回，她安全活到现在实属脑子快加运气好。就拿今天来说，如果不是CIA突然横插一杠，她就完了。”  
你安全活到现在，大概也全靠脑子快加运气好。——约翰把这句话默默地咽了回去。  
“另外，你也看到了，她把自己也当做一项资源，而且运用得非常彻底。我不仅是指身体。”夏洛克很快地补充道，“从她过去做的和将要做的事情看来，她迟早会用尽自己的能力。输掉不可怕，输掉自己就很糟糕了。”  
约翰还是没有说话。他对艾德勒小姐有一种奇怪的感觉，陌生而熟悉。尽管他承认包裹她周身的关于性的浓重暗示在他身上产生了作用，但他仍然忍不住去想——如果这个女人生为一个男人，是不是更适合。她高挑的个子和锐利的面容，她条理分明的思考方式……不，约翰仍可以确定她是个百分之百的女人。他有些期待夏洛克与这个女人的交锋，又隐隐地有些担心。诚如夏洛克所说，今天CIA的横插一杠救了她一命，让她有机会拿到抽屉里的麻醉针，放倒了夏洛克。但如果让他评价的话，他不会把这个叫做当机立断，因为当机立断更偏向于逻辑。他在这个女人身上看到的是生存本能。在战地医院的时候，隔壁床的男人曾经开玩笑说，若不是老把枪用坏还不懂得修理，政府本应该派他的女朋友来打仗，女人们——用他的话来讲——打起仗来像野兽。当时他跟着那个人大笑，然后说你把打仗和打架搞混了。但现在他突然不那么确定……也许在伊甸园覆灭的时候，第一个逃出来的是夏娃。  
“我担心，”夏洛克的声音变得有点沉闷，“在我找到她之前，她的运气可能就用光了。”


	43. Chapter 43

## 43

“我觉得我们似乎度过了一段平静的时光。”赫德森太太环顾着清扫过的咖啡店，手指按在电灯开关上。  
“真的吗？”约翰下班回来时正赶上赫德森太太打烊，于是帮忙收拾了一下。木椅子的腿纷纷指向天花板，在昏暗的光线中阴影错杂，构成一片后现代画家笔下的森林。约翰注视着自己拉长变形的影子，如同森林中的一只困兽。  
“唔……至少我没有在垃圾袋里看到更多手指头，墙壁也好久没整修了。但是可怜的夏洛克总是把自己锁在卧室里。如果你能说服他不要总在凌晨三点拉琴的话，我甚至觉得这个月是你们入住以来最为平静的时光呢。”  
“我会试试看。”约翰不抱希望地说。  
“还有另一位福尔摩斯先生，请替我传达我的问候，说我已经原谅他了。”赫德森太太用慈爱的目光注视着约翰，“我说过的，家人就是一切。”  
“好了，好了，”约翰把手搭在她肩上，温柔地轻轻推着她，“该回去休息了。”他替她关上灯，和她一起走到外面，站在潮湿的街道上等她锁好前门。当他抬头望着二楼的窗户时，意识到灯没有亮。夏洛克大概正如赫德森太太所说的，又把自己锁进卧室里了。他眯起眼睛，试图提醒自己那正是不算太久之前被沙漠之鹰的子弹击穿，随后又在小型炸弹的冲击下碎成齑粉的那扇可怜的窗户。这回忆，连同回忆的载体，都显得格外不真实。他仍然在等待——上帝保佑麦克罗夫特蹩脚的比喻——那只迷路的猎狐犬找到适合自己的出口，但是这种等待也渐渐形式化，像风干的树叶书签一样，多少年后只能凭着前后的文字徒劳地猜想当初是为了什么而如此郑重其事。他悲观地预计夏洛克会一直装死和远离现场，以加速这一进程。如果这就是他理想的出口，那倒也没什么不好，只是微微有些遗憾罢了。  
吱呀一声，赫德森太太推开了221号的大门，约翰这才意识到自己还站在台阶下方。这时突然有辆黑色的出租车靠着路沿停下，一个身着短夹克和休闲裤的人跳下车，脸上还带着与英国天气格格不入的日晒斑。  
“嗨，约翰！”约翰还在思考这个人度假的地点是地中海还是红海时，他思考的对象竟然向他打起招呼来。  
愣了一下，约翰惊讶地发现这个人是雷斯垂德。“哈！”他笑起来，“你这是从——”  
“夏洛克在吗？”  
“是的，我想……但是……”  
雷斯垂德已经和他擦肩而过，喃喃地对一手扶着门的赫德森太太说了句抱歉，就消失在楼梯口。约翰诧异地注视着他的背影，目光与门口的赫德森太太相交，后者宽容地耸耸肩，说：“男孩子们。”  
那辆出租车还停在那里，车灯闪烁着，显示它在等待。约翰好奇地探头张望，后座上还扔着雷斯垂德的旅行袋，贴着机场的托运标签。他决定去楼上看看究竟是怎么回事，刚走进门，就听见了楼上两个人正在争执。那个冷淡而嘲讽的口吻只可能属于夏洛克。  
“你愿意听他的就听他的好了，不关我的事。”  
“我也不是什么事都听你哥哥的……”雷斯垂德的声音听起来很闷，“但是你相信我，这次的事情十分重要。”  
“重要到中断了你在沙姆沙伊赫的假期？别瞪着我，你的登机牌从胸前口袋露出了两英寸。你真应该好好享受它，很快埃及就要政变了。怎么，麦克罗夫特没有告诉你这个？”  
“不，我是到了希斯罗机场才接到电话的。出租车还等在外面，你最好马上……”  
“我自己会决定什么是最好。”夏洛克的声音更冷淡了。  
“如果不是真的很重要，我也不会特意在赶去苏格兰场之前还绕到你这里了。事情没有公开，但我想藏了不了多久，被害人的身份极其敏感——”  
“我说过了，那是麦克罗夫特的事。他想挑起或者避免战争，由他去。我有我自己的事情要办。在你证明这个案子真正有吸引力之前，我可没兴趣独自一人在这样一个湿漉漉的晚上跑到快被拆迁的苏格兰场去和安德森之流斗气。”  
雷斯垂德似乎抓住了某个偏移的重点。他很快地说：“如果你是不想一个人去的话，约翰就在楼下呢，我相信他一定不会拒绝——”  
在楼下的约翰听到这句话只说了半截，想必雷斯垂德没有承受住夏洛克的眼神攻击。他向后靠在墙上，默默地笑了。壁纸在潮湿空气中散发出的气味让他很愉快。他期待着夏洛克的回击，尽管那回击必然尖酸，而且很可能会小小地刺伤他——照顾他人的情绪从来不是夏洛克的强项，更何况这个人还不在场——但夏洛克表现优越感的时刻总是让他愉快，好像分享着同居室友恶劣的小趣味。至少他知道那舌头上的刺并没有毒。  
“也许我确实需要我的鲍斯威尔。”楼上传来夏洛克的声音，冷淡被一种新生的简洁务实所代替，“天气虽然潮湿，倒也不至于阴冷，出去一趟不会造成太大的损失。”  
约翰愣住了。当夏洛克匆匆往脖子上系着围巾，率先出现在楼梯上时，他还半张着嘴站在第一级台阶上。  
“嗨，约翰，你怎么不开灯？”夏洛克从他身边擦过，“你不一起来吗？我敢肯定雷斯垂德的出租车司机已经等得不耐烦了。”  
雷斯垂德跟在后面下楼，仿佛不相信自己看到的一切。  
“这究竟是……”看到约翰茫然的脸，他又转向夏洛克，“是什么让你改变主意的？”  
夏洛克没有回答。直到他们三个都坐进车里，黑色出租车汇入晚间的车流，他才掏出手机写了些什么发出去，然后说：“关于那个死者，我想起了一点事情，不过我需要先确认一下。”他晃了晃手机，仿佛这就回答了全部问题。  
雷斯垂德眨着眼，最终还是放弃了追问的兴趣。他在坐椅上靠了片刻，突然又直起身子。  
“你刚才说什么？苏格兰场要拆迁？”  
夏洛克只是耸了耸肩。

 

结果夏洛克没有遇上他不想遇上的场面——安德森并未当值。雷斯垂德解释了其中缘由，以及尸体为什么不送巴茨解剖之类的，大概是和保密级别有关，但夏洛克没有认真去听。他长久地注视着那尸体赤裸的背部，一言不发。约翰也吃惊地看着尸体，然后疑惑地转向雷斯垂德，后者只是抱歉地摊开手，意思是“对不起，我也刚被叫来，还没人给我做简报”。  
“尸体是在哪里发现的？”  
“被害人家里。一会儿我们去看看现场。不过我可以提前告诉你，并不引人入胜。霍普金带领另一个分队在那边。”  
夏洛克对此嗤之以鼻。“那些笨蛋只会看，不会观察。”他指了指尸体，“如果他家里真的是第一现场，要造成这种程度的伤，不会一点痕迹也没有的。”  
“这是鞭痕吗？”约翰凑近一些仔细看。  
“需要进一步的检查。”雷斯垂德说，“但这些伤不是他的致死原因，他死于心肌梗塞。”  
“如果他心脏不好的话，被虐待当然也有可能是诱发心梗的直接因素。”  
“我们正在调取他的健康记录，”雷斯垂德说，“不过从他的体型看，心脏多半不会太好。”  
此人身材相当肥胖。  
夏洛克皱起眉头，凑近了细细去打量尸体背部的伤痕，伸出一只带了乳胶手套的手指轻轻碰触着。约翰则去看警察从死者衣袋里找到的东西。  
“都在这里了。”雷斯垂德说，“手表，避孕套还有一张字条。”  
约翰看着字条，眉毛跳了起来。那上面用女性的笔记迹潦草地写着：我一定来。  
落款是“I.艾德勒”。  
“这个，加上那边的避孕套，我想我们完全可以肯定死者背上的伤是怎么来的了。”约翰对仍然一头雾水的雷斯垂德说，“如果你还未造访过艾琳•艾德勒小姐的网站，建议你去开开眼界。”  
“正相反，”夏洛克沉声说，“我现在几乎可以肯定那不是鞭痕。”他直起腰，把便携式放大镜收回口袋，“软鞭，特别是性虐游戏中使用的弹性十足的短鞭，会在皮肤上留下细微的牵拉伤。骨瘦如柴的人或许例外，但这位被害人显然皮肤松弛。这些渗血点很均匀，伤痕末梢也很少有显著的粗细变化。与其说是鞭子，不如说是……”  
他停了下来，慢慢绽开一个微笑。  
“艾琳•艾德勒小姐的字条？看来这的确是一个我们不能错过的案子。走吧，我们去现场。”


	44. Chapter 44

## 44

“没想到这里的戒备如此森严。”约翰感慨了一句。  
“恐怕麦克罗夫特会觉得还不够森严，否则他现在就不必对内阁解释为什么MI6的高级官员会在家里被暗杀了。”  
“总不能说这个官员因为召妓把命送了，也要求麦克罗夫特负责吧。”  
想到麦克罗夫特可能会有的郁闷表情，夏洛克咧嘴一笑，随即恢复了严肃。“我可以跟你赌五十镑，这个死者根本不认识艾琳，反过来也一样。”  
“那为什么……”  
“是啊，那又是为什么呢？”夏洛克意味深长地用手指轻轻弹着装在证物袋里的那张字条，“我已经说了，死者身上那些痕迹并不是鞭子造成的。关于鞭痕，我曾经在巴茨的……停尸房做过很多实验，你可以相信我的判断。”  
约翰决定放弃追究夏洛克的实验是什么性质的。他想了想，问：“排除了鞭子，能造成那种痕迹的，莫非是棍子？”  
“显然有人希望我们这样想。”  
“……显然？”  
夏洛克盯着他，直到他想起来。  
“大门裂缝噼啪响，就像木棍抽脊梁（And when the door begins to crack, it's like a stick across your back）？”  
“没错，我们的老朋友又向我们招手问候了。”  
“但这和艾琳有什么关系？”  
“上一次不也和她有直接关系吗？只不过这一次看起来是有人要给她一个警告。”  
约翰沉默了，他想起夏洛克对艾琳迄今为止的好运气所做的评论，暗自摇了摇头。作为一个自诩对女人有相当了解的男人，他始终无法对这个特殊的女人下一个确定的结论。  
越过好几道封锁用的黄线，他们来到了这位前情报官员的别墅大门前。斯坦利•霍普金替他们开了门。他是苏格兰场冉冉升起的明星之一，虽然夏洛克在有限的几次接触中认为他失之急躁。  
“我们是在客厅发现他的。”斯坦利简单地说。  
“是谁报的警？”  
“没有人。凶手点着了房间里的地毯，闷烧的烟雾惊动了报警器，超过时限之后附近的火警就自动过来查看了。这里的安全措施很严格。”  
“所以实际上是凶手通知警察来收尸的。”  
“可以这么说。这是非常值得注意的一点，或许表现了凶手的性格，或许有其他的目的。”  
夏洛克难得没有出言反驳或讽刺，但要指望他表示赞同也是不大可能的。约翰跟着他们走进客厅，看到满地狼藉的状况，不由皱起了眉头。  
“是不是凶手借机烧掉了什么文件，这样一举两得……”他用脚尖踢了踢某些烧焦了又被水泡过的，结成丑陋硬块的纤维。  
“很好的思路。”霍普金表示赞许。  
“只可惜不合理。”夏洛克毫不留情地说，“如果凶手想烧掉某些东西，那么他——或者她——就要留在这里确保它们完全被销毁，这和点火吸引火警尽快赶来是完全矛盾的。”  
约翰耸耸肩，有点尴尬地笑了笑。  
“不过在一种情况下可以成立……”夏洛克若有所思地补充。  
“什么情况？”约翰问。  
夏洛克摇头。“还不到说出来的时候。”  
“你知道，夏洛克，你不必为了——”  
“我当然不会！”夏洛克气恼地打断他，径直朝着胶带贴出的尸体所在位置走过去了。约翰跟在后面，觉得自己比刚才还要尴尬。  
地板仍然非常潮湿，靠近窗户的地方有玻璃碎片和大量水渍，消防员正是从那里砸开窗户把水龙伸进来的。如果这里曾经发生过身体虐待——无论棍棒还是鞭子——现在已经不可能看出来了。大部分水和烧毁的地毯焦块混合成让人无法下足的恶心泥泞，仍有少量的水在熏黑了的光秃秃的地板上汇成大小不等的零星水洼，反射着微弱的光芒，扭曲地映射着这个一度整洁有序的房间。所有的家用电器，曾经傲慢地闪着铬与高级玻璃的冷光，现在也狼狈地暗淡下来。电视机柜的一部分改装成了巨大的立式鱼缸，因为火烤的热度加上冷水的喷射，已经迸出裂纹，里面鲜艳的珊瑚和海草在这个一团糟的房间里显得极不和谐。  
夏洛克绕着房间走了一圈，最后在鱼缸前面停住了。  
“鱼都死了吗？”他问。  
“你该不会指望它们离了水还能活吧。”约翰也走到鱼缸前，注视着一条条死状凄惨的鱼，大张着的嘴似在控诉平白落在它们头上的无妄之灾。  
“或者迅速进化成两栖动物。”夏洛克心不在焉地说。  
“如果再进化得快一点，它们还能告诉你谁是凶手。”  
“没错。”  
说完这句话，夏洛克就闭口不言了。他脸上现出一种焦虑和茫然并存的神色，像一个刚醒来的人在拼命回忆刚才的梦境。约翰很少见到这样的夏洛克，看上去甚至和所有刚睡醒的人一样有点脆弱。如果他失败了会怎么样？——这样的想法不由自主地飘过约翰脑际，在他的额头投下一片阴云。当一个人太习惯于无往而不利，他身边的人，以及他自己，或许都缺乏应对的经验。至少约翰就不知道应该如何反应，而他唯一确定的就是夏洛克绝对不希望任何一种安慰。  
这时，夏洛克笑了，甚至有些得意。  
“借我一条鱼可以吗？”他问霍普金，没等对方回答就伸手抓起一条死鱼，瞪着那不知所措的警督，直到后者递过来一个空的塑料证物袋。

 

“这个案子确实有它独特的地方。”当夏洛克回到贝克街，把那条鱼丢进冰箱里的时候说道，“我有一两个想法需要证实一下。一旦证明我是正确的，我就把这条鱼送进实验室，让它开口说话。在那之前，我们得确保赫德森太太不把它当成晚餐的主菜。”说着，他用记号笔在袋子上匆匆画了个骷髅头。  
约翰靠在沙发上，端着一杯咖啡，等着夏洛克解释。  
“我想我偶尔也要对大脑进行一番检修。”夏洛克说，随即恢复了惯有的优越感，“这样可以保证我不像大部分人那样犯错。你一定也经历过那种噩梦式的苦思，明知一样东西就在你脑海里，可是无论如何也想不起来。这是难免的，硬盘也会有坏道——或者像我跟你说过的，头脑的阁楼，宫殿——随便你管它叫什么——在极少数情况下，也会有未经遴选的知识片段混了进去，因而缺乏必要的索引。从一开始见到尸体，我就知道自己曾见过类似的东西，但花了很久才对应上。我看你就不要把这个案子写进博客了，它不能体现任何演绎法之美，最多能提醒人们科学记忆的重要性。”  
“你是说，它不能表现你的过人智慧，反而会留下阿兹海默症的把柄？”  
“谢谢你的翻译。”夏洛克一本正经地说，“我想你常看探索频道？”  
“什么？”约翰对话题的突然转换有点迷惑。  
“我猜是荒野求生一类节目，我一定是路过起居室的时候看到的。僧帽水母（portuguese man-of-war），如果我的记忆正确的话。”  
“葡萄牙战舰？”约翰更加迷惑了。  
“是僧帽水母（physalia physalis）！”夏洛克抱怨道，“所以我一直说拉丁学名在日常交流中也是必要的，人们凭借一时兴起和糟糕的想象力赋予物种的名称真是乱七八糟。还有一种棕黄色的霞水母，被第一个发现它的人命名为狮鬃毛——天知道，他怎么不叫它洗碗刷呢？”  
约翰叹了口气。“是的，我没意见，但你说的到底是什么东西？”  
“你可以把它当成一种水母，虽然它实际上并不是。”夏洛克用手边的电脑打开维基页面，“它是一种水螅虫的聚合体。僧帽水母是海洋里最致命的杀手，其毒性非常强烈，任何被蛰伤者的身上都会出现类似鞭笞的恐怖伤痕，经久不退。伤者除了遭受剧痛之外还会出现血压骤降，呼吸暂停等，最终因心肺衰竭而亡。”  
过了半分钟，约翰才从震惊中恢复过来。  
“所以，根本就没有什么木棍，或者鞭子？”  
“根本没有。”  
“那么这只致命的水母，或者说水螅虫，究竟是怎么进入那座房子的，之后又去了哪里？”  
“你知道吗，约翰，”夏洛克突然微笑起来，“你在这个案子中异乎寻常地敏锐，是你第一个指出了凶器——或者说身为凶手的水母——是怎样杀人的。还记得吗？你说纵火不止为了叫来警察，或许还有其他目的。完全正确。”  
“但你说烧文件的话——”  
“我说了，在一种情况下是成立的。凶手需要的不是火，而是火带来的东西。”他停顿一下，好让约翰印象深刻，“水。准确地说是消防员的水枪。你一定注意到了，鱼缸离窗户非常近，而那扇窗户正对院子，是消防员会选择的最近通道。我们来模拟一下凶手是怎么作案的：首先他把带来的水母投入鱼缸——显然除了养热带鱼的专用鱼缸，他也没有更合适的地方放这种热带动物。接下来会发生什么事呢？当然，鱼都死了。水母的刺细胞在大海中可以漂出几英里，这么小的鱼缸里，没有生物可以幸免于难。被害人回到家里，发现自己珍贵的鱼全都肚皮朝上，自然要捞起来查看。只要一碰那缸水——”夏洛克用一根手指在脖子下边一划。  
想到被那恐怖的动物蛰刺的滋味，约翰打了个寒战。他宁愿接受一颗子弹。  
“接下来，凶手可以从藏身之处出来，把水母处理掉。这没什么难度，抽水马桶就可以胜任。但是现在有另一个问题：死掉的满满一缸热带鱼要怎么处理？当然，他也可以把死鱼都销毁，但仍然会在现场留下一个空鱼缸，而且无论从鱼缸的状态，还是从邻居或亲友的证词，都能证明鱼缸里直到最近都还有鱼。那么侦查人员的注意力不可避免地就会移向那里，发现他的作案手法只是时间的问题。解释那些死鱼方法很简单，但体现了我们这位朋友的天才之处：只要让外人来打破鱼缸就可以了。那么为什么不点上一把火，让消防员来完成这个任务呢？另外大量喷入的水也可以稀释鱼缸里的有毒物质，增加化验难度。”夏洛克满意地向后靠在扶手椅中，“不过我们可以直接化验鱼，然后和死者对照，看是否有同样类型的神经毒素。”  
约翰默默地思考了一会儿，把其中的逻辑关系理顺。  
“听起来很正确，”他最后说，“只有一个问题：这个凶手能自由进入被害人的家，并且安全地离开，那他何必用这么麻烦的方法杀人呢？”  
“当然是为了那首童谣。”夏洛克合拢的手指轻轻地互相敲打了一阵，“看来在什么地方有某个人十分爱我。”


	45. Chapter 45

## 45

“当然我是十分爱他的，他是我弟弟嘛。”麦克罗夫特淡定地从母亲手中接过提包，将伞举到她头上，“西班牙的天气怎么样？”  
“托你的福，加泰罗尼亚尚未成功独立。”维奥莱特不为所动，立刻又转回刚才的话题，“你最好记得他是你弟弟——我是说，即使爱他，也别忘了用爱弟弟的方式。”  
“我看起来像个自恋狂吗？”麦克罗夫特努力让自己的声音听起来像受了伤害。  
“恕我直言，是的。”  
他们上了车。麦克罗夫特沉默了一阵。或许这是一个永远都没有答案的问题——夏洛克究竟是不是另一个版本的他自己。  
“你想过结束这种局面吗？”妈妈仿佛不在意地问。  
“迄今为止我所有试图结束这种局面的努力都让事情更糟糕了。如果说我得到了什么教训的话，那就是不要和时间开玩笑。”  
“也许因为你每次这样做时，都是为了‘他’？下次试着考虑一下自己要什么，夏洛克。”  
麦克罗夫特已经懒得纠正妈妈了。  
“无论如何，你仍然是我比较喜欢的那一个。至少你记得给我寄明信片。”  
“夏洛克也寄了。”  
“你以为我是傻瓜吗？下次不必浪费时间模仿他的笔迹了，只要圣诞节你能带他回来吃饭就好。”  
“那我一年的努力就白费了，他会因此而认定我一点都不爱他。”  
维奥莱特忍不住笑了。“好吧，也许我应该放弃窥探你们之间的‘兄弟’情谊。见到他时替我问好，别忘了那两瓶里奥哈葡萄酒有一瓶是他的。”  
“他——我是说，我们，在戒酒。我会替他留到圣诞节。”  
“你确定你们不会回家来？”  
“确定。抱歉。”  
“啊，那我就不必取消机票了，我上周刚订了拉普兰一周游，圣诞期间那里的宾馆可是很紧俏。有什么话要我带给圣诞老人吗？”  
“哦，提醒他下次送时间机器给小孩子的时候附上使用说明书。”  
妈妈脸上现出一个扭曲的笑容。她望着从捷豹XJ窗外飞速流过的雨中街景，如同油画笔在水中随意划过，浓烈色彩铺展开来，不过是水面上一戳即破的薄膜。

 

送妈妈回家后，麦克罗夫特让司机转了一个大圈，往贝克街去。他有些日子没有去那里了，但他也不是专程去给弟弟送西班牙葡萄酒的。他去那里是因为早上收到了一条短信，此刻他又拿出手机看了一眼。

> 希望和你谈一下。约翰。

当时他回复了“可以”，然后约翰提议就在赫德森太太的店里，“因为夏洛克晚上会在巴茨做实验”。  
他当然有一点好奇。几乎可以肯定，约翰想谈的事情和刚刚结束的那个僧帽水母杀人案有关，但谁知道呢，约翰总会让他惊讶。很多人觉得夏洛克把约翰留在身边，是为了持有一个“普通人类”的标准样本，可以随时根据他的反应来判断普通人的想法。但夏洛克——和麦克罗夫特——都知道，约翰是最常让他们惊讶的人。  
处在兄弟二人之间，约翰的地位十分特别。他可以是缓冲垫、传声筒、黏合剂，视情况而定；他的立场同样视情况而偏向其中一方，或者不偏不倚。但或许是考虑到夏洛克不时发作的乖张，约翰表面上尽量和他维持同一战线，并且有一条不成文的规定：不主动找麦克罗夫特。  
所以当麦克罗夫特抵达赫德森太太的店门口时，他小心地朝楼上看了一眼。安排在这一地区的摄像头告诉他夏洛克确实早就离开了，不过谁知道呢，那毕竟是夏洛克。  
约翰就坐在一张木桌旁边，没有刻意选择私密程度高的角落。麦克罗夫特收起雨伞，轻轻甩了一下。天空中就在此刻响了一个炸雷。  
“有什么事？”麦克罗夫特简洁地问，走到约翰对面坐下。  
约翰向走过来的服务生摆了摆手，歉意地一笑。服务生和他很熟，点头离开了。  
“关于最近那个案子……”他直接切入主题，并没有犹疑，但对面的人饶有兴趣的目光落在了他搭在桌沿的左手上。那手纹丝未动。  
“……我想知道结案了吗？我是说真正意义上的，你可以在卷宗上盖火漆印然后扔进地下室的那种。”  
“这世上不存在那样的事，约翰。每个地下室都有重见天日的可能，无论你把骸骨埋得多么深。”  
“你知道我的意思。”  
“你为什么要问呢？准确地说，你为什么要问这个案子呢？它不是你和夏洛克办过的唯一案件。”  
“但它是我见过疑问最多的一个。而且——”  
“而且什么？”  
约翰停了停，避开了这个问句。“你肯定知道我在说什么。凶手是谁？抓到了吗？如果这个不能问，那么好吧，被害人又是谁？说实话，我只习惯案件的一端是谜，两头都是，那太糟糕了。”  
“被害人的名字你知道的。”  
“别开玩笑了，你的名字那个服务生也知道，但她知道你是干什么的吗？”  
麦克罗夫特向后靠在椅子里，姿势犹如靠在第欧根尼俱乐部昂贵的真皮沙发上。他的下颌向内收，探寻的目光微微向上，焦点避开约翰的眼睛，飘移在他的头顶。在不愿意注视对方眼睛时，这是最具迷惑性的防守姿势。  
“我想跟你说了也无妨。这个人在MI6级别颇高。最近我们在进行一项计划，他是其中一员。这项计划牵涉CIA，这你想必猜到了；同时它也牵涉罗诺德•阿德尔，以及艾琳•艾德勒。”他意味深长地停顿了一下，“我猜测最后那一位是你找我的真正原因。”  
约翰的脸迅速红了。“不，我只是……”他看着自己搭在桌沿的手，然后像下定决心一样抬起头，红潮退去了，“我想弄明白这究竟是怎么一回事。被害人手里发现了署名艾琳的字条，据夏洛克讲，它和艾琳一点关系都没有，是有人栽赃。那么是谁？为什么？栽赃失败后会怎么做？艾琳惹了什么麻烦？她还会有危险吗？……这么多问题，没有一个人再提起过，好像它们压根不存在。”  
“你可以问夏洛克。”  
“我当然问了。”约翰的目光又回到了手上，“他装聋作哑。我问得很急的时候，他就生气地低吼一声‘那个女人关我什么事！’，然后把自己锁进房间里。”  
麦克罗夫特忍不住微笑了一下。  
约翰研究着他的笑容。“或许我没有夏洛克的智商，不过我相信自己是最了解他的人之一。他正在办艾琳的案子，对不对？”  
“对。”  
约翰在这个干脆利落的答案面前呆了几秒钟，瞪着麦克罗夫特，对方也回瞪着他。空气潮热凝滞，店里喝咖啡和躲雨的人制造的二氧化碳每时每刻都在增加呼吸的难度。约翰觉得自己的怒火在慢慢地窜上来。  
“所以你们完全不打算把我包括在内，对吧？”  
“对不起。”麦克罗夫特诚恳地探身向前，袖子压在桌沿，“我没有料到这个情况。不，听我说，”他一只手半举在空中，然后又放下，“我本来希望夏洛克会告诉你。在任何事情上，我都不建议将你完全排除在外，但是夏洛克可能有自己的想法，而我必须尊重他。”  
约翰仔细琢磨着这个回答。“也就是说，夏洛克是出于自己的原因向我隐瞒的。”他自嘲地笑了一下，“毕竟他并不总是需要鲍斯威尔。”  
麦克罗夫特不赞成地摇头。“他总是需要你的。尽管我不想承认，但夏洛克偶尔也会试着为他人着想——你可以把这次隐瞒理解成善意的。”  
“为什么？”约翰的怒气并没有消散，“不会是因为危险，他只会用危险来诱惑我加入。再说，我为什么要相信你？你有你的看法，但他有他的。”  
“哦，可我就是——”  
又一个炸雷劈开了头顶的滞闷，如此响亮，连电灯都仿佛受惊吓般闪烁了几下。更多的雨水倾泻下来，店里好像突然冷了一些。  
“抱歉，你说什么？”  
麦克罗夫特把长雨伞拿到双腿中间，双手交叠压在伞柄上，这个动作让他看起来年轻了很多。“我说，在这件事上，我必须请你相信我。和夏洛克相处有许多需要忍耐的时刻，但是结果通常还是良好的。问问你自己的记忆。”  
约翰轻轻哼了一声。“你知道这听起来像什么吗？‘每个成功的男人背后都有一个好女人’之类的屁话。”  
“说真的，”麦克罗夫特扶着伞柄的手小幅度地画着圆圈，若有所思，“我觉得你说到点子上了。”  
“你——”约翰的额头被升起的怒火烧得微微发红。  
麦克罗夫特探身向前，一只手按住约翰的手避免他站起来。“听我说。夏洛克不需要人和他携手并肩——或者说这个人已经存在了，那就是我。”他深吸了一口气，“我们太相像了，永远只能看到同样的东西，所以我不是他需要的。他真正需要的是有个人在他背后，覆盖他看不到的角度。——当我说你在他背后时，我当然不是说你应该注视他的背影。更重要的是，无论他向前的速度多快，你都不会被甩下。”  
约翰看着他。  
“听起来你也有同样的需要。”  
麦克罗夫特做了一个类似微笑的表情。“适当的时候，我会考虑的。”  
“好吧。”过了漫长的一分钟，雨声逐渐变为淅沥的耳语。约翰放开了压在桌沿的手，顺势交叉在胸前。“我会等待。但这并不代表你不可以向我透露一些情况，不是吗？” 


	46. Chapter 46

## 46

艾琳•艾德勒点燃一支烟，陷入了思考——在咖啡店外面的座位上享受冬日正午极短暂阳光的人们看来，确实如此。但事实上，她用了全部的自制力才尽量让自己的手指不发抖。她还没有把握去端面前桌子上的咖啡，因为那一定会使得杯子在咖啡碟上磕出一连串响声。  
她刚刚死里逃生，这个月的第三次。如果她刚才没有及时跳上人行道，一定会帮助伦敦交通事故的死亡率再提高零点几个百分点。事后她不得不忍痛拖着扭伤的脚踝，利用自己对街道的熟悉，迅速穿过几个住宅区，最后从商场里脱身——并顺便换了一套衣服，以及平跟鞋。她自以为已经平静下来了，但是一坐下点着烟，手又开始微微发抖。她不会认错这种攻击方式，简单，没有预兆，随时随地以最平凡的方式发生。一个月里的第三次……  
这还不算那次警告——出现在凶杀案里，写着她名字的字条。  
咖啡冷了。手里的烟已经烧了很长时间，烟灰散落在桌上。她几乎没有感觉到烟雾对喉咙与肺叶的刺激，舌底却不断尝到苦味。这是天真的代价，她提醒自己，对这场游戏她准备不足，低估了合作的人——现在看来，那根本不是合作，而是赤裸裸的利用，她只是不习惯成为被利用的一方。  
她又深吸了一口气，碾灭了只吸过两口的烟，做了个决定，拿出了手机。  
“喂？”三声铃响后，电话里传来的声音平静清晰，没有口音，没有一丝一毫的信息可以泄露。突然间她冷汗直流。  
“哦……为什么没有人说话呢？让我猜一猜。艾德勒小姐？我希望你不是在急救室打电话。”仿佛在一瞬间，电话那边带上了夸张的约克郡口音。  
“我在太平间打电话。”艾琳的怒火战胜了恐惧。  
“哎呀，哎呀，我还以为铁柜子会屏蔽手机信号呢。那么现在我听到的是遗言呢，还是死前忏悔？”  
“莫里亚蒂先生，”艾琳的声音也变得冰冷，她不习惯男人用戏谑的语气跟她说话，这说明对方没有给予她足够的重视，“我希望重新确认一下我们合作的基础。”  
“当然可以。我为你提供客户，你为我提供情报，公平合理。”  
“只不过当你提供的客户突然发疯的时候，你认为煽风点火是最佳策略？”  
“公平一点，艾德勒小姐，这是我一直强调的。”莫里亚蒂心平气和地说，“惹他们发疯的人可不是我。”  
“你不能这么说。那些情报太危险了，我如果不掌握一份的话更无法自保。”  
“现在你确实掌握着一份，那你怎么不选择自保呢？”  
艾琳沉默了。自保意味着向警方告发寻求保护，但那意味着认输，向她所鄙夷的系统，向……他。  
那个非常聪明，也非常傲慢的福尔摩斯。在这场竞赛中，他们谁都不会甘愿投降。  
莫里亚蒂在电话那头暗自发笑。事情的进展超过了他的预期，这个女人在一切面具后面，仍然是个女人。  
“我有一个建议……”他有意放慢语速。  
“我不是向你寻求建议的，我是在提醒你解决问题。”  
“说到提醒，你认为我的那个小小的提醒怎么样？”  
“这么说果然是你。”艾琳冷冰冰地说。  
“如果不是相信办案者的能力，我是不会跟他们开这个小玩笑的。我总得有点儿东西让他们上钩啊。千万不要怀疑我的好意，你的处境我感同身受。”  
这句话换来的是一个嘲讽的冷笑。  
“出于好意，我会给你一个建议。”  
出于好奇，艾琳听完了他的建议。她陷入了沉思，手指在桌面上绕着手机的金属包边轻轻地转着圈。太阳逐渐向铅灰色的云里退去，它吝啬的每日施舍已经到头了。  
突然间，她闻到了咖啡的香味。不会是她面前这杯冷得快结冰的咖啡发出的。她转过头，看到一个在三件套西装外面穿着高级定制长外套的男人，手里端着两杯咖啡。  
“介意我坐这里吗？”麦克罗夫特把这个问题说得像陈述句，并且没等回答就坐了下来。  
艾琳微微抬起下巴，优雅地交换了交叠的双腿，随即意识到新换上的平跟鞋和长裤让这个动作中的自信和强势大打折扣，不由得有些懊恼。所谓诸事不顺，就是这种关键时刻总是差一口气的感觉吧。  
“艾德勒小姐，你很聪明。”麦克罗夫特开门见山，“不是所有人都逃得过如此频繁的暗杀。”  
“谢谢。”这个男人知道她被追杀，没准还是追着追杀她的人来的。也许是警察，但那件外套抵得上普通警督半年的工资，所以排除。还剩下什么？情报部门，可能是高官。另外，他长得实在十分像那个人。  
麦克罗夫特的手机发出一声轻响。他看了一眼。对艾琳刚才拨出的号码进行了追踪，但没有返回有效结果。这不寻常。  
“鉴于你的处境——我猜我是最了解你处境的人之一——我想问问你，是否有兴趣听听我的建议。”  
十分钟里，有第二个人要给予她生存方面的建议。有趣。  
“证明它。”看到对面的人扬起的眉，她解释道，“证明你有多了解我的处境。”  
“简单地说……”麦克罗夫特的手指轻轻擦过嘴唇，“过去一个月里，我弟弟调查过了你所有的‘客户’，试图找到暗杀你的源头。”  
弟弟。果然是一家人。  
“你弟弟为你工作？”  
麦克罗夫特稍有些不舒服地在椅子里动了动。“他为自己的兴趣工作。”  
艾琳暧昧地笑了一下。“那么，他找到了吗？”  
“让我这么说吧，”麦克罗夫特端起咖啡喝了一口，“如果要在那些人中间找到不想杀掉你的，倒比较简单。不过我们还算是有效地缩小了范围，所以你才会在这里见到我。”  
艾琳陷入了沉思。“我仍然不明白你找我的目的。”  
“罗诺德•阿德尔。”  
“谁？”  
麦克罗夫特仔细地观察着她。要么她是一个比他自己都出色的演员，要么就是她确实没听过这个名字。  
“你或许不认识他。他几个月前死于枪杀。根据我们的判断，杀死他的和不久前杀死MI6高官并嫁祸给你的是同一个人。”  
“或许是职业杀手吧。”艾琳似乎没有把这个当成新闻。  
“你是这一连串链条中的一环。说链条也许不准确——更像是网络。现在你正被同一张网上的其他节点逼入绝境，这是十分有趣的现象。”  
“福尔摩斯先生，当你和一位女士交谈的时候，把她的困境描述为‘有趣的现象’，是非常不适宜的。”艾琳也喝了一口咖啡，“只是一条免费建议。”  
麦克罗夫特微微一笑。“那么作为交换，你愿意接受我的免费建议吗？”  
艾琳又点了一支烟，这次手很稳。她注视着灰蓝色的烟雾缓缓升起，逐渐变为透明。对面那个人的眼睛也是这样的颜色。  
“我要听过以后才能回答。”  
“很简单：一本护照和一张机票，换你的手机。”艾琳的目光垂下去，望着桌上的手机，麦克罗夫特微笑着。“当然不是这一只，你明白我说的是什么。”  
“你是来替弟弟挽回面子吗？”  
“没有这回事。不过既然你说到面子，毫无疑问，你很清楚，性命比面子重要。”  
艾琳闭上眼睛想了想。  
“对不起，”她睁开眼睛，“拿到那只手机的方法如今只有一个：跨过我的尸体。”  
麦克罗夫特注视着对方的眼睛。曾经有一项研究显示，精神集中的时候女人比男人的平均眨眼频率要高，因此在对视这种较量中先天处于劣势。但是显然，研究也有例外的时候。  
“你很清楚，按照目前的形势，看到你的尸体只是时间问题。”  
“时间问题是最不可捉摸的问题，不是吗？”

 

“我该为你的谈判技巧感到惭愧吗？”夏洛克听完哥哥的转述，嘲讽地摇摇头。  
麦克罗夫特不以为然地轻轻拍打着椅子扶手。“我料定她有七成的可能拒绝。本来以为在刚刚死里逃生的时候她会容易被说服，不过她比我想象的要坚定。”  
“听起来是很高的评价。”  
“不，夏洛克，不。”麦克罗夫特连连摇头，“我非常不喜欢她。她给我一种感觉……她过于充分地利用着自己。”  
“我也有同感。但这是一种缺点吗？”夏洛克扬起一道眉。  
“通常我不会这么认为。但是……”麦克罗夫特的前额皱了起来，“我想问题在于，她本身的思维方式是很男性化的，但是为了取得优势，会有意强调和夸大她的女性特征。她的那些暗示性的动作……”他摇着头，“这种感觉就像，她把自己分裂成两个人，其中一个肆意利用另一个，而且缺少尊重。”他一边说一边逐渐舒展眉头，似乎藉着语言理顺了思路。话音一落，他才发现夏洛克好奇地看着他。  
“我不得不指出，这是一个古怪的论点。如果她尊重另一个自己，这种分裂式的人生就可以接受，是吗？”  
有一会儿，麦克罗夫特没有说话，表情介于惊讶和茫然之间。  
“下面我们怎么做？”还是夏洛克打破了沉默。  
“从她的反应来看，她似乎明白自己陷进了一张网，暗杀她的人、警告她的人，以及她自己，都是一个节点而已，她自认为仍有周旋的可能。但是你我知道，警告她的人是蹲伏在网中央的那只蜘蛛。”  
“她会成为牺牲品。”夏洛克断言。  
麦克罗夫特换了一个话题。“那个手机上保存的情报，我们清理了多少？”  
“现在还不能排除的是和CAT相关的。其他的，除了商业机密类我们不干预，剩下的我都找到了泄密人，善后则是你的事。但是CAT里和她有过关系的有好几个人，本来我理出了头绪，只需要求证几个问题就能确定，这时候却发生了水母事件，MI6高层的死把事情都打乱了。现在恐怕我们再也无法肯定丢失的究竟是哪方面的情报。”  
“我们总有一天会知道的。”麦克罗夫特叹了口气，“跨过她的尸体。”


	47. Chapter 47

## 47

“圣诞节有什么计划吗？”约翰清理着邮箱里塞满的广告页，随意地问道。  
夏洛克专注于笔记本电脑的屏幕，半天都没有回应。他在几个窗口间迅速切换了一轮，然后打了几行字，这才头也不抬地说：“应该有计划吗？”  
“我以为你和麦克罗夫特要……呃，家庭聚餐之类的。”  
夏洛克什么都没有说，仍在忙着打字。  
“那么我订两人份的圣诞晚餐了？”  
“三人份。赫德森太太也在这里过圣诞的。”  
约翰突然有点生气。“你怎么知道我不是给你和赫德森太太订的？”  
“因为你昨天去邮局寄走了给你姐姐的礼物。”  
“你怎么……算了。”约翰摇摇头，将准备扔掉的广告页拢起来，走向厨房的垃圾桶。  
“说起来，你也不打算在你工作的那个诊所入股了？”  
约翰诧异地抬起头。“刚才那件事，我能猜到你是怎么发现的。但现在这个是怎么回事？”  
“唔……其实这比刚才那个还要简单。”  
约翰的好奇心战胜了其他感情。他双臂交叉在胸前，两腿分开站着，头微微歪向一边。“我不信。”  
“总是这样，”夏洛克抱怨道，“总是希望我解释，而一听完解释又觉得太简单了。”  
“我保证不会。”  
夏洛克斜了他的室友一眼，似笑非笑地说：“好吧，从你手上的面粉，我就知道你不打算入股你工作的诊所。其中缺失的步骤是这样的：第一，你从不会做复杂的食品，只有帮赫德森太太烤蛋糕时，你的手上才会沾到面粉；第二，赫德森太太是昨天下午烤的蛋糕，我早上回来时看到她为店里准备的圣诞新品了，而你今天手上还有面粉说明你们忙到很晚；第三，你告诉过我，昨天是你们诊所员工圣诞聚餐的日子；第四，只有对诊所的前途很关心的人才会投资入股，这样的人不会错过每年最重要的聚餐；第五，你不打算入股你工作的诊所。”  
“这太……”约翰看到了夏洛克的脸色，咧嘴笑了，“太不简单了！”  
夏洛克耸了耸肩，又回到他的电脑上。  
“说起来，你今天早上才回来，干什么去了？”  
夏洛克没有回答，反而问：“你为什么放弃入股你的诊所？”  
“我也不确定。”约翰走回起居室，坐下来翻动报纸，目光匆匆扫过招聘栏，“嗯，就是这个词：不确定。我不确定这份工作我能干多久，甚至不确定我是否将一直从事这一行。”  
夏洛克用一种探究的目光注视了他一会儿，然后缓缓地说：“也许，我应该……”  
“停！”约翰急忙说，“在你说出奇怪的话之前，让我先解释一下。”  
夏洛克点点头，但是约翰又过了很久才开口。他闭着眼睛想了一会儿，各种陌生又熟悉的感觉挟裹着他，恍惚间他又回到了去年的这个时候。一个人在寒冷的廉价公寓里，被莫须有的PTSD困扰着，清清楚楚地知道一千件自己不想去做的事，却找不出一件自己想做的。那时候他不确定自己的生活将去向何方。现在呢？现在他确定了吗？  
他有多久没有用噩梦迎接每一个清晨了？  
“麦克罗夫特曾经对我说，”约翰无视了夏洛克皱起的眉毛，“我的问题是怀念战场，而不是逃避它。他认为这种……冒险的生活才能治愈我。嗯，我认为他说得很对。在一年前是这样的。”他停顿了几秒钟，突然一口气说了下去，“我怎么能够安定下来，如果我知道……知道这种冒险的生活随时在等着我？知道你在等我？你会退休吗？你说过你不会。那么我也不会。”他双唇紧闭，泛出白色，仿佛每说出一个字就将它刻在了岩石上，无论发生什么都不准备再改变。  
夏洛克轻轻点了点头，说：“谢谢。”他抬起头来，眼睛眯缝着，似乎想看出约翰在一口气说出这一长串话之前，原本想说的是什么。无独有偶，他也记起了差不多一年前的事。那时他们刚刚认识，他在心中设立了一个记分牌计算彼此的输赢。每当他看穿约翰一次，或者在约翰没有察觉的情况下指挥他做了什么事，他都会为自己记一分。他觉得自己肯定会赢，但没有超过两天他就把这件事抛在脑后了。现在呢？他赢了吗？  
他有多久不曾想起怎样控制他的朋友了？  
有一条短信在这个时候闯进他的手机，短促的铃声打破了屋里的沉默。他仍然没有移开目光，但是伸手把手机从兜里掏了出来。约翰先转开了视线，喃喃地说了一句类似“我去冲咖啡”的话，从椅子上起身。夏洛克低头去看手机，那条信息只有一行字。

> 会下雪吧。

他皱起了眉头，手指轻轻地按住屏幕向下划。一连串他从未回复过的短信，内容千奇百怪，但全都带有“今晚一起吃饭好吗？”的后缀。对方似乎对这场独角戏乐此不疲，但今天出现了一个例外。  
这是什么意思？为什么是下雪？什么时候下雪？考虑到现在的日期，或许指的是圣诞节？下雪的白色圣诞节？  
他还不能把短信的事告诉约翰：还不到时候。他很清楚这些短信是谁发来的——艾琳•艾德勒，那个有着许多秘密的女人。她不断地以这种挑逗的方式和他保持着单方面的联系。他曾经推测过她这么做的动机，因为他十分确信他们之间并没有超过对手的感情存在，遑论男女之情。倒不是说对手之间就不能很亲密，但夏洛克认为晚餐还是和约翰一起吃比较放心。  
现在这条意外的短信让他想起了其他一些可能，比方说……短信的内容是什么并不重要，那仅仅是一种安全措施而已，就像固定发送的确认码。而一旦内容变了……  
但如果这表示艾琳最终还是没能逃过如影随形的死亡陷阱，她又打算让他做什么呢？  
他昨天晚上是在家里度过的。妈妈正在收拾行李打算到芬兰去过圣诞节。这世界上令他感到愉快的女人不算多，妈妈是其中一个。她令他愉快的方式，就是从不主动干涉他的生活。好吧，也许在成长期少数的几次是例外。作为回报，他也从不主动干涉她的。有时候他怀疑，妈妈为什么要生孩子，还生了两个。按理说，有了麦克罗夫特那样的儿子，通常父母不会有兴趣——或者说勇气——再生第二个了，不是吗？  
他回家是为了找一份笔记。那天他听了雷斯垂德令人沮丧的报告，说从警方掌握的所有渠道都找不到塞巴斯蒂安•莫兰的行踪。唯一接近的，是他曾经在一个叫波尔洛克的人开的快捷酒店里长期租赁了一个房间，在阿德尔的命案之后才退租离开。但这个波尔洛克看起来没什么问题。夏洛克突然觉得这个名字有一种怪异的熟悉感，仿佛在记忆的隧道里遗失了很久。为了证实，他回家里的阁楼去寻找他少年时候做的笔记。  
他在一个老旧的木箱里找到了它。记忆是正确的，他确实见过波尔洛克这个名字，涉及一个叫“孤星”的犯罪组织。他隐约记得这个人有一对肿眼泡，下巴很短，嘴唇松弛；不像是一个能严守秘密的人，却也比他想象的狡猾。不过那时他还只有十几岁，所以判断也有可能不够完善。总而言之，那次事件是他少年时期一段刻骨铭心的回忆，因为在追踪罪犯的过程中他掉下火车站台摔折了一条腿，要不是反应够快加上运气好，他就会以“十三岁少年卧轨自杀，教育系统何时反思”为题登上报纸头条了。不过他对这次受伤的深刻印象其实与案子本身无关，而与麦克罗夫特脱不了干系。  
到现在，他仍然有些耿耿于怀，并且因为有一件可以耿耿于怀的事而感到满意。  
在那个放笔记的旧箱子里，他还看到了一件奇怪的东西。那是一块有七个角的铁制品，很沉重，但看起来毫不起眼，也不像藏有什么机关。它锈迹斑斑地躺在箱底，倒像是一颗孤星。他觉得很有趣，虽然很肯定不是那个案子的纪念品——多半是麦克罗夫特的什么案子的纪念品吧——他还是把它拿起来装进口袋，带回了贝克街。把锈擦一擦，做镇纸还不错，和屋里其他古怪的装饰品很相配。  
雷斯垂德没有回他电话。这位勤勉的警官或许偶尔也要为即将到来的圣诞节放松精神，采购一番。但是到中午前他一定得出发去逮捕波尔洛克，必要的话夏洛克可以通知麦克罗夫特。  
约翰端着咖啡回来了。他若有所思地盯着约翰的手，面粉已经洗干净了。  
“圣诞节会下雪吗？”他问。 


	48. Chapter 48

## 48

下雪了。  
贝克街221号二楼的起居室里传出了笑声，节日的气氛让这里变得平易近人了一些。这多半是约翰的功劳——他临时拼凑出了一棵圣诞树；以及赫德森太太——她烤了许多小蛋糕，还做了酱汁，使得单调的外卖圣诞烤鸡和更单调的土豆色拉变得不那么难以忍受了。夏洛克也算有贡献，他捐出了妈妈送的西班牙红酒。  
此刻夏洛克独自站在窗边，和室内升高的温度以及欢乐的气氛保持一定的距离。窗玻璃上蒙着细密的水雾，但他脸侧的地方因为他持续的呼吸而结成了更大的水滴滚落，隐约可以从水的流迹里看到外面。雪花细碎，在路灯黄色的光晕里像钻石的尘埃。即使在这个广袤的空间里飞舞着数以千亿计的雪花，仍然没有哪两片会是相同的。夏洛克注视着一片刚刚黏上玻璃的雪，非常小巧精致的六角形，迅速地收缩成一个小水点。他怀疑这些雪都携带着某种讯息，就好像……一种以六角为基本构造的象形文字，特定种族的通用语言。一定有某种高等智慧生物的文字，包括思维方式，都是非线性的，像雪花一样朝着六个方向一起展开，未知即已知，记忆即忘却，过去即未来即现在。  
如果有那样的智慧存在，此刻他们用漫天的雪花写成的宏篇巨著，是试图告诉他一些什么吗？  
他没有邀请麦克罗夫特来过圣诞节。传统上讲，他们兄弟会一起度过的节日是新年。他还记得去年的大年夜，他为麦克罗夫特拉了一支小提琴曲。后者站在壁炉边注视着熊熊火焰，说：“我去年的新年愿望是来年你会对我好一点。”   
或许麦克罗夫特每年都有着同样的愿望。  
说不定今年他可以带约翰一起回去过新年。这个想法让他有微微的不自在和兴奋。他想知道哥哥对此有什么看法。老实说，他不止一次地发现这两个人在他不知道的时候会面，当他猜想他们谈话的内容时也不敢肯定和自己有关联。倒不是说他会嫉妒或者什么的……毕竟约翰是和他住在一起，而不是他哥哥。但是上次和约翰的谈话——关于约翰决定放弃任何稳定的工作以配合他的时间表的那次——让他微微有些不安，这几乎等于承认——或者至少是约翰单方面地认为——他的生活中需要约翰，甚于约翰需要他。  
他仍然不太习惯这种感情；他不太习惯任何一种感情，尤其是依赖感。这是麦克罗夫特在他身上给予和剥夺过的东西，因此他对这种情绪的产生有些草木皆兵。  
“夏洛克！”赫德森太太在房间那头叫他，“没有你参与的话，这个游戏可就不那么有趣了。”  
“你不觉得他才是那个让游戏变得无趣的人吗？”约翰微笑着说，然后向夏洛克解释，“赫德森太太提议我们来猜礼物。”他向那棵简陋的圣诞树下面堆着的大小包裹一挥手，“我看没有什么能难倒你。”  
夏洛克克制住了说“无聊”的冲动。他走过去，居高临下地注视着那些包装得很方正的盒子，以及上面朴素的蝴蝶结。首先剔除他送的——白色袋子里一整套无香型的洗发沐浴护肤用品，给约翰，以及翠绿色小盒子里的绿玉胸针，给房东。系乳白丝带的米色盒子必定是约翰给他的，他猜测——不，他知道，因为留意垃圾箱里的购物小票是个好习惯——那是五件套的塑料保鲜盒，一个具有实用性的小玩笑；旁边一个小盒是约翰买给赫德森太太的化妆品，商场的圣诞专用包装纸出卖了它的身份；两个差不多的盒子裹着同样玫瑰图案的亚光包装纸，一定是来自赫德森太太的两件毛衣，他打赌自己那件不会有上身的机会；一个海军蓝色的扁纸盒，系着灰色滚银边的缎带，必然来自麦克罗夫特，恐怕正是他被迫在白金汉宫穿过一次的那身定制三件套西装——另一个实用性的玩笑。  
在这堆礼物的缝隙中，他看到了一个暗红色的小盒子，系着鲜红的丝带。这古怪的色彩搭配引起了他的注意，于是他俯身把它挑出来，拿在手里。不重，大概也就是一个手机的重量，也差不多就是一个手机的大小，而且……  
他的心猛地跳了一下，虚无的砰然一声在胸腔中空洞地回响。他扭过头，询问地看着约翰和房东太太。被他注视的两个人迷惑地看了看他，又对视了一眼，摇摇头。  
“亲爱的，那一定是晚饭时间放在那里的，我去厨房之前还整理过——”  
“你确定不是麦克罗夫特？”  
但夏洛克已经打开了包装，红色丝带落在地上，像一条不怀好意的蛇。  
那果然是一个手机。  
他见过这个手机，但是在进一步的检查之前，他不想把它当成同一个手机。  
会下雪吗？一个声音在他脑海里轻轻地说，语气中有着不易察觉的哀伤。  
铃声突然响起来。他一愣，才发现是自己的手机。  
“喂？”  
“夏洛克，你最好来一下。我的人在一个旅馆房间里发现了艾琳•艾德勒的尸体。现在我们在巴茨。”

 

去往巴茨的路上，夏洛克一直注视着出租车窗外纷飞的雪花，插在口袋里的手握紧了那个手机。跨过她的尸体……果然如此。他希望他所有的预言都能这样一字不差地实现。他已经预见了尸体会是什么样的——一定是心脏上有一个伤口，不是吗？“疼痛难忍背上伤，就像刀刃穿心房（And when your back begins to smart, It's like a penknife in your heart）”。这场游戏已经接近尾声了，他却始终没见过对手的模样。  
第一百次，他想把口袋里的手机打开检查，又强忍住了这样的冲动。必须先对它进行安全扫描，排除炸弹或是其他危险的可能性。他有些神经质地将手机握紧又松开，不去想可能还需要对它进行指纹测试这件事。很奇怪，他暗自琢磨，是什么让那个女人——艾琳——和他之间产生了如此强烈的联系。他们并没有在这场追逐和较量中投入任何感情；他坚持的步步紧逼是为了拿到证物，她执著的联络挑逗是为了确认安全。或许每一场游戏都没有能够全身而退的玩家，投入的精力和投入的情感在某种意义上等价。  
麦克罗夫特在医院门口等他。看起来，同样有某种力量让他改变了自己的习惯。雪花在他呢大衣的肩膀上落了薄薄一层，但他专注于手里的手机，大概忙着给秘书发送什么指示。当夏洛克来到他面前时，他抬起头，表情平静。兄弟二人刚好一样高，在一样颜色的大衣掩护下，看上去几乎没有什么差别。  
“在停尸房。”麦克罗夫特简洁地说。  
“我要把这个照一下X光。”夏洛克拿出手机，“你为什么在这里等我？”  
“我想要更多的冷空气。”  
夏洛克怀疑地看了哥哥一眼。他们并肩走进了医院的大门，夏洛克跟一个路过的值班护士打了个招呼，让她把手机送到他的实验室里去。  
“我派个人去帮你检查好了。”麦克罗夫特没等弟弟表态便打电话下了指示。夏洛克耸耸肩，似乎对亲自研究这件证物并不执著。  
通往停尸房的走廊长而昏暗，或许是心理因素，气温也比别处低一些。兄弟二人的脚步声是这里唯一的声源，不断在墙壁之间来回反射重复着自己。沉重的钢制双开门上，圆形观察窗像某种史前怪鱼浑浊的玻璃体。  
“确定是她吗？”  
“从脸来看是的。当然我也没见过其他地方。”  
夏洛克忽略了哥哥的意有所指。他推开门，几步就走到台子前面，用两根手指把白布掀开一角。  
艾琳看上去像是醉酒或者精疲力竭。因为唇上的口红仍在，她的模样并不特别吓人。然而死亡很快就会重新为她上妆，让她的外表更加符合她的身份。  
夏洛克不太愿意想象那是什么样子。  
在她的胸口处有一个参差不齐的伤口——没有剧烈打斗，但显然经过挣扎。这具身体曾经以完全不同的方式展现在夏洛克面前，但曾属于它的秘密现在没有了。如果你在死前没有说出来，那它的所有权就移交给了死神。  
夏洛克眯起眼睛，拿起尸体的一只手。  
“啊，你看到了。”麦克罗夫特安静地说，“右手指尖有血迹，指甲缝里有纤维。”  
夏洛克凑近去看，麦克罗夫特摇了摇头。“是地毯纤维。她临死前在地上写了一些字。”  
所以她还是从死神那里抢回了自己的秘密，哪怕只是一点点。  
“什么字？”  
麦克罗夫特诡异地看着他，然后眨眨眼，笑了。“你今天一直在贝克街，对吧？”  
“又何必问我，你清楚得很——”  
“我想约翰和赫德森太太都可以作证？”  
“什么意思？”夏洛克突然警惕起来，“难道——”  
“只是重复一下警方必然会问你的问题而已。”麦克罗夫特走向旁边的桌子，从一个文件夹里拿出了一沓放大到A4大小的照片，“这就是她的留言。”  
夏洛克瞪大眼睛，注视着三个比较完整的字母S、H、E，和后面写了一半的R。  
“SHERLOCK，看起来她似乎没能写完啊。”麦克罗夫特幸灾乐祸地把手压在弟弟肩膀上。后者的表情与其说迷惑，不如说是深思熟虑。  
“我想知道它真正的意义是什么……”  
这时有人敲门，刚才被麦克罗夫特派去检查手机的人回来了。  
“报告长官，手机内部没有引爆装置。但是在这个位置——”他举起一张X光片，放在手机旁边，“有一个疑似酸液胶囊的容器。这种设计很眼熟，通常意味着以错误的方式开启就会立刻永久物理销毁资料存储单元。”  
“密码。”夏洛克接口，“这个手机的设计不支持读取指纹，从X光片上看也没有复杂的改装，原装摄像头的分辨率不够做虹膜识别——”他拿过手机毫不犹豫地按下了开机键，“就算够，虹膜也在我们手边。”  
麦克罗夫特看了那尸体一眼，又把目光转回手机屏幕。开机动画播放结束，屏幕解锁界面出现了。

> I AM □□□□LOCKED

他们沉默了一会儿，最后夏洛克叹了口气。  
“看来我们找到那句死前留言的真正用途了。” 


	49. Chapter 49

## 49

“I Am Sherlocked，”麦克罗夫特慢慢地摇头，“意外的收获啊，夏洛克。”  
意外吗？夏洛克把眼睛闭了两秒钟，试图从新的角度来看待艾琳与他之间发生的种种。  
 _一起吃晚饭好吗？_  
 _会下雪吧。_  
 _会下雪……_  
不行，他还是体会不出其中有别样的情愫存在。这不是他所擅长的领域。  
“我应该为她哀悼吗？”他直截了当地问。  
麦克罗夫特一时不知该怎么回答。  
“所有的人都会死的，”他最后说，“所有的心也都会受伤。”  
“但不是每颗心都会被刀刃刺穿。”  
麦克罗夫特看了一眼重新盖上白布的尸体，摇了摇头。  
“除了爱过和死过的人？”  
“那不是一项优势，夏洛克，感情会让你的判断失之偏颇。多愁善感和冷静的头脑在一定程度上是难以共存的。”  
“你这么说只是因为你自己做不到吧。”夏洛克尖锐地回应，“因为无法苛责自己转而苛责和自己相似的人。我也修过心理学，麦克罗夫特，这是投射反应的一种。”  
“没错，我做不到。”麦克罗夫特温和地承认。  
夏洛克沉默了一阵。“抱歉。”  
“接受。”  
说完，麦克罗夫特推开门走了出去，夏洛克跟在后面。他们彼此应和的脚步声穿过了长廊。麦克罗夫特恍惚记起儿时的一个梦。  
来到一楼，他们在走廊尽头的窗户前站了一会儿。外面仍然在下雪，现在雪花变大了，窗外的景象淹没在气流搅动的飞雪中，模糊不清。粘连在一起的雪片呈现出更复杂的形态，使得想要读出其中讯息的努力更显渺茫。  
“如果你想抽支烟的话，那边有自动贩售机。不过得遵守医院的规定，到外面去抽。”麦克罗夫特注意到弟弟目光的方向。  
“冷火鸡呢？”夏洛克随口问道。  
“外面够冷了。”  
夏洛克的眼睛突然闪动了一下。他走到哥哥身边，靠得很近，鼻尖距离那挺括而柔软的大衣只有一英寸。他怀疑地抬起头。  
“你刚才在外面抽烟了？”  
“我不抽烟。”  
“不，你一定点过一支烟。尽管刚才我的鼻子因为冷空气而麻木，现在又过了很久，但我不会弄错的。”  
麦克罗夫特耸耸肩，放弃了争论。  
“给我一支。”  
“什么？”  
“你刚才买的烟，给我一支。”夏洛克伸出手。麦克罗夫特犹豫了片刻，在那干燥而苍白的手掌心放了一支烟。夏洛克把手插进口袋，转身走了。  
“你得把艾琳的手机留下。”麦克罗夫特提醒他。  
夏洛克充耳不闻，径直走向大门。麦克罗夫特不得不追上他。  
“那是重要证物，你不能带走。”  
“证物比人命重要，不是吗？既然人已经死了。”  
麦克罗夫特张开嘴，却不知怎么回答，迟疑地站了片刻。夏洛克的身影消失在门外。

 

“你确定吗？”约翰从二楼窗户望下去，风雪中的街道很冷清，一辆出租车缓慢而谨慎地开过来。  
“确定。盯着他就可以了，随机应变。谢谢。”  
约翰皱起眉头。“没有道谢的必要，如果不是自愿我也不会留下。”  
“我知道。但即使他不需要谢谢你，我仍然需要。”  
约翰挂了电话，想知道刚才麦克罗夫特语气中微微的苦涩是不是他想象出来的。楼下的雪地里，出租车的红色尾灯闪烁了一阵，然后便和来时一样缓慢谨慎地开走了。夏洛克冲进门廊，片刻后，约翰听到了上楼梯的声音。  
“你还没去睡？”看到约翰，夏洛克随口问道，然后注意到了对方的神色，“他给你打电话了。”  
“想知道他和我说了什么吗？”  
夏洛克很好奇，但他摇了摇头。“多半是告诉你注意我可能会犯烟瘾。真可笑，我甚至没有打火机。”他从口袋里掏出从麦克罗夫特那里拿来的烟，几乎已经捻碎了。他嗅了嗅自己的指尖，烟草的焦香混合着新雪的湿气。  
答案错误。但约翰没打算纠正他。  
“所以那是她吗？”约翰从厨房里端出咖啡。也许热茶会更适合这样的天气，但约翰不想让夏洛克觉得自己在安慰他。  
“哦，这个没什么疑问。他不是已经告诉你了吗？”  
“我以为……会有什么狡猾的伎俩，你知道的，那个女人。”  
“我希望如此。”夏洛克干巴巴地说，“不过那个手机一出现，她的命运基本上就已经注定了。”  
“这就是你们一直在找的那个手机？”约翰探头过去，看着夏洛克从口袋里把手机拿出来。屏幕是黑的，夏洛克按了一个键，锁屏画面出现了。  
“有一件事情我要向你坦白。”夏洛克一个字母一个字母地输入密码，不去看约翰微微睁大的眼睛，“艾琳一直在给我发短信。”  
“短信？什么内容？”  
“约我吃饭之类的。”  
约翰脸上现出好奇的笑容。“约会？和你？”他的笑容扩大到某一点的时候停住了，“还有她的手机密码……夏洛克，她爱上你了？”  
“这是可能的结论之一。”夏洛克忙着翻阅手机备忘录和收件箱。  
“你像是在陈述化学实验结果。嘿，夏洛克，这是件值得——”约翰突然想起艾琳已然成为一具尸体，“好吧，不那么值得庆祝。抱歉。”  
“让你的八卦之心失望了。不过说实在的，我完全没有感觉到——”夏洛克停了一会儿，似乎在调动一支安逸太久不记得枪放在哪里的军队，“她的……呃……爱情。”  
约翰有点好笑地看着夏洛克颧骨上的一抹红晕。“你曾经感觉到任何人的……呃……爱情吗？”他模仿着夏洛克的语气开玩笑说。  
让他大为诧异的是，夏洛克并没有摇头否认。当然他也没有承认就是了。那抹红晕渐渐从他颧骨处消失，现在那里苍白得可怕。约翰继续好奇地看着他，意识到他正为某种约翰不知道的想法而挣扎。过了一会儿，夏洛克平静下来，甚至有些冷漠。  
“我猜想，如果不考虑那么多分类，所谓的爱都是一回事。”  
“唔……也可以这么说。”约翰不确定这样的对话会通往什么方向。莫非他要说他（极不情愿地）爱着麦克罗夫特？  
“如果我们假设艾琳对我产生了爱情——”  
约翰因为这如同做数学推导般的生硬语气而抿了抿嘴，夏洛克瞪了他一眼，继续说下去：“那么她收获的只是一颗破碎的心脏。——字面意义上的。”他迅速补充。  
“很不幸。”约翰点头表示赞同。  
“如果我从中推导出什么的话——”夏洛克又瞪了约翰一眼，后者正因为“推导”二字再度露出笑容。“如果她告诉了我什么事情的话……很明显：爱与死亡也是一回事。它们都关乎一件事——控制权。向它们屈服就是交出对自己的控制权，而其中一项往往会引出另一项。死亡是我唯一不能控制的事，所以——”  
“但爱也是。”  
“不是。我可以——”  
“你不能。证据就是你坐在这里，需要找人来讨论这件事。”  
夏洛克眨着眼睛，他的颧骨再度变得苍白。  
“我必须。”最后他安静地说，“我必须有能力独自生存。”一些关于被给予和被剥夺的记忆掠过他的脑海，“我不能交出我的控制权。”  
“有一种解决之道。”约翰深吸了一口气。麦克罗夫特提醒过他夏洛克可能出现的感情动摇，但一切都比他想象的要快。“有唯一的解决之道，太简单了，所以你聪明的头脑才会想不到。你可以交出你的控制权，只要对方也交出他的就可以了。双向核威慑——如果你想找个戏剧化的词来描述的话。”  
有那么几分钟，约翰可以发誓房间里没有人在呼吸。慢慢地，自信回到夏洛克的眼睛里。  
“他的？”他狭长的眼角微弯，对约翰选择的人称代词提出异议。  
“好吧，更准确一点：我的。”  
房间里的暖气散发出让人放松的热量。奇怪，夏洛克想，他之前都没怎么注意到它的存在。他浑身的毛孔都张开来呼吸温暖的空气。  
“瞧瞧你，你还一直指责我过于傲慢？”  
“在必要的时候我也并不谦虚。”约翰诚实地回答。  
“显而易见。”夏洛克在沙发上轻轻闭上眼睛，感觉心脏在胸膛里跳得又规律又平稳。爱与死亡，说真的，这没有什么可担心的。死亡是伴随一生的事，爱当然也是。  
当他睁开眼睛时，约翰正站在他面前很近的地方，伸出双手压在他肩膀上。他还不是很习惯从这个角度看自己的朋友，但这种感觉也很有趣。有一个瞬间他们的额头碰在了一起。  
“欢迎回家。”约翰的声音低得像耳语。  
“哦？”夏洛克有些不明所以。  
约翰暗自笑了。关于那只走失的年轻猎狐犬的故事，他的朋友至今一无所知。  
“我去再倒一杯咖啡。你是建议我们把这个手机的问题处理完，还是做点别的？”


	50. Chapter 50

## 50

第二天早上，夏洛克坐在餐桌前继续研究手机的问题。没有花多少时间：短信收件箱是空的，备忘录的内容也很有限——非常合理，因为只有真正重要的情报才会存进这个手机。有一些是密码，不过没有难住夏洛克。他随手拿起一张纸，列出所有内容后将他们已查明的一一勾去。最后还剩下一条。

> 詹姆斯•邦德确认  
> 4C12C45F13E13G60A60B61F34G34J60D12H33K34K

“这是什么意思？”约翰端着早餐过来，看到夏洛克正对着那张纸皱眉头。  
“暂时还不知道。除了开头的提示，只有一连串数字和字母，选取范围很小，重复率高。如果是密码的话，我倾向于相信它是索引式的。”  
“什么叫索引式的？”约翰往嘴里叉了一块鸡蛋。  
“打个比方，就好像密码的内容是‘第二页第五行，第七页第十五行’这样，本身没有包含任何秘密，但你必须知道说的是哪本书。”夏洛克今天早上似乎相当有耐心。  
“啊，这就麻烦了。”  
“不一定。”夏洛克探头看了一眼盘子里的鸡蛋和熏肉，决定还是把消化食物的精力节约下来。他端起咖啡。“页码本身就会透露书的一些信息，比方说，如果页码是五百七十四，那它肯定不会是一本睡前故事集。何况我们还有开头的提示。”  
“‘詹姆斯•邦德确认’？书还是电影？”  
“不太好说。不过……”夏洛克用手撑住下巴，“如果我贫乏的流行文化知识没有出错的话，詹姆斯•邦德是MI6的特工，对吗？”  
“没错，所以麦克罗夫特忧心忡忡的理由在此？这就是你们一直在找的那条外泄的情报？”  
夏洛克看了约翰一会儿。约翰这才想起这件事是麦克罗夫特背着夏洛克告诉他的，不过夏洛克只是耸耸肩，回到话题上。  
“我相信是的。如果现在我们打个电话给麦克罗夫特，马上就会知道它的含义。不过我更希望自己猜。这些数字和字母很有特点，你发现了吗？”  
“嗯……字母似乎只到K为止，字母表上的前八个。”  
“七个。”夏洛克纠正他，“没有I。”  
“确实。”约翰仔细看了看，“数字也都在一百以内，最大是六十一。似乎没有什么规律，连续两次出现相同数字的次数还挺多的。”  
“詹姆斯•邦德……”夏洛克仍在想这个问题，“也就是007，或许这也是有意义的。书的范围太广了……约翰，最新的詹姆斯•邦德电影叫什么？”  
“是指上映的还是没上映的？已经上映的最新一部叫量子危机，我想大概是三年前？不，至少五年了。我还是在爱丁堡看的。新的那一部……明年上映吧。我记得似乎叫天幕坠落（skyfall）？”  
“坠落？”一丝熟悉的闪光掠过夏洛克的眼睛，他站了起来，双手猛地插进头发乱抓，然后松开手重新坐下，“原来如此。”  
“哦？”约翰再次感兴趣地凑过来。  
“很简单，这根本不是密码，而是明文。没有I是避免和1混淆；七个字母代表一排七个座位，数字则是行数。这是飞机座次表，约翰，一架相当大的飞机。一排七座，而且至少有六十一排。实际上，只有珍宝客机有五十五排以后的座位。最后一件事：第一个遇害的罗诺德•阿德尔，公开的身份是维珍航空公司的员工。”  
“飞机座次表有什么玄机？我是说……”约翰凑得更近一些，右手随便地压在夏洛克的左手上，拿起纸条，“也可能是旅游团的订票记录。”  
夏洛克笑了。“它来自MI6某个泄密者的电脑。你是建议女王的半个智囊团集体离境，而且都不坐头等舱？不，我知道会有多种可能性，不过艾琳遭遇的一连串暗杀已经帮我们把它们都排除了。”  
“那么，它代表了——”  
“恐怖分子。你还记得吗？我们案子里始终存在的另一个元素。”夏洛克变得严肃起来，“这是一起恐怖活动的目标飞机。”  
餐厅里安静了片刻，夏洛克盯着约翰，直到确信这句话已经沉入他的大脑，像核潜艇悄无声息地没入灰蓝海面以下。约翰的脸色变白了一点点。  
“天幕……坠落……上帝啊，一架珍宝客机至少有四百名乘客！但是——”他突然停下来，想了一想，“不对啊，这条情报来自MI6内部，就是说——”  
“嗯，”夏洛克阴郁地点点头，“说明他们已经知道这件事了。”  
“但是他们还在确认座位？该不会——”  
约翰又停了下来，尽管脸色仍然发白，但还是坚定地摇了摇头。“不会，至少麦克罗夫特不会。”  
夏洛克喝了点咖啡。“嗯，他当然不会，老好人麦克罗夫特，这辈子也成不了一流的罪犯。”  
“你听起来好像有点遗憾似的。”约翰挑起眉。  
“他太容易心软了，还有那所谓的兄长责任感。不像我。”  
“放心好了，你也没机会成为一流的罪犯。”约翰又在夏洛克的手上压了压，“从来都没有。”  
夏洛克哼了一声，右手在口袋里摸了摸，说：“帮我把手机拿来，给麦克罗夫特打个电话，告诉他这件事。——手机大概在沙发垫子下面的什么地方。”他补充了一句。

 

一个小时后，他们在麦克罗夫特的办公室里坐下。  
“如果想喝什么的话，去找自动售货机。”麦克罗夫特自己弯腰打开暖气开关。整幢大楼里空荡荡的，虽然也有值班的职员，但负责清洁和服务的人显然不包括在内。约翰突然想，为什么他们要到这里来呢？如果只是需要安静和私密的空间来讨论问题，那么去麦克罗夫特家里也完全可行。  
麦克罗夫特的……家？  
他被这个想法完全吸引住了。他以前从来没有想过……不，当然，麦克罗夫特提到过妈妈和圣诞节一类的事情，但他自己当然在伦敦有一个家吧？也许甚至是别墅，考虑到他的工资。不知为什么，关于一幢舒适的房子、一组软沙发、一套实用的炊具、一张床、一双布拖鞋的想象，和麦克罗夫特是如此格格不入。他开始试着给头脑中的麦克罗夫特穿上睡衣——比方说夏洛克那件蓝色条纹的——然后暗自笑了出来。如果麦克罗夫特有另一面，那一面就是夏洛克，如此而已。  
在他开始以夏洛克为模板描绘麦克罗夫特把闹钟丢过房间的景象时，他想象中的人以一声冷淡的轻咳打断了他。  
“约翰，也许你愿意帮我们确认一下艾琳的手机送到贝克街的时间。”  
“啊，是，当然，好的。”约翰眨了眨眼，“也许……不，我确实不知道。”  
“没有人知道，”麦克罗夫特说，“但我们可以推测。”  
“赫德森太太说她去厨房之前它还不在那里。那是四点钟。”夏洛克说，“你是几点下楼的？”  
约翰集中精力回想。“我一直在楼下布置圣诞树，大概也是四点左右完成的。然后我去洗澡，上楼换衣服，五点左右重新下楼。那时赫德森太太叫我们去喝圣诞甜酒，记得吗？”  
“到那时为止，我都在自己房间里。然后我出来一起喝了点酒。”  
“也就是说，只有四点到五点之间，起居室里没有人。”麦克罗夫特说，“但那个时间段里，赫德森太太就在旁边的厨房里做汤，而夏洛克在隔壁卧室。”  
夏洛克突然轻声笑了起来。“我真不敢相信我们竟然这么迟钝。”他转向约翰，“你的手机，给我。”  
虽然不明白他要干什么，约翰还是拿出了手机。  
“通话记录……昨天的……时间是……这里。”夏洛克拨了他找到的号码，等了片刻，“喂……是的，我昨天在你们这里订了一只圣诞烤鸡……是的，送色拉的那种，地址是贝克街……不，没有问题，只是我想问一下你们那位迷人的送货员的电话号码……我知道，我知道……但这是圣诞节，拜托……你看，让一位漂亮的小姐在圣诞前夜还孤单地忙着打工是一种罪过……我知道，我知道……谢谢你，圣诞快乐。”  
挂掉电话，夏洛克得意地扬起眉。  
“看来你好像给自己搞到了一个新女友。”麦克罗夫特揶揄道。  
“不，我相信到头来你会发现那是个熟人。”夏洛克转向约翰，后者正似笑非笑地看着他，似乎对他刚刚表现出的一面极为感兴趣。夏洛克挥挥手提醒他集中精神。“约翰，你没有认出那个送烤鸡来的女孩吗？唔，我无法在这件事情上苛责你，因为连我也没有当场想起来。我觉得自己可能见过她，仅此而已。但她是唯一在昨天下午进入我们的厨房和起居室，还逗留了一刻钟的人。我相信她在帮助我们摆放食品的时候一定借机把那个装手机的礼品盒丢到了圣诞树下。”  
“她是谁？”  
“正式身份是艾琳•艾德勒的女仆，或者说秘书，或者说亲密朋友，取决于你在什么场合遇到她。现在再回想一次，你认出她了吗？”  
约翰闭上眼睛努力思考，他的眉毛皱起来，然后慢慢展开。  
“老天，她真是个好演员。”  
“她有个不错的老师，我想。”  
“这是一件举足轻重的事。”麦克罗夫特严肃地说，“我们必须确认这个手机是谁、出于什么目的送来的，这关系到我们是否要将邦德计划进行下去。”  
“所以的确有一个‘邦德计划’？我以为情报部门不再使用这么傻气的名字了。”  
“因为那架目标飞机的航班号恰好是007，仅此而已。”  
夏洛克若有所思地研究着哥哥的面孔，即使是他也读不出那灰色眼睛里的波澜。“告诉我细节。我相信这不会是又一个被牺牲的考文垂的故事。”  
“没有太多细节。”麦克罗夫特摇着头，“情报半年前就截获了，恐怖分子选定的时间是新年，首相发表演讲的时刻。他们通过渗透进机场里的地勤人员将炸弹送上飞机货舱。我们需要保护这个信息来源，而且……”他不大情愿地停顿了一下，喉结上下活动着，“政府需要一个靶子来激起民众对恐怖分子的最大憎恨。阿富汗战场的兵力严重匮乏，已经持续了很长时间……”他几乎是抱歉地看了约翰一眼，“无论如何，这不是栽赃。虽然听起来不太光明正大，但炸掉那飞机的是恐怖分子，他们无论如何都要那么干的。”  
“所以你们对飞机上的乘客……做了一些……处理？”约翰迟疑地问。  
“全部都是死人。”麦克罗夫特几乎有些热切地回答，“经过了非常复杂的安排。相信我，搜集四百多个尸体并不容易，这也就是为什么这次行动涉及的部门超出了我通常能控制的范围。但是在新年来临的那一刻，起飞的邦德航班只会变成一颗礼花弹。”  
“问题是恐怖分子很可能已经知道了——你担心这个，对吗？”  
“当然，整个CAT半年来的超负荷运作……热情、刻苦、毅力，这些都是不能被轻易浪费的东西，这些是普通人应对生活的唯一方法，是他们赖以生存的支柱。”  
夏洛克听出了“普通人”三个字上的重音。  
“你在求我给出一个否定的答案，对吗？为了那些普通人的心血不被浪费？”  
“我在求你给出一个正确的答案。当然，从感情上说，我希望它是否定的。”  
夏洛克有些困惑和疲惫地环顾这间空荡荡的办公室，直到他迎上了约翰的目光。  
“作为一个普通人——”约翰的双眼坦诚如雪后的天空，“你知道我的想法。”  
在回答之前，夏洛克沉默了一会儿。他很少体会到压力这种东西，但这次麦克罗夫特没有替他分担。他深吸一口气，说：“是的，如果这个手机被证明是艾琳的亲密朋友在她死前为我们送来的，那就说明她把这个秘密一直瞒到了最后。大概她意识到了凶手已经踏上她门前的石阶，所以做了临死前的安排。我收到的短信从侧面印证了这一点。邦德计划是安全的，我想。”


	51. Chapter 51

## 51

麦克罗夫特陷入了轻度的自我厌恶。当夏洛克和约翰离开后，空旷的办公室显得更冷了，但他并不打算把暖气调高一些。他总是喜欢偏低的温度，有助于他保持身心的同一性。似乎随着温度升高，身体表面的原子会纷纷逃逸一般。他记起自己在大学时代有个外号，叫“雪人”。他突然想知道——奇怪他为什么从来没有问过——夏洛克在学校里的外号是什么。  
就在刚才，他做了一件从来没有做过，也从未想过自己会去做的事：他直接把夏洛克推到窗口，告诉他要面对外面的世界——属于普通人的，嘈杂、繁琐、劳累、真实的世界。每一件事情、每一个决定，其结果都将影响更多的人；责任感是生来拥有的行装，越走越沉重越不可丢弃。  
从某种程度上讲，夏洛克与外面的世界是隔离的，他的大脑如水晶般纯粹。这就是为什么他能够最客观地看待需要他分析研究的对象，撰写最准确的实验报告。他与这个世界的一切连接都有缓冲带——麦克罗夫特曾是这缓冲带，约翰很有可能也将接任这一角色。上帝作证——上帝作证，麦克罗夫特曾希望夏洛克可以这样过一生。  
而且为此努力过。该死的，从他第一次走下阁楼去面对小七岁的自己，他就没有停止过这样的努力。此刻他突然感到疑惑——是不是每个人都会这样，内心深处永远存在一个不想长大的部分，为此不惜分裂出其他人格来保护它。而或早或晚，这样的努力会停止，主动或是被迫。  
不是因为我背叛了你。麦克罗夫特对自己说。  
但他原本也可以慢慢来的，不是吗？  
所有爱过和死过的人……终将心碎。在他心里某个和巴茨的验尸间类似的角落中，这句话——夏洛克说的话——始终回响着，一次次把他的思绪拉回去。当他决意让夏洛克去接触普通人，当他判定他亲爱的弟弟——他自己——值得拥有更多爱和关怀，就像海中孤傲而寂寞的灯塔需要一个可靠的守灯塔的人来陪伴，他是否想过一定会有这一天？他是否能够为再一次左右了他人的生活所造成的后果负责？  
如果灯塔会说话，或许能够事先提醒他，它的爱同样坚贞而恒久。你想过那些失去看守者，从此不再亮起穿越云翳的明灯，不再鸣响深沉雾号的日子吗？  
然而这是必然的代价。从现在开始夏洛克要面对更多，也许很快他就会习惯患得患失，用讽刺和幽默包裹起他的锋芒，变成……另一个麦克罗夫特。  
上帝啊。麦克罗夫特低声呻吟，揉着自己的额头。  
但是不管怎么说，目前他还是相信夏洛克的判断。那个手机应该不曾落到恐怖分子手里——最简单的证明就是，他至今未收到他们放弃这一计划的报告，CAT从他们那里获取情报的线人也安然无恙。他知道，恐怖分子不是计谋深沉的人，或者说，他们追求的是态度的表达，多过实际做成什么事。如果他们抓住了他的破绽，一定会大肆宣扬的。  
他看了看桌上的台历，还有五天。仍然有最后三具尸体没有到位。但是他累了，他打算回家休息二十四小时。

 

他弯腰从里面打开栅栏上的简易锁。信箱里没有值得一看的邮件，院子里和车道上都覆盖着积雪。他看到草坪上有邻居小孩子玩雪地天使留下的图案——附近的孩子都知道这里经常没人住，而且从不认真锁门。当然，这是妈妈的房子，她还在芬兰。这里能让麦克罗夫特得到更好的休息，也让他在心理上有借口不接电话。仔细研究了不多的几串脚印后，他确定了最近的访客还包括一条狗，兴高采烈地拉着满心不情愿的主人，在圣诞节的太阳还未挣脱地平线的时候就欢快地从这里跑过。他把冻得冰冷的手指塞回衣袋里，用脚尖关上栅栏门，不打算费心再去锁它。此刻在他面前展开的是一片平整得无从落足的雪地，想迈步都需要深吸一口气。最后他取直线快步走向大门，掏出钥匙打开，关掉报警器，然后径直去找中央供热系统的开关。在等待房间暖和起来的时间里，他换掉了正装，穿上一双靴子，去车库里拿铲子。  
铲完最后一块雪的时候，太阳已经变成了一团模糊的金光，勉力维持着雪后初晴没几个小时的天空不被迅速包围上来的黑暗吞噬。从它摇摇欲坠的样子看，它已经随时准备放弃了。麦克罗夫特直起腰，看着被铲得干干净净的石砖路从栅栏一直延伸到大门口，被铲开的雪整洁均匀地堆在两边，路面像用粉笔画出的整齐格子。刚才破坏了平整雪面带来的负疚感被新的平静和满足所弥补，现在已经和那暗淡的太阳一样逐渐消失在地平线下方了。  
他拖着有些麻木的脚去车库放工具。长期坐办公室令他的腰背在轻体力劳动下也微感酸痛，不过一个热水澡就会让一切美好起来。当他回到客厅，从大衣口袋里拿出手机时，看到只有两个未接来电。他决定明天再说。  
在颇具艺术感的书报架旁边，电话答录机的红灯在闪烁。他走过去，看到只有一条留言，时间是半小时前，号码是……他诧异地睁大眼睛，一丝慌乱从心底浮上来。迟疑了片刻，他播放了留言。  
“我不知道你什么时候到家，不过我会在三十一号午饭后到。”两秒钟的停顿。“我会带一个朋友一起来。”又停顿了两秒。“麦克罗夫特有可能回不来，所以……总之新年见。”  
听到最后，麦克罗夫特才意识到这不是对他，而是对妈妈说的。熟悉的声音在空旷的客厅里回荡，让他产生了一种陌生的感觉。那真的是夏洛克吗？带磁性的尾音如琴弓擦过低音提琴的E 弦，迟迟没有消散。他忍不住想再听一次，又及时制止了自己。房间里已经黑下来，他抵制住了柔软的亚麻沙发的诱惑，拖着步子往楼上去。只穿袜子的脚感觉到了橡木地板的凉意——无论冬夏，福尔摩斯夫人都不主张铺地毯，理由是难以清洁，如果不慎打翻了颜料就会带来灾难。麦克罗夫特突然想到，其实妈妈从来没有把画架带进过客厅，滥用这里做各种事情并带来狼藉场面的其实是他——曾经的他。  
总有一些事情，就算发生在身边，就算聪明如一个福尔摩斯，也要二十年才明白。  
浴室的灯光让他眨了一阵眼睛。他选择了淋浴而非舒适的按摩浴缸，以防自己在泡澡的时候意外睡着。水很热，当他从花洒下抬起头，让水沿着已经变红的后颈流过脊背时，弥漫的白雾已经让他看不到对面的镜子了。他闭上眼，近乎机械地冲完全身，随手抽了一条浴巾，关水，关灯，让记忆把自己领回了房间。

_他快速走过一条长廊，心无旁骛。机场的候机厅和登机口之间的距离实在长得令人沮丧。大理石地面反射着头顶的条状日光灯，在行进路线上映出一个接一个明亮的长方形。两边都是灯箱广告，对他而言毫无意义。他想找一辆小推车来放手里的提箱，但是没有。他停下来把箱子换到另一只手。_   
_这时他发现了奇怪的事。旁边灯箱广告里的女人，看起来非常像艾琳•艾德勒。她曾经兼职平面模特吗？他快速检索了一下自己的记忆，无果。在那巨大的照片里，她将身体扭曲成一个绝对不舒服的角度，像一只折颈的黑天鹅。她的唇非常红，一望即知不可能是天然生成的颜色。_   
_那两片红唇突然张开，微微露出颜色浅淡得多的舌尖。_   
_“一起吃晚饭好吗？”她优雅地笑着说。_   
_他悚然一惊，后退了一步。_   
_“嗨，长官。”这次是他背后的灯箱在说话。他猛地回头，看见一个陌生的面孔——不，并不陌生，他想起来了档案里的一张照片，是罗诺德•阿德尔。“噢。”灯箱里的人轻呼一声，一颗子弹缓慢地穿过他的额头，然后整个画面都变黑了。_   
_他转回头，刚才出现艾琳面孔的灯箱也变黑了。_   
_“要搭车吗？”前方灯箱里有一辆出租车把窗户降了下来，他认出了那个司机。他向前跨了一大步，然而出租车开走了，灯箱又变成漆黑。_   
_他继续向前跑，前方的灯箱里一个接一个地出现他认识的人——罪犯、受害者、悲痛欲绝的亲人——又一个接一个消失。他迟疑地停下了脚步。_   
_所有灯箱都变成了黑色——黑色的镜子。_   
_他站在一条满是镜子的长廊里，木然地看着自己的身影来来回回映出千百个虚像。_   
_或许……并不都是虚像。他走近一面镜子，伸出手掌去碰触冰冷的玻璃，却什么都没有感觉到。那是一扇黑色的门。他迈进一只脚，然后是另一只。_   
_突然，他到了镜子里，想要后退却撞上无形的屏障。他拼命拍打着，额头狠狠地砸了上去，一阵疼痛从前额的中心点一波一波沿着颅骨缝扩散。他忍痛睁开眼睛，看到整条长廊所有的镜子里都困着一个竭力挣扎的自己。_   
_“夏洛克！夏洛克！夏洛克！”_   
_有人在远处叫他，有人想救他出来……_   
_“夏洛克！”_

麦克罗夫特在地板上醒过来，手里还拽着一角被子。他维持这个姿势趴了一会儿，意识到睡觉时摔到床下绝不是什么值得纪念的起床方式，于是慢慢缩回搭在床沿的脚。  
梦里的人叫他夏洛克。事实上，在几乎所有的梦里，他的身份都是夏洛克。  
穿好睡衣后，他开始在房间里搜索任何带有时间显示的东西。窗外的天空仍然很黑，但生物钟告诉他很可能已经迎来新的一天了。  
他的喉咙突然一窒，目光紧紧地盯在窗户上。黑色的玻璃和梦中的黑色镜子一般无二。镜子中的人穿着睡衣，头发向四面八方打着卷翘起来，显然——或许——该不会——是没有擦干就上床睡觉的结果？  
过了好半天，他才从冰冷的恐惧中恢复过来，如同深海中的溺水者手脚抽搐着看见了一轮蓝色的太阳。他盯了一会儿自己的手，窗帘上的金绣线将手指勒出了红痕。带着残存的不确定，他慢慢地走向阁楼，去找那个他许久都没有再碰过的旧箱子。  
十分钟后，麦克罗夫特坐倒在阁楼地板上，冷汗直流。而且最糟糕的是，他不确定自己是不是麦克罗夫特了。


	52. Chapter 52

## 52

以错误的姿势起床的并不仅仅是尊敬的英国政府。当约翰听到咚的一声巨响，匆匆跑进起居室的时候，看到夏洛克正趴在沙发前的地毯上。  
“夏洛克！夏洛克！”  
穿睡袍的身体动了动。  
“夏洛克！”  
伴随着一声长长的呻吟和听不清楚的喃喃诅咒，夏洛克在地毯上翻了个身。  
“我以为你说‘通宵做实验’的意思是一晚上不睡觉。”约翰评论道，“你可以到床上去的。怎么了，实验出故障了吗？”  
夏洛克瞪着天花板，没有回答。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”约翰突然担心起来，蹲下身，手凑到他的朋友面前，“这是几？”  
夏洛克不耐烦地推开他的手坐了起来。睡袍的带子扯开了，领子落到了肩膀下方。他伸手揉着脖子，目光仍然凝固在前方两英尺远的地毯上。  
“长官。”他自言自语，“在梦里，罗诺德•阿德尔叫我‘长官’。我想知道这是为什么。”  
“什么？”  
“没事，一个古怪的梦。”夏洛克挥挥手，一跃而起，“在沙发上睡觉确实不是一个好主意，我接受你的批评。”  
“实验怎么样了？”约翰在他身后问。  
“第一阶段完成。”夏洛克在餐桌前坐下，扯开一盒牛奶的包装，灌了一口，“不过第一阶段是很简单的。我编写了一个小程序，执行交叉检索。”  
“检索什么？”  
“唔……范围很广。这是个通用程序，我对它做了一点优化。简单地说，我输入一些案子里的人名、地名、手法、出现频率高的词，然后在数据库里搜索有可能是同一人所犯的案件。关键是要建立正确的模式，排除无用的信息。目前为止它表现良好，下一步我要用实际数据来测试它。”  
“实际数据？苏格兰场的数据吗？”  
“不，我要找的是不仅仅是已发生的案件，预防犯罪尤为重要。我希望检索的是新闻数据，报纸、订阅源、相关人物的社交网站更新……包含且不限于这些。”  
约翰皱起眉，估算着这庞大的检索数量。夏洛克打断了他。  
“很大，我知道。即使我专门写了一个蜘蛛程序，重新定义‘相关性’的计算方法，并且只抓取相关性大于五十的资料，加在一起仍然是普通电脑无法负担的运算量，更不要说实时性了。所以我暂时停止工作，储蓄精力来进行下一步。”  
“下一步是？”  
“嗯，你知道世界上最大的几台计算机都有租用时间表……”  
约翰瞪大眼睛看了他一阵。  
“你确定不会把自己搞到监狱里去？”  
“没有危险的话，乐趣何在呢？”夏洛克兴致勃勃地站起来，把空牛奶盒投进了洗碗池。约翰几乎相信他投掷的同时可以脱口而出那条抛物线的函数。  
“麦克罗夫特不能替你安排……我是说，合法的——”  
“他把自己的工作看得太重要了，不会让任何人在他那里插队。何况我很清楚那些大型计算机的运行时间是怎样被浪费的。从上班时间偷偷算彩票概率的研究员那里偷一两个小时不会对任何人有坏处。”  
约翰怀疑地看着他。“无论如何，”他最后说，“你自己当心一点。我后天回来，你需要我走之前再帮你买些什么吗？”  
“我会请赫德森太太帮忙的。后天上午？”  
“下午。爱丁堡的火车四点到查林十字街。”  
“到之前给我打个电话，我们去买些东西，三十一号到我妈妈那儿去一趟。”  
约翰愣了一会儿，笑了。“这是你邀请人的方式吗？”  
“除非你明确表示不愿意去。”  
“基本上我没有意见。”约翰思考了一阵，“但是我猜……拜访福尔摩斯宅邸大概需要遵守某些行为规范？我不打算一开始就——”  
“我不知道你为什么会有那样的印象，”夏洛克抱怨道，“我妈妈是个相当散漫的人。当然，她对我和麦克罗夫特维持着合理程度的关心，但她不为我们制定行为规则。”  
“我相信，因为你看起来从出生到现在都没听说过‘规则’这个词。但是麦克罗夫特——”  
“他制定规则，这样他就可以不必遵守它们。关于我们的家庭教育，你还有更多的问题吗？”  
约翰看着夏洛克摆出被踩到尾巴的一岁公猫般的神情，咧嘴笑了，忍不住想要再补上一脚。“只有一个问题了。我一直很好奇，你妈妈更喜欢谁？你，还是你哥哥？”  
夏洛克皱起了眉头。有几秒钟的时间，他看上去是真的有点举棋不定。“我不知道。”他不情愿地承认，“我觉得她很公平——不是说行为而是说感情。”  
“好了，我们都知道那是不可能的。”约翰笑着说，“每个人都有偏好。比方说，我妈妈就更喜欢我，所以哈利变得更叛逆。你的职业是研究犯罪，你知道人性是怎么一回事，对吧？”他走进厨房，把池子里的空牛奶盒捡起来丢进水槽下的垃圾桶，“承认麦克罗夫特比你讨人喜欢不会有损于你的光辉。”  
他的玩笑没有激起意料中的反应。夏洛克闷闷地说：“如果事实是那样，我会很乐于承认。”他的语调突然转而明亮起来，“说真的，你问了个好问题，想想麦克罗夫特听到这个问题时的表情……”  
“你可以问问他——他也会回去？我是说三十一号。”  
“恐怕他会被邦德航班拖住。”  
“唔，想必如此。好吧，后天见。”约翰穿上外套，拎起丢在沙发旁的小手提袋。军旅生活非常有助于提高一个人简装旅行及快速打包的技能。他看了夏洛克一眼，后者正把笔记本的电源线从厨房移到起居室，然后在空出来的插座上插上咖啡壶。  
“按时吃饭。”他的告别词虽然是以警告的语气说的，听起来却不抱什么希望。夏洛克随便地点着头，大脑似乎早已去了另一个空间。  
约翰下楼的脚步声渐弱。夏洛克停下手上的动作，捕捉到他的朋友在门厅里跟赫德森太太告别的声音，听到房东叮嘱他带——听不清，某种苏格兰点心吧，希望不是哈吉斯——回来。前门关上了，他对自己点了点头，开始工作。  
他并没有对约翰说出全部事实。他正在着手进行的这个实验并不是无目的的纯理论研究。他希望找到一直以来困扰着他们的那个人，那个似乎执著于用血腥包裹的诡异童谣吸引他们注意力的人。问题在于，这个人涉足的范围似乎太广了，他找不到他犯罪的模式。一开始是毒品，而且是与警方勾结的大规模稳定毒品交易；接下来是雇佣出租车司机执行连环杀人案；再往后是一起再常见不过的丈夫杀妻案，尽管手法有一定的趣味性；然后他插手了恐怖组织与CAT的较量，派出著名杀手结果了一名潜伏的情报员；接下来他又控制了从事高端色情行业，并很有可能兼任间谍的艾琳•艾德勒；随着案情深入他完成了一项高难度任务：刺杀MI6高官，接着又干脆利落地甩掉了艾琳。这个人似乎在各个领域都有资源，杀一个平民和一个拥有二级警戒的重要人物同样游刃有余。这一切，不管有多古怪，都指向了一个明确的答案——并不容易接受，但排除所有的可能便只剩下真相：存在一个专业的犯罪策划者，他能够涉足各个领域正说明了他并未身处任何一个领域，是个十足的局外人；他策划犯罪，而且仅仅是策划犯罪。一名咨询师，收取百分之十五的佣金，或许更多？这太有趣了，值得他冒着被雷斯垂德叫去喝茶的风险测试一下他新写的程序。同时这个人的存在本身就是对他程序的最大考验——如何从互不相关的案子中找到可作为模板的行为模式，从而推断出未破获案件中是否有他的参与。  
想到这些让他兴奋，但真正推动他的是渐渐袭上心头的焦虑感。他并没有忘记那首童谣的结尾，而且迫切需要知道那只看不见的手下一步将伸向哪里。  
咖啡壶沸腾了。他靠在餐桌上站了一会儿，看浸透滤纸的黑色液体慢慢滴进壶里。这时楼梯上传来了脚步声，他有些意外地转头，盯着厨房门口，想知道谁——除了忘带东西的约翰，他已经从步伐速度上排除了这一点——会在早上七点，几乎仍然一片漆黑的时候光临贝克街这间简朴的公寓。  
“早安。”来人从楼梯间昏暗的黄色光线里迈出，然后停下，转过身，似乎也有些惊讶地看着厨房里的夏洛克。  
“麦克罗夫特？朝鲜放核弹了吗，你怎么一脸见到鬼的样子？还有，”夏洛克走向他哥哥，“你怎么会决定这个时间来这里的？我们不供应早餐，你知道。”  
麦克罗夫特似乎因为什么原因而放心了许多，回复了几分往常的从容。  
“你居然在这个时间就已经起床，也相当不寻常。”他扫视了一眼房间，“睡沙发容易扭到脖子，夏洛克。”  
夏洛克决定不提自己掉到地板上的事，反正麦克罗夫特多半能发现。——好像已经发现了，因为后者脸色微微一变，出现了思索的神情。  
“约翰呢？”  
“去爱丁堡了。某个生病的姑姑或者姨妈，我没搞清楚。他说在爱丁堡读博士的时候和她关系不错，诸如此类的。人都有亲戚。”  
“你似乎觉得这是一件令人遗憾的事实。”麦克罗夫特指出。  
“你说呢，哥哥？”夏洛克有意将最后那个词咬得很重。麦克罗夫特没有回答，慢慢地在起居室里绕了一圈。  
“你不打算告诉我你究竟是来干什么的吗？”夏洛克终于忍不住了。  
“帮我倒一杯咖啡吧。”  
兄弟二人瞪着彼此，似乎刚刚发生的是媲美小行星撞地球的自然界奇观。他们的目光激烈缠斗，寻找着对方盔甲上的缝隙。最后是麦克罗夫特退缩了，有些尴尬地转开了眼睛。夏洛克的脸上浮现出胜利与嘲弄的微笑。  
“一杯咖啡，是吗？两块糖？”他转身去为失败者准备安慰剂。  
趁这个空当，麦克罗夫特迅速跨过房间来到书架旁。他注视着被夏洛克当做镇纸压住一沓纸牌的那件有七个尖角的铁制品，盘算着怎样不引起注意地把它带出去。 


	53. Chapter 53

## 53

约翰本以为自己打不到出租车，所以做好了乘地铁的准备。不过他运气很好，出门没走几步就看到一辆车，于是招了招手。和他料想的一样，司机是个中东裔的二代移民，这解释了他为什么没有把圣诞假期当回事。约翰告诉司机去火车站，然后放松身体靠在后座上。七点钟，街道上只有一些迷路的醉汉。或许他们并未迷路，约翰想，只是没有回家的理由而已。他有点想知道，如果当初没有从噩梦中摆脱出来，现在他会是他们中的一员吗？他对自己摇了摇头。不，我会在匿名戒酒互助会，或者非洲红十字医疗队？放弃自己的人生从来都不是一个选项，但并不是说他对夏洛克没有隐约的感谢之情，毕竟夏洛克带来的生活如此精彩，而且约翰是一个非常谦虚和感恩的人。  
他的思绪飘到了爱丁堡。他喜欢那里，他也喜欢爱丽丝姨妈。尽管她时常表现出对“被洗脑的英格兰外甥”恨铁不成钢的情绪，但她会烧很热的茶，做很甜的糕点。相比之下她对哈利就没有那么热情了，或许因为哈利实际上更像一个苏格兰人？很难理解的民族，不过没错，约翰确实有点喜欢他们。  
在爱丁堡上学的日子虽然单调而辛苦，但在约翰的回忆里却是一段不错的时光。而且比起战场留给他的鲜活印象，他记得的上学期间的细节反而更多。记忆真是一种奇怪的机制，而且会在意想不到的时候让人因为一件小事而产生冲动。约翰自问对爱丽丝姨妈的感情也就是普通的好感而已，但接到她寄来的圣诞卡，看到她提起自己身体大不如前，却让他感觉自己有必要去看望她一次。  
出租车缓缓驶近了车站，司机已经按下计价器。约翰掏出钱包，数出大概的钱数。  
“圣诞快乐。”他探身向前，递上钞票。司机找了钱给他。他本来想说不用了，但钱已经被塞进手里，与此同时，有什么尖锐的东西扎进了他的手腕。  
黑暗像吹进瓶子的烟雾一样迅速占据了他的大脑。接下来的事情他就不记得了。

 

詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂接了个电话，很有耐心地听电话那头的人发表了一通毫无意义的高论。放下电话，他叹了口气，这些年客户的素质真是每况愈下。互联网——特别是社交网站的兴起——肯定是某些外星人为侵略地球而制定的智商摧毁计划，虽然它肯定也给一些懂得利用它的人，比如他自己，提供了凌驾于普通人之上的便利工具。他不喜欢智商有缺陷的客户，尽管这往往意味着他能从他们身上榨出更多的佣金。通常他会直接拒绝，在条件实在诱人的时候也会派专门的雇员来处理这类人，生意毕竟是生意。但有时候他要做的交易很复杂，为了确保万无一失他也只能亲身上阵。  
现在他要做的就是这样的交易。他需要那位自命不凡的客户帮他一个忙。  
他看了监视器一眼，猎物表现正常。即将到来的决战让他兴奋，毕竟这是摆脱鸡虫琐事和碌碌无为的最好方式。他的对手至少有一点比他强多了，詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂并不掩饰自己的羡慕。笼统地讲他们从事的都是咨询行业，但是找夏洛克咨询的最低限度也是警方无法破获的悬案，而他莫里亚蒂的客户中虽然也不乏聪明人，但长尾理论无情地指出了事实：有钱的远比有脑子的多。乐观估计，他（以及他的组织）策划的犯罪里有百分之一或能引起夏洛克的注意，其他都是乏味的流水线作业。他迫切希望改变，不惜代价——在彻底背离自己从事这一行业的初衷之前。  
他又看了一眼监视器。这样的快捷旅店他在伦敦拥有大约十家，上次莫兰入住然后被警方彻查的当然也是其中一家，不过警方是不可能查出什么的，它们真的只是旅店而已。保安的值班室里有摄像头拍摄的各个角落的实时监视录像，再正常不过了。  
只除了一点：普通旅店不会在把客房内的情况列入监视范围。当然这家旅店也没有，除非恰好按下了某个隐蔽的按钮。  
在灰白色、分辨率很差的画面里，毯子下面的约翰微微一动。莫里亚蒂飞速地心算出麻醉剂的注射剂量、昏迷时间和他体重的比值，并记下和标准值的偏差——只是预防万一需要再来一次。他眯着眼睛研究约翰逐渐清醒的全过程，然后拉过了麦克风。

 

约翰的头顶正中传来一阵针扎般的疼痛。针扎是相当温和的说法——更像一把锥子。有人想撬开他的头盖骨，他想。这个人显然不够了解头骨的解剖结构，从这个角度施力会造成无法挽回的损伤。粉碎性骨折——而且嵌入脑组织的碎片将难以取出。然后一阵迟来的恐慌让他意识到受伤的人正是他自己，全身剧烈抽搐了一下。  
突然头顶的压力消失了，显然他的头已经被打开。烟雾从那个洞里飘出了他的颅腔，带来一阵清凉。头仍然有点疼，但意识慢慢回来了。他盯着自己的鼻尖，因为那是他能看到的最远的地方。但仅仅过了十几秒，所有的幻象都变淡、逐渐消失了。  
他的头顶当然没有洞；他全身唯一的伤口大概就是手腕上麻醉针的刺痕，但他的手脚却以简单稳妥的方式被固定在床上。他是个军人，这没错，但他没当过俘虏，而军队教给他的理论知识暂时不足以让他判断出逃脱的几率。于是他闭上眼睛，慢慢地回想了一遍。那个出租车司机，当然。他本不该相信在伦敦的清晨有这么容易打到车。不过话说回来，对方特意选择了中东裔的司机来降低他的疑虑，而且全程没有表现出任何异常，直到和他进行唯一的必要接触时才下手。非常缜密的对手，没有给目标留下任何机会。  
他又睁开眼睛，猜想自己在什么地方。看起来像普通的快捷旅馆。被单是一种类似鸭蛋壳的青灰色，消毒水的气味有点浓。窗帘拉上了，光源是天花板上圆形的节能灯。烟雾报警器一闪一闪，中央空调在某处发出几乎难以注意到的嗡嗡声。  
没有任何特征能给他提供线索。新的恐慌渐渐冒头，他努力地咽下口水，试着去想夏洛克在这种处境下会怎么做。他的喉咙里像塞了一团砂纸。  
一声刺耳的电子杂音让他的四肢猛地一紧，然后一个愉快的声音说：“起床了，约翰尼宝贝！”  
约翰尼？那是谁？约翰还未完全清醒的头脑感到疑惑。没有人叫他约翰尼，包括妈妈。哈利曾经在开玩笑的时候提过尊尼获加，不过那毕竟只是个一次性的玩笑。没有人用昵称或是外号来称呼他，他的亲人、同学、同事、亲密朋友……所有人都叫他约翰。他猜测这或许证明了他随和的外表下藏着并不那么容易接近的灵魂。  
但是这个声音是谁？轻佻、带着恶意、知道怎样用最简单的办法激怒他。绑架他的人。为什么要绑架他？他个人并不值得花费偌大心力去策划这么周密的绑架，想必是为了夏洛克？他的胃翻滚了一下，不得不用力咽下喷涌出的不安，这让他的喉咙更疼了。  
“我可以期待一场文明友好的谈话吗？”那个声音又传出来，带着电流的嘶嘶声。  
“表现得文明友好一些，会对我的处境有什么帮助吗？”尽管清楚这毫无益处，约翰仍然忍不住出言讽刺。和夏洛克相处久了确实会让人养成一些危险的习惯。  
“啊，我当然还是会杀掉你的，”那个声音快活地说，“但是一场愉快的交谈并没有害处，不是吗？”  
约翰倒吸了一口气，思维回到了冷酷的现实。“你是谁？”  
“你一定知道我是谁。来啊，约翰尼宝贝，猜猜看。”  
又来了。他是为了激怒我，还是想不露痕迹地挫败我？约翰意外地冷静下来。无论是哪种情况，这个人都不会像他表现出来的那样轻佻或疯狂。接下来他会怎么做——除了像他说的那样杀掉我？  
“你有没有感到好奇呢？——为什么是我？我做错了什么？哦，真糟糕，真糟糕，”那个声音自顾自地说下去，似乎毫不介意约翰的答案，又或者他已经知道所有答案，“你一点都不好奇，你只想着怎么逃离这里。人类啊！”他夸张地叹了口气，“你们想上天堂，却又从来不想死。”  
现在约翰开始怀疑这个操着上帝口音的人是真的有点疯。冷静，不要怎么快就上当。他提醒自己，然后再次在毯子下试了试捆绑的牢固程度。  
“我想我知道你是谁。”他尽量用平静的语气说，“你一直在关注夏洛克。”  
“并且准备送他一个大惊喜。你知道吗，华生医生，你原本不在我的计划之内。不过你却给我提供了很大的便利，因为比起我最初制定的计划，绑架你可要容易得多了。”对方的声音突然变得正常，连嘶嘶声也不那么明显了。  
想到自己轻易地成为夏洛克的弱点，让约翰觉得一阵不舒服，但他克服了席卷他的情绪，再一次提醒自己不要上当。  
“或许你很快会发现，绑架我用处也不大。”  
“不会吧，你真的这么希望吗？”对方的声音中一下子充满了真诚的关怀，他似乎按下了一个按键，因为接下来传出的是另一个声音，“ _……在必要的时候我也并不谦虚。_ ”


	54. Chapter 54

## 54

约翰似乎又看到天空向他压下来。他听到隆隆的雷声，然后意识到那是战马成群从他耳畔奔过。他躺在泥水里，马蹄溅起的泥浆腥臭黏腻，蒙住他的眼睛，灌进他的耳朵，将声音扭曲成遥远空洞的持续撞击。最后他终于明白过来，没有雷声也没有马匹，有的只是血液在头骨的空腔中激荡的回响。接下来天空又盘旋着升了回去——不是天空而是天花板。这一切只发生在瞬间，或许——大概不超过五秒，但是他之前筑起的心理防线已荡然无存。他重重地呼吸着，像从噩梦中醒来时一样，希望藉由呼吸的节奏重建理智的思维。汗水滑过额角，沿着耳背的弧线流向后颈，枕头变得湿而凉。  
好奇心啃噬着他，在奋力重建的防线上形成一个无论怎么努力也无法填补的黑洞。为什么？为什么这个人会有这段录音？他清楚地记得自己说这句话的时间和地点，以及当时的心情——绝不希望第三个人分享的心情。这就像有人满不在乎地踢开他的门，穿了他的拖鞋，还用了他的牙刷。他并不尴尬——他不会因为别人的不得体行为而尴尬——但是怒火中烧。  
“妈妈，谁坐了我的椅子？谁喝了我的粥？”头顶传来怪声怪调的声音，带着刺耳的嘲弄和夸张，接下来又变得懒洋洋的，似乎有意进一步刺激他的好奇心，“看得出来，你很感兴趣。现在你同意和我谈一谈了吗？”  
“谈什么？”约翰哼了一声。  
“放心好了，我对你是怎么跟那个自大的讨厌鬼搞到一起的完全没兴趣。”  
约翰忍着没有指出有远比“搞到一起”更合适的描述方法。  
“你或许记得那个出租车司机的故事——你当然记得，他可是你杀的，我猜那是你们搞到一起的第一步。英雄气概，嗯？”  
约翰又一次忍住没有开口。他乐观地看到自己的控制力慢慢回来了。  
“那个司机用了我教给他的方法去杀人。只要他跟被害人谈一谈，对方就会自愿去死。不过你当然知道了，他给他们提供的两颗药丸背后还有一把枪。现在我告诉你一件事，”一阵故作神秘的停顿，“他并没有学会我教给他的方法。”  
“所以？”约翰等了一会儿，还是不明白这场对话究竟通往什么方向。  
“事实上，通过谈话而使对方自杀的方法是存在的。那个司机的智商有限，我没办法在短时间内教给他。”  
约翰明白他想说什么了。“所以你认为只要和我谈一谈，我就会乖乖地自己去死？”进入这个房间之后，他第一次露出了笑容，“你是认真的？”  
“你尽管笑好了，”那个声音安详地说，“我有我的方法。”  
约翰的心中浮起一丝疑虑，但很快被自己否定了。约翰•华生或许不够聪明，但他的意志力绝对经得起考验。  
“如果你不害怕失败的话，尽管试试，不过我可不一定保证配合。”他打定主意不再开口，这样就不会被牵着鼻子走。如果可能的话，他也打算尽量不去听，很遗憾耳朵没有关闭的功能。  
“你以为我现在才刚刚开始吗？”一声轻笑，让约翰心中一凛。“你以为自己还有机会，没关系，你尽可以这样以为。”  
那看似疯狂却条理清晰的声音有着难以抗拒的说服力，像强酸泼到木头表面一样。约翰深吸了一口气，慢慢数到五，再吐出去。这是防止恐慌症发作的技巧之一。事实上，正确的做法是拿一个纸袋，把气吹到里面，但现在条件有限。  
“我知道你是怎么想的：你打算只听不说。没问题，还是那句话，你尽可以认为这样是安全的，但我比你知道得多。”声音停顿了一下，“我们从哪里开始呢？嗯……就从那个女人开始好了。这当然不是整个故事的起点，但它是这个故事里最易于理解的部分。  
“艾琳•艾德勒。她的问题在于，她是个女人。”奇怪的是这句话里真诚和公平的意味，“我很尊重女性，包括她们在智力和行事方法上和我的差异。我们一开始合作得相当愉快。你知道，我不可能喜欢所有的客户——说实话，我憎恨他们所有人。我喜欢他们的钱，但是出钱越多的人，越以为他们有话语权，所以偶尔我需要艾琳帮我一个小忙。一旦我的客户也成了她的客户，我就不必担心拿不到他们的把柄了。至于艾琳会不会用她刺探到的情报去干点儿什么，原则上我并不干涉。”  
“高级皮条客。”约翰在心里默默地嘲讽了一句。  
“她也有自己的客源，比方说白金汉宫的那个小姑娘——这就使得她更为有用。我和一些信仰真主的朋友有长期的合作关系，所以我建议她维持一两个反恐部门的客户，迟早用得上。事实的确如此。她从客户的电脑上截取了一封机密邮件，经过考虑后没有交给我。我并不反对，因为我看不出这有什么害处。每个人都对‘安全’二字有着自己的看法，我不打算干涉她做自以为正确的事。当然了，接下来我很荣幸地把她介绍给了你们，等着看会有什么事情发生。”  
片刻停顿，刚好够约翰把事情发生的顺序捋清楚。  
“我不得不承认，自从见到了你们，她和我的合作就出现了裂痕。她开始拒绝分享信息了——对于一个女人，这意味着什么，几乎不言自明。虽然这是我计划的一部分，但我可有些不开心呢。好了，现在该你对我说实话了：你有没有对艾琳产生过嫉妒？”

 

正当麦克罗夫特拿起自童年时代以来就在他的生活中不断制造意外的那个东西，准备趁夏洛克转身前装进口袋里的时候，他的手机突然铃声大作。  
暗自咒骂了一句，他也只能接起电话，因为夏洛克的注意力已经转移到他身上了。  
“喂？”  
“老板，紧急情况。”安西娅，尽管听起来还算镇定，但和她平时的从容语气相去甚远，麦克罗夫特立刻知道有严重的事情发生了。  
“告诉我。——只讲基本事实。”  
“邦德计划，老板。预定的三个人无法到位。我昨天一直在找你。”  
麦克罗夫特看了弟弟一眼，做了一个“稍后再找你”的手势，匆匆走出起居室。他能感觉到弟弟投来一个鄙夷的眼神，或许里面还有一丝隐约的关切，不过他现在顾不上了。  
回到自己的车里，他确认车窗紧闭，然后戴上耳机。“具体情况。”  
“我们向三个不同的医院预订了没有直系亲属、随时可能死亡的慢性病患者，第五批一百家医院里得到肯定回复的有二十家，这是最后的几个。其余几家医院的预定患者并没有在这一周内死亡。”  
“那么这三个人出了什么问题？”  
“有一个人的亲属突然出现。不知道为什么他多了一个在澳大利亚的侄子。是我们的疏忽，很抱歉，老板。”  
“另外两个呢？”  
“一个突然死于流感。问题在于这家医院圣诞节前收治的几名流感患者被查出类似禽流感的病毒，现在整个医院封锁了，等待进一步确认，尸体无法运出。最近几天的报纸可能会大肆宣传这件事。”  
麦克罗夫特挑起了眉毛。“我还以为把一切可能性都计算到了呢。那最后一个人呢？”  
“我们在他脑死亡时申请取得他的尸体，却发现他生前签署了器官移植同意书。因为供体紧缺，现在还在给他输液维持器官活性，好像肝和肾都预约出去了。”  
“怎么可能现在才发现？”麦克罗夫特质疑的声音虽然平静，但是相当冷酷。  
“医院档案管理的失误，他的申请表不知为什么一直没有输入联网的数据系统。似乎是他自己从昏迷中醒来提到了这件事，医院才去查的。”  
这里面有漏洞，但当务之急是先把人员缺口补上。休息一天真的会耽误许多事情。麦克罗夫特收回懊悔的情绪，快速思索了一秒。  
“苏格兰场呢？最近没有冻死的流浪汉什么的吗？”  
“已经联系过了，目前还没有回复。”  
“收容所呢？”  
“也一样。”  
“养老院呢？”  
“相信我，老板，我已经试过了所有可能的地方。”  
麦克罗夫特捏了捏鼻梁。“我十五分钟后到办公室。”


	55. Chapter 55

## 55

约翰思考着这个问题——他知道自己不应该这么做，不应该去思考绑架者向他提出的任何问题，但是……  
好吧，他承认，这个敌人确实很会提问题，对人心的掌控几乎可以与夏洛克比肩。尤为精彩的是问题之后的沉默——天花板上的扩音器里再也没有传来新的声音，似乎提问者知道自己不会得到回答；然而电流的嘶嘶声仍时断时续地传来，暗示着另一端的人并没有放弃等待。在困境中，不确定的情绪就像一把钝刀，与被焦虑拉长的时间感相结合，是摧毁理智的最佳武器。与此相比，约翰宁愿去思考那个问题。  
“不。”过了或许有几个小时，他整理了自己的想法，清晰而坚定地回答，“从来没有。”不管另一端实际上究竟有没有人在听，他都小心控制自己的声音不泄露丝毫的情绪，“她或许一直被我当做敌人，但从来都不是感情方面的。”  
“我必须赞美你的自信。”声音立刻传出来，几乎让他措手不及。这个人一直没有离开？不，不可能，在一片静谧的空间里，他能在电流的间隙中听到最细微的呼吸，但他始终只能听到空白。想到一个或许已经疯了的人几个小时以来一直屏息观察着自己，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“但我不得不鄙视你的智商。你——和你的自大狂男友。”  
约翰的手腕被束缚带勒紧了，能感觉到指尖的肿胀。他强迫自己松开拳头。  
“如果我告诉你，艾琳•艾德勒从来都没有——完全、彻底没有——对你的男朋友产生过所谓的爱情，你会怎么想？”  
约翰皱起了眉。会有这种可能吗？也许吧……至少他一开始并不是没有这样想过。“但是——”  
“啊，你终于开口了。”那个人发出一声窃笑，约翰懊恼地暗自诅咒了一句。“但是，但是。但是什么呢？但是她发的那些短信？但是她死前的留言？但是她手机的密码？哦，约翰尼，”又是一声窃笑，“知道她并不是你的情敌，会让你觉得如释重负，还是坐立不安？我看出来了，是后者。说明你并不是蠢得无可救药。如果她所做的一切不是出于爱情，那是出于什么呢？答案会很可怕，很可怕，约翰尼宝贝，你不喜欢它。”  
约翰把精力集中在调整呼吸上。一、二、三、四、五，他可以接受任何挑战。  
“直到圣诞节你们收到她的手机之前，没有人真的认为她爱上了夏洛克，不是吗？她的那些短信被解释为一种安全码——这是你们做出的少数正确推断之一。你们是从什么时候开始误入歧途的呢？从她死亡，你们拿到那个手机开始。”声音有意停顿了一会儿，“我杀的，当然。”  
“为——”  
“为了把手机送给你们呀，这不是很明显的吗？”

 

夏洛克揉了揉眼睛，记起自己一天都没吃东西，除了早上煮的一大壶咖啡也没有喝任何饮料。“按时吃饭。”他喃喃地说着，从垃圾桶里翻出一张中餐馆的外卖单。打完电话之后，他又去把咖啡壶插上，然后在屋里踱着步子。经过一天的努力，他架设了一条有效隐藏自己IP地址和物理地址的路径，非常迂回复杂，一路上还设置了多个陷阱。他以前当然也做过类似的事情，毕竟这是每个黑客的基本技能，但是这一次他要做到万无一失。对数据的抓取和分类也在同步进行中。他预计到数据会是海量的，因此顺便在几个云端存储服务器里借用了一些空间。  
他走到窗前，注视着被灯光照亮的街道。残雪还未消融殆尽，覆盖了被遗忘的圣诞节装饰，有一种与这个城市的气质非常相符的冷漠荒凉感。虽然信奉感情不得干扰理智的原则，但他的心情仍然极易被外在环境所影响。麦克罗夫特曾经评论说这是血液中的艺术基因所致，因为他自己也有这样的困扰，只不过控制得好一些。不过有趣的是，流着这样血液的一家人中真正从事艺术行业的人，也就是他们的妈妈，反而是最不情绪化的一个。夏洛克猜测这里面一定有某种负负得正的神秘机制。  
一个骑自行车的人出现在街上，路灯将他的影子轮流缩短和拉长。他停下来找门牌号，夏洛克看见了自行车侧面挂着的塑料袋上的餐馆名称。为这点小事麻烦赫德森太太是不必要的，夏洛克转身下楼去开门。  
那个念头击中他时，他的脚正踩在第十一和第十三级台阶上。  
“模式。”他喃喃自语，整个人僵直地站着，对外界正在发生什么失去了感知，如同沙盒中的一场程序风暴。赫德森太太的声音模糊地传来，似乎在附近的什么地方。门关上了——有人进来，还是离开？  
“夏洛克？夏洛克！你怎么了，夏洛克！”  
他突然清醒过来，赫德森太太正站在下面的台阶上，手里拿着餐馆的塑料袋，担忧地仰头看着他。  
“我替你付了。你一天都没有吃饭吗，夏洛克？你的脸色这么——”  
夏洛克猛地转身跑回了起居室。  
“你的晚饭！哎哟，”赫德森太太试图追上来，“我的髋骨。”  
“接电话！接电话！”夏洛克大声地自言自语着，右手把手机紧紧压在耳朵上，在房间中心焦虑地来回踱步。他的左手撑在后腰，上臂肌肉僵硬，指节泛白。“接电话！”  
“约翰•华生。很抱歉暂时无法接听，有事请留言，我会——”  
夏洛克把手机丢到了沙发上。片刻后，他整个人也跌进沙发里，用力抓了抓头发。  
“亲爱的，约翰去爱丁堡了。”赫德森太太终于爬完台阶来到了门口，看起来忧心忡忡。  
夏洛克猛然抬头。“你送他出去的，对吗？他是怎么走的？”  
“出租车吧，我想。”  
“车牌号是多少？”  
“老天，我怎么可能知道？”  
夏洛克深深地吸了一口气。他闭上眼睛，只有一秒便又猛然睁开。他拿起手机拨了第二个号码。

 

七点半是预定和警察厅总监开视频会议的时间，但麦克罗夫特迟迟没有进入会议室。一阵突然升起的焦躁没来由地袭击了他，像喝多了黑咖啡的延后反应。他不明白这股情绪从何而来，这让他更为焦虑了。他坐下来试图平复跳得极没有规律的心脏，就在这时他听到了手机在橡木书桌上剧烈震动的声音。  
“夏洛克？”他有点意外，因为弟弟通常只给他发短信。  
“我们犯了个错误。”电话那边的声音干脆利落，但仍能听出隐藏的感情。  
“什么？”  
“约翰失踪了，他收到的明信片应该是假的。早上他乘出租车离开，现在他的手机应该被遗弃在某个地方，还有信号。我要马上调取街道监控录像、定位手机、盘查有关人员，总之采取一切可用的手段。”  
麦克罗夫特深吸了一口气，太阳穴剧烈地疼了一下。“等我五分钟。”  
他走进会议室，接通了总监的号码。“抱歉，查理，我们讨论的事情需要延后十分钟。”他解释了需要苏格兰场配合的事项，“马上布置下去，这与我们接下来要说的事情也有重大关联。我给你十分钟，十分钟后我们继续开会。”  
警察厅总监从视频电话的小屏幕上消失了，麦克罗夫特再次离开会议室，回到有手机信号的走廊。  
“夏洛克，”他接通电话，“苏格兰场正开始行动。现在告诉我怎么回事。你有十分钟，之后我还需要继续跟保罗开会。”  
“我能参加吗？”夏洛克敏锐地问。  
“线路不安全。我现在派人去接你。”麦克罗夫特切换到另一个号码发出了指示，然后回到电话上，“等车的时候你最好给我解释清楚。”  
“模式，麦克罗夫特，”夏洛克另一只手盖住了自己的脸，“我简直不能相信自己会这样迟钝。我花了两天工夫，试图编写程序来寻找相同犯罪模式的蛛丝马迹，却对摆在自己面前最明显的模式视而不见。你记得我受伤的那次吗？石膏像里的炸弹？”  
“冷静，夏洛克。”  
“那个石膏像是被我们对手派出的爪牙送到贝克街的。他支开约翰，用有炸弹的石膏像替换了原来的，然后以送货人的身份把它放进了我们的卧室。而对面大楼的杀手又是怎么带着武器，避开监控进去的呢？他自己伪装成醉汉，两手空空地进去，同时把手枪交给毫不知情的快递公司员工，让他进去送货。”  
麦克罗夫特突然倒吸了一口气。  
“你也发现了，对吗？两次。两次都有一个送货员扮演重要角色。这就是他的模式之一。”  
“然后是第三次……”麦克罗夫特低语着，头脑飞速运转。  
“艾琳的手机。我们认为那是送圣诞烤鸡的餐馆服务员送来的，她的真实身份是艾琳的秘书或者朋友。我们由此推断送走手机是她临死前最后一步棋——但是我们错了。送手机的方法完全符合我们那位神秘对手的行为模式，因此送手机给我们的幕后主使是他，不是艾琳。”  
“并且他杀了艾琳。只能这样解释。”  
“他早就掌握了那个手机和里面的信息——那个密码很好破译。”  
“但我的内线向我保证恐怖分子毫不知情。”  
“因为他的目标不是和恐怖分子做成这笔交易。他收了钱，帮他们策划了行动方案，联系了可能用到的人——买卖已经结束。他为什么要关心他们能不能成功？他可没试着挽救那个出租车司机，或者那个退休的颜料商。他的目标是我们，哥哥。他杀了艾琳，为了让我们顺理成章地拿到那个手机。 _跨过她的尸体_ ——你还记得吗？”


	56. Chapter 56

## 56

夏洛克坐在高级公务车的后座里，一言不发。他想知道约翰现在在哪里。仔细一想，其实没有任何直接的理由证明约翰处于危险中，但是发现自己在艾琳的事情上受骗之后，他第一个想到的就是约翰的安全。一定有某种理由，他想，我从不依靠直觉，一切直觉的背后必定有某种逻辑链条环环相扣，指向唯一的答案。在他看来，直觉只是省略了步骤的推理，但这次他却找不到中间的环节。  
更意外的是，麦克罗夫特似乎没有提任何问题就接受了这个结论。难道麦克罗夫特的直觉也和他一样出现了跳帧？这几乎是不可能发生的事，考虑到他们大概是世界上最聪明和理性的两个人。  
车子在冷寂的街道上悄无声息地滑行，走了一条大多数人都无法辨识的路线。夏洛克注视着外边的黑夜，喃喃地报出每一条街道的名字，以此清空自己的头脑，调整到最佳使用状态。  
最终，车子开进了郊区一幢不起眼的大楼的地下车库。夏洛克知道这附近有一个小机场，所以这必定是MI6的产业之一。麦克罗夫特的秘书领他走过长廊，会议室和车库一样位于地下。  
在除了桌椅和通讯设备之外空无一物的房间里，兄弟二人简单地点头致意，警察厅总监也在屏幕中挥了一下手。  
“通信公司定位了约翰的手机，目前已经有两个警察赶过去。在查林十字街车站附近。”  
“和我猜想的一样。”夏洛克阴郁地说，“大概躺在某个垃圾箱里，很难对我们有进一步的帮助。”他从口袋里掏出那个艾琳•艾德勒的手机，递给麦克罗夫特，“我们需要好好检测一下这个东西，仅靠X光是不够的；拆了它。”

 

“你看，我也喜欢不时地来点儿小发明。”那个声音快乐地说，“‘艾琳的’手机就是我颇为得意的一件小作品。你得承认，那个开机密码实在是神来之笔。”  
约翰哼了一声，尽可能让自己的声音听起来气愤大于好奇。  
“我常常想，人们对女人这种生物有着多么大的误解啊！因为是女人，所以最终一定会输给感情——沙文主义的男人这样想，陶醉于自恋和自我牺牲情怀的女人自己也这么想。但是当我面前出现一个女人，我首先看到的是一只原始的、极为讲求实际的动物。女人的理性高于男人，这是毋庸置疑的，她们对于自己在做什么一清二楚。当一个女人在感情里犯傻，她是带着自嘲与牺牲心态的，而男人——哈，多数男人根本意识不到自己在犯傻，这就是区别。”  
约翰想要反驳，又及时制止了自己。  
“这是一种非常容易利用的心态。”那个声音安然地说下去，“只要给一点点提示，就能轻易让你们相信艾琳动了感情，那个密码会起到决定性的作用。在接受这样的暗示之后，多数男人会做一些蠢事。”  
约翰皱起眉头，听着扩音器里传出的意味深长的笑声。  
“约翰尼宝贝不开心了。好的，我马上回到正题。改造那只手机花了我几天工夫，不过好处是所有的模块都是手机自带的，除了一个小小的自毁装置以外不需要加任何东西，可以安全通过X光检测。它的工作原理非常简单：只要开机就联网——当然，表面上看不出来。录音模块会输出稳定的音频流，实时上传到一个临时的服务器。它是个大号的随身监听器，而且是你们自己激活的。侦测不到无线电信号，是它的另一项优势，不过你们似乎没发现它的电量消耗得比普通手机要快？虽然我增大了电池容量。”  
所以这就是这个人为什么有那段录音。约翰尽量不去想录音里还有什么内容，集中精力研究手腕上的捆绑。  
“我必须承认，事情的发展在我的预料之外。我原本是打算用它来给那对兄弟制造一些不愉快的，因为从很久远的年代开始，他们就给我制造了很多不愉快。这件事说起来可就长了……”  
“那就不必说了。”约翰厌烦地哼了一声。他对老套的侦探与罪犯之间猫捉老鼠的故事没有兴趣。  
“你确定吗？我要讲的可是二十多年前的故事。”  
二十多年前？约翰迷惑地扬起眉毛。虽然他相信夏洛克的天赋表现得很早，但他还是不能想象六七岁的夏洛克会……  
“你是说，他做游戏的时候欺负你，诸如此类的？”他有些刺耳地问。  
“比那要严重。”那个人并没有被激怒，“不过相对于他，我更讨厌他哥哥。你有没有想过，如果夏洛克没有哥哥，他会变成什么样？”没有等约翰回答，他继续说了下去，“他会变成另一个我。我们在智力和处世态度上都没有什么不同；我们都沿着同样一条遍布荆棘的道路成长，注定要收获孤独的王冠。夏洛克没有向你抱怨过一潭死水的生活？但他哥哥把他安全地拴了起来。你看，要不是那个该死的控制狂，在这个肮脏混乱又乏味无聊的世界上，我本来是有一个同伴的。”  
约翰沉重地呼吸着，因为一时想不出有力的反驳而懊恼。不，事情绝不是这样，但这个人的逻辑和自信似乎都坚不可摧。  
“像我和他这样的人，得到持续的关怀和爱是不合理的，因为理解我们需要极高的智商，而高智商彼此不相容。当然，我并不是不知道，有些类型的吸引力不需要建立在理解的基础上，而且甚至会相当长久。不过恕我直言，以我的品位来说，我认为肉体关系过于低级。”  
他是在讽刺什么吗？约翰有些怀疑——当然这是不便宣之于口的怀疑。  
“我认为在同一DNA链条上同时出现两个具有超高智商的人，是上帝的一个失误。这通常是不可能的，是意外。这样的关系迫使他们因血缘而对彼此付出关心——持续的，挫折不断但无法终止的关心——坦白地讲，我非常嫉妒。”  
“所以你就做了犯罪世界里的国王？”约翰难以置信地低声说。  
那个人没有理会。“我原本计划让我心爱的小窃听器成为破坏他们兄弟关系的工具。麦克罗夫特周围的安全措施太严格，我很难接触到真正对他构成威胁的机密。但是夏洛克是他的弱点，我相信自己能证明这一点——并且在他面前证明这一点。‘你最大的安全漏洞是你弟弟，麦克罗夫特！’”他捏着嗓子，心满意足地高声朗诵，然后吃吃地笑了起来，“我喜欢这句话。”  
约翰深吸了一口气。“但你并不能肯定自己会听到什么，也许你什么都听不到呢？”  
“即使那样，夏洛克总不会连那个简单的密码都解不开。我会通知穆斯林朋友们计划已经泄露，让他们去大做文章，然后安排得像是从夏洛克那里泄露的。谁知道呢，没准他真的会自己泄露，他是很容易忘形的。在谨慎处事方面，他从来都不是一个模范。不够致命，我承认，但也够分量了。你看，约翰尼宝贝，任何计划都是有安全副本的，我从不犯错。”  
约翰闭了一会儿眼睛。夏洛克和麦克罗夫特对峙的情景似乎如此真实，他毫不怀疑，这样的事情完全可能——而且只差一点点——就发生了。冷汗再次滑下他的额角，蓝图上的线条突然齐齐挣脱纸面，瞬间由抽象的描述变成清晰的立体模型。当你的心开始流血……不，他们都错了。这个计划从头到尾针对的人，其实是麦克罗夫特。  
但是为什么……  
“但是为什么我改了主意呢？唔，我不是说过了吗，比起原定的计划，绑架你要容易得多啊！我从窃听器里听到的情况已经足以确定，让夏洛克的心流血有更简便的办法，而麦克罗夫特难道不会陪他弟弟流几滴——甚至比他弟弟更自责吗？”  
约翰沉默着。现在他大体明白是怎么一回事了，反而冷静了下来。这个人想杀了他——不，如果他说的是真的，他希望仅用言辞就逼得约翰自杀，以此沉重地打击夏洛克和麦克罗夫特。疯子的呓语——无论怎么想都只能得出这样的结论。或许这个世界上的确有智商与夏洛克相当，甚至胜出的人，但想要说服约翰自杀？尽管试试看好了，他可是上尉约翰•华生，来自阿富汗战场。再说，到目前为止他看不出这个人说了什么神奇的，或者有蛊惑性的话。说不定这是个机会，如果这个人打算一直和他交流，他也可以利用谈话来找出摆脱困境的方法。  
 _来吧，_ 他默默对自己说， _捡起手套，抽出剑来。_  
“既然在你看来我也活不了多久了，我能有幸知道为我设下圈套的是谁吗？”  
“你是说我吗？啧啧，夏洛克从来没有提过我？他的记性实在配不上他那声名在外的智商啊！我是他的小学同学詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂嘛。”


	57. Chapter 57

## 57

雷斯垂德觉得非常郁闷。圣诞节他值了两天班，刚要回去休息时又收到紧急行动的命令；而发现这个命令中要求他搜索营救的对象是他认识，并且真诚关心的人，只会在他已经疲倦的神经上再加一层焦虑。距离总监下命令已经过去了八个小时，警察们在夜色中忙碌地出入街巷、车站、加油站，盘查高速公路的出入口，又在黎明的微光中守在许多小房间里观看从各条主要街道调来的监控录像。除了烦躁和劳累，他们一无所获。  
当然，约翰的手机找到了。正如人们早已料想到的那样，它躺在一个垃圾桶里，电量全满，信号很好，一定位就成功了。不愧是诺基亚——警察们回来的路上一直拿这件事开玩笑。但是也像人们早已料想到的那样，这手机无法告诉他们任何信息。  
现在他又被迫担当一项不愉快的任务：把经过检查、毫无用处的手机带去贝克街给夏洛克。也许夏洛克有什么独特的手段——但他很怀疑这一点，而且他非常担心夏洛克会把愤怒的情绪转移到他身上。  
让他松了一口气，同时又隐隐忧虑的是，这样的事情并没有发生。夏洛克直直地躺在沙发上，盯着天花板，一言不发。他周围堆满了大量案件资料，似乎他已经在一切可能的线索构成的汪洋大海中耗尽了自己，此刻正漂在水面上积蓄下一次深潜所需的体力。雷斯垂德递出手机，夏洛克把它放在肚子上，挥了挥手，完全没有听听警方进展的意思。也对，雷斯垂德想，他从麦克罗夫特那里得到的报告或许比我知道的还要全面得多。  
“希望你明白，”雷斯垂德犹豫着开口，“约翰也是我的朋友。”  
夏洛克仍然没动。过了一会儿，他说：“约翰不止是我的朋友。”  
雷斯垂德没有听明白，直到他发现夏洛克理解错了他的意思。  
“不，我不是说约翰是你的朋友，也是我的朋友。我是说，你是我的朋友，约翰也是。”  
夏洛克的眼珠微微转动，但是最后并没有说出什么话来。雷斯垂德感到松了一口气，因为不管夏洛克的回应是什么，此刻他都不想知道。  
夏洛克拿起约翰的手机，没有打开。雷斯垂德好像已经走了，他没有注意到他离开。在七百万人口的伦敦找一个特定的人很难，以前他低估了这一任务所需要调动的资源和所耗费的时间，以前他也不会为自己影响了这么多人的休假而感到不安。但是……让雷斯垂德继续去加班吧，他希望自己已经表达出了某种感谢之请。雷斯垂德会理解的，他确实是个朋友。  
约翰……约翰是更特别的朋友……不止是朋友。他无意识地攥紧了手机，想起第一次见面的时候他是如何从这个手机上推断出那么多约翰的信息……为什么现在不行了呢？因为他们已经太熟悉了吗？  
他不必去打开手机；他知道里面都有哪些电话和短信——特别是短信。收件箱里百分之九十的内容在他自己手机的发件箱中都能找到。他随心所欲地指挥约翰——指挥或许不是最恰当的词汇……命令？调遣？使用？约翰好像是他身体的一部分，有天然的神经和他的大脑相连，不必培训也不必花费额外的脑力就可以运用自如。就像他的手，他的脚，他幻觉中的肢体，忠实而可靠，从未强调过自己的存在。  
直到现在。  
直到他不在那里了。  
夏洛克把手机温热的屏幕贴在额头上。人只有成为一个瘸子的时候才会意识到自己的腿曾经有多了不起。他自嘲而愧疚地笑了一下。现在轮到我患上心因性残疾了，约翰。  
他睁开眼睛，压在额头上的手机因为距离太近而无法在视网膜上清晰成像，但它在夏洛克头脑中的影像前所未有地庞大。做点儿什么，咨询侦探，既然这是约翰唯一留下的东西。你不想检查它是因为你害怕里面的东西，害怕牵动感情，害怕一无所获。但你永远预计不到什么线索会是有意义的。  
他拿起手机，开始翻阅里面的记录。约翰有删除垃圾短信和广告的好习惯，尽管他确实保留了夏洛克的每一个标点。查看短信记录就像穿越时光隧道，他尽量提醒自己不要让回忆干扰专业性。有那么几次，他怀疑某些字句不可能是自己发的，看上去太……无理取闹。有些这样的短信被转发给了麦克罗夫特，得到了可以算是有趣的回复。他气恼地哼了一声，再次提醒自己保持专业性。  
半个小时后，他已经进行到了半年前的短信，仍然没发现什么。这是没有意义的，半年前他们还——  
等等。他看到了一个明显是推送广告用的号码，格式与普通手机号完全不同。看来约翰毕竟漏删了一条。但是当他点开这条短信的时候，他的表情凝固了。  
一张图片，是那个给他带来好一段时间梦魇的白色石膏头像。  
为什么——但是——啊！夏洛克猛然坐了起来。当然是那个时候，他们不知名的敌人发来嘲弄约翰的，现在绑架约翰的必然也是同一个人。  
夏洛克像挣脱项圈的猎鹿犬一般，浑身的肌肉微微颤抖。现在他的手上有一条他们的敌人半年前发来的短信，他能够依靠这个找出约翰在哪里吗？  
没有不可能。在福尔摩斯家的字典里没有。夏洛克紧张地思考着，头脑如同触发了链式反应的核弹。这条短信是从一个公司的商业服务号码，通过电信公司的网关发出的。那么只有两种可能：一、他拥有这个公司，或者至少合法地掌握这个号码——这几乎可以立刻排除，太容易暴露自己了。那么就是第二种，他以某种方式进入了这个公司，或者是电信公司的服务器。现在，把自己想象成这个黑客。在电信公司的服务器里种下木马显然不是安全的方法，迟早会被发现。而每发一条短信就要攻击同一个服务器也会增大被发现的几率——如果有一个负责任的网络管理员按时检查日志的话。这么说，还是随机选取一个号码，进入相应公司的电脑并控制它与电信公司通讯，这样更安全。  
到目前为止，没有问题。他可以根据短信发出的时间，向该号码对应的公司索取服务器日志。  
只除了一点：这个狡猾的对手当然不会使用自己的真实IP。  
他只能赌一把，看对方是否在隐藏IP上面全力以赴了。他有可能在不重要的小事上放松要求，那么就将留给夏洛克一个机会，很小，很小的机会。  
他抓起外套冲出门去，差点撞上端着餐盘、忧心忡忡的赫德森太太。  
“亲爱的！”赫德森太太叫起来，“已经很晚了，你什么时候吃晚饭啊？”  
“后天七点半。”夏洛克头也不回地消失在黑暗的街道。他边走边张望着寻找出租车，同时掏出手机打给麦克罗夫特。他哥哥告诉他去苏格兰场碰面。  
半小时后，他在一个空的审讯室找到了麦克罗夫特，大概因为在节后的空闲期，那里暂时是警局里最干净的空间。麦克罗夫特盯着占据半面墙的单向镜，似乎心思不属。在镜子那一边，夏洛克研究着哥哥。几根翘起的头发破坏了发型的光滑，额头淡淡的皱纹似乎已成了永久性的；蓝灰眼睛透明却不够清澈，像沾着雨水的车窗。因为某种他无法完全领会的原因，他哥哥表现出受到了沉重打击的样子。  
他推开门。麦克罗夫特抬头，警觉像雨刷一样迅速扫过他的眼睛，现在它们又锐利得可怕了。  
“我最终还是没有取消邦德计划，”他说，“我权衡了很久，决定冒险。也许我们的对手不会通知恐怖分子，也许他会选择在最后一刻公布。我仍然要准备所有的尸体，必要的话，我会自己炸掉这架飞机。舆论会对我们有利的。只要从现在开始的七十二小时没有接到报告说恐怖分子察觉了我们的——”  
“看在上帝的分上，麦克罗夫特！”夏洛克一步跳到哥哥面前，抓住了他的领带，气得脸色铁青，“我不管你那见鬼的计划，我要你找到约翰！”  
麦克罗夫特推开他的手，眼睛变成一种难以接近的铁灰色，严肃得甚至连夏洛克都觉得异常。“那么告诉我你的进展。”  
“我找到了他入侵一个公司的商业服务短信发送平台时留下的痕迹，但是那是半年前，而且——”  
“而且他伪造了IP。”  
“是的。”夏洛克像突然熄火的车一样发出一声愤怒的呻吟，坐倒在一把椅子上，“但这是我在约翰的手机里发现的唯一线索。”  
“约翰的手机？你是说他发给约翰——”麦克罗夫特突然住了口，整个人绷紧了。  
“他发来炫耀那个石膏像的。我能跟踪到他最早的入侵记录，但是他一定使用了跳板，还可能用木马远程控制不相关的电脑来代替他操作。仅有这么一条记录是很难反追踪的，特别是已经过去了半年，许多网关的日志已经被覆盖了。要是——”  
“我们不止有一条记录。”  
“对，要是我们不止有一条记录，事情就大有希望了。仍然不容易，但是——”  
“不，你没听明白。我们确实有不止一条记录；我们有两条。”麦克罗夫特深吸一口气，掏出自己的手机，“当时他也给我发过同样的短信。抱歉，我完全忘记了这件事。”  
夏洛克难以置信地盯着哥哥，脸色苍白如瓶中幽灵，然后他一把抢过那个手机开始翻找，长长的手指神经质地颤抖着。  
“调给我你手上最好的黑客，所有可能相关的记录，以及你最快的计算机。现在！”  
麦克罗夫特拿起手机拨了一个号码，但还没将手机举到耳边，他就改了主意，放下电话，握住弟弟的小臂。夏洛克冲进来时并没有花费工夫去脱外套，黑色的呢子面料还带着室外的凉意。  
“你就是我知道的最好的黑客。”  
两双灰色的眼睛相遇了。夏洛克沉着地点点头。  
“好。资料都送到贝克街吧。”说完他转身就要出门。  
但麦克罗夫特的手并没有松开。  
“你确定自己明白这一点吗，即使你成功找到了那个人的真实IP，那也可能是个公共地址，甚至咖啡厅里的无线网？”  
“我当然明白。”夏洛克冷淡地说，“但这是我唯一能做的。” 


	58. Chapter 58

## 58

到目前为止，约翰已经听那位不肯露面的敌人夸夸其谈五六个小时了。他试着插话，但不是很成功，对方在控制话题方向上很有技巧。事情和他预想的有很大偏差。他甚至因为神经持续紧张超过耐受点，又被絮絮叨叨的谈话拖得极其疲倦，结果睡着了一会儿。可能不止一会儿，因为他醒来的时候头非常沉重，也许他们又对他使用了麻醉剂。  
他有些绝望地看了一眼拉着窗帘的窗户，想知道现在是哪一天、什么时间，以及自己究竟有没有办法逃走。如果折断手腕的话，有可能摆脱束缚带，但这样就失去战斗力了。自残行为可能正中对方下怀，而且无论如何他都不会考虑自杀。  
天花板上的扩音器里仍然持续传出说话声。为了测试那不是预先录好的声音，约翰故意插了几次话，但对方马上就回答了。真难以相信，会有人花费几天工夫持续跟一个囚犯说话，难道他打算让约翰烦躁到崩溃自杀？难道他没有别的事情可做，别的地方可去？  
不对。那个人并不一定待在这个旅店里，他可能在任何地方，只需用手机和这里保持实时通信。  
但约翰仍然不能理解对方到底想达到什么目的。那滔滔不绝的演讲绝大部分是对自己手上的这个企业——如果这么说合适的话——生存环境的抱怨。约翰耐着性子听他讲了两个故事，都是关于客户如何蠢笨或者傲慢的。他似乎对这种现状相当痛心。  
“当我开创这个行业的时候——你知道，我本来是个天体物理学家，研究小行星力学的——我觉得它看上去很有前途。麦克罗夫特进入情报部门的那一年，我还在中学里。当时我觉得很沮丧，因为他抢走了我的理想职业——没错，我确实一直在关注福尔摩斯兄弟，这是我的一种……个人爱好。因为暂时没有更好的职业规划，上大学时我选择了数学系。数学是我有把握打败那对兄弟的科目之一。但是我的研究被用到了天文学上面，促使我转了系，并且怀着极大的兴趣对宇宙——从宏观到微观的粒子——进行了一番观察。你有一个医学博士学位，所以我假设你拥有中等程度的理科知识。你一定知道，这个世界总体是趋向混乱的，秩序被打破，熵不断增长。光、热、能量，一切都在逃逸，终将归于黑暗。社会其实也是这样，问题产生的速度远大于解决，文明只是个假象，我们的生存状态和价值观并没有比石器时代更有序。因此我相信，做社会秩序的破坏者比维护者更符合宇宙规律，也更有前途。”  
约翰不禁瞠目结舌。这个人……这个人脑子真的正常吗？  
“混乱是美的，因为混乱代表着平衡。犯罪是一种制造混乱的艺术，我正是希望投身于这种艺术，制造高明的，不可逆的混乱，就像自然界对它的每一分子所做的那样。而你的朋友明显把天才用错了地方。”  
“如果你真的相信自己说的这一切……詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂先生——我没拼错吧？——我真诚地建议你就医。我们诊所没有精神科，但我相信可以为你介绍——”  
莫里亚蒂愉快地大笑起来。“他们把托马斯•品钦丢进精神病院了吗？没有。他们差点给他一座诺贝尔奖。熵增理论在社会学中从来不是什么新鲜事，你孤陋寡闻而已。只不过相对于那些理论家，我是实干派。节制使用能源、吃有机蔬菜、信仰某个印度骗子——你以为这些能减缓熵增的速度吗？把犯罪的人都抓起来，政权就能持续得更久吗？没有减缓的途径，生命的尽头是死亡，宇宙的尽头是热寂，而我是推动者。”  
约翰沉默不语。事实上，他发现自己完全无法参与到这样的对话中。  
“遗憾的是，理想与现实毕竟是有落差的。”莫里亚蒂叹了口气，“一个伟大的实践者应该不畏惧踏足于泥潭之中，可惜我离伟大还有一段距离。时不时地，我发现自己深深地憎恶自己的客户。他们毫无价值，我不介意收了钱再出卖他们——反正这也是制造混乱的好方式，只不过长此以往，会大大影响我的行业口碑。”  
他忧郁的语气中有一种极端的荒谬感，让约翰忍不住笑了。  
“上帝啊，”他喃喃地说，“上帝啊，你太他妈的幽默了。”  
“很高兴我们达成了共识。”莫里亚蒂高兴地说。  
笑容还没有从脸上消失，约翰突然意识到自己可能被骗了。没有原因，只是直觉。这位詹姆斯•妄想症•莫里亚蒂先生所说的话里可能有真实的部分，比方说，他可能真的热衷于制造混乱，但他的动机……约翰不相信那样的动机，就像他不相信任何市面上畅销的成功人士自传里的头三章。也许某些犯罪者会有理想，但任何犯罪者都有更现实的理由，这才符合他对这个世界的认知。  
所以这个人究竟想干什么呢？约翰开始怀疑他的每句话其实都是假的。他一直在消遣自己的囚犯，不是吗？也许他一边在麦克风——或者电话——里面信口开河，一边忙着用电脑指挥其他行动。若以为他全心全意企图用谈话来逼约翰自杀，那就太傻了。约翰大部分时候仍是个谦逊的人，他知道自己没有重要到那种程度，需要全伦敦的犯罪头子花费几十个小时陪他聊天。  
如果要杀他的话，有简单得多的方法。即使想以残忍的、能够最大限度惹怒夏洛克和麦克罗夫特的方法，对莫里亚蒂来说也毫不困难。然而他却不断挑逗约翰和他说话，转移他的注意力——  
约翰想到了一个结论。他瞪大了眼睛。  
他想要我活着。  
不抵抗、不挣扎、不去猜测可能的结果。因为被给予了“有希望通过谈话挫败对方”的暗示，所以全神贯注于此，无暇顾及其他。  
然后呢？然后他要做什么？

 

麦克罗夫特拨通了夏洛克的电话。他耐心等待了一分钟，直到夏洛克接起来。  
“我没有时间听不重要的事，所以你赶紧说。”  
“你有时间。”麦克罗夫特尽量保持声音的平稳，“如果我没有错误估计你的能力，你应该已经得出结论了。但是你并不满意。”  
“得到的IP地址用处不大，我还在尝试其他可能。”夏洛克冷静地承认。  
麦克罗夫特听出了冷静背后的一丝疯狂。他想说点儿什么，最终改了主意，选择了其他话题。“苏格兰场加班清查了所有高速路出口的录像，因为通常携带人质的罪犯不可能乘火车和飞机。他们的报告是：没有看到约翰，或者和他相像的人。”  
“除非他被塞在后备箱里——而这是百分之八十的绑架者会做的事。”  
“夏洛克，学着表达一点感激，这毕竟是极为繁重无聊的工作。”  
夏洛克什么也没有说。  
“我接下来要去见一个人，他帮我联络到了一家殡仪馆，大概可以填满飞机上的最后一个空位。为了补上三个意外短缺的尸体，我的部门也加班七十二小时了。”  
“你宣布飞机失事的时候少报两个人不就完了吗，何必在这种小事上浪费精力？”  
“好好想一想，夏洛克。这家飞机的乘客名单是完全按照正常程序操作的，也就是说此时所有机票都已正常售出，任何有一点手段的人都可以查到。所以我要么现在想办法篡改订票记录，留下可疑的痕迹，要么找到三个演员，让他们做好准备，一辈子扮演虚构的人物应对媒体，大谈他们是怎样误了航班，从而在史上第二大的空难中侥幸逃生。你知道新闻界的人是怎么工作的，那些叮进骨缝的蛆虫。相信我，无论是现在还是将来，你都不会想跟他们纠缠不清。细节才是成败的关键，夏洛克，任何一件大事都是细节的组合，你绝不能忽略任何一个。”  
“好了，好了，随你的便，我看我还是回到——”  
夏洛克突然停下了。  
“怎么？”麦克罗夫特敏锐地问。  
“细节……”夏洛克喃喃地说，“或许没有什么意义，但是……”他突然振作起来，话语也变得急促，“我最终追查到的IP地址是一家饭店——准确地说，是一家一日快捷旅店。这看起来毫无用处，因为罪犯可以入住任何酒店，但是你记得莫兰最后出现在哪里吗？一家快捷旅店。艾琳又死在哪里呢？也是一家快捷旅店。”  
“模式？”麦克罗夫特猜测。  
“模式、细节。这个元素在同一个案子里出现了三次，看起来我们要找的罪犯似乎对快捷旅店有某种偏好。”夏洛克停顿了一下整理思路，“还有一点：快捷旅店是一个理想的藏匿场所。足够的房间、完善的监控和保安措施，一切都在合理的面纱下。如果他实际上拥有这些旅店呢？”  
“这完全有可能是巧合——”  
“我知道，但是在最终得到证明前，我不想放过任何可能性。”  
麦克罗夫特想了想。  
“如果你还有疑虑的话，我会去查查这几家旅店之间有没有什么联系。也许它们属于同一个集团，或者有共同的股东……那会说明一切。”  
“不。”麦克罗夫特的话音冷静清晰，“我立刻开始彻底搜查伦敦及周边的所有快捷旅店。”


	59. Chapter 59

## 59

夏洛克从口袋里掏出一张名片。“你好，我是行业标准委员会的。”在前台服务员研究那张名片的时候，他又从手提文件包中拿出一份表格，“请填一下这个。你们经理在吗？”  
“在。但是……”前台工作的是个做兼职的大学生，她抬起被一层廉价化妆品抹去本来面目的脸，表情困惑。  
“请叫他来一下。最近协会收到好几起针对快捷旅店的投诉，经过协商我们决定对这个区域的旅店进行抽查。请填好这份表格。”  
女孩拿起电话摁了一个键。“先生，这里有一位行业标准委员会的……呃……埃斯科特先生，”她读着名片，“请您来一下好吗？”  
放下电话，她打量着面前的人。年纪不大，三十岁出头？高瘦的身材裹在得体的三件套里，外面还披了一件深色大衣。苍白的长脸，头发整齐地向后梳，金丝边眼镜后面是一双略长的浅色眼睛。这种外形和打扮的人她经常碰到，多半是开钟点房的，不一会儿就有踩着细跟鞋，裹在皮毛外套里，散发出浓烈香水味儿的女人跟着进来。她猜测眼前这个人也差不多，在西区某处紧凑的公寓里有一个精明强干的妻子，周末各有各的去处。  
可能是错觉，她捕捉到这位埃斯科特先生投来一个嘲讽的眼神。  
一个有犹太血统的矮胖中年人出现了，他是这里的经理。读着夏洛克递上的名片时，他浓眉下的小眼睛闪动着，长鼻子微微抽搐。  
“威廉•埃斯科特先生，”他点点头，“我能为你做些什么呢？”  
“只是一次抽查。常规的项目。”夏洛克很随便地说，“您可以带我去，也可以让我随便看看。与此同时，请让您的职员填好这张表格。”  
“抱歉，我从未听说最近会有检查，我……”  
“如果您听说了的话，就不叫做抽查了，不是吗？”  
经理露出和蔼可亲的笑容。“当然，当然。你想先看哪里？”  
“卫生合格证之类的，应该都在吧？请拿来给我看一下。随便帮我打开一个房间，我检查完消防设施就到房间里去看一看。”  
经理去办公室拿文件了，夏洛克从前台女孩那里接过一把钥匙，进了楼梯间。他踏上台阶，顺手摸了摸楼梯扶手——倒不是说他真的在检查卫生。这是他今天造访的第十五个小旅馆了，他已经尽量加快速度，但是伦敦的快捷旅店成百上千。苏格兰场也在挨个排查它们，但至今没有消息。这样大张旗鼓地进出每一家旅店，势必打草惊蛇，可惜他们也没有更好的办法。  
他轻轻踢了踢脚下光秃秃的廉价地毯。漆皮商务鞋让他的脚有点疼，身上的三件套也非常拘束——麦克罗夫特的圣诞礼物这么快就派上用场，恐怕连他自己都会惊讶。想到哥哥每天都穿着这些鬼东西，他同情地耸了耸肩。  
集中精神——他命令自己。如果犯罪分子想要利用一家旅店作为根据地，他会怎么做呢？不能选择太热闹的地点——这一点在他选择亲自排查的目标时已经考虑进去了，这十五家旅店没有一个位于闹市；应该有方便出入的后门——等会儿可以去检查一下这一项；或许……房屋的结构也会进行一些隐蔽的改造？至少保安系统是必须改造的。他抬头去看角落里的摄像头，看不出什么异常，只不过……大部分廉价旅馆会省掉这项开支。他若有所思地进入走廊。这是一个由老建筑改造成的旅馆，因此布局并不规整，房间大小各异，无法从外观判断是否有隐藏的空间。他拿到的钥匙上写着203，于是他走上前把它插进了锁孔。  
门比想象的要沉，但仍然无声地开了。一个简单、安全、无害的房间。地上铺着一层很厚的地毡，夏洛克踩上去，跺了跺脚，然后又伸手摸了摸墙壁。墙纸有一定年纪了，不过他还是用力敲了敲。  
“埃斯科特先生。”犹太经理出现在门口，手里拿着一些文件。  
“啊，看来您已经找到我要看的东西了。”夏洛克热情地说，“太好了。您的房间看起来也符合标准。窗外有防火梯吗？”他走到窗边往下看，“没有，不过问题不大，这里是二层。稍等，我需要再检查一下卫生间。”  
片刻后，夏洛克走出来，满意地点了点头。“如果您不介意的话，下面我要查看您的厨房。”  
“不介意，当然不介意。”经理连声说，“请跟我来。”  
厨房简陋得让人失望。看起来这里只为客人提供早餐，而且想点一份英式全餐的话可能还有困难。冰箱里放了很多三明治材料、盒装的生菜、黄油、酸奶、吃剩的披萨，明显是客人寄存的。也许微波炉才是这里使用率最高的炊具。  
厨房里有一个小门。夏洛克走过去打开它，看到了一条僻静的小巷，应该恰好在这幢楼的后方。  
“客人也可以从这里出入吗？”他问。  
“可以出去，是的。但是从外边进不来。”经理说，“我们的安全措施还是很好的。”  
夏洛克没再说什么。他在不引起疑心的情况下以最快速度结束了这次拜访。前台的姑娘倒真的填好了那张表格，但愿她没有细读最后几页临时拼凑的条款。回到街上之后，他左右观察了一下，走向一个路口，从这里可以看到屋后那条小巷。然后他拨通了雷斯垂德的电话。  
“喂，是我，”他报出了自己所在街道的名字，“请让这个地区的分局派几个人过来，我需要搜查一个旅馆。随便拿张通缉犯的照片说协助调查，或者诸如此类的借口。我自己无法彻底搜查每个房间，但我觉得它很可疑。”他听电话那边说了一阵，“我没问题，我会在这儿等着，尽量盯住出口，这有一定的难度，所以动作快一点。”  
挂了电话，夏洛克沉思了一阵，他的目光仍机警地注视着一百英尺外的巷口。这也许会是一次徒劳的行动，但他相信这个旅店至少是对手的据点之一。决定性的因素是房间里的地毡——与走廊和楼梯间磨损得几乎要穿洞的廉价地毯相比，它厚得可疑。门板的厚度也大大超过了此类旅馆的平均标准，同时他确信房间墙壁加装了隔音层，不论是隔壁，还是楼上楼下，几乎无法听到房间里发出的任何声音。这极不寻常。他对卫生间的快速检查证明天花板上隐蔽地预留着可以接摄像头的位置。一个聪明的罪犯当然不会把摄像头一直留在那里，好奇的房客——哪怕一百个里面只有一个——是需要严加提防的。这一切不寻常的细节，都证明这家旅店的房间很可能还有别的用途。  
他并不奢望能在这里找到约翰，直觉早已告诉他约翰不在他周围半径一百码的地方。但是好好审讯一下那个经理一定会有收获。他又一次烦躁地用漆皮鞋的鞋尖轻轻踢着路面。  
这时，一个穿黑色大衣的小个子经过他身边，犹豫地停住，然后转身问他：“抱歉，能借个火吗？”  
他打量了这个人几秒。整齐梳向脑后的黑发、很大的棕色眼睛，周围有黑眼圈和明显的细纹，鼻梁上有眼镜留下的压痕；头向前探，在等待回答的时候轻微抽搐了几次；嘴是平直的一条缝，下巴方正但是很短；黑色大衣下面，这人穿着整洁昂贵的定制西装，手提真皮公文包。  
律师。工作过度。神经质。  
这人微微侧头，他看到了发根处染发以及残留护肤品的痕迹，同时闻到了护手霜的气味。  
同性恋。  
“对不起，”他说，“我戒烟。”  
那人的瞳孔放大了一些，使得眼睛颜色更深了。“真的吗？还是说你只是想拒绝我？”  
夏洛克皱起了眉头，他现在最不需要的就是莫名其妙的搭讪。他什么都没说，转身打算离开。  
“我以为你不会拒绝帮我点火的……”失望的声音从后面传来，同时他的袖子被轻轻拽住了。他恼火地抬起胳膊，那个人仍是满脸堆笑，没有松开手。  
“什么时候你放弃戒烟了，就用这个吧。”  
他手里突然多了个不大的长方形东西。低头看时，他发现那是个一次性打火机，上面用记号笔写了电话号码。  
他顺手丢了它，在离手的刹那又一把握住。他突然想到了刚才酒店前台姑娘的眼神。这个人在大街上轻车熟路地搭讪，恐怕是因为旁边就有一家酒店。或许他是个常客？或许他能提供什么帮助？  
当他回过神的时候，那个怪诞的人已经消失了。怪诞——他的大脑不知何故选择了这个词，或许他是被约翰不高明的文学修养影响了。但是的确怪诞，不是古怪，也不是荒唐。怪诞的深一层含义往往就是犯罪。  
有位制服警员在街对面向他挥手，一辆没有明显标记的大众车也随即停下，走出一对看上去是警长和警督的搭档，与制服警员会合，一起朝他走来。他认出了那个制服警员，之前办一个伪装路撞的谋杀案时，他来过这个区，而那名警员当时还是个警校实习生。  
“福尔摩斯先生。”对方礼貌地打招呼。官阶最高的那人有些疑惑地注视着他，然后尴尬地笑了。“对不起，刚才从街对面看，我还以为是麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯先生。”  
“衣服的错。”夏洛克的回答非常简略。  
“大概吧。”那人还在笑，“我还奇怪，既然他自己要来这里，为什么还打电话给我指示。你好，我是特白厄斯•葛莱森总督察。”  
夏洛克眯起眼睛，不为所动，追问道：“麦克罗夫特打电话给你？”  
“是的，他让我去那边——”葛莱森指着夏洛克背后，“殡仪馆，帮他检查一具尸体。”  
夏洛克想起了哥哥在电话中提到过殡仪馆的事，点了点头。“所以你并不是来搜查旅店的。”  
“旅店？什么旅店？”葛莱森茫然地问。  
“我们接到局里的指示，要求搜查那边的那一家快捷旅店。”制服警员插话了，“我想长官大概刚才不在局里。更多人手马上就到了。”  
“哦，那我想我们还是分头进行吧。”葛莱森转向夏洛克，“你参与哪一边的行动？”  
“我不管麦克罗夫特的事。”夏洛克声调平板地说。  
“我一向听说如此，”葛莱森咧嘴笑了，“我们这边也没什么事，只是去核实这位马上要送去火化的……”他看了一眼手里的本子，“弗朗西斯•卡法克斯女士的尸体，是否符合本人身份，以及亲属办理的火化手续是否齐全。麦克罗夫特会管这么琐碎的事，实在出乎我的意料。这个女人是个国际间谍吗？”  
夏洛克摇了摇头，什么都没说。 


	60. Chapter 60

## 60

麦克罗夫特失眠了。  
这是一种极为罕有的经验。他睁着眼睛，加厚的窗帘使得卧室内家具的轮廓几不可辨。数字钟的时间指示浮在空中，微微闪烁，每隔一秒变化一次，像一群中了邪、不断组合着阵形的萤火虫。作为屋中唯一的光源，它显然不能起到安抚人心的作用。  
现在是五点，萤火虫们说。十二月三十一日凌晨五点。  
这是麦克罗夫特通常的起床时间，这样他就可以在赶往办公室之前处理完前一天的遗留问题，并吃下足够支撑一上午血糖浓度的早餐。但是今天他不用去办公室，而且他是凌晨两点才回来的，他觉得自己有权多睡一会儿。  
只不过睡不着而已。  
他继续瞪着虚空，浮动的荧光渐渐让他觉得自己也浮了起来。羽绒被制造出一种温暖却不实在的触感，像一个空虚的拥抱。和大部分人的想象不一样，麦克罗夫特的私人公寓是个很小、很小的空间，小得像个阁楼。即便如此，空虚感仍然有入侵的机会。也许他应该租个铺红丝绒的棺材睡觉。这个想法让他的背部某个地方发痒，但是他忍住不动。  
会过去的，只要再坚持一下。  
坚持……他的人生大部分时间都是这样过的。从二十多年前那个清晨开始——那个清晨他在阁楼里等着太阳升起，带着一夜无眠的困倦和开始新生活的忐忑与期待。  
两次失眠之间，已经发生了太多的事。  
突然间他觉得自己荒谬无比。为什么要想二十多年前的事？那次失眠和这次没有任何可比性，也毫无关联；他反复向自己强调的克制和坚持也和失眠没有关系。那些老掉牙的感叹和漫无目的的遐想不是万用模板，可以解释他一切的情绪失常。他为什么就不能承认呢？像夏洛克那样干脆地承认？  
他睡不着，是因为约翰还没有找到。  
他的心沉了下去，漂浮的幻觉消失了。用来包裹内心的轻飘飘但是柔软安全的屏障——像羽绒被一样的屏障——被骤然抽离，现实冰冷粗砺的触感沿着脊梁逐渐扩散开来。萤火虫仍在眼前排列着谜一般的阵形，逐渐幻化为死神的倒计时之钟。  
约翰。这个名字在他的梦境里出现，不止一次。  
他比夏洛克更早地意识到，他们分享同样的梦境。这解释了他们何以维持一种不为人知的相互理解，虽然有时他确实会被更年轻的那个自己搅乱感情。通常这都在可控制的范围内，但是渐渐地他开始不确定，被分享的梦究竟来自他们中间的哪一个。  
……燃烧我的火焰  
……而我正是那火焰  
倒不是说他对约翰有什么想法，他对夏洛克的想法还更多一些——解读他的情绪，纠正他的弱点，好让他具备更合格的人际交往能力。然而细想起来还真是滑稽，好像分裂出一个人格来对自己指手画脚。当然，从一段距离之外看自己会更清楚，但问题在于，指导自己去面对感情本身就是个可笑的悖论，难道指导者不需要先做好自己的功课吗？  
约翰是功课的一部分吗？  
他无法确定。该死的他就是无法确定。  
在他不假思索地下令搜查伦敦所有快捷旅店的那一刻起，事情就已经失控了。他听得出来，夏洛克的反应在惊诧和感激中还有一丝怀疑。他表现得不像他自己；而当麦克罗夫特表现得不像麦克罗夫特，一定是出了什么大问题。  
他在被子里无意识地屈伸着脚趾。至少有一点他还可以肯定——感谢上帝——即使他对约翰产生了超过他预期的感情联系，至少那也是纯粹发生在头脑而不是身体层面的。他不会想要拥抱他，在头顶的发间落下一个温暖的吻，像他对夏洛克曾经有过的冲动。  
好吧，问题解决。找到约翰，把他和夏洛克打包送去加勒比海度蜜月，然后彻底翻过这一页。他烦躁地在床上又翻了个身。  
但是约翰在哪里呢？不，比起这个，还有更迫切的问题，这个问题被忙乱着的他们一度忽略了。  
对方绑架约翰，是打算干什么呢？  
没有人接到要求赎金的电话。老实说，他也并不相信对方的目的是赎金。以这个人能调动的资源和造成的破坏来看，他不可能缺钱。示威或者报复？夏洛克和约翰都曾和他提过童谣的事，“当你的心开始流血……”之类的。虽然不太合适，但他忍不住觉得这有点幼稚。整件事情都幼稚得令人侧目。一个成熟的犯罪分子怎么可能——  
哦。当然了。  
成熟的犯罪分子从来都不会构成威胁，就像传染率最高的病毒都不致命。那些迅速发作夺走宿主生命的病毒都是幼稚的——幼稚、狂妄、天才横溢、命不久长。残忍狠绝的罪犯无法融入社会，不懂得韬光养晦，不懂得和警察谈判，因此注定昙花一现，危害并不深远。他会在历史上留下名字，没错，但他却影响不了历史。  
从相反的立场来看——麦克罗夫特有些不舒服地在被子下面动了动——幼稚、狂妄、天才横溢……被这样形容的人在正义的一方也处于同样的境地。会出名，但不是最有用的。夏洛克也许从不在乎自己是否有用，他只是为自己杰出的大脑寻找适当的使用方法，从中得到——快感。  
年长的人往往嫉妒孩子的任性和单纯，基于同样的心理，麦克罗夫特承认夏洛克的生活方式令人羡慕，否则——否则他也不会煞费苦心地分裂出一个那样的自己。  
像独自打了几个小时的壁球一样，他的大脑已经接自己的发球接到疲倦了，尽管身体还没有离开床。即使如此，他仍然注意到一个矛盾之处。  
——这样的话，那位不知名的对手，幼稚的天才罪犯，究竟有什么和夏洛克过不去的呢？他们完全可以得到同样的东西。  
他的推导过程看不出错误，除非……除非他的前提出了错。  
除非他们的对手并不幼稚。正相反，他是一个成熟的犯罪分子，在策划一个深谋远虑，披着重重伪装的阴谋。那么他设计的就不是一场莎士比亚式的夸张决斗，而他选定的对手也不会是夏洛克，而是……  
会吗？最终的目标会是他——麦克罗夫特吗？  
慢慢地，麦克罗夫特从床上坐起来。六点钟。他心事重重地拖着脚步去浴室，脑海中新的一轮壁球赛已经开始了。

 

与此同时夏洛克也醒着——事实上，这几天来他一直都醒着。苏格兰场只有权将那间快捷旅店的经理关押二十四小时，“配合调查”。到目前为止，他们还没问出什么。  
和他哥哥一样，他心中也升起了越来越浓的疑云。为什么没有约翰的消息？任何一起绑架都应该在得手后迅速提出交易条件，即使一开始就撕票的绑匪也会冒险一试。但是他没有收到任何类似的信息。约翰好像从这个世界消失了，以十二月二十七日早晨七点为分割线，他走进了一个黑洞。  
另一方面，约翰似乎又无处不在。大门上钥匙转动的声音、咖啡壶沸腾的声音、浴室马桶冲水的声音，甚至椅子承受体重时的吱嘎声，冰箱门合上时轻微的闷响……夏洛克从未这样清醒地意识到，有另一个人和他住在一起时会制造出多少背景音，像持续稳定衬托出小提琴清亮音色的整个木管组。  
他像往常一样坐在自己那把椅子里，赤脚踩在座位边缘，双臂抱住小腿，在膝盖和胸口中间夹了一个靠垫。对面那把椅子是空的。  
他看到了——他听到了约翰的缺席。  
他的眼睛因为缺乏睡眠而酸痛，脑门发热而鼻尖冰冷。他把额头抵在靠垫上片刻，以平衡头部的血流。  
他闻到了约翰的缺席。  
够了。他从椅子中一跃而起，大步跨过地毯。他必须做些什么，什么都好过在空旷的房间里陷入死循环。一条优秀的猎狐犬在失去猎物气味时，会返回出发点细细地把走过的路再嗅一遍，直到找出自己错失的岔路。因此只要一一回顾自己做过的事，总会找到做得不够好的地方。  
于是，三十分钟后，他又站在那间旅店门口了。他来回踱了几步，考虑是冒着被前台那个女孩认出来的风险再去套一套她的话，还是以其他方式进去调查一番。或许应该再确定一次那个后门——这样想着，他迈步向上次监视的路口走去。来到那里时，红灯在马路对面闪烁。  
他停下来。为盲人指示交通灯状况的电子音不紧不慢地嘟嘟响着，并没有什么车经过这个路口。闯一次红灯也无妨，这显然是个荒凉的城区，旅店能有客源也真不容易。何况附近还有一个殡仪馆。  
……殡仪馆？  
夏洛克在马路正中猛地收住了脚步。一辆汽车从他身后不足两英尺的地方擦过，愤怒地按响了喇叭。他一个箭步跳开，跑到了人行道上，脑子仍在嗡嗡响。  
是他过于敏感了吗？还是殡仪馆这个词所引起的不祥联想太强烈？殡仪馆……尸体……藏匿尸体……这样一个方便的场所和那间旅店位于同一地段，这是巧合吗？  
他没有葛莱森的电话，所以他打给了苏格兰场，一位值班的警官帮他查到了号码。  
“嗨，葛莱森，夏洛克。”  
电话那边的人似乎很是诧异，不过夏洛克赶在他开口前就迅速说了下去。  
“昨天你去过的那个殡仪馆，你觉得它有什么问题吗？”  
“问题？我不明白……我是说，我并没有注意到什么。我是去核对一名死者的身份，其他事情不在我的任务范围内。另外，说实话，”他放低了声音，“我是帮你哥哥一个私人的忙，所以这并不是通常的公务程序，你明白吗？”  
夏洛克不耐烦地出了口气。“所以你在里面待了多久？十分钟？你什么也没看到吗？”  
“我当然去看了尸体。”葛莱森不悦地说，“一个瘦小的老太太，死亡手续齐全。唯一的家属是远亲，没要求任何仪式，打算直接火化。他们把她放在棺木里。”  
“当然，”夏洛克没好气地说，“不然还能放在哪里？”  
“不过，要我说的话……”葛莱森放慢了语速，似乎刚刚想起什么，“那还真是一具豪华的大棺木。那位远亲定了这样的服务，却没有要求任何仪式，真是浪费。”


	61. Chapter 61

## 61

约翰闭着眼睛，看到了火光。  
他记得火光来自何处。在他的脊背猛地砸到地面的时候，旋转着压向他的蓝天迅速变黑，变成密不透风令人窒息的黑色屏障。他的肩膀却着了火，血管和神经像无数条绞在一起的导火索一般，将火苗一路引向大脑。他在眼睑内侧看到的，不过是火焰的投影。  
他的大脑被烧空了。视线突然变得开阔，目之所及四面八方无限延展的都是同一片焦土。但接下来他的脚开始下沉，泥土在他的四周升高——是的，泥土的气味；死亡和腐朽的气味。泥土堆积到了他的胸口，再疏松的土壤此刻都比水泥还要致密。他的胸廓被牢牢钳制住了，肺叶像塞进标本瓶一样失去了扩张能力，每一次挣扎着吸气时肋骨都剧烈作痛。  
我要被活活埋葬了，他想。  
突然他意识到这是梦境。他很久没做过噩梦了，但那种感觉他还记得。一部分的大脑拼命想要醒来——醒来摆脱这一切；但另一部分则在消极抵抗，因为醒来后的世界并不会变得更好一些……  
他的背部突然遭受重重一击，但是并不疼痛。接着又是一下。第三下。他醒了。  
几乎没花费多少时间他就明白了那是什么——减速路障。他平躺在一辆车里，而车刚刚经过一系列减速带。  
他为什么会躺在一辆车里？  
四周漆黑。不是夜晚那种黑，而是真真实实被关在一个隔绝一切光源的地方，全部视觉细胞都失去作用的那种黑。他小心翼翼地抬起一只手，立刻发现自己被装在一个相当狭小的空间里，几乎像——不，他可以肯定，因为他刚刚摸到了上过油的木板，同时闻到了用作防腐剂的木馏油气味。这是一口棺材。  
所以那关于被活埋的恐惧并不仅仅是个噩梦？  
震动还在持续从身下传来。他将被带去哪里？不会是什么愉快的场所，他这样相信。之前的囚禁过程尽管漫长，他却未曾遭到任何实质性的虐待，唯一的解释就是对方希望他以良好的状态来面对最后的……最后的什么？死亡？  
他深吸了一口气，感到一阵头晕目眩。氧气不足？不，应该不是这样的原因。更像是麻醉剂的后遗症。他对自己再次被下药的过程记忆相当模糊，此刻他躺在一具棺木中，听着灵车的旧轮胎橐橐地碾过路面，就像被十九世纪笼罩伦敦的黄雾所包裹，已经分不清想象与现实的界限。他记得谈话突然中断，记得自己如何紧张地集中注意力思考自己的真实处境，也记得钥匙在门锁上发出的清脆碰撞声，尽管他怀疑后者可能是幻听。他还记得的另一件事情是花香。萎谢的花；被切断后等待死亡的花，为逝者而层层堆积。他在巴茨住院的时候，对这种气味印象深刻。  
又是一次撞击，他的胃突然因为异常神经反射而痉挛，将里面所剩无几的酸液都推向喉头。他发出一阵剧烈的干呕，同时拼命控制颈部的肌肉。医生的本能在提醒他，处于这个头部难以移动，意识又不够清醒的时刻，呕吐物可以轻而易举地堵塞气管，夺去他的性命，而且死状难看。  
集中注意力到咽喉，想象那里有一双手牢牢扼住返流的食道。在力竭的间隙他急促地小口吸气。压下去，把噩梦压下去。慢慢地，他的呼吸声变得规律而绵长。  
他又一次沉入了昏迷的深渊。

 

“首相的讲话——”  
“四点开始。”安西娅平静地接上老板的话。  
“CAT报告炸弹已经被目标偷运上飞机了。我们还没有接到B组的任何消息吧？”B组是负责在恐怖分子内部安插间谍的行动小组。  
安西娅默默地摇头。这不是一个问句，尽管以问号结束。她很清楚她的老板只是在自言自语。  
“明天会很忙碌的。”麦克罗夫特继续喃喃地对自己说，“媒体、白厅、安全局、美国人……我们打算正式发表的那份声明定稿再拿给我看一下，有几个细节我想——”  
门突然被砰的一声推开了，一个人冲了进来，只一步就到了麦克罗夫特面前，一把抓住了他衣袖的肘部。  
麦克罗夫特满脸惊讶地看着他面色苍白的弟弟。“你是怎么——”  
怎么越过层层警卫跑进这幢安保如此严格的办公楼的？不，答案已经很明显了，眼前的夏洛克穿着完美无瑕的三件套西装和昂贵的皮鞋，除了因为奔跑而掉落额前的一绺碎卷发，其余头发都被完美地梳向脑后。换句话说，他看起来几乎和麦克罗夫特没有区别。  
“殡仪馆，”夏洛克气喘吁吁地说，“殡仪馆！”  
“什么？”  
“藏着约翰的那间快捷旅店，后门附近有个殡仪馆。我想办法搜查了一番。虽然没有明显的证据，但我相信约翰到过那儿。他们可能在发现警方的行动后就立即把他转移到了殡仪馆里。如果用了麻醉品，他们随时可以把约翰伪装成一具尸体。”  
“但是现在——”  
“我查到三个小时前有一辆灵车离开了那里。灵车——多完美的主意！你能调动城区的监控摄像头吗？”  
麦克罗夫特的脸渐渐失去了颜色。他仍然保持着冰一般的外表，然而仿佛有一束看不见的光芒刺穿了他，几乎用肉眼就能看到他的融化。  
“殡仪馆？”他的嘴唇动了，却没有发出声音。他努力地再说了一次，但仍然不比情人的密语更清晰。“殡仪馆？”  
夏洛克后退一步，放开了哥哥的衣袖，探究的灰眼珠变得深黯。在他开口说话前，麦克罗夫特举起手掌制止了他，然后转身开始打电话。  
“喂，是我，是的，不，还没有。不，等等，我要确认一件事。”没有等对方回答，他一口气问下去，“最后一批尸体，是谁找到的？”停了一秒，“我知道是你。谁向你做的汇报？”又一秒，“你手下的哪一个？”  
麦克罗夫特突然倒抽了一口气，抬头对安西娅大喊：“车！”  
大概从未被老板如此对待过的秘书惊惶地奔向办公桌上的电话，一条腿磕到了椅子边缘，她没敢叫出声。  
“走！”麦克罗夫特简洁地命令自己一脸迷惑的弟弟。夏洛克尽管迷惑，却没有一丝犹豫地跟了上去。  
当麦克罗夫特表现得不像麦克罗夫特，一定是出了什么大问题。  
他们在走廊里奔跑着，光亮的大理石地板像镜面一样反射出两个匆忙的身影。同样的身高，同样的衣服，同样的步伐节奏敲出同样急促的清脆声音。但的确是两个不同的人。  
一前一后，紧紧跟随。  
麦克罗夫特边跑边打电话，但那边没有人接。他又试了其他几个号码，仍旧没有回应。他咒骂着，拨了苏格兰场。  
“查理，我有理由怀疑又有一个人被绑架了——不，更有可能是被胁迫了。”他报出一个名字和手机号，“希思罗机场的总经理。另外你马上设法让希思罗停止一切航班的起飞。”  
对方沉默了一下，以和缓的语气说：“恕我直言，这是机场经理才有的权利，我们必须通过他才办得到。如果他真的被绑架了——”  
“所以我说的是‘设法’。”麦克罗夫特看了一眼手表，“上帝啊……不，你先派人过去，让机场进入警戒状态，说有通缉犯，有炸弹，随便什么理由。我已经在路上了。”  
他说得没错，此刻他和夏洛克已经在车里，极速驶往希思罗机场。夏洛克始终没说话，异常严肃地盯着自己的哥哥，没有放过电话里传出的每一个字。  
麦克罗夫特放下电话，立刻转向弟弟，嘴唇微微颤抖，但毫不犹豫。  
“亚历克•麦克唐纳。”他迅速解释，“他是为我协调到最后一具尸体的人。”  
夏洛克从记忆里检索到了这个名字。前任警司；从贩毒者那里买光所有的毒品来杜绝管区内的毒品交易，精明而不择手段。  
而和他做交易的，正是卖大麻给夏洛克的人。花园里的野草……整首童谣的起点。  
事情过去了，在调到情报系统之后，精明的麦克唐纳先生需要一个表现的机会来奠定自己的地位。  
这时一位老朋友表示他可以帮个小忙。只不过是一具尸体，很容易弄到的……  
夏洛克的喉头滚动了一下，狂乱的眼神死死盯住麦克罗夫特，汗珠一颗一颗地从额上冒了出来。  
麦克罗夫特避开了他的目光，说：“我想他一定还活着。这更符合——”  
“你为什么没有早一点发现？”夏洛克的声音像断裂的冰层一样寒冷而粗砺。没有等麦克罗夫特回答，他把目光转向前方。天色昏暗下来，路上的车辆早已打开大灯，湮灭在半明半昧的光线中反而显得孱弱无力。通往机场的公路上不算拥挤，但他们仍做出了一连串危险动作来超过一辆又一辆车。即使追犯人对夏洛克来说是家常便饭，这次高速公路上的飙车依旧超越了他所有的经验。  
快一些，再快一些……  
约翰成为一具焦尸的想象顽固地占据了他的头脑，并像新的变种病毒一样疯狂增殖。他问麦克罗夫特的问题也是问自己的。为什么我没有早一点发现？为什么我没有想到整个计划是指向麦克罗夫特的？  
因为我他妈的是个自我中心的混账，就是这样。  
而麦克罗夫特以为刻意回避就能隐藏他对约翰的真实感情。这种自欺欺人的行为除了毁掉他们救出约翰的机会以外毫无建树。  
在他身边，麦克罗夫特抿紧了嘴唇。此刻他沉默的样子让夏洛克想起那个他曾短暂拥有过的石膏半身像——暴露在窗口前方等待即将贯穿自己的子弹，额头在昏暗的光线里异常苍白。  
夏洛克一点都不同情他。  
夏洛克也一点都不同情自己。


	62. Chapter 62

## 62

当他们的车呼啸着冲下高速公路时，麦克罗夫特看到前方已经有几辆黄蓝格子的警车直奔机场后方的办公区。他冷静下来，又一次拨通了苏格兰场总监的电话。  
“查理……是的……多少人？……没有找到？值班经理呢？……正在路上？你现在能接管机场吗？……但是我们……明白。”他挂上电话以后看了一眼手机上的时钟。  
“我们还有多少时间？”夏洛克盯着他。  
“十分钟……五分钟……也许没有了。”麦克罗夫特盯着虚空中的一个点，好像那里幻化出了他曾坠入过的时间涡旋，“航班开启了自动驾驶——当然我们不能把飞行员留在上面。那是一个经过特别调整的自动驾驶程序，解除了起飞时不得使用自动驾驶的限制，同时也固定了它的起飞路线和时间。”  
“指令覆盖？”  
“起降控制塔大概可以，机场经理安排了一名引导员注意观察这架飞机，毕竟是非正常起飞方式。但我们必须接管控制权，机场经理很可能被挟持了，他会被迫发出起飞指令的。如果我们操作不当，这架飞机甚至可能会接到提前起飞的命令。”  
惯性狠狠地将两人抛向前方。车停在了一个岔路口上，左边是机场工作区，右边不远处有两扇链条拴住的铁门，后面通向停机坪。  
“我们——”司机开口询问。然而夏洛克猛地打开门跳了出去，奔向右边。车门摔上时的巨响让麦克罗夫特浑身一颤。短暂的冷静被打破了。  
“控制塔！”喊出这句话之后，麦克罗夫特就紧紧咬住了嘴唇，一言不发。

 

夏洛克摇晃着门上的铁链，退后一步用力踢向它。没有用。他再次退后，深吸了一口气，目光移向铁门上沿。八英尺，或许再高一点点。他曾经爬过比这更高的门，在身体状态好的时候。但身体状态这个词从来没有进入过他的考虑范围。  
助跑，跳，踏住铁链，身体弹起，向上撑——  
他在碎石子和柏油铺成的路面上摔出半米，手掌擦出一片血痕。万幸的是他摔在了门的另一边。他爬起来，调整了一下呼吸。从麦克罗夫特告诉他的话里不难推断，载有约翰和炸弹的飞机一定停在一个很容易起飞的位置，以减轻自动控制系统的压力。这是一架大飞机，所以可用的起飞跑道应该是最长的那几条。他迅速在大脑中描绘出了机场跑道图——以前乘飞机时，出于无聊他曾经在降落阶段认真观察过下面的跑道和停机位布局。  
好消息是，可能的位置仅有两个；坏消息是，它们离他很远。  
他开始全速奔跑起来，一边跑一边甩掉已经沾满尘土的大衣。在那柔软的羊绒从他指尖滑走的瞬间，他突然产生了一种似曾相识的感觉，下意识地张开手想抓回来。  
他只抓到了自己磨破的掌心，疼得一缩。也正是这同一秒钟，他想起来了。  
那个他扔出手又抓回来的打火机。  
在囚禁过约翰的那间旅馆和殡仪馆之间的马路上，那个与他擦身而过的诡异的人……  
“我以为你不会拒绝帮我点火的……”  
点火……炸弹……  
一个闪电劈向暴风雨中汹涌翻腾的大海，海水突然从中分开，有如神迹。  
突然间，一切都说通了。他颤抖着回身去找被他丢出去的大衣，从口袋里掏出了那个写着电话号码的打火机。  
这会是谁的号码呢？拨这个号码会有危险吗？他充满厌恶地想象了一下瓦斯弥漫的机舱因为电火花而轰然爆炸的景象，仍然毫不迟疑地按下了电话号码。  
电话通了，传出了一个声音。  
“天哪，福尔摩斯先生，天哪！”  
接着是一阵窃笑。夏洛克这才发现那仅仅是特制的铃声。他认出了这个声音，就是向他搭讪并留下打火机的那个人，但这不重要。  
重要的是谁会接起这个电话。

 

约翰奋力挖开身体周围的黑色土壤。尽管呼吸困难，他还是勉力移动手臂，把力气集中到手指上。石块、草根、腐朽的叶脉、黏结的腐土……裂掉的指甲疼得要命，这时他听到了虫鸣。  
是土里的蟋蟀？他不确定。然而声音越来越响，这一定是一只巨虫，摩擦着强壮的锯齿状后腿——  
不，这是电话！  
约翰疲乏地睁开眼睛。周围的福尔马林气味简直不能更浓了，他剧烈咳嗽了几声，迅速恢复清醒。电话在他口袋里震动着，极为突兀和不真实。  
光线昏暗。这是哪里？  
他掏出电话，看到了拨入的号码，浑身一震，牢牢握住。  
“喂？”他几乎认不出自己沙哑撕裂的声音。  
然而电话那头的人却认出来了，并且大为震惊。“约翰？是你吗约翰？回答我！”  
“是我，夏洛克，是我。”  
夏洛克曾设想过无数可能，但他完全没想过接电话的人会是约翰。他本以为会是那个神秘对手，指示他——或者羞辱他——给他最后一次挣扎的机会，而他可以放弃一切只为争取这个机会。  
但为什么会是约翰？  
电话里突然传来嘟的一声。隔了一秒，他听到了约翰的咒骂。  
“怎么了？”夏洛克立刻问。  
“电池电量不足。”约翰说，“提示我即将关机。”  
夏洛克突然想愤怒地大笑。是这样！原来是这样！一切都计划周密，一切都符合逻辑。这是一个遗言电话，为了确保夏洛克听到约翰最后的声音，为了让夏洛克知道——  
他还活着，和他告别吧，因为他马上就要在你面前——耳边——死掉了。  
而你无法改变什么，你甚至不会有时间说出感人的告别话语，因为手机没电了。  
这是何等的黑色幽默。  
夏洛克真的笑了，大笑不止。  
“夏洛克？”  
“不，我没疯，我从来没有这么清醒过。”夏洛克迈开步子奔跑起来，“听着，约翰，你在飞机上，对吗？”  
“是的。”约翰环顾四周，悚然说道，“上帝啊，我想我周围都是尸体，我——”  
“你能动吗？”  
约翰扭动身体。他被固定着，但应该只是安全带而已。“我想可以。”他伸手解开安全带扣。  
“太好了，他应该没有预料到我这么早拨通电话。”夏洛克一边跑一边大喊，这让他的话有些难以辨认，“站起来，往飞机前方跑，越快越好！”  
“好的——啊！”传来连续的重响和杂音。  
“怎么了？”夏洛克急切地问。又传来一阵窸窣声和麦克风杂音。  
“飞机动了！”约翰捡起手机大喊，“飞机他妈的动了！”  
夏洛克的心脏猛地一沉，又奋力跳动起来，缺氧使得他的胸口如撕裂般剧痛。  
“快！”他继续边跑边喊，“到飞机前面去！进驾驶室！这架飞机设定了自动驾驶，关掉它就不会起飞了！”  
“关掉它？”约翰跌跌撞撞地前进，声音也断断续续的，“我可没开过飞机啊！我怎么知道如何——”  
“抱歉，我也不知道！但是——”  
电话断了。  
夏洛克咬紧牙关，下巴如同燧石一样坚硬紧绷。他发狂地跑着，心却如同架在迅速滚动的车轮上面的一个空箱。  
但是你一定要让它停下来……你一定……一定让它停下来……  
远处已经出现了飞机的轮廓，缓缓地转弯进入跑道。

 

约翰拖动从麻醉剂中苏醒，尚不能灵活使用的身体，咒骂着穿过黑暗的机舱。发动机的轰鸣和这里的死寂形成了毛骨悚然的对比。工作人员甚至很负责地为每一具尸体系好了安全带，调直了坐椅靠背。他如同穿行在沉默的墓地里，无数空洞的眼睛注视着他，注视着仅有的一个活灵魂试图停下开往地狱的班车。  
为什么要这么做呢？难道他们不是已经在地狱里了吗？  
不，不包括我。约翰努力甩开纠缠他的幻觉。  
驾驶室就在眼前了，门并没有锁。他能感觉到飞机渐渐加快前进，很可能只要十几秒时间就会获得足以离开地面的速度。如果考虑关闭发动机之后的减速距离，他的时间恐怕只有几秒。  
控制板上各色灯光闪烁，他大致能辨识出一些飞速变动的数字所代表的意义，可是……看在上帝的分上，他是去过战场，也乘坐过小型军用飞机，但这些经验甚至不如多看几部好莱坞大片那么有用。他究竟要他妈的怎么做才能停下这架该死的飞机！  
他深深的呼吸声听起来近乎呻吟。向着他所猜测的最接近发动机开关的地方伸出手去——然后闭上眼睛。  
没有变化。  
恐慌席卷了他。直到这一刻为止，他都没有真的意识到自己踩在死神的门槛上。这一切多么像一个绵延不绝的冗长噩梦，时时有出人意料的发展，但最终都会结束。  
现在他明白了，当这个噩梦结束，一切也就都结束了。  
他开始疯狂地捶击仪表板上的所有按钮，拉动操纵杆以及一切他能拉得动的东西。他扭曲的面孔映在前方宽阔的玻璃上，那后面有机场跑道指示灯投射的彩色光晕。他似乎已经看到自己即将结束的人生快速地在那里播放着，没有音乐，只有发动机的轰鸣。  
所有的按键依然没有任何反应。

 

麦克罗夫特挣扎着冲进控制室，司机在他身后拉住两个保安。他直直冲到环形玻璃窗正对机场跑道的方向，然后又气喘吁吁地冲回控制台。  
“停止007号航班的起飞！”他几乎无法把这句话说完整。  
“先生？”操作员站了起来。  
“麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯，联合情报委员会安全秘书，邦德计划总负责人。”他拾回了自己的威严，“我命令你停止007号航班的起飞。”  
“但是先生，经理先生刚才已经通知我按计划让飞机起飞了！”  
“计划有变。经理被罪犯绑架了，现在我们要接管这里。苏格兰场已经封闭了机场，警察厅总监马上也会到达。”  
操作员狐疑地看着麦克罗夫特。  
“对不起，先生，但是在我能够确认您的身份前——”  
麦克罗夫特直接冲到了操作台前。  
“联通飞机的控制系统并关闭发动机。”他把手放在一个看起来十分危险的按钮上，“否则你将面对极为混乱的局面。”  
操作员看起来被吓到了。  
“但是……但是我做不到，先生！控制台开启的是共同驾驶模式，在这个模式下，飞机锁定在自动驾驶状态，由我对飞机发来的数据进行修正和反馈，调整飞机方向。我没有对飞机操作系统的控制权！”  
麦克罗夫特的心猛地往下一沉。  
“控制台还有什么模式？”  
“只有解除自动驾驶锁定，那是在有飞行员的情况下，但我们不是没有——”  
“无论如何都试一试！”麦克罗夫特怒吼。跑道上的飞机已经开始加速。  
操作员畏缩地看了他一眼，输入了一串指令。  
没有用的。这不会有用，这个世界上没有奇迹。麦克罗夫特强迫自己走到窗前，滚烫的额头贴着冰冷的玻璃，目光死死盯住远处的跑道。那飞机仍在前行，他看不出来它有一丝一毫的可能——  
他看到了夏洛克。  
一定是夏洛克，尽管从这里看去小得只能勉强辨别出四肢的动作。那个一定是夏洛克的人奔跑着，在空无一人的跑道上，越跑越快，迎向逐渐接近的飞机。  
上帝啊，哦，上帝啊……  
麦克罗夫特的视线模糊了，下一刻他离开了高高在上的控制塔，来到了夏洛克身边……身体里面。他，或者他们，倾听着耳边空气卷成漩涡发出猎猎巨响，注视着遮天蔽日而来的巨大死神，如同一个现代的堂•吉珂德，直面那不可战胜的风车。  
然而，似乎是他的错觉，那飞机停止了加速。  
他眨了眨眼。这不可能是真的。  
飞机开始减速，然后慢慢地停下了。  
警车的声音在远处响起，蓝白两色的刺眼光芒旋转着横扫整个停机坪，逐渐向这里集结。突然他相信了，这是真的，所有人都安全了。


	63. Chapter 63

## 63

将约翰从飞机上救下来只用了几分钟。当麦克罗夫特来到停机坪时，约翰已经披上了橘色毛毯，坐在警车打开的后备箱上，和一名制服警谈话。夏洛克仍然充满戒备地紧挨着约翰坐在他旁边，看上去试图对任何一个接近约翰的人提出抗议。  
“……我进行了一系列操作都没有反应，当然并不是说我做的一定正确。飞机似乎不识别任何操作，但后来它突然又听指挥了，我是说，就好像解除了某种锁定一样。也许我按了什么神奇按钮——会有这种事情吗？我衷心希望自己没有损坏飞机，那东西我可赔不起。”  
“这要交给机场工作人员来判断。”警察毫无幽默感地说，“好了，还有什么要说的吗？”  
“我想没有了。”夏洛克迅速插话，“既然你没有什么可问的，为什么不去干点正事？”  
麦克罗夫特敲了敲他们头顶的后备箱盖子。  
“男孩子们。”他温和地说。  
警察知趣地离开了。  
夏洛克鼻梁皱起，拉长调子说：“哦，非常有用的联合情报委员会安全秘书麦克罗夫特阁下。”  
“我至少不是全然无用的。”  
夏洛克对此勉强表示同意。“但是别指望我会感谢你。”  
约翰抬起头，他的衣服上全是皱褶和汗渍，头发像一团枯草，眼袋现出黑色，但深蓝的眼睛闪烁着真诚的光芒。  
“谢谢你。”他说。  
麦克罗夫特的喉咙一窒。他摇摇头，不希望自己的情绪表露得过于明显，但突然变快的呼吸节奏当然不会逃过夏洛克的耳朵。万幸的是，他弟弟什么都没说。  
“那个人对你做了些什么？”麦克罗夫特决定转变话题。  
“你是说詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂？”约翰观察着兄弟俩听到这个名字时的表情，“你们认识他，没错吧？他说自己是夏洛克的小学同学还是什么的。”他看着夏洛克点头，又转向麦克罗夫特，“他说他相当讨厌你。我想他是认真的。”  
“我想也是。”麦克罗夫特搜索着记忆，眼前浮现出那个高个子学生受伤的傲慢脸孔和讽刺的笑容。  
“他是个古怪的人，我一直在想他是不是疯了，只有疯子才会做那种变态的事。哦，放心，”约翰笑着转向夏洛克，“我的贞操无恙。”  
夏洛克的喉头发出意味不明的咕哝声。  
约翰为自己的笑话向麦克罗夫特抬手表示道歉。“他对我说了很多话。我一度以为他有什么目的，后来又觉得他只是单纯地喜欢玩弄猎物。不过……我不清楚，他看起来真的挺想和我聊聊。他可能有自己的道理，罪犯大概都这样？”  
约翰简单复述了一遍莫里亚蒂的熵增理论。  
“混乱才是好的——是这样吗？”夏洛克双手交叉在胸前，“虽然有偷换概念的嫌疑，但还真的很难立刻反驳。”  
“看看你们的起居室和厨房，就知道你很难反驳。”麦克罗夫特评论道。  
夏洛克没理他，露出笑容。“那你是怎么反驳他的？”  
“啊，我没有反驳他。”约翰温和地说，“我们对这个世界的看法并不一样，谁也不可能说服谁。我只是觉得他不怎么像个男人。”他耸了耸肩，“在黑暗中诅咒或者睡大觉都很容易，点起蜡烛来就难多了，是吧？”  
夏洛克和麦克罗夫特都看着他，前者若有所思，后者郑重地点了点头。片刻后，约翰又问：“我想这件事情大概还没完吧？”  
“当然！”夏洛克断然说道，“我会把他找出来，让他付出代价。”  
“恕我直言……”约翰迟疑着开口，“今天的事情我很感动，真的，但是别再让我看见你冲向飞机的样子了，拜托，我会犯心脏病的。”  
“我同意。”麦克罗夫特在一旁补充，“那真的太……极端了。”  
“因为你做不到那么极端吗？”夏洛克尖刻地反驳。  
“他测试了我们的底线。”麦克罗夫特尽力忽略刺痛的感觉，“这对他来说是珍贵的资料，所以他一定会利用的。别太感情用事，夏洛克。”  
“我绝不会再让他成功绑架约翰的。”  
“他会做别的事。别让他看到你真正的弱点。”  
“哦？那是什么呢？”  
麦克罗夫特掏出手机。“半小时前发来的，警报刚刚解除的时候。”他把那条短信递给弟弟看。

> 我喜欢看你们跳舞。

“别跟着他的音乐跳舞，夏洛克。别在意他给你下的饵，无论是正面的引诱还是反面的激怒，都不要跟着他。我知道他是个有吸引力的对手，但是你比他更重要。”  
夏洛克挑起眉毛。没有等他反驳，麦克罗夫特转向了约翰。  
“我正式地——”他的手掌按住约翰肩上的橘色毛毯，他们的眼睛相遇了，“把夏洛克的安全委托给你。请你们重视这种关系带来的责任。”  
约翰的目光转为探询。在他寻找到任何迹象之前，麦克罗夫特走到旁边去处理拆除炸弹后的飞机怎样清空内部尸体的问题了。  
“那是什么意思？”约翰问夏洛克。  
夏洛克露出喝到过期牛奶时的表情。“我哥哥也许是个好人，但他实在过于婆婆妈妈了。”

 

当天深夜的电视新闻插播了希思罗机场的一架航班卷入恐怖分子袭击计划的消息。  
“一架波音客机被安放了炸弹。得益于情报部门和反恐部门的高效合作，我们及时发现了这一企图，在飞机起飞前封锁机场并拆除了炸弹。”安全部门的发言人面对镜头，一脸严肃，“我们已经联合警方，控制了机场方面参与这一事件的嫌疑人，并展开进一步调查。我们在此强烈谴责——”  
维奥莱特按了遥控器的静音键。  
“所以这就是你今天迟到的原因？”  
“有一些小插曲，不过基本上是的。”  
“但是你弟弟呢？我本来很期待见到他的那位朋友。”  
“我想经过今天下午之后，他们更希望有一段独处的时间。”  
维奥莱特眨眨眼，说：“哦。”  
“我本来还有些其他事。”麦克罗夫特喝了一口杯子里的干邑，“媒体……我们打算向媒体隐瞒出事的航班号，以防他们搜索到具体的乘客名单。这安排起来不算困难，只是相当琐碎。”  
“但你决定回家做个好孩子。我很感动，夏洛克。”  
“你当着他这样叫过我吗？”麦克罗夫特又喝了一口酒。  
“你是想问我——他知道吗？”维奥莱特默默地笑了，“有时候我想他知道，只不过他自己没有意识到他知道。比方说，你上台阶总是先抬左脚，这你知道吗？”  
麦克罗夫特看了看自己的脚。“以后我上楼梯之前都会犹豫了。”他抱怨道。  
“我要去睡了。”维奥莱特站起身，“新年快乐，孩子。”  
麦克罗夫特没有答话。  
“关于那位朋友的事……”妈妈在楼梯前停下，“我有点担心你。你——你们——是如何处理和他的关系的？”  
“和我没有关系。”麦克罗夫特低声说。  
“没有吗？”妈妈叹了口气，“这一类的事情……会有解决办法的。说到底，这只是个时间问题。”  
时间问题。麦克罗夫特暗自笑起来。真是太贴切了。时间造成的问题，时间会解决。  
“新年快乐。”他说，挥了挥手。  
接下来他独自面对剩下的半杯酒。它像蜂蜜一样粘稠甜美，照射在上面的灯光都被吸引进去了，汇聚成一团琥珀色的柔和光源。把它喝下去的诱惑大过了他以往——和夏洛克共度新年夜时——的自制力。  
他喝掉了那些酒。现在沙发靠垫变得更温暖柔软了。他的头脑漂浮在褐色海洋中，海水微辣，带着苦杏仁和松香的气息。  
松香是用来擦小提琴弦的。  
夏洛克会为他拉琴。  
Allegro, Andante.  
没有演奏的第三乐章。  
过去的一天长得难以回忆，又鲜明得无法忘记。他始终抹不去那迎面而来的巨大飞机带给他的恐惧感——那时候他绝对和死神共享了呼吸，否则要怎样解释他看到了本该是夏洛克看到的东西，而夏洛克听到了本该是他在操作塔上说的话？  
有趣的是夏洛克真的没有意识到。但是他弟弟不可能永远踩不中这个心理盲区，那时候他该如何解释？  
不，夏洛克可以接受任何超常的逻辑——只要其中有逻辑。他真正担心的是如何向约翰解释。  
在初次见面时，他问过约翰——“我还是他？”当时他以为这是个聪明的问题，一句机智的定场诗，未料它最终成为一条糟糕的箴言，如贪婪的野兽蹲伏在思维的阴影里，伺机猎食他的冷静与自持。  
壁炉的火焰把他的脚烤得暖洋洋的，也让酒精加速进入他的血液，这似乎冲淡了一些黏滞郁结的情绪。他慢慢地回顾了约翰这个名字进入他生活的全过程，远比和夏洛克的相处要愉快轻松。  
夏洛克想必也有同样的想法。  
坦诚、明理、可靠，有着意想不到的闪光点。不知不觉中，约翰已经成了不可缺少的人。  
在一时冲动下，他说出了无法收回的话。约翰将因为他的话而把夏洛克作为自己的责任，他们会成为联系紧密的一个整体，超越民事关系、婚姻关系、血缘关系或者世上任何牢不可破的关系——他们将是共生的灵魂。  
然而他却不可遏制地担忧着。那只野兽不断地提醒他，有很多因素会让这一联系破裂——夏洛克的冲动、自负、一意孤行，以及更多只有在他看来才存在的问题。夏洛克认为他婆婆妈妈，但更简单的解释是……嫉妒。  
他的脸发烧，不是因为酒精。这不公平。他回想着他与夏洛克共享过的那些梦境，仍然觉得不公平。最大的不公平在于，他完全没有抱怨的立场，就像编剧无法抱怨笔下的主角拥有更好的人生一样。  
人在入睡前都会有一段过渡状态，身体已经睡了，脑子里却塞满五光十色缺乏逻辑的臆想，如极光在思维的白夜里变换不休。麦克罗夫特就这样陷在沙发里，迎来了2013年。在终于跌进被祝福的无梦之眠的前一秒，他突然想到了一个解决方案。


	64. Chapter 64

## 64

“早上好。”麦克罗夫特走进厨房，眨着困倦的眼睛。今天早晨他发现自己睡在沙发上，身上盖着一床旧毛毯。这使得他新的一年有了一个充满樟脑味道的开始。  
“我希望你没有扭到脖子。”妈妈一边倒咖啡一边忧虑地说，“我拿毛毯下去的时候你已经坐着睡了好几个小时。他们在内阁都是这样睡觉的吗？”  
“一部分人是的，还有一部分二十四小时都在睡。”麦克罗夫特耸耸肩，这个动作确实让他的脖子有轻微的不适。  
妈妈把加了糖的黑咖啡放在他面前，问：“今天的工作是继续拯救世界？”  
“是拯救我们自己的屁股——抱歉。”他对妈妈点点头，仿佛还是个模范学生，“机场的摊子还没收拾完。经理虽然找到了，但我们得想办法安抚他，不让他报案。”  
妈妈探究地注视着他。“你还没有告诉我究竟出了什么事。”  
“你稍后大概可以推断出来，我不想剥夺你的乐趣。”麦克罗夫特避开了妈妈的目光。  
“无论如何，你看起来比昨晚要好一些。”妈妈坐在桌边，拿起面包，“问题解决了吗？”  
麦克罗夫特刚要回答，突然现出错愕的表情。他停下来，盯着咖啡表面的小气泡，然后困惑地笑了起来。  
“你知道吗——我简直不能相信这个——直到你问之前，我都以为解决了。”他抬起头，笑容还没有消退，“而我打算回答你的时候才发现……是我梦见的。”  
妈妈感兴趣地挑起眉。  
“很荒谬，你知道，梦的逻辑很少遵循常理。不过——”麦克罗夫特再次困惑地停下来。  
“不过似乎也没那么荒谬？”妈妈猜测。  
“似乎……”麦克罗夫特陷入沉思。  
“梦更接近一个人的本心。”妈妈一本正经地评论道。

 

那个似乎并不特别荒谬的计划是这样的。  
他第一次有意识地穿越时间——指的是二十岁那次——曾经遇上了非常有趣的结果：他变成了二十岁的夏洛克。在那个版本的夏洛克的人生里，什么都没有改变，甚至仍然有一个麦克罗夫特存在。而之后他想起了穿越时间的事情，试图再往前去确认那个麦克罗夫特的身份时，事情便出了错。  
假如他现在也做同样的事呢？  
假如他往前七年，他就应该是三十六岁的夏洛克了，对吗？  
那么不管那条时间线上的麦克罗夫特是谁——或许也是个非常苦恼的家伙——只要不记起自己的身份，他就会作为夏洛克生活下去。  
这就是他昨天晚上梦到的解决方案。现在他回顾了一番，又做了一些补充。  
假设一：他成了夏洛克，但他仍然记得自己是麦克罗夫特。  
这不成问题。只要他不再试图第二次穿越，就不会把问题搞复杂。约翰可能会发现他的男朋友比过去稳重了一些，很难说这是一种糟糕的改变。其实以他的经验来看，他进入的那个世界会因为他的进入而产生相应的变化，包括记忆。他曾亲眼目睹照片中出现了原本没有的人，所以他相信如果他成为夏洛克，那么约翰关于夏洛克个性的记忆也会随之调整。他并不是取代了夏洛克，而是……这很难表达——他和夏洛克合二为一，就像原本应该的那样。  
假设二：和以前出过的差错类似，他变成了年长七岁——也就是四十三岁——的麦克罗夫特。  
这似乎也算不上特别严重的问题，毕竟七年的时间会抹去许多事情。他相信七年之后他一定能够重拾平静的心情，变回那个冷淡挑剔然而非常可靠的兄长。  
总之，就像他自己说过的那样，时间造成的问题，时间会解决。  
会不会出现什么更为诡异的状况？比方说他变得和夏洛克一样大？他直接跳到了五十岁或者更老？逻辑分析告诉他这几乎不可能，因为他所经历的每一个细节都证明，只要他顺利来到一个世界，那么这个世界里的人物关系和年龄结构与原来的世界都能够完美延续。  
所以他真正需要担心的其实是这种可能：也许时间本身厌倦了这个永无餍足的旅行者，干脆地把他丢了出去。他曾经短暂地漂浮在时间之外的虚空里。关于这段可能长得没有穷尽的时间，尽管他并无任何实际的记忆，但就像暗物质维系宇宙的运转一样，它也是他大脑的一部分。  
但那又怎样呢？那也是一种终结的方式。会有人抱怨烂尾，但主角已经尽力了。  
麦克罗夫特怀疑是不是酒精的延后效应让他的人生观变得虚无。或者这是另一种形式的PTSD？机场发生的一切像催化剂投入原本平衡的溶液，或者像几个升调符号突然出现在他G大调的人生里，而他用来按弦的左手还未来得及移动把位。  
他又打了个电话，安西娅确认夏洛克和约翰不在贝克街。“往你那边去了。”她说。  
当然，她指的是福尔摩斯家的老宅。他们大概是想补上之前约定的拜访。只不过麦克罗夫特并不在那里，这一点他没有告诉任何人。  
他在贝克街。

 

通往二楼的十七级台阶比他记忆中的要漫长。这间房子从未像此刻般美好，如同一个人处于人生黄金阶段的顶点，完满、愉悦、平和，对自己的一切感到舒适自在。因为它不再是一间房子，而是一个家。麦克罗夫特有些苦涩地想起了自己的公寓。  
他将要做的事情在他心中激起了负罪感。这很怪，因为从逻辑角度，他已经反复论证过，他并不是去取代夏洛克的人生；他的人生在很早以前被一分为二，现在他希望把它合起来。他不愿意用半个自己——无论是哪一半——去面对约翰。因为约翰不是一个镜像，不是任何一种虚幻和不稳定的自我投射；约翰是一个完整真实的人——约翰对他和夏洛克同样重要。  
但负罪感依旧存在。他问自己，如果是这样的话，他为什么不先和夏洛克商量？  
夏洛克会同意这样的安排吗？他知道答案是否定的，因为他就是夏洛克。  
起居室的窗帘拉着一半，阳光伸出温和的手指抚摸旧家具光润的表面，连墙壁上的弹孔看上去都很和谐。书架上凌乱地堆着主题五花八门的参考书，但还没有放满。夏洛克在选择书籍方面颇为挑剔，但是七年之后这里一定会满满当当了。他年少时送给夏洛克的头骨也在那里，经过多年的抚摸，它已经不是刚制成时的灰白色，有了某种浅色大理石的光泽。他把手掌放上去，感觉枕骨的曲线和他的掌心严丝合缝，这让他又回忆起了揉着夏洛克的头发亲吻他前额的梦。  
他像一个坐在沙滩上的孩子，等待潮水慢慢地涨上来，一波一波，舔舐他的脚心、小腿……渐渐淹没他。  
这种留恋的情绪究竟来自哪里？  
突然他明白了自己实际要做的是什么事。不管是他认为的与夏洛克合二为一，还是他担心的取代了夏洛克的身份，甚至他不愿去想的被时间吞噬，都不是事情的真相。  
真相是，他即将放弃作为麦克罗夫特的人生。  
他将杀死麦克罗夫特这个人。即使新的时间线上再出现一个麦克罗夫特，也只会是一个名字，一个并不存在的影子，一个夏洛克从二十九岁起就再也没有见过的人。他以麦克罗夫特的身份建立的生活会被永远抹去。  
夏洛克将不再有哥哥了，不再有那个他依赖、崇拜、妒忌、暗自竞争、暗自关心的“终极敌人”。  
考虑到他为此付出的挣扎，这几乎是一次最兴师动众的告别。不是每个人在成长的路上都有这样具象化的仪式，来对一直照顾自己的人说再见，然后独自面对剩下的人生。  
还好，并不完全是独自。还有约翰。  
他深吸了一口气，思索着，拿起了那个在书架上放了一段时间的铁制七角星。它比他印象中的要小，而且很凉，制作它的材料似乎会源源不断地吸取热量。  
他想起了约翰转述的莫里亚蒂理论：光、热、能量，一切都在逃逸，终将归于黑暗。这个小小的工具在他人生中制造的熵远非莫里亚蒂可比。他对未来必将面临的与莫里亚蒂的第三次交锋也微微有些担忧——在他看来夏洛克还不够成熟。  
但他必须有放手的一天。  
他又握了那个七角星一会儿，然后伸出另一只手，将它向前转去。  
“再见。”他喃喃地说。


	65. Chapter 65

**Round Five: Answer of Time**

## 65

他在一条走廊里奔跑着，脚步声是这里仅有的声响。墙壁把这声音反复折射放大，听起来反而更为孤单。走廊尽头渐亮，他急忙奔去，发现那并不是出口，只是一支蜡烛。  
蜡烛不为四周的黑暗所动，平静地燃烧着。被蜡烛照亮的这个区域，可以看到墙壁平整光滑，由一面接一面的镜子拼成。他凑近，看到了自己昏暗的影像；再回头，对面墙壁的镜子上也有，只是更不清晰。他把手压在墙壁上，沉默地和镜子里的自己握了一会儿手。这时他发现有什么事情不对劲。  
那根点燃的蜡烛，在镜子里却没有影像。  
这是他亲手创造的，只属于他的镜廊；只有他一个人会在镜子中投影。  
他拿起蜡烛继续向前走。烛火在他的手中，小而稳定，上升的热空气随着他前进的脚步拂过了他的脸。这个地方太安静了，和他的想象完全不同。为了缓解心中的不安，他再次加快了脚步。  
走了很久之后，他觉得有些不对，好像自己回到了同一个地方。他停下来，用心记忆周围几乎没什么识别度的墙壁——或者说镜子——的模样，然后带着怀疑继续前行。  
不久之后他确定了，这条漫长的镜廊确实是环形的。  
是他的错吗？他让自己陷入了死循环，无法离开。这是不是他所担忧的那种结果——永远也回不去了，但不是作为时间的流放者，而是成了时间的囚徒？在这个环形的监狱里，他的惩罚是隔绝于所有情感和希望之外，以换得——  
他的脚下突然一滑。  
不可思议的事情出现了，地板突然剧烈起伏，然后将他抛了出去。在失重状态下，他恐惧地抓紧了手中的蜡烛，全然不顾抖动的火苗烫到虎口和指尖。  
耳边突然传来巨大的水声。他怀疑自己听错了，怀疑是碎裂的镜子粉末组成了洪流，每一块晶莹的碎片都会在他身上留下一道伤口。他徒劳地闭上眼睛，两边脸颊都有星星点点的湿凉感觉，但是——  
但是那真的是水。他惊讶地再次瞪大眼睛，发现身下是万丈深渊，而自己正处在抛物线的顶点。走廊不见了，镜子不见了，只有乳白色奔腾的流水冲刷着黑暗的罅隙，发出巨大的轰鸣。他看不到深渊下方的景象，然而他知道自己必将被湍急的水流挟裹，成为那日日夜夜永不停歇地奔赴死境的河流中的一份子，不可逆转地跃向粉身碎骨的命运。  
然而此刻占据他内心的既非恐惧，也非超脱。他的头脑中熊熊燃烧的只有愤怒。  
有一个声音若隐若现地飘荡在他头顶的天空，似乎是什么人的大喊，但他只听到模糊的“……毁灭你……心甘情愿……”  
奇怪的是，他觉得那是自己的声音。  
没有先后，他从头到脚同时浸入冰冷的水中，水带着他决绝地坠落，淹没了他的呼喊。他无法睁眼，耳中水流倒灌，全身像被人抱住一样无法动弹，每一个细胞都感受到了地心引力的强大召唤。  
然而他心中莫名的愤怒丝毫未减，挣扎着——徒劳地挣扎着——想把什么东西从身上甩出去，甩到深渊的下面，抢先甩进冥河的那一边。他突然绝望地想起了约翰。  
他以前从未体会过这感情——如此深重、如此垦切，带着孩子般的热烈及占有欲，以及无尽的留恋和遗憾。  
单向镜碎了，他完全走进了夏洛克的内心。  
人生就是一场漫长的坠落——这句格言从未如此刻般真实。在这场遥遥无期的坠落中，他看到了夏洛克人生的一点一滴。  
他看到了六岁的夏洛克第一次见到十三岁的麦克罗夫特时，眼中的景象。  
他看到了刚开始学琴的夏洛克把自己关在房间里，对着麦克罗夫特留下的练习谱咬着嘴唇挥弓。  
他看到了大学生夏洛克在新年夜独自倒一杯酒注视着炉火。  
他看到了实验室里的夏洛克第一次认出约翰时愕然的转身。  
他看到了中餐馆的蜡烛、冰箱里并排放置的眼珠和生菜、午夜的伦敦小巷……他看到了爆炸的火光和满屋石膏粉尘，也看到了——又一次看到了——迎面而来、占据整个视野的庞大死亡航班。  
还有别的。还有那些他不知道的案件，事关重大或不值一提。夏洛克如此勤勉地投身伦敦这个巨大的污水坑，以无法想象的速度解决着警方力所不及的大小问题。他原以为夏洛克会傲慢地拒绝其中的大部分，但在他缺席的岁月里，夏洛克显然为伦敦的治安出了不少力。  
“我相信，我从未把自己的力量用错地方。”夏洛克在他耳边轻声说。  
“那么现在呢？”他没有问出来，但是夏洛克听到了。  
“这是值得的……如果约翰在，他也会同意的。”  
什么叫“如果约翰在？”他悚然一惊，想起了自己手上紧握的蜡烛。它一定被冲灭了……但是他的手指握了个空，只有水流从指缝间飞速穿过。  
他已经来不及思考，深黑色的水面近在咫尺。奇怪的是，被如此激烈的湍流一刻不停地冲击，潭水本身却像镜子一样平静。不……潭水即是湍流，不同阶段有着不同的形态。也许对于流水来说，这也是一场声势浩大的告别与重生的仪式。他再次闭上眼睛，带着重重疑虑不安，以及一丝来自内心深处的坦然和骄傲，等待着灭顶的时间——是的，他隐隐意识到这水是时间的某种象征——吞没他，重重捶打他每一寸皮肤和骨骼，最终将他脱胎换骨。  
然而他所期待的事情没有出现。

 

四周均匀地亮了起来。他眨眨眼，深深吸入一口气。一种半熟悉半陌生的味道——一种熟悉的东西被封存已久后解封时的味道。他小心翼翼地以极小幅度活动了一下肢体，确定自己一切正常。  
他站在起居室的书架前，房间里没有其他人。这里似乎没有什么明显的变化，但是在某种程度上显得不太真实。他盯着书架看了一会儿，发现最上面那有些零落、不够整齐的一层，现在已经填满了。这证明他这次时间之旅至少在表面上没有出错，他确实到了未来。他仔细研究了一下新出现的那些书的出版日期。有些是古董书，比如《英国鸟类》——他实在不明白夏洛克买这本书是出于什么目的——也有新书，但没有超过二〇二〇年的。这似乎进一步证明了他的成功。  
他扭头向窗外望去，贝克街的风景依旧。七年时间甚至不会让对面公寓的砖墙与屋檐多风化一点点，它本来就是维多利亚时期的建筑。  
有一些事不对劲。他仔细想了想，寻找不安感的根源，随即微微一惊。不应该是这样……他不应该仍然持有麦克罗夫特的视角。他记得至少在最初，他对自己的身份应该很迷惑才对。  
好吧，我是谁？他自问，皱起眉。他并不觉得自己就是夏洛克，但是……他也并不觉得自己真的是麦克罗夫特。有一些情感……在内心深处，更纯粹和炽烈，还有那些作为麦克罗夫特不可能知道的事情。是他在坠落的过程中看到的吗？如果是这样，那他未免也太过目不忘了。他的目光扫过书架，拿起一个文件夹打开。那确实是他办过的案子，有些地方还留着他的笔迹。  
——可是他不记得夏洛克有整理卷宗的习惯。不是他所知道的夏洛克。  
但是……但是他确实不会是他所知道的夏洛克。他的眉毛渐渐舒展。他是全新的，是麦克罗夫特-夏洛克，一个更好的，更完整与平衡的——  
门口出现了一个人。他太过专注地沉浸在思绪中，甚至没有听到有人上楼的声音。现在那个人就站在门口，看着他。  
是约翰。  
脸色惨白，似乎随时会晕过去的约翰。  
一时间情感冲溃了堤防，他的心脏在剧烈燃烧的火焰推动下像要撞出胸腔。如果之前他还有怀疑，那么此刻他已经确信了，完全地、百分之一万地、如同相信公理、常数和亲手写下的实验报告一样确信，他就是夏洛克，而对面站着他所爱的人。  
“我——”  
他只开了个头，右半边脸就传来了一阵剧痛，接着是鼻梁、后背、脚腕。  
他被一拳打得撞上书架，摔倒在地板上，仰面朝天。那张他念念不忘的脸出现在正上方，每一条肌肉都痛苦地扭曲着，一只手伸出去抓住了他的衣领。  
夏洛克低低地呻吟了一声，捂住刚挨了一拳的脸，在因为疼痛而频繁眨眼的间隙仔细观察着约翰。那张偏圆的脸拉长了些，双颊比原来凹陷；皱纹并没有变多，但是头发有近一半都发灰了。他突然意识到自己离开了约翰整整七年，但约翰看起来不止老了七岁。  
约翰的嘴唇动了动，他辨认出了“混账”这个词，然而约翰并没有说出来。他想他知道这是为什么——约翰无法开口，一开口他的拳头、他的怒火、他勉力支撑的外壳就会分崩离析，碎成齑粉。  
他得说点别的什么来解救约翰。他费力地翻找自己的记忆，然后找到了。  
“豁免权，一次，我申请。”  
拽着他领口的手松开了。约翰缓缓地坐倒，脸上是难以置信的震惊表情。他看上去不像刚才那么惨白了，但是他全身都在发抖。  
“所以……真的是你？”他的声音不会比耳语更高，“没有人知道那句话，所以真的是你……你还活着？你怎么可能从那可怕的深渊中爬上来？”  
“我从来没有掉进什么可怕的深渊——”夏洛克刚刚开口就停住了。他确实掉进去了，不是吗？那喷溅的激流、漫长的坠落……那惊心动魄的瀑布响彻灵魂的怒吼……他以为全都是时间的隐喻，但并非如此。  
那都是真实发生了的事情。  
他分享了——接管了——夏洛克死前看到的景象，以及全部记忆。  
现在轮到他发抖了。他抖得如此剧烈，以至于牙齿格格作响，好像刚从那冰冷彻骨的深渊中被打捞上来一样——事实上也的确如此。  
“你没有掉进去？”约翰怀疑地看着他，“你根本没掉进去？但我看到了尸体……我亲眼看到了……我是说，我们都认为那是……”他突然停下来整理思绪，“我明白了。所以麦克罗夫特连你的葬礼都没有来，他一定帮你策划了这次死亡。但是另一具尸体……莫里亚蒂确实死了吧？”  
“嗯，他死了。”夏洛克稳定了一下情绪，试着解释这件事，但他的大脑过载，濒临死机边缘，无法编出任何自圆其说的谎言，“他……掉下去以后，我想……我想他的众多党羽如果以为我和他同归于尽了，就会出来活动，这样我就能轻易消灭他们。我……我试着往悬崖上面爬，以免在小路上留下足迹。你知道，崖壁上有类似岩架的落脚点……”  
约翰盯着他，怒火在深蓝色的眼底渐渐积聚起来。他站起身，走到门边，指着楼梯，回头看着夏洛克。  
“滚！”


	66. Chapter 66

## 66

“我知道你总有一天会回来的。”维奥莱特•福尔摩斯递给她唯一的儿子一杯茶，“但我不知道是哪一天，否则我应该会事先提醒约翰。”  
“你知道？”  
“我当然知道。之前几年你都没有正式露面，所以我已经猜到了。后来那件事……我们都出席了你的葬礼，但是你自己却没有来，我的怀疑变成了肯定。”  
“我的葬礼……”尽管不合适，夏洛克还是感到了一丝趣味，“是怎样的？”  
“仪式方面完美无缺。不过我却不知道自己是不是应该表现出悲伤。”  
“如果你这样想，那就说明你确实一点儿也不悲伤。”夏洛克尖锐地指出，“这实在有损你的母亲形象。那场死亡并不是作假，我是真的死了，而你毫无感觉——”  
“在你还活着的时候，我对你的死亡确实没法产生太多感觉。要知道，我从来不认为你们是两个人。”  
“我相信如此。”夏洛克悻悻地说。  
“约翰去了那个葬礼。我得说，他令我深为感动。”维奥莱特短暂地陷入回忆，“一个悲伤的男人……他给我的印象就是这样。顺便问一句，看到你回去之后他说了什么？”  
“他说‘滚’，于是我滚了。”夏洛克语气忧郁，“我觉得这大概是我应得的。”  
“三年前到底发生了什么，你自己知道吗？”  
“哦，我怎么可能不知道自己做了什么？虽说这种感觉相当奇怪……我想最好还是用第一人称来讲述，这样我们都更容易适应一些。你知道多少呢？”  
“我知道你在想办法对付那个莫里亚蒂。”维奥莱特说，“花了好几年。从你偶尔透露的只字片语来看，他的势力遍及欧洲，并不好对付。有时候我觉得你过于……嗯，我曾经猜测你们之间因为那次飞机炸弹的事情而存在某种私怨？”  
夏洛克摇摇头。“不。如果是私怨我可以轻易地找到他解决。问题在于他的影响力……这个人对社会的危害太大了，必须铲除他的整个组织才行。我知道这听上去不太像我，谁知道呢。约翰曾经说过诅咒黑暗和点燃蜡烛的事，我猜想他和苏格兰场的人一样，偶尔会希望我表现得像个比我更好的人。”  
“也许是你习惯于表现得像个比你要差的人？”维奥莱特微笑着建议。  
夏洛克避开了这个话题。“我断断续续地在上面花了几年时间，掌握了整个组织的运作方式。但莫里亚蒂当然不会束手就擒，我做的每一步他都知道。他一次次破网而出，我一次次把网补上。这样的明争暗斗把我们都逼到了极限。他有着第一流的头脑，而我刚刚超过他。不过公平地讲，对于这场争斗他似乎乐在其中。我把事情搅成了这个样子，他甚至觉得开心不已。如果说这里面掺杂了私怨，那显然也是来自他而不是我。”夏洛克沉默了一会儿，接着说，“三年前，我的计划已经成熟，决定对他采取行动。我把围捕方案交给苏格兰场，然后和约翰去了欧洲大陆。原定的计划是由苏格兰场破获整个集团，而我亲自抓捕莫里亚蒂——指望警察逮到他是不现实的。我们追着他从法国一路到了瑞士。”  
夏洛克停了下来。  
“发生了什么事？”妈妈问。  
“基于之前的教训，做任何事情时我们都尽可能一起行动。但我们毕竟无法做到每时每刻都在一起……有过几次骗局，比如某个英国来的病人需要医生的帮助之类的，我们没有上当。后来他就打死了约翰。”  
“什么？”  
“准确地说是我们都这样以为。他派了狙击手。我们循着一条线索，开着租来的车经过一个游客稀少的风景区时，狙击手一枪打爆了我们的轮胎。在我们来得及做出任何反应前，第二枪就打穿了约翰的胸膛。我下车躲避，打电话给警察呼救。警车确实迅速赶来了，不过是伪装的。他们把我带走，没有人去管一直在流血、陷入昏迷中的约翰。我花了些时间才逃脱。”  
夏洛克停下来，双唇紧闭。这简单的几句话后面有一个惊心动魄的故事，但仿佛为了证明他在叙述事情时所推崇的冷静、客观、准确和条理分明，他的声调毫无变化。接着他又说：“我一直觉得莫里亚蒂的心理是个非常有趣的课题。他随时可以轻易地杀死我——这一点他无疑已经证明了。但是他却让狙击手去射杀约翰，因为他觉得还有一件事情没做完。‘当你的心开始流血’——如果你还记得，这是他一度被我打乱了的计划，所以一定要完成。另外，比起让我死，他更喜欢看到我失败。在最后一次见面时，我们讨论了这一点。他说当我失败的时候——指的是我的计划受挫、名声受损、未能保护身边的人等等情况——我就会露出本来面目。按照他的说法，我的本来面目和他是一样的。”  
“你怎么回答他？”妈妈饶有兴趣地问。  
“你想让我怎样回答？和偏执狂争论是没有结果的。我简单地告诉他，倒退一千万年，所有人的本来面目都是一样的。我们的进化方向不同。”  
妈妈笑了。“至少你说的是‘方向’而不是‘高度’。”  
“我承认他达到了相当的高度，所以我必须毁灭他。他表示不同意被我毁灭，但可以同归于尽。”  
“那是一个陷阱，夏洛克。”  
“是的，但你要体谅我当时的心情。”  
他们一起沉默了许久。

 

“现在你打算怎么办？”最后还是妈妈先提出了这个问题。  
“我感觉很怪。”夏洛克坦诚地说，“这不是我最初的计划。最初我是这样说服自己的：我不是去代替夏洛克生活，更不会将他的世界——包括感情——据为己有；我所做的实际上是一种自杀，杀死的是麦克罗夫特的身份，以及夏洛克对他的依赖。我唯一的负罪感是，我又一次在夏洛克不知道的情况下为他做了决定。我从没想过出现的是这样的局面……自杀的是我，死的是他。”  
“这中间并没有逻辑上的关联。”妈妈指出，“他不是因为你决定跳过七年才死的。”  
“我知道。但你不能否认，这会让人觉得很愧疚。如果我一直在的话，是不是可以避免这样的事？我是不是可以帮助夏洛克？我的缺席每次都对夏洛克造成了不好的影响，这一次是不是太过分了？我会始终觉得自己有责任，如果我没有离开——”  
“那么约翰将永远失去夏洛克。现在他没有，因为你回来了。”  
夏洛克靠在沙发里，低着头，眼睛抬起，从平直的眉毛下注视着母亲。  
“你建议我回去找约翰。”  
“当然。”  
夏洛克的手掌慢慢擦过青肿的脸。“倒不是说我害怕再挨几拳，约翰很可能会原谅我。问题在于……如果他轻易地原谅了我，以后我会不会做出更糟糕的事情来。他差一点就死了……又是在莫里亚蒂手里，天知道他是怎么活下来的。他太有韧性了，所以我更不能……你看，我们讨论过彼此交出控制权的事，我不想失去任何一方的威慑力。”  
“换做是我，不会有这样的担心，我倒会担心在头十年里你都得不到他的原谅，”维奥莱特幽默地说，“而我不得不一直为你提供住处。听我说，夏洛克，我已经快六十岁了，我希望我唯一的儿子过得幸福，所以我不会提出无理的建议。”  
“这我并不怀疑，但就算——”夏洛克突然住口，怀疑地看着母亲，“你刚才说什么？”  
维奥莱特笑了笑，起身又往茶壶里加了些热水，斟满了两个人的杯子。  
“坐好，夏洛克，我想我最好还是和你谈谈。”  
“我们不是正在谈吗？”  
“我想谈谈很久以前的事。夏洛克，其实这很清楚，当你手上拥有那个时间机器的时候，你会只用一次吗？”  
夏洛克震惊地看着她，哑口无言。  
“你不会。所以，我也不会。”  
“但是你说——”  
“我说谎了。在医院外面长椅上那次，我告诉你我在二十岁的时候前进七年，看到了刚刚怀孕的自己；我被吓坏了，所以立刻返回原来的时间线，并对未来产生了阴影。”  
“这不是真的吗？”  
“除了最后一句都是真的。你不会以为我因为看到了那个就吓坏了吧？你没有问过自己，你身上旺盛的好奇心是从哪里继承来的吗？”  
“所以你又去了。”  
“有那么几次。我当然想知道将来自己会嫁给什么样的人，而且我非常谨慎地每次都尽快回来，以免扰动时间线。最后一次，我算好了你出生的时间，打算去看看热闹。”  
“然后呢？”  
“早产。我去的时候你已经出生了，”维奥莱特停顿了一下，谨慎地选择用词，“而我已经死了。”  
“什——”  
“大出血。很少见的医疗事故。在你出生之后十小时，我就死了。”她抬起头坦诚地看着儿子，“你看到我的困境了吗？如果我回去，那么七年后，在同一个手术台上，我也会死，而你就没有母亲了。”  
“我……”夏洛克努力消化着这个事实。  
“但当时我看到的却不是困境，而是别的东西。我看到了在我身上发生过的所有事情的意义——我出现在那里不是意外，我之前的人生都在为这一刻做准备。因为在那个特定的时间和地点，只有我能挽救这场灾难。  
“这并不容易。我留下来为一个实际上并不是我生的，但又千真万确和我血脉相连的婴儿尽母亲的责任；为一个几乎没见过，却理应是我深爱的、陷入丧妻之痛的男人尽妻子的义务。我只有二十一却要谎称自己二十八，而且在自己的孩子面前感觉像个继母。”维奥莱特停下来，喝了口茶，“你看，把自己的生活搞得乱七八糟并不是你的专利，而是你的基因。”  
夏洛克难以置信地摇着头。“我不明白你怎么能够做到。”  
“我做得并不好。你还不明白吗？这才是我没能成为一个合格母亲的真正原因。无论我怎么努力都没法找到感觉。当看到你因为过于孤单而选择回来陪伴自己时，我比你想象的要懊恼得多，我怀疑自己浪费了机会。不过……后来我做得好些了，你觉得呢？”  
“其实我很欣赏你对待我的方式。我并不确定自己是否忍受得了一个传统的母亲。”  
维奥莱特微微一笑。“你不必替我开脱。你爸爸就不太能够适应我，这不是他的错，他面对的情况太诡异了。他的离去让我很生气也很挫败，不过我能理解他。”  
“所以我从来没听你说过你们离婚的理由。”  
“哦，这很难向你解释，不是吗？但是我想和你谈的就是这个：你看，你并不是唯一在自己的时间线上遭遇死亡的人。你对这件事的看法未必正确。”  
维奥莱特注视了自己的儿子一会儿，后者在思考中皱起了高高的前额。  
“在人生的大部分时候，夏洛克，我们过着普通人的生活，不管多么精彩刺激，但本质上没有什么不可替代的。你觉得自己是世界上最聪明的人吗？就连那个莫里亚蒂也可以自信地告诉你：不一定。你是世界上唯一的咨询侦探吗？给警方做顾问的人从现代警察制度诞生的时候就有了。太阳底下没有新鲜事，尽管你自视甚高，也不能否认这一点。  
“但为什么我们仍努力活着呢？因为一定会有一个时刻，你发现自己真的不可替代；你面对的问题谁也无法解决，只能是你，只有靠你。你之前的人生，每一种选择、每一项经历、每一次思考，都为了这一刻，都通向这一刻；这一刻什么时候到来谁也不知道，但是当它来了你就一定能感觉到，并且需要为此调动你的全部人生经验和全部勇气。  
“现在你告诉我，你感觉到它了吗？”  
夏洛克的胸腔大幅度地起伏着，眼眶微微泛红。他就这样在沙发里坐了近乎一个宇宙爆炸又冷却的时间；创世纪的时间。  
当他终于站起来离开这幢房子的时候，他微笑着。


	67. Chapter 67

## Epilogue

2020年的第一缕清晨阳光照亮了贝克街221号那黑色橡木门上方钉着的铜牌。前一天下过一场冷雨，此刻台阶上薄薄的冰还没有消融。夏洛克向自己戴着皮手套的指尖哈气。他靠在门上，注视着阳光征服的领土逐渐越过对面公寓的屋顶边缘，越过他的头顶、眼睛、肩膀，直到心脏。时间的脚步是如此沉稳笃定，亘古不变，不断给予，不断剥夺。它像杰出的雕刻大师一样，深知每一块大理石中间都藏着一个大卫，因而夜以继日地挥舞着刀斧砍去多余的石料。没有人知道这件作品将于何时完成，直到它完成的那一刻。  
“我所经历的一切，让我成为夏洛克。”他在脑海中排演着将要说给约翰听的句子。他记得约翰的习惯，何时起床，何时吃早餐，何时在曾经有两个人的起居室里坐下来发一阵呆。他决定坦白地讲这个故事，从十三岁那年的阁楼开始，回顾自己在这条镜廊中走过的每一步，当他讲完时也许太阳已经落向贝克街的另一边。他有把握让约翰同意他的观点，因为——“我所经历的一切，也让我成为一个更好、更合适的人，和你一起生活下去。”  
他也许会再挨一拳，也许不会；他也许在一开始仍然适应不了自己的角色，但是他并不担心。  
他相信时间。  
他相信时间提出的这个问题，唯有他自己是最好的答案。  
他听到了楼上开窗的声音，阳光就像过去和未来一样，已经在固定的时刻里完全照亮了他们的房间。贝克街上渐渐有了声响。汽车开过，碾碎了路面的薄冰。它们慢慢变成星星点点，大小不一的水迹，像千百面打碎的镜子，散落在这走廊一样狭长的街道上。  
他掏出钥匙，插进了一直等待着他的锁孔。 


	68. Chapter 68

## Side Stroy

**2017年6月6日，下午3点15分**

 

_我再确认一次。接下来的谈话我会全部录音，但发表之前会经过挑选和编辑。_

当然。你在发表前会给我看看吗？

_这不符合常规，但是，是的，我想可以。_

说实话，我并不是特别在意这个。你要尝尝这些饼干吗？不是我店里供应的那种，味道要好一些。

_哦……所以这不是你供应店里的，而是供应两位房客的？_

可以这么说。你很聪明，小伙子，很会找切入点。你要给这些饼干拍特写照片吗？“没有动过的下午茶”——这个题目怎么样？不，我明白，这不是你采访的主题，谁知道呢，多拍点照片总没有坏处。

_我想请你谈谈你和他结识的经过。_

啊，那可就说来话长了，小伙子，我看你还是吃块饼干，喝杯茶。我很少跟人提起这件事，所以你大概认为他是在租房子的时候认识我的？

_不是吗？_

我在夏洛克还是个大学生的时候就认识他了。那时候我在美国。这个故事肯定比你想象的要长。如果采访结束后你想删了它也没关系，但我很想好好给别人讲讲。

_这就是我想要的。如果我没理解错的话，没有其他人——包括华生医生——知道这段往事？_

哦，他知道，但是知道得不多。

_那么我就很有希望做一个独家报道了。太好了，赫德森太太，请讲吧。_

大概二十年前，我和丈夫一起从伦敦搬到了纽约定居。我是苏格兰人，你知道。纽约算不上世界上气候最好的城市，不过怎么说都比苏格兰或者伦敦强多了。我们搬家是因为亨利——我丈夫——得到了一份新职位，至少当时我是这么以为的。

_至少当时？_

我之后会详细解释。亨利在一条跨大西洋的航线上工作，负责保安——主要是维护游轮上的赌场的秩序，我想。这艘巨型游轮叫格洛里亚•斯科特号，每三个月从英国出发，到荷兰再接一批大陆上的乘客，然后前往美国。不像南半球那样有丰富的岛屿可以停下来游玩，所以挺没趣的。到了美国以后，全体船员休整一周又踏上归途。冬天的淡季，亨利就在这边随便找点活干。有一天，他告诉我说这条航线的经理退休了，在美国开了个公司，建议他信任的手下——包括亨利——跟他去那边工作，报酬比原来高一倍，而且不用常年奔波了。

_那么你的丈夫也是去做保安吗？_

安全主管，我想特雷弗先生是这样承诺的。至于我，在港口附近有一间公寓式酒店，也是航运公司的产业，主要接待航线上下来的英国人。他们正好缺一个前台服务员，所以在当时看来，这是非常合适的安排。

_尽管如此，背井离乡——_

那不是问题。我们并不老，没有孩子，也没打算要。纽约和伦敦对我来说一样是外国，如果我思念家乡，就不会离开苏格兰。

_我明白了。_

我们在纽约生活了很多年。让我想想……七年，不到八年。比起在英国的时候，我们的经济状况确实好了很多。特雷弗先生是个很友善的绅士，有时会请我们到他家里做客。他妻子很早就去世了，有一个儿子，在剑桥上学。我说这些让你不耐烦了吧？但它们都是有意义的信息——按照夏洛克的说法。

_你是指剑桥吗？夏洛克也是那里毕业的，不是吗？_

你脑子转得很快。维克多•特雷弗——老特雷弗先生的儿子——是夏洛克的同学。但这是我后来才知道的，他和这件事没有直接的关系。那年夏天，老特雷弗先生因为脑中风瘫痪在床，很快就去世了。维克多来参加了葬礼，他是个很好的年轻人——不太热情，但是礼数周到。在我妈妈那个年代，大部分自得其乐的乡绅都是那样，我可以从他放手帕的方式和点烟的姿势看出他的血统。老特雷弗先生在遗嘱里给我们留了钱。我得承认，我完全没想到，因为他在生前已经对我们很好了，我们并不是他的亲戚或什么的——你明白我的意思吗——他没有必要这么做。小特雷弗显然也是这么想的，不过他就像一个老式乡绅一样刻板地执行了父亲的遗嘱，并对我们——按他的说法——在他父亲生前对他生意的支持和莫大帮助表示感谢，不管那是什么意思。

_小特雷弗并没有继承家里的生意？_

他还是个学生。我想他通过律师做了某些安排，出售了大部分股份。他显然更喜欢住在英国。

_但是福尔摩斯先生——_

夏洛克完全是因为好奇心而介入这件事的。小特雷弗回到伦敦以后两个月，我第一次在我工作的酒店见到了他。亨利当时不在家。老特雷弗先生死后，他就不愿意留在那个公司里了，他说想去另一个老朋友贝多斯那里找点儿活干。但我还在酒店里上班。

_那是2001年？_

是的。夏洛克十八岁——当我回忆往事的时候同样觉得不可思议。那天是个晴天，我们酒店大堂侧面的落地玻璃窗外就是港口，可以一直看到海上很远的地方。当天气好的时候……我感觉自己可以看到故乡。

_赫德森太太？_

啊，对不起。我刚刚才想到，正是在那一天，我踏上了回家的第一步。不说这些了。当我望着窗外发呆的时候，有个声音在离我很近的地方说：“玛莎•赫德森？”我吓了一跳，扭过头来，但是室内的光线比外面差多了，我看不清楚叫我的人，只看到一个高瘦的年轻人，低头看着我的胸牌。等我的眼睛适应了光线，才发现这个人比我的第一印象要小很多，几乎还是个孩子。你知道，夏洛克的声音比较低沉。

_我想请你描述一下他的穿着打扮。_

是为了文章，还是你的好奇心？

_你可以理解为兼而有之。_

年轻人，你太圆滑了。白色Polo衫和牛仔裤。他看起来像个普通的游客——比方说间隔年旅行的学生，不过普通学生不会选择我们这样的酒店。一双灰色眼睛在晒黑了的脸上显得很浅，戴着棒球帽，帽子下面露出很乱的鬈发。他背着一个旅行袋，小臂上有晒伤的痕迹，站立的时候重心在双脚之间来回移动，一看就是坐了太久的船，刚刚踏上陆地。

_船？_

格洛里亚•斯科特号，你没有猜到吗？

_哦，另一个“有意义的信息”。_

他提到自己是小特雷弗的同学，和我攀谈起来。当时还有其他入住的旅客陆续进来，所以我给他开好了房间。他约我下班后在酒吧里喝一杯。

_我很好奇……_

什么？

_关于福尔摩斯先生那著名的习惯。人们都说他在初次见面时会把对方交过几个女友、一个月挣多少钱、前一天喝了几杯咖啡都说出来。_

啊，他确实说出了我的名字，不过是从胸牌上念出来的。我想大多数人对此有些误解。夏洛克的观察力很强，而且他有时候像个孩子一样炫耀，但这是一种只在必要时候才使用的手段。如果不是打算激怒你来得到他想要的东西，或者给你留下深刻印象，他是不会这么做的。

_也就是说你不是二者之一。_

但他确实给我留下了深刻印象。在酒吧里。

_你还记得他喝的是什么酒吗？_

你们记者最喜欢这种东西，不是吗？他点了一瓶矿泉水，如果你一定要知道的话。他帮我点了单麦威士忌——他确实能看出我习惯喝什么酒。坐下以后，他拿出一张字条给我看。到现在我还记得那上面的每一个字。  
“伦敦野味供应正稳步上升。我们相信总保管赫德森现已奉命接受一切粘蝇纸的订货单并保存你的雌雉的性命。”（The supply of game for London is going steadily up, Head-keeper Hudson,we believe, had been now told to receive all orders for fly-paper and for preservation of your hen-pheasant’s life.）  
奇怪吗？我当时和你一样，瞪大了眼睛，不知所措。我甚至怀疑这个跨越大洋专程来给我看一张精神病患者写的字条的人，本身的精神状态也很成问题。  
他目光炯炯地看着我，因为我的困惑而轻叹了一口气。他倾身向前，手指拨开放在我们之间的杯子，在字条上点了一下。  
“总保管赫德森。”他说。  
“你认为那和我有关系？”我问他。  
“你，或者你的丈夫。”  
“我丈夫的工作是安全主管，不是总保管——不管那是什么意思。”我向他指出，“而且我从语法学校毕业以后就没见过有人用粘蝇纸了。”  
他露出一个笑容。“我想你说到点子上了。”接下来他却问了我一个无论如何也想不到的问题。他说：“你想离开他吗？”

_我不明白。离开谁？_

你当然不明白，但是我马上就明白了。这就是你刚才说的，他会在初次见面时就拆穿你一生的谎言。这次他不是为了炫耀，我在他的眼睛里看见了真诚的关心。  
我必须向你解释清楚一点：现在坐在你面前的玛莎•赫德森和许多年前的玛莎•赫德森几乎可以说是两个不同的人。不是在外表上——从外表看我一直很坚强。想象一只鸟，在独自面对蛇的时候，和保护自己孩子的时候，都会耸起全身的羽毛壮胆，但它的心境是不同的。  
亨利•赫德森是条蛇，一直都是。而我怕他，不敢离开他，就是这样。你见到今天的我之后无法想象这一点，我能理解，因为现在我也无法想象当时的自己。

_但福尔摩斯先生是怎么——_

那张字条。它夹在老特雷弗先生留下的文件里，被小特雷弗带回了伦敦，而夏洛克正好看到了。粘蝇纸和雌雉——他解释说——就像我注意到的一样，是相当老式的说法。写这张字条的一定是比我年长至少十岁，热爱乡间生活的老派绅士。同时小特雷弗也证实了这不是他父亲的笔迹。这封古怪的信读起来其实很简单，只要每读一个词都跳过两个词就可以了。它实际上是这样的：  
一切都完了，赫德森已经检举。逃命吧。（The game is up. Hudson has told all. Fly for your life.）  
我呆呆地看着那张字条。夏洛克说：“你看，这才是老特雷弗先生真正的死因。他是吓死的。”

_这是我听过的最精彩的故事！所以你丈夫是个——原谅我这样说——狡猾的诈骗犯？_

他一直有办法弄来钱。我能猜到他有一些手段，但我不敢问他。对不起，这茶有点淡，我大概有十多年没有喝过浓茶了，自从我不再被宿醉折磨以后。但是那个时候——夏洛克为我揭穿真相的时候，我的第一反应仍是喝掉杯子里的威士忌。我不知道应该怎么办。  
“你的丈夫不是因为老朋友的信任才拿到安全主管这份工作的，他是靠勒索。这些年来他一直在勒索老特雷弗先生。我想他并没有真的去检举——不管那指的是什么——只是做了一次逼真的威胁。现在特雷弗死了，他大概去找贝多斯先生——也就是写这张字条的人了。”夏洛克一边注视着我，一边说了这些话，但我只是从玻璃杯许多条棱和许多斜面的反射中看着他年轻专注、支离破碎的脸。  
“我在格洛里亚•斯科特号上面度过了几个星期，做了一些探访工作。”  
他的话听起来模模糊糊的，我猜想是威士忌起了作用。但与此同时我又清晰地辨认出远处的街上，轮胎碾过刚刚湿了的地面发出的声响。  
“外面下雨了。”我说。  
夏洛克有点紧张地看着我。他看起来太年轻了，年轻得不知道如何表达忧虑。  
“我该回家了。”我接着说。  
他的表情变得警惕，我看出来他在担心什么。我突然间清醒了过来。“他不在家。”我说，“上帝保佑他不在家。他去找贝多斯先生了。我该怎么办？我能做什么？”  
他拍了拍我的手，有点笨拙。“你什么也不用做。”他说，“告诉我贝多斯先生的地址。你不要回家，在酒店里找间空房先住几天。和你的同事们交代清楚，不要向任何人泄露你的行踪。”  
我在酒店住了一星期，然后我就自由了。

_究竟发生了什么？_

可能按照时间顺序来讲你更容易明白一些。在夏洛克回伦敦之前，我又见过他好几次，每次都谈了很久。他告诉我的事情，加上我自己隐约知道的和猜测出来的，大体上可以拼凑完整。  
在格洛里亚•斯科特号刚投入运营的时候，老特雷弗先生是航线副经理，贝多斯先生则是船上的大副。这条新开的航线因为并不经过什么旅游圣地，所以价格不高，经营也比较惨淡。按理说这样一条线路很难通过项目认证，但航线经理似乎有他的一套办法。  
不久之后，贝多斯先生率先发现了格洛里亚•斯科特号的秘密。中途停靠荷兰——这就是关键点。这是一艘钻石走私船，从阿姆斯特丹偷装大批切割钻石，运往美国西海岸。至于每趟赚取的高额利润，则直接在船上的赌场里洗得一干二净。贝多斯很快入了伙，特雷弗先生也一样。不久之后他接任了航线经理，原来的经理大概安心拿着自己的固定分红养老去了。  
特雷弗先生的父亲在战后因为高额遗产税被迫放弃了他们的乡下老宅，这可能是他一心挣钱的动机之一。我并不清楚，这些都是夏洛克调查出来的。在船上的几个星期，他找更多的老船员打听了情况，最终确定他们这伙人经营这项生意已长达八年。

_直到特雷弗先生退休？_

直到特雷弗先生退休。他当然也不是自愿退休的，亨利看到了贝多斯先生杀人。

_我的天哪！_

亨利是赌场保安，他早就看出赌场的运作不太正常，但他什么都没说——这就是亨利。他观察事情，等待机会。在一个暴风雨的夜里，他看到了大副把一个船员扔过了顶层甲板的栏杆。在那样的天气里，没有人能听见什么，然而他发誓说那个船员落入咆哮着的、遍布死亡漩涡的大海之前，发出了长达三秒钟的尖叫，他的面孔在泡沫中间发着光，就像有些水母在临死之前发光一样。第二天，贝多斯先生向船长汇报了这起事故。无论如何，在大海上类似的事故是很普遍的。  
夏洛克认为那个死掉的船员是在打扫货舱时发现了那些不在清单上的货物。至于亨利是怎么认为的，谁也不清楚。我猜他对此不感兴趣，他唯一有兴趣的，是怎样利用自己看到的事情。  
我还记得那一天，夏洛克最后一次来找我，对我讲了整个案子的经过。我那时已经从酒店辞职了，住在纽约市里一个拥挤的区域。太阳非常大，我望着窗外，街道在强烈的阳光下褪成灰白色调，又在蒸腾的热气里模糊扭曲，看上去如同某个老旧的CCTV监视器里的画面。那是我生命中非常特殊的一天，就在那一刻，我的过去似乎也变成了一段监控录像。带子转到尽头，所有不愿面对的历史就会从头擦掉了。

_非常了不起，赫德森太太，令人印象深刻。那之后呢？福尔摩斯先生和你保持着联系？_

没有。他当天晚上就启程回伦敦了，这次是坐飞机。如果不是为了调查什么事，他一向会选择最快捷的交通工具。那以后我们从未见面或打电话，他知道我希望开始一段与过去毫无关联的生活。  
我自己面对审判、离婚法庭，诸如此类的事。我甚至成功地留住了一小笔财产，在所有那些赔偿和追诉之后。说真的，亨利是个很会投资的人，贪婪的人也许都有那种本能。我独自在纽约生活了一段时间，然后决定还是回到英国，开一家卖快餐的咖啡馆。我一直想开咖啡馆，而且我很会做点心。直到七年前，我都没有再遇到夏洛克。

_我听说你是在自己的店门前发现了他。_

没错，就像是……上帝安排的。他需要房间，而我正好空出两个房间。他见到我很高兴，因为……我想，我成功摆脱了过去，这证明他做了件好事。

_你觉得他和你初次见到的时候相比，变化大吗？_

夏洛克一直是那个样子，不是吗？求知欲太强，对人很有兴趣。有时候这使他显得有点无礼。但他并不是一个冷淡的人，任何一个专注于某项事业的人都不会是冷淡的，何况我知道他曾经为了不认识的人花费整个暑假，横跨了大西洋。我有时候想……请原谅，我并不是很擅长文学，但是我觉得，如果我写一本自传的话，夏洛克出现的那一章，就是整本书的转折点。他贸然插进来，解释了前半本书的伏笔，揭开了一些谜团，然后改变了整本书的基调。不是我一个人会这样说，也不仅有一本自传被他改掉了悲惨的结尾。如果让他接近你，你一定会有意外的收获。

_你会写一本自传吗，赫德森太太？你知道，我们报社可能会很有兴趣的。_

我不会写的。我知道你们实际上想看的是约翰的博客，对吗？自从他停止更新之后。

_我们对华生医生的观点同样感兴趣。在现在这种情况下，也许你们觉得……_

如果你是指莫里亚蒂先生对他已故的兄弟所做的辩护，我与夏洛克相处的任何一分钟都足以戳穿那个谎言。另外，莫里亚蒂并没有所谓的兄弟。我记得有一次夏洛克曾对我说，如果詹姆斯•莫里亚蒂有一个兄弟的话，他很可能就不是今天我们看到的样子了。那封辩护信显然是他自己在生前安排好的，最后的一次攻击。

_你知道吗，赫德森太太，我相信你。我不认为今天早上给你打电话之前我是站在你那一边的。_

哦，那是因为你还不认识夏洛克，不是吗？

_实际上，我也永远没有机会了。不，我非常明白，这是故事的力量，特别是一个真实的故事。赫德森太太，请允许我对你表示敬佩，你是个非常、非常聪明的女人。_

我并不这么认为，真的。我想那是因为我相信夏洛克——我们都相信夏洛克。我看到你笑了，你要引用这句话吗？

_我们都相信夏洛克……没错，这是个很好的标题。谢谢你，赫德森太太。_

没什么，年轻人。拿着这些饼干，好吗？别忘了给我寄一份报纸，我会把它放在夏洛克的房间里。谁知道呢，也许有一天，他会读到的，他是一个会创造奇迹的人。


End file.
